Within Dreams
by jinx1764
Summary: 15 years later Sarah has not seen or heard from the Goblin King or her friends. She suffers from bouts of anxiety. She accidentally meets a man who looks like Jareth, but claims to not know her. Instantly, he's upset her delicate balance, and she can't stop thinking about him. Who is he really? Smut & love, humor & angst, all wrapped up in a mystery. What could be better?
1. Strangers Well Met

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Strangers Well Met<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The harsh blaring of Sarah's alarm clock jolted her, as it did every weekday at 5:25 a.m., and her hand smashed it into submission. Horrible inventions— should be outlawed in all fifty states and whatever territories the U.S. currently claimed partial ownership.

'Hell, might as well wipe them from this entire world's plane of existence while I'm at it,' Sarah thought, cheerfully indulging in her nine-minute snooze induced fantasy. 'I'll probably be declared an international hero.' A tiny smirk formed on her lips as she imagined a world free of pre-dawn morning alarms. Someday, she promised herself. As soon as her moderate book sales really took off she would quit her full-time day job as an editor and devote all her time to writing; all her non-oh-my-God-it's-too-flipping-early-time that is. The alarm blared again. Alarm—meet hand.

"'Early bird gets the worm my ass, not if its brain is dysfunctional due to sleep deprivation," she mumbled as she forced her body to roll from her snuggly, toasty bed and stumbled to her attached bathroom. Twenty minutes later and Sarah was moderately presentable to the New York City public, not that they cared or would even notice, but she believed in always looking your best. Not runway model best, but washed, brushed, clean and suitable clothes all with at least a touch of make-up.

Like her mother, Linda and her step-mother, Karen beat into her since adolescent, "You never know when you're going to meet Mr. Right." Plus, looking good helped her feel good, especially on those not so wonderful days. Ha...Mr. Right, two engagements down and still no luck in the romance department. She turned thirty last year, all her friends were married, and the odd looks from friends and family started already. The looks stating— you sure she's not really gay? Quite certain the blatant and rude questions were soon to follow; Sarah chose the path of least resistance, the healthy combination of ignoring and denial.

On her way out she grabbed her purse and her computer bag. Her drooling mouth anticipated her early morning ritual of coffee, muffin and her cozy, quiet corner at the corner café while she worked on her computer, planned her day and generally booted up her mind before going into the office. All the employees at the café knew her by name, and knew her to arrive by 6:15 to 6:30 a.m. every weekday. Therefore they did their best to unofficially reserve her favorite chair by running interlopers off. Sarah generously tipped them for their efforts. Calling her a creature of habit was mild, calling her a control freak—barely an insult.

But then when one messes up so early in life and narrowly corrects it, one is certain to gain a certain amount of anxiety regarding saying or doing the wrong thing. A single thought of how close she came to losing Toby to the Goblin King always gave her nightmares for a week. The Goblin King...Sarah's step through her apartment lobby faltered as his face flashed through her memory. As much as her near failure frightened her and the Goblin King embodied that fear, thinking of him individually never engendered fear within her. Rather, from the beginning, his image inspired something else altogether discomforting that a fifteen year old girl had no right imagining about a man...being...whatever...so obviously older, and not human, than herself. Sarah shook her head.

"Snap out of it, moron," she walked outside into the brisk spring morning, "you haven't heard or seen Jareth since you defeated him over fifteen years ago. It's done, he's gone. It probably wasn't even real." Which was a terribly sad thought, and not the first time she tried to convince herself. After the first few visits from her friends she stopped hearing from them, and was unable to contact them through her mirror. Eventually, she gave up but always wondered how much was real and how much her imagination. She hated that it might be all in her mind, not because it made her crazy, but because she loved the thought of real magic existing...somewhere. But if it was all a lie...all in her head...well, that just sucked. Cause then what else wasn't real? True love?

'It's too early to think this much, Sarah Williams,' she admonished her random brain. It tended to run off onto tangents without her permission, often deep, metaphysical tangents which put her into icky moods. Great for her writing, not so great for interpersonal relationships; people these days rather watch shallow reality television then participate in meaningful, unsolvable-problem conversations.

With an expressive sigh, Sarah pushed open the door to her home-away-from-home café, walking without looking to her personal landing zone in the back corner. Inattentive to her surroundings, Sarah slung her computer bag off her shoulder, and onto her reserved seat; so the grunt and whooshing, masculine 'oof' following her routine maneuver caught her by surprise.

Her head snapped up as she blurted out, "Oh my gosh; I am _so_ sorry!" She quickly registered several things. A strange man sat in _her_ seat. She had, in fact, racked said strange man in the groin with her ten-pound bag—although the bag was padded it didn't seem to improve his current distress. And the man sat curled forward in the seat leaving only the back and top of his head exposed to her view as she gazed down. His short, almost spiky, dark blonde hair boasted highlights and his clothing, while casual, was of the best cut.

"Sir? Are you alright?" she tentatively asked, her hand hovering over his bowed head. How does one comfort an unfamiliar man after basically kneeing him in the groin? "Sir?" She heard him suck in a ragged breath.

"Did I offend you in some former life?" he managed to say bringing his head upwards to face her, and Sarah ceased breathing then immediately progressed to hyperventilating.

"Oh...oh my God...what are you doing here?" she said. In some corner of her mind she heard her voice squeak. His eyes, they were _his_ eyes!

"Pardon?" He asked, perplexed then added brusquely, "I _was_ enjoying my coffee and paper until you assaulted me!"

"But...but...you're in my seat," she said, lamely and not at all truly attempting to establish property rights.

"_Pardon? _Your seat? It was my understanding that this was a public coffeehouse therefore personal ownership of seating does not exist." He glared upwards, his legs twitched as if to stand, but Sarah noticed his eyes still held pain. He removed her bag from his lap, and dumped it unceremoniously on the floor at her feet.

Hearing his arrogant tone, she shivered. His voice: baritone, British-like and yet not completely; all these years and his smooth voice still pierced her armor faster than any others. Simultaneously, she wanted to slap him and jump into his lap

"What...are...you...doing...here...Jareth?" Sarah replied in a deliberate, demanding tone, crossing her arms over her chest. Whatever game he played she tired of it quickly. His brow arched...geez, even that looked sexy. He did raise to his feet then, pain notwithstanding, forcing Sarah to step back.

"Miss, I don't know what game you're about, but my name is Gerard Scott. Whoever this Jareth bloke is I pity him for he's obviously angered you enough to commit unfair attacks upon innocent men."

"W-what?" she said, dully. He towered over her, not because of his height—Jareth or Gerard was not an excessively tall man, perhaps just under six foot, but his innate presence dominated the room for at least a twelve foot radius, probably more if she took the time to measure it. And she stood smack in the middle of that wave of personality, all five foot six of her athletic frame. His hand waving in front of her eyes pulled her back to the present.

"Miss? Are _you_ alright?" his ducked head met her glazed eyes.

"You...you don't remember me?"

The brow arched again accompanied now with a small, but sincere smile accented by an adorably rakish goatee which made her insides squirm. "I'm quite sure I'd remember a face as lovely as yours, but no; I can honestly say I've never seen you before in my life," Gerard answered.

"Oh." Sarah sighed, disappointed then her eyes bugged open. This man, this Gerard...this entire situation, "_OH_, I'm so, so sorry. You must think I'm some sort of insane person." She made her eyes plead with his on her behalf, and watched as his previously angry, mismatched irises softened with emotion.

"It's quite alright," he said. He knelt to pick up her computer bag and handed it to her, "I've been to New York before and am familiar with the oddity of its residents." Their fingers brushed as she retrieved her bag, and an electrical-like zap surged up her arm.

'It's too much!' she thought, 'I can't do this.' Humiliated, Sarah snatched her hand away, spun, and raced from the café without looking back. She heard Gerard calling her, his frantic 'miss, miss, wait' following her to the front door and beyond. Finally, all those jogging miles paid off as she outpaced the man-who-was-not-Jareth and put him far behind her.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>So I was driving to a massage appt, yummy, when I got an sudden visit from my muse for this story.<strong>

**I know I've got Reaping and another installment of Ameol. to get out (which I'm currently working on both)**

**so, no worries. But this idea just seemed too good to pass up. **

**Let me know what you think...if you want to know what happens.**

**Please Review!**

**They always make **

**make me happy!**

**:o)  
><strong>


	2. British Americans

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>British Americans<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Gerard watched helplessly as the curious woman easily outdistanced him, her rapid strides taking her far on the city sidewalk lightened by the dawn. Bloody office job making him soft! The price of success being no decent time in the gym, and no good run in years, coupled with a nasty case of jet lag equaled him huffing and puffing within two blocks of the café.

"Damn it," he said between gasps, leaning forward and clutching his side. Pathetic, truly pathetic, if Cassie caught him like this she would never allow him to forget such humiliation. Gerard straightened his back and shook it off in case she watched him from her flat's window located across the street. His glory days of championship, university rugby long gone, he proudly dragged himself back to the café and swore to attend to his physical fitness. To be outstripped by a girl, within two blocks, shameful!

'Ah, but what a girl,' he thought, 'I could chase her all night and want for nothing.' Her eyes, they grabbed his attention first. Well, after her painful assault on his private region that is; once he saw her, really saw her...Good Lord, she was gorgeous! Dark brown hair nearly black, eyes so green to be emerald but with layers of infinite variation, and her lips! He blushed thinking how close he came to kissing her without permission once she pleaded for his forgiveness. Then they shared a powerful spark of static electricity, she fled, and he was compelled to pursue her. Something about this woman pulled at him, made his righteous anger dissolve like cotton candy on the tongue. He suspected she tasted as sweet. Gerard groaned as the erotic image of tasting her bloomed in his imagination...along with other areas that obviously weren't as damaged as he feared.

The sudden discomfort in his lower torso required him to remain outside the café as he regained his sense of humanity and shed his inner caveman. Fortunately, during their brief, yet intense exchange, he took the time to notice she wore no wedding band. Funny how that became second nature once he passed thirty, and edged frightening close to forty. Never used to care as a young man, but then he never planned to marry or much cared about a lady's status. Had been called a cad in his day, but things changed as one aged. Feeling calmer, he entered the café and approached an employee. Something the woman said stuck in his memory and he decided asking an employee might clarify it.

"Pardon me, that woman who ran out, do you know her?" he asked a young man wiping a table. The employee glanced up, but continued cleaning.

"Our early bird? That's Sarah Williams, she's here every morning during the week and you took her spot."

"_Her_ spot?"

"Yeah, man, she's sits there every morning before she goes to work. No wonder you pissed her off." The employee did stop working then, stood up, and glared at Gerard, "And thanks for blowing my tip, by the way."

"Pardon?" the young man's blatant rudeness stunned Gerard.

"Sarah leaves whoever saves her spot a big tip and you mucked it up."

"I...well...," having no polite response for the boy, Gerard blinked a few times before spinning on his heel and walking to the exit. His desire for a peaceful morning coffee and paper ruined, he left them both at Sarah's infamous seat.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Wait, wait," Cassie said between laughs, "she did what?"

Gerard glowered at his little sister, his brow cocked, "I'll have you know I could've been seriously injured!"

"I know..." she sniggered behind her palm, collapsing upon her couch.

"I'm still quite sore...there," he protested.

"I'm sure."

"It's not funny, Cassie."

"Of course not."

Gerard's scowl wavered as he watched his sister belly laugh at his expense. Her lithe, petite body wriggled on her couch while her high-pitched giggles steadily cracked his proper British reserve. He never could stay serious around her. He treasured his time with Cassie; ever since their parents divorced while they were both adolescents, splitting them up to live on opposite sides of the pond. A mere boy of fifteen, he returned with his father to England, leaving Cassie with their mother to grow up in America at the tender age of ten. They carried dual citizenships and spoke with oddly skewed accents of American and British—hers sounding more American than his—came from spending so much time puddle hopping between countries as they grew up. Even now they traveled back and forth as often as possible; her being a New Yorker and he a Londoner.

"Fine, it might be a bit funny," he grudgingly conceded, sitting next to her on the couch with scowl firmly in place. Cassie head-butted his shoulder, giggling.

"Absolutely, big brother, I wish I could've seen your face!"

"You're seeing it now. You know I only have one scowl."

"True," she agreed, turning her light blue eyes up to him, "Still don't get how you romance so many women with that stupid scowl."

Gerard smirked and flung an arm around her shoulders, "I don't scowl at all the girls, just the lucky ones, luv."

"Be still my heart, Jer," Cassie fluttered her eyelashes and pretended to swoon complete with the back of her hand pressed to her forehead.

"Brat."

"Always, but you love me anyway," she said, teasing as only a younger sister could. Gerard kissed the crown of her head.

"You know I do." They sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

"So, what did Melinda say before you left?"

Melinda Worthington...his on again, off again fiancée of five years. He shrugged, "She told me she'd consider reestablishing our engagement once I returned home."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Two weeks in New York before he flew back to London, assuming his architectural firm's proposal was rejected. Otherwise he might very well become a semi-permanent American resident again while he worked on the immense project offered by New York City.

The mayor's office released word two weeks ago for a worldwide competition for the 9-11 memorial to be designed and build on the hallowed ground of the destroyed twin towers. His firm craved that project like a jonesing addict. Gerard being their best architect, they set him to the task and shipped him off to the Big Apple—laptop and creative juices on tap. His appointment with the mayor scheduled for a week from today, he planned on finalizing his design before then. Usually weeks were poured into the design phase, but Gerard worked magic with his inspired, otherworldly concepts. But after this odd morning he mentally altered his agenda: with extra energy applied towards his work, he could devote his early mornings to the coffeehouse staking out Sarah's reserved seat. With a bit of luck he'd meet her again before his two weeks expired, and then...

"Sorry? About what?" he asked Cassie, coming back to the conversation.

"Melinda, what she said," Cassie shifted to look directly into her brother's eyes, "where's your brain, Jer? Do you even care what Melinda thinks?" '_Oh, please, please let him not care!'_ she thought.

"What? Of course I care." Cassie waited patiently for his answer.

"And?"

"Well, I just..." Gerard verbally stumbled, his thoughts confused. What did he think about Melinda? No, not about _her_, about what she _thought_ about their re-engagement; argh...things used to be so clear but now...suddenly mucked up he felt confused—mucked up—like the coffeehouse.

"Wow, she really did a number on you."

"Who?" He asked, wistfully, staring at the window facing the coffeehouse.

"Who?" Cassie parroted sardonically back to him, "_Her, _you git, your coffeehouse girl. What's her name?"

"Sarah Williams," he replied instantly.

"_Right_," she drawled out, "this Sarah must be something. I haven't seen you this twisted up over a woman in...Well...never."

Gerard came back to his senses, "Don't be daft, I'm not twisted up over a woman I've barely met; especially one who nearly damaged my precious bits."

"Ha! Liar," she taunted. "You forget who you're talking to. You have no power to fool me."

Gerard lightly shoved his sister off his shoulder, standing up from the couch, "This conversation is finished. I need to work and I need for _you_ to grant me peace and quiet." Cassie jumped up next to him and bowed.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He rolled his eyes, exasperated, and ignored her giggles as he retreated to his private nook Cassie carved out of her studio apartment for his personal use.

"Cassie, must you?" he called back over his shoulder, "You know how much I dislike it when you call me that."

"But it's so much fun, and you really are so majestically bossy. I think you're just a little bit more British than I am, Jer."

"And bloody proud of it!" He shouted back.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

His heart sped up, its agitated thrumming slammed against his ribs until he feared the bones cracking. Breathing grew difficult and a wave of nausea welled up from his deep viscera. Why was he suddenly so hot? What was happening? He felt dizzy, confused and fractured.

"Ahh!" Gerard awoke gasping; nearly rolling off Cassie's couch in a middle-of-the-night, darkened confusion. Her spare sheets tangled his limbs, trapping them to his clammy torso. It took him several minutes of concerted struggles to free himself, but at least it distracted him from his emotionally charged nightmare. Eventually Gerard sat upright on the couch; his head flopped back to the cushions as he stared at the ceiling dimly light by the streetlamps.

'What the bloody hell was that?' he thought. Having never experienced a nightmare his entire life, he possessed no basis for comparison. However, he accepted without question that he just dreamt his first, and shivered.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilhja: <strong>Thanks! This story will probably have somewhat shorter chapters but that will probably make the wait no so long too.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Woohoo! lol, actually I feel the same way...another story, yeah! I love having new ideas and this one is a bit more straight forward than my usual so it won't be so complex to write, but still fun and character driven. Thanks so much! I really strive for clever and meaningful dialogue. I want my characters to say what they mean but also be subtle and also leave clues/foreshadowing (hint, hint) I take a lot of time crafting them to say exactly the right words to get across exacting the meaning I want so I'm so happy you appreciate it. Can't wait to read your story! You'll have to message me when it's out to make sure I don't miss it.

**futrCSI1490: ***snigger* just you want and see...not as complex as my previous stories but I've got some surprises up my sleeve, as usual. Thanks!

**MyraValhallah: **You should enjoy the ride...I hope! Not sure how long this will be...I never really know but I know exactly how it'll end and how I'm getting there. teehee

**serena221: **Excellent! I'm glad you can't wait to see wait happens! :o)

**spartichic: **Hey, always nice to hear from you! Happy to know I've got good story hooks and just reel'm in- *splash* lol!

**the-tall-girl-in-green: **It would be embarrassing! Which of course a) makes it so fun to write b) makes it so realistic c) makes it so fun to write And if Gerard ever wore spandex he'd likely hang himself. Thanks!

**Perfectly English: **Thanks! I'm always shooting for originally which is a difficult target so it's a great compliment!

**Shenlong Girl: **I refuse to answer that question at this time. And as for the weird run it see girl in green's answer above :o)

**Awesome responses! I'm so happy ya'll are enjoying it so far. I always love starting a new fic and how my creative juices are**

**flowing non-stop. So, a couple of important points.**

**1) Gerard is physically based on Bowie's look during his "I'm Afraid of Americans" video- devilishly handsome-you can search for it or it's**

**in my faves on my youtube channel, I'm jinx1764 there, too.**

**2) The 9-11 memorial will be dedicated this Sept and the competition for it actually started in 2003 (not 2000 as is in my fic) and**

**the winners of the competition were Michael Arad and Peter Walker after 5,201 design submissions from 63 nations were received. **

**I've obviously altered some of the real world details because I wanted to fit it with my fic so just go with it, okay? No offense intended to anyone.**

**I obviously have a HUGE amount of respect and awe for 9-11 being a paramedic myself. I watched the towers fall and felt a literal chill down my spine that day**

**because I instantly knew who really had been killed. I was on the phone with my mom and I immediately told her, "OH my God, all the firefighters and medics...they're inside."**

**Please Review**

**Cause they make me happy**

**:o)  
><strong>


	3. Type A Personalities

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Type A Personalities<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Peering through the window of her favorite café, Sarah spied that man, Gerard Scott, sitting bold as you please in her seat... _again_! Two mornings in a row and her place of comfort—hijacked by that... that conceited, Jareth-wannabe! She paced at the front door. She couldn't very well go inside now, face him after yesterday, absolutely not! Damn him! Anxiety built up inside her chest. Her heart raced as her adrenaline surged. She'd successfully controlled her panic attacks for years by managing her environment, keeping a strict routine, but this...oh boy...major loop-age to her peace of mind.

A cold sweat broke out over her skin; she heard herself panting. Time to go, every second she lingered she risked being found by him. What if he chased her again? Oh, no...No, no, can't allow that. Chasing equals bad. His voice from yesterday echoed in her ears—'miss, miss, wait!'—he sounded so frantic, eager for her to stop. Sarah groaned, frustrated. How she missed his voice; didn't quite realize how much until it caressed her ears again.

'_But it's not __**his**__ voice_,' she reminded herself, '_you don't know this man Gerard_.' She forced her hand from the window, embarrassed to catch herself inadvertently pressing it flat against the glass. '_Just step away, he won't notice if you hurry_.' Pulling bodily from the entrance, Sarah stomped towards her office without her coffee or her muffin or her relaxing morning routine to sooth her brain.

"Great, another day of misery," she groused, her head hung low as she barreled her way through the early morning crowds. Without her coveted habit her day started off on a misstep and spiraled out of control. She understood how her deeply engrained control-freakiness tended to ruin her life, but as much as she needed to control her surroundings she could never quite control her need to control. Ha! Actually, it was rather ironic and that significance was not lost on her. At least she wasn't self-delusional.

"This totally sucks." She kicked an innocent, empty soda can lying on the sidewalk. The wind-chiming, tinkle was music to her tone-deaf ears. The misplaced violence barely appeased her when she'd rather be tossing her computer bag back onto Gerard's amply gifted lap displayed to effect yesterday by his tailored pants. Grrr...Don't think about his amply gifted anything! He deserves to suffer, alone.

"Serve him right for deliberately taking my spot," she announced, intentionally redirecting her thoughts.

Sarah meandered to her office, picking up a random coffee en route—which didn't satisfy her like her usual coffee from her usual cafe—before arriving at her employer, a moderately large, successful local magazine, approximately forty-five minutes earlier than normal. Two days in a row of early arrivals caused the receptionist's chin to drop, her current phone conversation skipping like a scratched LP. Once she noticed Sarah's glower, she didn't bother to greet her and instead ignored the obviously put-out editor and continued her phone call. Sarah stalked passed the front desk, down the hall, and kicked open her office door so that it slammed against the opposing wall. Knowing she'd hear about the ruckus later from some other employee, she tried to care.

'_Get a hold of yourself_,' she mentally chastised her out of control body. This wasn't her, not really. Even during her worst panic attacks temper tantrums weren't scheduled. What was wrong with her? Sitting at her desk, Sarah placed her palms flat to the wood surface, closed her eyes, and took several deep, cleansing breaths. Her meditation lessons from yoga filtering back through her mind.

"Don't allow him to upset you, he's not Jareth, you're in control," she repeatedly chanted aloud to herself. But the glaring truth taunted her. Gerard Scott did upset her. His face haunted her sleep last night, keeping her tossing and turning. His voice, his eyes, his very presence, so like Jareth's, dredged up confounding emotions which her adolescent memories attempted to reconcile with her thirty-year-old body and mind. And the sum being an idea which Sarah felt distinctly uncomfortable admitting existed.

She wanted to run away. She wanted to hide. She wanted to scream at him. She wanted to confront him. She wanted him. Oh, shit...

Sarah's eyes snapped open and she swallowed, hard. Well, this complicated matters...badly, because suddenly Gerard's face hovered in her mind's eye making her entire body tingle in ways she'd only read about. Double shit...

What the hell did this say about her? Her repressed teenaged desires for the Goblin King finally located their perfect outlet and whoa-Nelly, hormones full speed ahead? She couldn't, just couldn't face that man again. He made her lose control in the worse possible ways! Triple shit...

"Sarah?" A knock at her open door brought her attention back to the real world, and Sarah focused on Sally, her assistant copywriter, standing a few feet away with a concerned look on her face.

"Sally, hey, yes?"

"Um...morning," Sally cautiously said, apparently having heard the slamming door earlier. "Do you have the drafts for next week's cover articles ready?" her voice gradually lightened and trailed off. Sarah blinked several times, her mind clicking through her mental card file for the requested information.

"Yes, _yes, _the drafts are ready," Sarah forced a smile, "let me just boot up my laptop and I'll email them to you, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sarah, no hurry," Sally replied before quickly ducking from Sarah's doorway. Good going, co-workers now scared...brilliant.

'_Get a grip, Sarah, before you implode or explode or some other sort of -ploding_,' she told herself. Gerard Scott would not be the reason Sarah Williams lost it, besides she barely met the infuriating man let alone did she actually know him. And she planned on keeping the status quo...no knowing of Mr. Gerard Scott for one Ms. Sarah Williams. She grinned, feeling empowered for the first time since their disastrous first meeting.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

The early morning caffeine rush come and gone minus Sarah Williams. Gerard sighed in aggravated disappointment setting his more luke than warm coffee upon the side table. He purposely rose early and absconded her seat to be sure and meet her again...where the bloody hell was she? How dare she stand him up! The employee most specifically stated that she arrived every weekday to claim this location. What the devil changed it now? Damn and blast and...Gerard gritted his teeth, willing his temper in check as he externally exuded apparent serenity.

'_It's only one morning_,' he told himself, '_perhaps an emergency presented itself to her_.' He rationalized, immediately swearing to be here—in her seat—every morning until he must fly back to Great Britain, whether two weeks or two years. '_I will meet her again; I will not be defied in this_,' Gerard promised himself. He knew he must see Sarah Williams again regardless of any gamble, risk, or chance of her rejection. '_I will see her again, I must!_'

He preferred not to dwell upon nor investigate too deeply the fervency of his need. He held no answer to that question. He knew only, in the fleeing moments he beheld her, something about Sarah Williams called to him unlike any women throughout his life, and his very sanity depended upon understanding the why of it, of her.

"I will defeat you, you stubborn girl," he whispered, suspicion coalescing as to her absence this morning, and he smirked. He loved a challenge! Resettling in her chair, he enjoyed his remaining coffee and finished reading the New York Times before departing the café an hour later. He ignored the glares from several tip-deprived employees as he sauntered to the exit.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

And so they continued their dance of non-musical chair for the next several mornings: Gerard arriving quite early to patiently encamp while Sarah fumed outside the entrance. Eventually Sarah's mild insanity exacerbated by the lack of her routine pushed passed her limits of mortification, and her thinly managed veneer of civilized seething snapped. Take over her space would he...well, she'd show him! Sarah stormed her way through the front door; the cheerful warning chimes an ironic counter-point to her angry steps.

As if sensing her approach from several feet away, Gerard casually raised his head from his newspaper, his unearthly, mismatched blue and brown eyes meeting hers. The barest movement of his lips hinted at a smile. Sarah wanted to wipe the enjoyment from his face with the flat of her palm or her lips...maybe...

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She opened strongly, stopping to stand a few feet from him glaring down her perfect, pert nose. Gerard's faint smile became an obvious smirk, and he quickly folded his paper tossing it aside.

"I believe I've already introduced myself," he said politely, raising fluidly to his feet and extended his right hand all in one graceful, efficient motion, "Gerard Scott and you are then?"

'_What the frigging hell?' _Sarah's mind momentarily derailed staring at the freakishly gorgeous, well-dressed man standing before her acting all nice and proper after his infuriating behavior this week. Must be a bizarre British diversionary tactic, '_He's trying to drive me insane, that's it._' Not to be out-witted by him, Sarah's brain kicked into gear.

"Not interested, a man who dresses better than most women must be gay," she snapped, ignoring his outstretched hand, and daring him to contradict her with her rigid body stance and intense gaze.

"Be assured, luv, I'm not gay," Gerard drawled in a lower, husky voice without dropping his smirk. Chills chased each other down Sarah's spine and started a party in her pants; Gerard's grin widened as he observed her body's reaction to his flirting and he stepped closer.

"But I'm flattered that you fancy my appearance," he added in the same tone, his eyes blatantly scanning her from head to tippy-toe. "You're quite fetching yourself."

"Well...I...I," Sarah stammered and blushed, completely taken off guard by his overly friendly behavior. Having expected a fight, wanting it, craving it, Sarah's energy fizzled. "I mean...t-thanks...but that's-uh-not the-uh..."

"Your name?" Gerard demanded in such a gentlemanly manner Sarah felt her defenses crumble. Geez, he smelled good.

"Um...Sarah...Sarah Williams," she managed to say without sounding like either a moron or a teenager. Gerard bowed his head minutely and softened his smirk to something more sincere.

"Ms. Sarah Williams, a pleasure to meet you properly. I would very much like you to join me for dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Say...7 o'clock?"

"Umm..." Sarah fidgeted in place looking upwards into Gerard's earnest face. A date? He wanted to go out with her? Triple shit and a half...

"Say yes, Sarah, and forget about the past." Gerard watched multiple emotions crawl through her eyes and across her face; a fascinating woman, such depth and complexity. Her lips twitched several times while he waited patiently for her answer.

His unbelievable arrogance gave her no choice. Her thoughts froze trying to process this new reality, and yet the rest of her body shrieked in giddy happiness. Somehow Gerard read her body's answer. He leaned in close, his lips just a whisper from her ear and before Sarah could flinch away he said:

"I'll meet you here at seven tonight, Sarah Williams," then he breezed past her still motionless-with-shock form where she remained as the door chimes announced his exit. And the worst part—the only thing looping in her mind was how amazing it felt when the faint brush of his lips teased her earlobe leaving a zip of static electricity.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ilhja: <strong>Thank you, thank you for noticing! Each chapter is handcrafted (lol) and specially plotted with those fun tidbits in mind. Very little is by accident although I'm sure some symbolism and such in my stories leaks through without forethought. A side effect of any art when one is dealing with multiple layers and multiple readers. That being said, I do wordsmith my dialogue and prose on purpose...always on purpose. muahahahah!

**Shenlong Girl: **No, Gerard doesn't. And that's a biggie.

**Victoria Pendragon: **Hate, flustered, such a fine line isn't it? teehee. As for Cassie...well, calling Gerard 'Jer' may or may not be a clue. My dad's given name is Gerald but goes by Jerry with the 'J' sooooo, not uncommon and as far as I know my dad isn't the Goblin King. Dang it. Oh wait, that would be wrong, lol!

**MinkyT: **Awww, THANK YOU! Glad you enjoyed the dialogue, it's all deliberate. This one wasn't planned it just came to me out of the blue, usually the best kind! Question is: do we really know he's Jareth...really? Sarah only thinks he's Jareth and yes, his back story IS very convincing. Why is that? Hmmm...I guess we'll just have to write it/read it and find out! And yes, I already know exactly where it's going. :o)

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks! I was aiming for funny and light-hearted, glad you enjoyed it!

**futrCSI1940: **Awesome! Gerard is quite the character, thanks for noticing. :o) And what about that dream...hmmm, odd huh? Eventually all will be revealed *waves hands dramatically*

**I'm so happy that everyone enjoying this fic. I'm trying not to let it drive me more than my others right now but**

**I admit it sort of is. I guess that's what happens when one's muse speaks over one's normal level of**

**inspiration/creativity. I tried posting yesterday but FF's issues prevented it, bummer. **


	4. Dinner Anyone?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Anyone?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Cassandra Scott watched with amusement as her brother fussed and churned over his brilliantly put together outfit. His hands trembled slightly at the last button of his shirt then he immediately reversed the processed.

"No, no, no, this will never work," he mumbled at his agitated reflection in Cassie's bedroom mirror.

"It looks fine," she said, and sighed. This was the third shirt not meeting his approval.

"Rubbish, I must look better than fine."

"Jer," she protested, hugging him from behind, her eyes peeking over his shoulder to meet his in the mirror, "you look smashing. Relax; if this Sarah Williams doesn't appreciate you then she hasn't got eyes or she's profoundly psychologically flawed."

'_Hopefully not as flawed as Melinda,' _she thought without betraying emotions on her face.

Gerard inhaled a deep, calming breath allowing his sister's wisdom to filter through his nerves. The alabaster skin of his slender throat and tone chest lie exposed between the open edges of his shirt; its pale reflection in the mirror reminded him of his lost days of athleticism. How he missed playing in the sun! Its warm rays basking him in their life-giving glory—he never tired of the sensation. He hated the dark; he always gravitated to the light as if breaking free from the shadows. He reminded himself that he must soon shrug off his tireless office hours and regain his love of outdoor activities.

"What if she doesn't meet me?" he asked and Cassie detected the small waver in his voice, a feat few others were capable of discerning in the always supremely confident Gerard.

"If she stands you up?" she asked. He turned around in her hug and nodded. She saw the shades of the insecure boy torn away from his younger sister in his unique eyes. He rarely showed his vulnerability to anyone; Cassie topped his short list of trusted friends and family.

"I've never been stood up before," he declared in a soft voice and Cassie tightened her embrace.

"Do you think she will?"

"She might...I was..."

"Your usual imperial self?" she finished for him. He shrugged, a sheepish expression on his face and a faint blush coloring his cheeks. Cassie laughed, loudly, and added another hug to her current one.

"I'm sure you were unbearably charming, and the poor dear likely doesn't know what hit her, like most women you meet. But perhaps I should send a letter of recommendation with you?"

"Hardly!" Gerard stepped from Cassie's arms, "As long as she continues bemused enough to arrive this evening I will happily prove myself worthy." He hoped his early puffing display for Ms. Williams demonstrated his merit without overdoing it. In his considerable experience, he found confidence the secret to winning a woman. However, this woman seemed cut from a different cloth, and his lips still tingled where he inadvertently brushed them too close to her ear when he whispered his parting message. Both these things set to undo him before he fully began his pursuit. He worried that he went too far.

His original intent had been to speak kindly to her, apologize for any misunderstanding, then offer dinner as recompense to her displacement. However, Ms. Williams possessed a way about her than set off his cad, he couldn't help himself. He deliberately pushed her buttons which were so obviously displayed—in brilliant neon above her head no less! He wanted to push quite a bit more, but held back for the sake of public decency and the law itself. Besides, he wanted to win her heart not frighten her off. _Oh bollocks...he wanted to what with her what?_

"Of course you will," she agreed pleasantly, unaware of Gerard's drifting mind and patted his upper chest still covered by his shirt. He gifted her with a narrow-eyed glare. "Now let's get you buttoned up and on your way," she said, proceeding to refashion his polished, Egyptian cotton dove gray shirt as if he were a toddler; it wouldn't do to risk the swooning of anonymous women on the public streets.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"You have a _date_?" Sarah's best friend, Kathy, exclaimed over the telephone.

"You don't have to sound so surprised, you know," Sarah replied, unable to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Sorry, it's just that you've avoided dating and men in general since breaking your engagement to Tony."

"Well, don't you think two years is plenty of time to get over it?"

"Sure, Sarah, I'm glad you're finally going out. You need to go out. You've been turning into an underground dwelling hermit and it worries me. I've told you as much."

"I have not! I go out!" She protested vehemently.

"Weekends away in Rhode Island with your family don't count."

"But..."

"And neither does dinner out with my husband and me, as much as we enjoy spending time with you."

"Whatever," Sarah said huffy. After a long, silent, awkward moment, Kathy spoke in an upbeat voice.

"_So_...tell me everything," she insisted, unrelenting as only a decades old best friend has the right to be.

"You wanna know how he insulted me or how I nearly castrated him?"

"What? Oh, hell, only you could turn a disaster into a date. Details girl, everything until you picked up the phone and called me and then you call me again after the date and spill more details. You know how this works...you haven't been out of the dating world that long!" Kathy said, laughing. She loved Sarah's hammerhead honesty. Sure, it tended to break things and people and it definitely influenced in more of a how-dare-you-you're-now-my-enemy-sort-of -way, but Kathy never doubted where she stood with Sarah and knew how trustworthy she really was; one of the few truly decent persons of integrity in the world. Just don't piss her off or trip up her routine.

"Well..." Sarah hedged before giving her best friend since college all the juicy, embarrassing tidbits regarding her first and second meeting of Gerard Scott. She did, however, exclude her private knowledge of his uncanny resemblance to Jareth—really, how does one rationally explain the Goblin King or her journey through his Labyrinth? Exactly, one doesn't. Not even to one's best friend. No one knew of Sarah's secret teenage adventure –and near life altering mistake—other than those directly involved, and they weren't talking anymore as far as Sarah knew.

Approximately an hour later, Sarah hung up the phone with Kathy and checked the time—a little before 6 p.m. Hmm...a date. Did she want to go through with this insanity? Afterall, he didn't really ask her so much as command, and didn't that just rub her the wrong way. No one commands Sarah Williams! But his voice kept buzzing in her memory along with the spark of his lips tingling on the skin of her ear, and it fogged her better judgment with sticky lust. Two years without sex—interactive with a live person sex—tends to make a person highly susceptible to aggressive advances from Goblin King Look-alikes.

Finally deciding that a—yes, please take me to dinner and perhaps kiss me senseless with your obviously talented lips—was more interesting than a—no, I have no life and prefer refusing evenings out with gorgeous, if maddening, men—Sarah sprang up from her couch and rushed to her bedroom to clean and dress for her tingle-inducing date.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Several minutes past 7 o'clock and Gerard forced patience throughout his mind and body. He disliked, _immensely_, advertising his emotional state, and allowing anyone—most especially strangers—to know of his current unease would be objectionable in the extreme. Every chime of the front door brought his head up, and with it the discovery that his Sarah's arrival continued to be delayed. Each minute she did not present herself, Gerard's internal anxiety expanded, and added to his increasing stress until even his massive self-control faltered causing his bent knee to bounce faintly as he sat in her chair. His entire body a wound coil waiting to be sprung.

At twenty after, he saw Sarah breeze through the glass door, take a few steps into the café, spot him in her seat, and freeze. Her beauty impacted him before, but now... His knees shook as he demanded they support his standing weight. The gentleman within his cad wrapping exploded with a righteous mission; Sarah looked as anxious as he felt with the hint of something sharp glittering in her eyes. Her rigid stance warned him that while she conceded to his command for her presence she refused to step further into his trap, forcing him into her personal space.

'_Very well, challenge accepted_,' he thought, loving her obstinacy, '_never did fancy milquetoast women_.' Gerard sauntered the remaining distance to her taking his time to admire how her dress pants and shirt clung to her hourglass curves. Her low heels brought her to the perfect kissing height; he only needed to dip his head a few inches...

"So, I guess you're not a liar...so far," Sarah stated icily. His smooth gait faltered momentarily, but recovered easily.

"Ms. Williams," he clenched at his chest melodramatically, "you wound me!"

"As if," she replied, rolling her eyes, her smile barely hidden, "I'm sure it'll take more than one insult from me to damage _your_ ego." Gerard's responding light-hearted chuckle made goosebumps erupt all over her skin.

"I'm sure you don't know me quite well enough to make such accusations." He presented his elbow to her allowing Sarah the choice to slip her arm through his or not and grinned, showing off his sparkling, devilishly off-kilter teeth, "But I'm willing to give you the opportunity."

'_Damn, he's smooth_,' she thought, kicking herself mentally even as her body made an executive decision by accepting his proffered arm. She waited for the odd spark whenever they touched, but nothing occurred. She wondered if his long sleeved shirt blocking his skin from hers made any difference, but quickly forgot as he lead them regally from the café of ironic fate.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

She was in so much trouble. Quicksand-to-the-neck-no-low-hanging-branches-within-reach kind of trouble, and his name was Gerard Scott. Enjoying her dinner of sushi and sashimi—using chopsticks because Gerard choose to and he made eating with primitive-looking wooden sticks look simple which it _soo_ was not, damn him—Sarah studied the man sitting across from her making a concerted effort to hate everything about Mr. Scott. Which, of course, worked much like a double negative and fell under the category of: the very thing one tries so very hard not to do is the exact thing that happens.

The more she worked to convince herself how awful Gerard laughed, his sexy baritone turned her insides to pudding, the tasty kind of warm, straight from the stove butterscotch pudding. His eyes were freakishly weird so he gazed soulfully at her. He chewed funny; she couldn't stop watching his well-formed tongue and lips and wondered what they would feel like against her skin. Stupid highlighted hair which begged her fingers to do their walking through the bleached roots.

"Sarah, Sarah? Are you well?" Gerard's extremely _not_ sexy voice cut into her daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm good," she answered, feeling her face heat up and dropped the useless, offensive chopsticks to her plate. The wood clattered dully upon the ceramic, splattering her mix of soy sauce and wasabi. Gerard arched an eyebrow and quirked his lips.

"You don't appear to be well," he replied and Sarah was hard pressed to differentiate the sincere concern from the veiled sarcasm in his voice. He cocked his head staring at her, waiting for her answer. Could he truly care? But he's the Goblin King, isn't he? Since when does he care about me or my health? Sarah met Gerard's curious gaze over the small, candlelit table, and for a few seconds thought...maybe...he does care.

"Sarah?" he asked again, this time the sincerity thickly obviously in his drawled voice.

"I'm alright," she replied softly, ducking her head, unsure if she liked the thought of this man caring for her or not. Gerard reached a hand across the table and laid it lightly on her forearm, wanting to offer...something...to this exceptional woman who blazed so brightly in his vision, but hesitant to overwhelm her as he was wont to do. Another zip of energy jumped between them. Both made valiant efforts to ignore it.

"You've hardly spoken all evening. I do hope you don't find the company odious?"

"What?" she said, her head snapping up to meet his teasing eyes, "No, of course not." She heard him sigh and it dulled a bit of sharpness within her. Why could she not hate this man? Everything about him affected her, made her self-control slipperier than an oily eel. She decided to emotionally leap forward, bracing herself she asked:

"Why are you here?"

"Here?" he queried, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. "I wanted to have dinner with you: a beautiful, amazing, but very suspicious woman."

"Not _here_, here," she said, exasperated as she leaned back into her chair, her arms still resting on the table. "Here in New York, here."

"Ah, I see," Gerard carefully placed his chopsticks upon their ceramic rest, wiped his hands and face with his cloth napkin, and leaned to one side using a hand to support his chin. "You're perfectly right, I should tell you about myself first. It is, afterall, the gentlemanly thing to do." Drawing out the suspense, Gerard watched Sarah for nearly a minute before he continued. "I'm an architect sent over from my London firm to compete for the 9-11 Memorial contract."

"An architect?"

"Yes, you disbelieve?"

"Well, it seems rather a thin excuse to drop back into my life."

"Pardon?" Gerard started, pulled his chin from his palm, his eyes wide, "_back_ into your life?" Then his face relaxed in contemplation, "Ah, yes, this Jareth you spoke of before. You still mistake me for him?"

Sarah gritted her teeth, still playing games would he? "You still deny it? You look, sound and act just like him. You even smell like him. How can you be anyone else?"

Shaking his head, Gerard 'tsked' her, "Yet I am not he, and did you just say I smell like him?" his eyes dilated as the full ramifications of her statement hit his intellect. The candlelight softened his sharp features, reflecting in his darkening pupils.

"_No!_" Sarah nearly shouted.

"And do I smell...good?" he asked in that oh-so-sultry drawl of his while his zappy fingers caressed her forearm.

"Absolutely not!" Sarah replied too quickly and even in the dim lighting Gerard saw her face flush from the neck up. Pulling her arm away with a jerk, Sarah nearly knocked over her water, but Gerard's rapid reflexes saved her new silk shirt from a drenching. A deed he later regretted as thoughts of Sarah in a wet, silk shirt haunted his erotic dreams.

Instead he laughed amiably," Oh, Sarah, you needn't be embarrassed to admit such a thing. I think you smell good, too."

"Y-you do?" _Well, huh, that's interesting_.

"Oh, yes, however, I can't say I like the thought of you sniffing this Jareth bloke," he stated in a firm tone causing Sarah to almost knock over the water again. His pupils constricted and Sarah swallowed at his rapid emotional shift.

"Allow me to just move this out of reach for now," he said, lifting her water glass to his side of the table, his lips curled up at one corner.

"You must think I'm a total spaz," said Sarah, suddenly worried that Gerard disliked her; that emotion both thrilling and unsettling her.

"No, not a _total_ spaz," he said, teasing the first smile from her all night. Sarah laughed pleasantly, feeling herself relax for the first time all evening.

"So...you're an architect?" she said easing her body back towards his, her hand brushing the edge of his where it rested on the table. That strange static electricity arced between them again and both wondered at the random ionic discharge, their eyes catching each other's in the romantic lighting. Gerard took advantage by gently wrapping his fingers over hers, not too firmly, not too loose—just enough to generate a clenching warmth in Sarah's abdomen.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria Pendragon: <strong>Yep, I would say so! Accidentally on purpose future damage...hmmm, don't know as yet, no specific plans but sometimes my muse speaks to me as I write so...who knows!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Awww, thanks! Chills and blushing! Hot damn! I know, right? I would snag the man, too! I'm glad you like Gerard personality, you've described him exactly as I've intended to write him- "It's like Jareth's enough to see a similarity with just enough outside influence." And as always things will be explained in due course. And of course, the pants!

**futrCST1490: **I know, me too! He is sort of a jerk but not. I hope this chap helps redeem Gerard's caddish behavior, he really can't help himself. As most men around women they want, lol! And really, can't you just image the man whispered sexily in your ear...sigh...

**Ilhja: **Thanks! LOL, well...I think Sarah can hold her own and Gerard does actually feel a bit bad about his pushy behavior.

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, she is neurotic and so is Gerard which is why they're so perfect for each other. Things are about to get interesting BTW, muahahahah...Glad I could make you laugh!

**Dinner was surprising weird to write, not difficult but I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted it to go until I got here. But now I'm happy with this result and it's the direction I wanted.**

**They're both neurotic and pushy, but perfectly suited to each other. Things are about to get interesting and hotter in here...**

**Please Review!**

**Cause they make me**

**happy!**

**:o)**


	5. To Be Found

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Found<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Until Sarah eased up during dinner, Gerard feared the evening a complete bust. He caught her eyeing him over their sashimi, but her gaze held an equal measure of desire and revulsion putting him off. The effect unsettled him as he usually charmed most people, especially women, but Sarah Williams resisted his best efforts with a natural immunity, quite unsettling, indeed. After several unsuccessful attempts to start a conversation, Gerard began to sense failure as one spotted a ten car pileup occurring ahead on a motorway. Perhaps his instincts regarding Ms. Williams were skewed and he deluded himself. While she seemingly accepted his dinner invitation she obviously did not enjoy herself, and while he read a certain amount of attraction on her part she withheld from his attentions, most disconcerting to his male pride.

As a desperate measure, Gerard finally tried complete honesty—really what else did he have left— and pointed out her lack of communication while accepting the blame. Ironically, it worked—who knew such a rare gem would respond to frankness rather than flirtation? This extraordinary lady was so contrary to the majority of women. But when she spoke of that man, Jareth, again he felt a flash of jealousy which only heightened when she compared them. Who was this mystery man to inspire such intense feelings in Ms. Williams? Why did this man resemble him so closely? Gerard suddenly wished to hunt and destroy him for preemptively ruining his chances with Ms. Williams. He feared she would ever compare Jareth to Gerard and whatever this Jareth had subjected her to would forever taint Gerard regardless of his innocence.

In a split second, he decided he would erase Jareth from her existence. He knew she felt some powerful physical response to him, Gerard; a brush to skin easily betrayed her reaction. Using this knowledge, Gerard concentrated on the stunning, complex woman before him, making her flustered, and felt his heart skip once as he chatted with her. Good Lord, she was breathtaking! It took his full strength to resist her allure and not drag her from the restaurant back to somewhere, anywhere private. And _finally_, she softened towards him and he was lost to her, body and soul.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Dinner ended far pleasanter than it began. Even Sarah conceded that her determined disapproval of Gerard stemmed from an irrational well of emotion and once side-stepped she found his company pleasing, agreeable, and dare she consider it..._delightful_. His lithe fingers delicately rubbed hers as they met in the center of the small table, each motion sending small shocks racing up her arm to merge in the vicinity of her lower body region.

"The chopsticks seemed to have given you some difficulty, luv," he said, frankly.

Sarah shrugged, "I've never been very good with them." Gerard smiled and ducked his head a bit closer to the table, his eyes hooded.

"Perhaps, if I may be so bold, you will allow me to teach you their proper use?" he asked, stating it as a request as he sensed her refusal otherwise. Initially, Sarah wanted to decline his offer, however well spoken, but the earnestness of his distinctive eyes coupled with the shadowy candlelight on the planes of his handsome face forced her tongue to rephrase her answer.

"That would be very...kind of you." An ecstatic grin beamed across his face, and he immediately shifted his chair around the table to Sarah's side until they sat cozy together. She suspected he took advantage of the close quarters, but she didn't mind, not really, not anymore. He seemed eager as a young boy as he began his lesson.

"First,you hold both in your dominate hand." He started by showing her with his chopsticks which she attempted to mimic.

"No, not so far to the center, more to the wide ends..." he said, dropping his own sticks and grasping her hands in his own, very warm, surprisingly soft ones. "Now hold the bottom stick steady in the crease of your thumb and against the opposing fingers..." his silken voice combined with his hands efficiently positioning hers lulled her into a Zen state. Watching him physically instruct her was unexpectedly relaxing. The static zaps from their connected hands dulled slightly with continuous contact, but remained otherwise undiminished. Usually her mind fought for peace and serenity, rarely finding it, but within minutes Gerard's touch and lilting voice calmed her frantic brain like an hour's worth of focused meditation. She resisted the urge to wipe non-existent drool from the corner of her mouth.

"There you are then, luv," he said, partially releasing her hands and looked up to meet her enraptured stare. Her calm, soft emerald eyes took him by surprise. This was new and unanticipated, but definitely not unwelcome.

"Sarah," he whispered, and before his brain analyzed and talked him out of the sophomoric urge, he quickly moved forward to capture her lips with his, their fingers intertwining on the tabletop. As kisses go it was his most chaste first kiss since university, but the shared electricity seared his lips and raced to his chest. He tilted his head and pressed firmer, his heart throbbing painfully when she countered with equal passion.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

When their eyes met, frozen in seconds, and she heard her name fall from Gerard's lips a moment before he moved forward as a flash and kissed her; Sarah understood her vain adolescent search had finally found some resolution. The first touch of his lips sent proverbial shock waves throughout her body and she couldn't help returning his ardor. She felt Gerard's fingers tighten around hers and heard him moan. His free hand gripped her shoulder pulling her closer, and she followed his lead, unresisting. She needed to breathe but hated to stop. She wanted to kiss this man forever.

"Wait," she gasped, backing away.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, nose to nose, breathing heavily. How could he feel so intensely for this woman he hardly knew?

"Nothing," she answered, her breathing as heavy, "we're just..." She discreetly glanced around the restaurant then back to Gerard, various patrons noticing their interlude. Right, of course! Her touch drove out any rational thought, and Gerard belated realized he would've blissfully snogged Sarah with no care for the public setting. He forced himself to push away.

"Right then, still hungry?" he asked, hoping beyond hope her appetite fled along with his.

"Not really."

"Me either, shall we..." he nodded towards the exit.

"Definitely," Sarah gave him a genuine smile and blush, and Gerard breath caught as he signaled for the waiter to bring their check. All signs pointed to: time to quit the premises for a significantly more private location and everyone moved ten seconds slower around them until they escaped the restaurant to walk freely to Sarah's apartment.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Whatever possessed her to trust Gerard enough to invite him back to her home on a first date, she preferred to ignore for the present. He explained his current circumstances of residing with his sister, thereby dictating a distinct lack of privacy within his power to offer without additional time and effort, so it naturally fell to Sarah to suggest her home. She just knew she wanted him, alone, now, and damn the consequences. They were free adults, they answered to no one, whatever happened, happened.

Certain delicate portions of her anatomy tingled with anticipation when she allowed her thoughts to wander too far ahead. Not that she usually—meaning never— brought men she barely knew back to her apartment, but Gerard was..._different_. This was different. She had yet to understand why, but for the first time in her life she didn't care about controlling the outcome. She wasn't afraid, she just wanted to find out want happened next. And that thought, that feeling was..._freeing_.

They held hands as they briskly walked the four blocks to her home, neither tempted to separate; both exchanging random shy glances and quirks of their mouths. Too perfectly right to be wrong, too strangely coincidental to be ignored; they didn't question the mutual, compelling attraction.

Sarah unlocked the outside door of her building, escorted him down the main hall to her door, and tried not to fumble her door keys while he waited patiently behind her.

"Would you like me to...?"

"No, I've got it," she said, smiling nervously over her shoulder and internally sighed when the lock finally gave. Gerard restrained his body's wish to fidget while he waited for Sarah to unlock her front door. Every molecule of his being demanded he spin her about and ravish her in the hallway.

_'Patience, she's trusting you, don't cock it up,' _he told himself, returning her tense smile over her shoulder. The door swung open and she walked in first, turned and welcomed him into her home. Gerard stepped cautiously through the dimly lit threshold not wishing to appear too eager and heard Sarah shut the door behind him. He spun around to see her leaning her back against the door, her body wary but with eager eyes. Dare he?

"So," Sarah tilted her head to one side and licked her upper lip; Gerard repressed a groan. He could tell her respirations were as rapid as his by the way her breasts strained at her silk shirt. He suddenly noticed that her bra must be unpadded because even in the dim lighting he could see her peaked nipples. Oh, yes, he dared!

"So," he echoed, stalking slowly closer, giving her every opportunity to stop him, move away, voice her refusal. Sarah did none of these things, instead she leaned her head back and upwards as he drew up, her lips slightly parted. Placing his right hand flat to the door behind her, Gerard leaned into her personal space until only inches separated their faces.

"Tell me, Sarah, how are you enjoying your evening?" he drawled, hovering slowly down to her lips. He watched Sarah blink rapidly looking stunned, but before he could ask about her a sharp pain radiated through his skull and his vision blurred and doubled. The wood door beneath his hand changed to a rougher, uneven texture, and a musty scent assault his nostrils. Two Sarah's floated before him, the same but different. One appeared concerned while the other determined. The concerned Sarah reached out to touch his face.

"Gerard, Gerard, what's wrong?" she asked from very far away.

"Sarah?" he said, his voice shaky and uncertain. That's when he noticed he no longer stood and Sarah cradled his head in her lap as he lie in her entryway. "What happened?"

"I don't know; you just froze staring at me then collapsed," she said, sounding greatly upset. "I've been trying to rouse you for a few minutes. Should I call somebody or an ambulance?" she asked, her voice pitch rising with through her answer.

"No, I'm quite alright." He shook his head feigning wellness. Pain still wracked his brain but he loathed to tell her. At least his vision cleared and only one Sarah looked back at him.

'_What the soddin' hell happened?' _he thought as he lie in the comfort of Sarah's embrace, staring at her darkened ceiling. After a few minutes he turned in her lap, caught her attention and with a wry smile he said:

"Well, that puts a bit of a gloom on the evening, doesn't it?"

Sarah laughed. She tried to stop herself, but his dry delivery grabbed her unawares and she actually snorted delicately—she hated when those snuck out, usually when she was most relaxed or off guard.

"Monty Python fan?" She eventually managed to say.

"Of course," Gerard replied, sitting up slowly, "I'm British, it's a genetic predisposition. Parliament mandated screening this year for the dominant gene to avoid recessive throw backs."

How he kept a perfectly straight expression in the face of her glare she never comprehended, but she broke before Gerard and the giggles took over. She continued laughing as she helped him stand and balance. Mission accomplished, Gerard mentally congratulated himself for distracting Sarah enough to lighten the mood. Unsure of the occurrence this evening, he still preferred not to discuss it or be transported to the hospital, disgusting places really. Disease ridden...the likelihood of being infected with some dread illness increased dramatically while hanging about at a hospital due to nosocomial infections. He shuddered to think of the current manifestations of antibiotic-resistant strains of previously commonly killed bacteria..._no thank you._

"I should probably go." He suggested, leaving the decision to Sarah. The last thing he wanted was to leave her residence.

"Are you crazy?" Sarah answered, "I'm not letting you walk around New York, at night, by yourself after you just fainted. I should walk you home."

"I think not! I'm not allowing you to walk home by _yourself_!" Gerard's crossed his arms and thinned his lips, brooking no argument on this. "What kind of man would allow his...his date to take such a risk?"

"Fine." Sarah said with a huff.

"Good."

"Well, I guess the only other solution is that you stay here tonight." She blushed as his brows both arched. "I mean...y-you should probably have someone watching over you in case you have another episode anyway."

He smirked.

"Purely precautionary." She added, mildly defensive. He noticed one of her feet started tapping.

"Without a doubt." He deadpanned, and moved a bit closer to the acutely flustered Sarah.

"Since you're being so stubborn about seeking medical help..." she said, her voice losing its punch as Gerard sauntered to her, "...and all."

"Indeed," he replied his tone low and sultry as he slid one hand to cup her face and brought their bodies flush against each other with his other to the small of her back. "I'm sure you'll provide all the care I'll ever need, Sarah."

"Oh, well...I..." was all she stammered before Gerard kissed her fully, passionately, and with deliberate intention.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ilhja: <strong>LOL, yeah, I know last chapter wasn't quite as exciting but it was pivotal to leading (realistically) into this chap and the following story. Can't go from hating to loving without some motivation, right?

**Shenlong Girl: **Oh he's smooth alright...just you wait as see how smooth he is, teehee!

**futrCSI1490: **Yeah, he's vulnerable, aren't we all? Some just hide it better. And yeah, you want to slap him but then that's what makes bad boys so awesome! Slap'm or kiss'm or Slap'm then kiss'm or Slap'm while kissing'm ooohhh the quandaries of life! How does she find these men? Well...you've find out eventually, muhahahaha! And I like how I've made her flustered in this one, too. She's strong but not altogether sane. As the story unfolds there's an explanation for it.

**MinkyT: **I know, right! I lurve butterscotch pudding, can you tell? As I wrote that section that metaphor begged to be put in, total, total ad lib as is most of my detailed writing as I get to it. I always have a plan and high points and reasons but the specifics tell me how and why and who, etc as I get there. The characters speak to me as I write, often I write entire scenes in my head as I play with ideas then type them out (sometimes chapters ahead if it's a great scene!) It all depends on what my muse/inspiration sends me as I feel it) I'm happy that you're enjoying the insights into Gerard's character because you are correct VERY IMPORTANT LATER was that too subtle? Either you're reading to many of my fics or I'm being too predictable *eek* Tell me it isn't so! Because things are starting to 'warm up'

**xxandlovesaidno: **Thanks! I'm glad you're laughing (with it not at it, lol) I didn't quite like 90's Bowie as much but after awhile his devilish look grew on me and now me likes. Was this update fast enough?

**Okay...Dinner's over and they've progressed to some kissing/snogging etc with a very strange interruption, hmmmm...odd? FYI- this fic is rated T which I'm keeping but coming is some borderline M and I've written a R/NC-17 scene which I'll be posting on my new blog Jinx'ed Fiction for anyone who's interested. The link is on my profile. I just started it yesterday and I'm hoping I won't get bored with it like I did my other 2 blogs. But this one is focused on writing- advice/musings/fics/deleted scenes that won't be here (read X rated) and what ever else I decide. As I told my Reaping readers...You have a life or don't (sometimes I do sometimes I don't) waste some time and visit me, LOL!**

**As always, reviews make me happy!**

**:o)**


	6. Harsh Realities

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harsh Realities<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

How long they kissed slipped Sarah's befuddled mind as all she knew was Gerard's body molded to hers. His lips and tongue worked hers as if they'd known her forever, finding every secret pleasure spot. At some point he backed her to a wall and the feel of his firm, masculine body pressing against hers in all the wonderfully ideal places brought waves of wet, hot bliss to her lower torso. More, she wanted more!

Sarah turned her head, inviting him to her neck and he accepted. Lips ran open kisses down followed by subtle nips to her tendons and his tongue, oh God...the things he did with his tongue inspired her to fantasize about Gerard and his talented muscle in other more intimate places on her body. She scraped her nails down his back until she found his taut bottom and made sure to bestow ample attention. He groaned and thrust his hips into hers, pinning her to the wall.

He slid the one hand from her back, and lifted her leg to curl it around his waist granting him greater access to her pelvis and commenced a slow grind leaving them both panting. His mouth found hers again while his hand braced him against the wall.

God how he wanted, how he needed this woman! How could this be? A passionate man, Gerard never denied himself anything or anyone he desired, but this...he never experienced a burning such as this.

"Oh God, Sarah," he murmured between frenetic French kisses; their tongues battling for dominance, but neither truly desiring victory.

"Jareth," she answered back in a lustful haze, her eyes closed, her hair disheveled.

"What?" he said, pulling his face away abruptly, the kissing at a cold end. "Did you just call me Jareth?"

"Wh-uh, no...I..." She spluttered, frantically trying to recover full brain power.

"Yes, you did," he said, accusing. He released her raised leg causing it to drop rapidly with a thud, but remained standing in close proximity.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh, I believe it's exactly what I think." His voice cut, stabbing like a fallen, deep winter icicle and Sarah wished at that moment to be a wallflower.

"Who is he?" Sarah dropped her eyes and squirmed. Gerard slammed both hands into the wall to either side of her head making her jump.

"_Who is he?_" he said, louder. By God, he'd make her talk. How dare she say _that man's_ name while they...while they were...

"I _can_ be cruel, Sarah. I'll not ask again."

His voice, his eyes, his very demeanor screamed Goblin King to her, calling forth all her old childhood emotions. Her lips quivered, her body shook, but with fear or restrained passion or an obscure mix of the two she knew not. Gulping she met his furious glare.

"I'm sorry, Gerard," she said his name clearly. "It was an accident. I wasn't thinking."

"_Sar-ah_," he drawled the unspoken threat, his mismatched eyes sparking dangerously.

"I knew him years ago, when I was in high school." She explained quickly.

"He was a friend?"

"Not really, more of an opponent."

"Continue," he said flatly when she paused. His face still inches from hers.

"It's nothing, really." She shrugged, aiming for nonchalance. He didn't buy it.

"You went to school with this boy then? An old beau perhaps?"

"Oh, well...he...he wasn't a boy...exactly..." Gerard noticed she didn't deny the beau aspect. He wasn't boy...he was a man? An irrational wave of jealously and possessiveness swept him. He contained his need to control, to take; of course a thirty year old woman would have beaus and boyfriends before him. Hell, he dated how many women? But this was Sarah...damn it all..._his Sarah! _Where did that thought spring from? He tried to clear his head, so foggy and confused; the pain from earlier still circling inside his skull.

Sarah swore she heard Gerard growl when she mentioned Jareth wasn't a boy and she shivered. Part of her wanted to run and hide, but most of her wanted to tear Gerard's clothes from his tone frame at the feral gleam in his eyes. It called to some primitive feminine aspect regardless of her higher brain functions talking sense about pushy men taking advantage and the entailing dangers.

"You won't believe me; you'll think I'm crazy," she proclaimed, her chin rising a bit in defiance.

"Allow me to judge that for myself," he whispered into her ear as he pressed his body fully to hers again. Her will to resist crumbled.

'_So be it,'_ she thought, '_he wants the truth he can damn well choke on it.'_

"_Well_...have you ever heard of the Goblin King?" She swallowed, tried to breathe normally.

"No, but do go on," he said, his lips and tongue doing marvelous things to her ear and neck while his body undulated against hers. Sarah's arms hung uselessly to her sides while Gerard's hands grasped her hips tightly keeping their lower torsos joined.

"Oh, okay then, well..." she said, vaguely panting between sentences, "when I was fifteen and stupid and selfish, I wished my little brother away to the goblins..." Sarah continued an abbreviated, but truthful version of her story as Gerard worked his wiles upon her using every inch of his body. She knew he understood each word because occasionally he repeated key points back to her, either for clarification or in disbelief, but he never ceased his dissolute and highly distracting exertions on her body. Once at the end of her fantastic tale, Sarah's jell-oed bones refused to support her; only Gerard kept her standing. At some point he'd unbuttoned her shirt exposing her front fastening bra; when had that happened? Specific events during her tale slipped through her mind without attaching.

"You're right, I don't believe you," Gerard stated plainly between kisses to her neck.

"I knew it."

"But I don't think you're crazy."

"I should be offended."

"You should."

"But I'm not, why is that?"

"Sarah." He stood and looked at her eye-to-eye, "I won't pretend that I don't hate this Jareth, whoever he is, for doing this to you." He reached down to the snap of her bra while maintaining eye contact, "...for being in your life before me," His hands caressed her softly for a moment before setting her free, and the chill air was a sharp contrast to her warm skin. She gasped.

"But I swear to you that I'll do everything in my power to erase this Goblin King from your memory," his hands teased her and she moaned, "from your life," Gerard knelt down, placing kisses along the way ending at her cleavage, "and from your heart."

He looked up from his kneeling position, his face nestled at her breasts, his expression sincere, and Sarah gazed down in awe at this man so like and unlike the supernatural Goblin King. Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled as he closed his currently guileless eyes in contentment. Then he opened them again and asked in his sultry baritone:

"Do you want it?"

Without hesitation, Sarah answered fervently, her eyes glowing with passion, "_Yes_, God, yes!"

And in one fluid, graceful motion, Gerard stood, swept her into his arms, and carried her to her bedroom, Sarah fiercely hugging him the entire way. Gerard somehow instinctively knew the position of Sarah's bed in the darkness, laying her upon the duvet as his lips possessed her mouth and his body partially covered hers. With little light aiding them until their eyes adapted, their hands guiding them: each roaming, divesting, and exploring freely without pause. Sarah unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his pants until he matched her upper torso nudity. She ran her hands over his bare skin as Gerard moved lower to seize her harden nipples in his mouth and suckled. She moaned, arching her back and grasping his head, her fingers threading in his short locks. He gently nipped one then the other as he moved one hand lower to rest at the apex of her inner thighs,

"Oh, G-Gerard...," she said, her legs opening to welcome him.

"Sarah," he murmured to her breast while his hand firmly massaging her through her pants. With a steady rhythm, Gerard thrusting hips matched that of his hand as he gradually worked of his legs between hers.

Sarah threw her head back against the mattress holding Gerard close to her chest and reveled in the feel of his hard body moving to hers. His mouth and tongue laving at her breasts, his male hardness so obviously calling attention to itself at her hip, and his hand, OHGOD, his hand rubbing so deliberately; that very hand which now unzipped her pants and slipped inside her panties and oh, oh, oh...

"Sarah, my Sarah, you're so wet for me," he said, his voice thick and husky at her ear. When had he moved upwards? She felt his fingers delved expertly between her folds before plunging inside her, his thumb rubbing, kneading her, using her own slickness to manipulate her body in all the right ways. She could feel how close to bliss she was already, her body jerking, wanting to lose control. How did he know her so well?

"Oh, oh, Jer, oh..." he stopped then, ceased his efforts but not cruelly. He kissed her kindly.

"Not yet, my Sarah," Gerard stated with a smile before he worked her pants down her legs kissing her bare skin the entire way. Her mind a fog, Sarah watched with lust dulled eyes as Gerard stood at the side of her bed and quickly finished undressing; his moonlight skin becoming one with the night. Sarah sighed at his masculine beauty, tears of overwhelming emotion filling her eyes.

"Don't cry, sweet Sarah, tonight I set you free," he proclaimed as he crawled back onto the bed positioning himself at her feet.

"I'm not crying," she replied and smiled as treacherous tears coursed down her face. Gerard leaned over her, their chests touching, and kissed each moist trail dry.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good, I only want to make you happy, forever."

A strange harsh laugh escaped her, "That's not long at all."

Cocking his head to the side, he furrowed his brows, "No, it isn't." He kissed her deeply, passionately and Sarah lost herself in the sensation, wrapping her arms and legs around him and held him close. She felt the tip of his rigid manhood nudge at her entrance and it felt so right, so perfect.

"Please, Gerard, please," she whispered into his mouth.

"Yes," he replied, gutturally and with a groan he slid into her tight channel, his hips and buttocks twitching reflexively as he meet her natural resistance.

"Uhhh...S-Sarah..." he moaning, his forehead collapsed to her shoulder while she arched her back again, her legs widening and tucking around him to pull him in farther. The waited for a moment, adjusting to the massive physical overload, both nearly touching heaven at this one act. Once their panting slowed and they recovered slightly, Gerard pushed off of her and their eyes met, heat flaring. Without speaking they reached a mutual decision, and Gerard leaned back on his heels, pulled Sarah's legs up to his shoulders then leaned forward again to rest his weight on his hands; their eyes never leaving one another.

The pace he set was rough, almost brutal, and Sarah cried out, not in pain or complaint but rather ecstasy. Reaching out as far as she could, she clasped his buttocks with her hands, her nails clawed into his flesh enough to draw blood. A growl-like sound issued forth from Gerard at the spiking pain which drove his lust higher, and he plunged harder, faster into Sarah, the force shifting them across the bed.

"Oh, God, oh, God, Gerard, harder!" she shrieked. He felt a fresh surge of moisture envelop his cock and Sarah's walls quivered. She was close. A feeling rose up from deep within him, making him want to dominate and possess her in every way known to a man. Some small, still rational portion of his mind questioned this need within himself, but otherwise he surrendered to the primal requirement as his own orgasm crested.

"Precious Sarah," he said as he thrust, watching her enraptured face turned towards him, "You're mine," he rammed hard and she screamed his name as she came, "mine forever," he cried out, his voice cracking as his own little death overcame him.

"Yours," she whispered, Gerard collapsing upon her, spent, her legs relaxing, sliding to the bed, "yours forever," she said, smiling contentedly then embraced the exhausted man as he lie atop her. Soon they were both asleep. 

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Every direction he turned confounded him. The laws of gravity and physics upended until his mind babbled incoherently. Impossible! He ran one way only to discover his destination reversed. Having run for days, hours, years, he struggled to remember his identity or destination, anything of use. What manner of hell? His heart raced, a cold sweat coated his skin, and his panting echoed in his ears, the substantial obscurity absorbing his voice. Running faster and faster brought him around slower and slower; reminding him of a gravitational time dilation as theorized by Einstein. He froze mid-stride.

'Wait, I've studied Einstein...' he thought, struggling to remember anything else personal. Much like finding the first key puzzle piece his memory sped up, 'I studied at...Oxford!' he felt triumphant at this fragment. His brows furrowed, 'My name, my name...is...my name is Gerard!'

"Yes!" he exclaimed into the enveloping black, only the stone path showing his way. "Gerard Scott! My name is Gerard Scott!" he shouted.

"Gerard?" He looked up to see Sarah standing several feet away on the same flagstone as he. A flowing white robe draped about her body concealing all but her head.

"Sarah? What are you doing here? Where are we?" He stepped closer, concerned at her blank expression, worried at their circumstances.

"Do you want it?" she asked without inflection, and held out a white, glowing crystal orb cupped in her outstretched palm.

"Sarah?" he asked again, wary, uncertain of her intentions. Something was wrong, strange.

"Do you want it?" She repeated, stepping closer, the robes drifting silently.

"Who are you? You're not my Sarah." Gerard backed away throwing up his arms in defense when Sarah lobbed the crystal at his face.

"Aaarrrhh!"

"Gerard, Gerard, wake up!"

Opening his eyes, he saw Sarah sitting next to him in her bed shrouded in pre-dawn gray. Her hands clasped his shoulders and he realized he'd been trying to fight her off. He barely saw that her eyes were dilated and anxious.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" She loosened her death grip on his shoulders; he allowed his head to droop, his chin touching his chest.

"I...I'm not sure...another nightmare."

"Another?"

He nodded, "I had one a few nights ago, my first ever."

"Ever in your life?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I wish I could say that," she said, incredulous. Picking his head up, he tilted it meeting her gaze.

"You often have nightmares?" he asked, and she detected a noted of concerned curiosity.

"Most of my life... since I was a teenager."

"What about?" Sarah quirked an eyebrow giving him a 'duh' look, "Ah, yes, the Goblin King I presume." Gerard shifted closer to drape his arm around her bare shoulders, "He frightens you so much, then?"

"Not exactly," she said and at his confused expression she continued quickly, "I was never really scared of the Goblin King as I was of what he represented; my failure as a sister and being good person." Leaning into his warmth, Sarah accepted the comfort he offered laying her head on his smooth, naked chest.

"Ah, I see." He nodded. His deep voice rumbled in her ear soothing her mind as it did earlier at dinner. How odd that his electric touch and magical voice could instantly pacify her frantic mind and nerves where most all methods and men utterly failed. Gerard absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder, his hand lightly stroking her skin and Sarah snuggled closer.

"And you, what did you dream about?" she asked, placing her palm flat to his abdomen, her thumb casually moving back and forth.

He frowned with a furrowed brow, "I'm not entirely sure. I remember only fragments." He rested his chin upon her head. "I was lost, confused, didn't know who I was."

"Amnesia?"

"I suppose, very strange that these disturb me now. I wonder why?"

"Have you ever suffered from memory problems?"

"Not that I'm aware of," he laughed harshly causing her to jump a bit, "but then I wouldn't remember if I had, would I then?"

Sarah smiled wanly at his joke, "No, I guess not."

Gerard kissed the crown of her head, enjoying the floral scent of her hair, "Still a bit more time before your evil alarm, off to sleep, my sweet Sarah."

She sat up and grinned, "I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Do tell," he smirked, his eyes glinting in the lowlight as he reclined, pulling her with him, "Well, then, whatever can we do to fill the time?" She giggled, sliding her nude body astride his beneath the covers.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>spartichic: <strong>Thanks! No, lol, no he is not. He indulges himself basically however, whenever he wants. I'd say he takes an egoist approach to life/ethics. Yeah, sigh, nurse to Gerard...*daydreams* *slaps faces* back to work! Glad his character is coming through just as I want it.

**MyraValhallah: **Kay? Me no understand question. Remember who he is?

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Fave so far, huh? Can't wait to see what you think of this one...this is my fave *rubs hands together* - as for twin brother? See previous...Kay? Me no understand.

**Ilhja: **Sorry, no wait...no I'm not, muahahahahaha! I have to keep the tension and interest up, right? To your question: basically...yes.

**Shenlong Girl: **Bleeding through...hmmm...interesting way to phrase it...bleeding through what would be my question to you. And why the hating on Cassie? LOL, she's just trying to be a good sis, right? Right?

**A/N you know what...I checked and I still don't own anything of Labyrinth, dang it! So, this is my fave chap so far. The drama, the dialogue! I wanted it just right! And the Sex! My profile, as it said above, has the link to my blog Jinx'ed Fiction (go to my profile, top link 'homepage') I have the entire story posted with drabbles about how I wrote it and such. I'm just now really getting my speed into this story and things are getting interesting. There's some lulls and speed up then lulls as things develop. I'm lovin the speculations though! Hope everyone enjoyed this chap!**

**Drop me a line and let me know!**

**:o)  
><strong>


	7. Sibling Rivelry

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sibling Rivalry <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sneaking into his sister's home post the crack of dawn ranked exceedingly low on Gerard's list of most desirable events to accomplish while in New York. However, the smug look and interrogation she would subject upon him once witnessing his post coital walk-of-shame was a thing he very much preferred to avoid.

"Gerard? Is that you?"

_'Bloody, buggering hell, so much for my stealthy abilities.' _

"Yeah, it's me, Cassie," he said, ducking and scratching the back of his head as he entered the main room of her flat. He must look a fright. Nothing to be done for it now, she'd caught him out fair and square. She stood at the entrance to her small kitchen wearing a look of shocked amusement while holding in one hand a mug emitting the arousing scent of coffee. Still dressed in her pj's and her hair as mussed as his, Cassie appeared to have woken within the half hour. Damn, that second bout with Sarah killed his chances to fool his sister, but as he mentally replayed their lovemaking he regretted nothing.

"_So_...I guess the first date went well," she said as more of a knowing statement rather than an inquiry, and raised her mug in salute. Her eyes traveled over his rumpled, yet oddly self-satisfied appearance.

"Ah, you could say so." No sense inflating her feminine ego.

One her trademark half smirks emerged, "Biggest-understatement-_ever_."

"I'm not telling you a soddin' thing," he said, pointing his finger at her, "So don't bother threatening me."

"_What_?" Faux virtuousness coated her face, "I would never!" Gerard's skeptical glare and evil finger compelled her to fidget. '_Good grief I hate when he does that, stupid older brother powers!' _

"Okay, fine I would, but can you blame me?" Cassie set her mug down on the countertop with a harsh clunk. "Since when do you stay out all night while on a business trip? I thought you wanted to get back together with Melinda? And don't you have your interview with the mayor early this morning?"

Sighing, his shoulders slumped as Cassie's accusations rang true. "Bleedin' hell, I know, Cassie, I just...she's...we were...argh," he threw up his hands, frustrated, "I can't explain it to you when I don't understand it myself."

"Understand what?" Her voice softened and she walked closer in order to touch his arm in comfort.

"I don't _know_!" He repeated, his eyes pleading. "There's just something..._different_ about her, about Sarah. I've never met anyone like her."

"Huh, this is sounding rather serious, Jer." Cassie frowned, not liking to see her brother in emotional turmoil.

He shook his head, his hands scrubbing his face and goatee. "I don't have time for this right now. I've got to get my work together and get ready for my interview."

"Okay," Cassie backed off verbally and physically, "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure...thanks, luv. I'll just jump in the shower, then." Turning, he left the main room for the single bathroom in her flat leaving his sister staring after him with a concerned look. Her brother, a complex man who rarely lived in denial or confusion of any kind, but this Sarah Williams clearly turned his world upside down in less than a week. She'd never seen the like. Cassie fretted for him, unsure how to feel about this development. She never knew Jer to be so disconcerted in regards to a woman or anything really. The straightforward answer said he was falling in love—in truth this time, but her intuition cried that more churned beneath his usual façade of control; a matter deeper than even she could easily discern, and she absolutely detested the idea.

Few things upset her brother and whatever or whoever dared trouble Gerard faced Cassie's uber-protective nature. Most people only saw Gerard—master of his world; few realized he protected a soft, squishy center with that hard candy shell. Her eyes glittering ferally, decided. She wanted to meet this Sarah Williams, the sooner the better.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Steam billowed in the small bathroom from the hot water soaking Gerard's fatigued body. Leaning with both hands on the tile, he supported his weight. His head hung forward while the stream gently beat on the back of his neck and shoulders, clear rivulets chasing each other down his supple, toned physique to swirl in the ceramic tub before draining. The water left a biting sting as it sluiced over his scratched back and buttocks caused by sharp, feminine nails. Little sleep graced his night mainly due to more pleasurable pursuits, and he smiled remembering their bittersweet farewell a short time ago.

_'Sarah.' He kissed her tenderly while they lingered in her entryway, one of his hands on the door handle, the other wrapped around her waist. She wore only a cotton robe; he was redressed in his previous evening's clothes. Both appeared happily a bit worse for wear. She made an 'mmm' sound, her tongue caressing his. 'I hate to go, but I must,' he said, not moving away._

_ 'I know,' she replied, 'you'll be alright getting home?' Her fingers toyed with his shirt collar left partially open. _

_ 'Yes, of course, quite well, I told you your care was all I required.' She slapped his chest playfully._

_ 'Don't joke about that. You were unconscious for several minutes. You scared me.' _

_ Kissing her again, he pulled her until their bodies touched at all points, 'I'm fine, nothing to worry about, luv. My sister's flat is but a few blocks away. I'd offer to ring you when I arrive but...'_

_ 'No, no, you don't have to check in with me,' she laughed, nervous. _

_ 'I __**will**__ ring you later, be assured.' Gerard squeezed her waist firmly; her day-glow smile warmed every portion of his anatomy increasing the difficulty to leave. He nuzzled her hair above her ear; she smelled of sunshine, flowers, and them._

'_God, Sarah, I really must be off. I see the mayor this morning.' But the last person on his mind was Mayor Bloomberg and that blasted interview._

_ 'Go, it's okay.' She sounded confident, but he sensed her anxiety._

_ 'Tonight then, I'll see you tonight?' he both stated and questioned. Sarah bit her lip stifling her giddy laughter only nodding eagerly. _

_God, when she bit her lip! He groaned in the shower remembering how tempted he'd been to take her again in her entryway, mayor be damned. One hand left the tiles to stroke his burgeoning erection, his hips rocking to the rhythm of his grip as he drifted in his memory. _

'_Tonight,' he repeated, following with a searing kiss. Before enticement redirected his responsibilities, Gerard wrenched opened her door, yanked his mouth from hers, and practically flung his body over the doorsill._

"Jer! Don't use all my hot water!" Cassie yelled through the bathroom door jerking him from his pleasurable daydream.

"Yeah, yeah!" He shouted back irritably, ceased his rudely interrupted deed, and rushed through his remaining shower lest she catch him out. Thirty minutes and a coffee-to-go later, Gerard raced out the door with his briefcase balancing one side and his large portfolio the other. Cassie waved her brother-shaped tornado out her front door before continuing her morning ablations for work as a burn unit nurse. Normally she worked the night shift, but Cassie's supervisor called needing additional nursing coverage so she'd gotten up early which allowed her to surprise Gerard.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

For the first time in years Sarah slept in after seeing Gerard off, the tyrannical alarm pre-silenced. She ignored her morning café routine of coffee and muffin at her chosen seat because her mind rested at ease without effort. In fact, before returning to bed she called in sick, leaving a voicemail message for the receptionist and smiled thinking of her astonished face once she heard the news. Sarah Williams never took sick leave and rarely vacation, workaholic extraordinaire and control-freak by profession—but not today. Today she was a satiated woman.

Waking up naturally and late, she rolled and stretched, popping several vertebrae. Good, she felt...very, very _good_. She couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed. Damn, Gerard was talented! A shy, little smile curled her lips as she reminisced. His possessiveness and hers! Shivering, she remembered how he seemed to channel the Goblin King and wondered again if Gerard really was who he said he was. But he _appeared _so authentic! Even Jareth would be hard pressed to fake such sincerity. How could he be anyone but himself, Gerard?

He didn't laugh at her story, but he didn't believe her either. What if he told the truth? What if he really wasn't Jareth come to stalk her? Uncertain what to do with an actual non-Jareth Gerard, Sarah considered her options. This could be a short time affair regardless of the things said to one another; after all he visited on business and would be leaving in a week, as he explained late last night. But somehow that thought didn't sit well, besides he acted serious...didn't he? She frowned. He'd better call later. She might convince him to stay longer than a week and see where it led them. Perhaps if he were _seriously serious_...suddenly Sarah's anxiety stirred. He must be after what he said, moaned to her last night. And what if he did call? Then what? How did _she_ really feel? Did she want to be attached to someone known only a day?

_'Precious, Sarah, you're mine, mine forever.' _Goosebumps erupted over her skin and she grew wet remembering the throaty sound of his voice when he whispered into her ear, his climax pulsing deep within her. Her answering rasping voice crying out, '_Yours, yours forever!' _

_ 'Damn, that was intense!' _The freakish similarities both elated and alarmed her. She felt like iron concurrently repelled and drawn to the magnetic force of Gerard, the not-Goblin King. Fresh nervous energy roiled underneath her skin, inside her cerebellum, and she ground her teeth.

'_Guess it was too much to ask that it stay away for a full day,' _she thought and got up to start her routine deciding to call Kathy to deliver the aforementioned promised details. Kathy's head would spin. Sarah sniggered with anticipation. The very least a best friend could do is share her nervous energy.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Delayed by morning traffic, the cab ride to City Hall took longer than Gerard preferred, but at least it increased his time to mentally prepare his speech to the mayor. His sketches completed, his estimates done, only selling it remained with twice the motivation. A discreet smile formed his lips as he stared out the cab window; the saying 'kill two birds with one stone' echoing in his mind. If he won this contract his firm would reward him _and_ require him to stay Stateside for months, possibly years to oversee its completion.

'Sarah_,_' he whispered. He wished to say her name indefinitely, each time it warmed a part deep within him. A primitive piece of him laid claim to her... Sarah Williams_._ He questioned why he said such domineering words to her last night, and why she responded so _enthusiastically_. It felt so right and yet...unlike anything he'd ever done or felt before.

He pinched the bridge of his nose; the sharp headache from yesterday returning in force. God, it hurt to think so much. Gerard caught the cab driver giving him an appreciative stare in the rearview mirror. Gerard winked and the driver snapped his head away, blushing.

'_Bloody poof,_' he thought, chuckling softly, used to receiving doe-eyes from either sex. He, however, preferred women and now one woman especially whom relentlessly orbited his memory. Tonight, he would see her tonight. As soon as he finished this interview he would ring Sarah and arrange their evening. The giddiness thrilling through his body and settling in his groin halted at his sudden thought of Melinda.

'_Melinda...'_ He groaned aloud drawing the driver's eyes back to him. What was to be done about her? He bloody well didn't care to reestablish his engagement now. Not when the likes of Sarah Williams existed.

"City hall, sir," the cabbie said and Gerard mentally shook the cobwebs from his mind, so many conflicting emotions and no time to fully consider them.

"Right, then, thank you," he said, withdrawing his wallet to pay the still doe-eyed man before exiting the cab with his bags and half finished coffee. New York City hall's quad sprawled out and Gerard quickly checked his watch realizing he'd need to run to make the meeting. Last time he agreed to an early morning interview with anyone short of Queen Elizabeth, and she fell under the category of a definite maybe.

Passing through security and obtaining his visitor's badge took several more minutes, but eventually he stood inside, squeezed really, with other morning riders on the lift. Attempting his best to keep his portfolio undamaged, Gerard chose a place next to the wall and held it flat against the surface, wouldn't do to present creased and wrinkled sketches to Mayor Bloomberg. Now to exit...

"Pardon me, excuse me, I'm sorry, pardon, thank you," he said as he shoved his way through the mass in as civilized a manner possible entering the loudest, most obnoxious room imaginable without the dampening benefit of drugs or alcohol.

Gerard froze a few paces outside the lift's doors as mass hysteria confronted him. A cubicle sea occupied by professionally dressed men and women bounding up and down like prairie dogs over the top edges greeted him. Their shouts and contradictory conversations inundated his hearing, bright florescent lights battered his eyes, and dozens of ant-like workers scurried throughout. The overload caused his headache to instantly worsen, somewhere on the scale of tsunami when compared to a normal headache of a Hawaiian hang ten wave.

"Are you alright? Can I help you?" Someone, a female, asked him.

"Pardon?" he asked, looking up through from his hunched position with pinched, teary eyes. She was young, perhaps barely twenty, and quite attractive the relatively rational portion of his brain noted around the excruciating pain.

"Oh, man, you don't look so good." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him behind her. Gerard followed obediently, clinging to his portfolio, briefcase, and travel mug with desperate alacrity; the swift motion creating a bubble of nausea he pushed down with a ruthless swallow. Stumbling behind the young woman, he glanced towards the cubicle madness again unable comprehend what he saw.

"What? They're bleedin' barmy!" He said, mumbling as his brain struggled with the visual input.

"Here you go, nice and quiet," the young woman said steering him into a small, vacant office with low lighting and shut the door behind them. The immediate decrease in volume and light made him gasp in relief. His shoulders sagged, his head drooped, and he set his baggage upon the empty desk.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Sharon." She smiled, "You looked done in out there."

"Yes, a bit of a headache," he turned, pointing back to the main room, "made worse by that insanity!"

Sharon laughed softly, mindful of his pain, "Yeah, it gets crazy in the Mayor's Bullpen sometimes."

"Crazy you say?" Gerard's brow arched, his eyes clearing despite his pain, "Who's barmy enough to condone the flinging about of poultry in a professional office?"

"Poultry? You mean, like chickens?"

"Good Lord, yes, _chickens_!"

"Um, yeah," Sharon said, "What was your name again? And why are you here?"

Gerard sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, the pain abating a bit. He spoke with deliberate patience. "I'm Gerard Scott; I'm an architect with a London firm. I have an interview with Mayor Bloomberg regarding designs for the 9-11 Memorial."

"Okay, well, Mr. Scott why don't you wait here and I'll let the mayor know you've arrived, alright?"

"Yes, fine," he said watching Sharon back up through the door with a wary gaze pinned on him. "Bloody New Yorkers, they're all mad," he said after the door shut behind her.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayjah: <strong>Yes, yes he is! Smooth as butta! Glad you think so.

**Lynrinth: **LOL, thanks! Yeah, I was super excited about the last chap and knew everyone would enjoy. I like a nice build up to the smut, but sometimes I also like a quicker jump into it especially when I can work it into the core of the story. And yes...there's more smut coming...no pun intended!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **I knew it! This next chap isn't quite as exciting but has some nice interactions and such. I know! I'd love to be Sarah!

**futrCSI1490: **Hey! A vacation is great! Hope is was fun and relaxing, I'm due for one this summer. The fainting spell and the dream related...maybe...Awww, why would you hate poor Gerard? He's just getting by. And Jareth...eventually all will be known...

**MinkyT: **Thank you, thank you! No applause, please...just throw money, LOL! I'm glad my smut is *cough* enjoyable *cough*. So happy you're loving the development! Each detail is very important as it delves into their mindsets and perspectives which will revel more as we move along. The strange connection is also important as you've noted. Did you (or anyone) notice the subtle reference in last chapter? I wanted to name the chap -"Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" but it was too long and too blatant. Haha, and this is your fave so far? Awesome! And that shower scene was cool to write. I've got more HOT, HOT, HOT plans sketched out. And thank you, thank you! Such a compliment "have such a deft touch" Now I have to keep the standards high, 'O'

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, it was awkward, but then she's a tad confused isn't she? They did move on rather well, at least for the moment. *snigger*

**Freahd87: **Thank you! Glad you're enjoying the mystery! I will reveal all eventually, but until then keep enjoying the ride.

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a good and safe Memorial weekend. Here's my prezzie to everyone. I know the chapters in this fic aren't as long as some other stories of mine, but I'm working to make sure they're full of good stuff. The will be more smut! How's everyone liking the new smut blog experiment? With the site rules, I decided to try moving the full scenes elsewhere to give readers an option and see how it went. Not in trouble or anything. But if it's a pain to jump to a different site, let me know and I can upgrade the rating and keep it all on . There is more slow build up planned as things develop, but I've got several very interesting scenes in mind and I'm sure some ad libs will sprout as I write. Funny, this is quickly turning into one of my more popular stories! FYI- During Mayor Bloomberg's term he actually converted his offices to the Bullpen. Cool, huh?**

**Please Review cause they make me**

**HAPPY!**

**:O)**


	8. Mayor, Mimosas & Machinations

**FYI: I've decided to go ahead and up the rating to M and all smexy scenes will now be included on FF.**

**And there is a Smut alert this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mayors, Mimosas, and Machinations <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Mr. Scott, I apologize for the inconvenience, the mayor will be available shortly. Would you like anything else?" Sharon asked after delivering her news to a calmer, seated Gerard, along with a glass of water and two aspirin.

"No, thank you, Sharon." He palmed the little white pills and tossed them back with a swig of water. The pounding in his head, while improved in the quieter room, continued with a vengeance; bloody headache...made thinking a complex, painful affair.

"And Sharon."

"Yes, Mr. Scott?"

"About what I said earlier..."

"You mean about the chickens?"

"Yes, umm..." Gerard grimaced. What dodgy impulse made him blurt out chickens being tossed about by the mayor's employees? Worse yet, why did he even see chickens—or think so— twenty minutes ago? After Sharon departed earlier, he peeked out the interior office window blinds and all appeared normal—chaotic—but no unauthorized launching of dozens of fowl, their stray feathers cluttering the air. The City's health codes apparently in good affect, but not his eyes.

"This headache seems to have played havoc on my vision," he said.

"So...No more chickens in the Bullpen?" she asked undecided on this strange British man.

"Happy to report, none whatsoever," he replied adding his world renowned, off kilter smile that won friends, disarmed enemies, and convinced women of every nationality to willingly undress.

"Oh." Sharon giggled. "I'm glad. You know I suffer from migraines sometimes, but I've never hallucinated." She said sitting on the desk next to his chair, her olive tone skin darkening delightfully with a blush.

"You didn't happen to tell anyone else?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Scott, well...no one important, definitely not the mayor."

"Thank you," he said, resting his hand on her conveniently located knee. "It's most appreciated, Sharon," his voice a honeyed drawl.

"You're very welcome," she said leaning closer, her eyelashes fluttering.

"You know, I _would _adore some coffee while I wait."

"Coffee?" She blinked rapidly.

"Yes, you asked if I wanted anything else," he said, his fingers lightly caressing her knee through her skirt.

"Oh, right." Sharon hopped of the desk. "I'll just run and get that for you, cream and sugar?"

"Please...thanks, luv." He grinned, Sharon giggled again as she left.

_'That was entirely too close.' _ Feeling better he gathered his things, braced for the onslaught, and exited the room in search of Mayor Bloomberg. The Bullpen, as it was apparently nicknamed, still overwhelmed him but not as strongly since he now prepared himself for the bizarre work area. A few minutes of wandering towards what appeared to be the nerve center brought him success.

"Mayor Bloomberg?" Gerard said addressing the efficiently frenetic man whom he recognized from the City's publicity.

"Yes?" The middle aged, brunette man glanced up from his inclined standing position over a desk, his limbs fidgeting with restrained energy.

"Gerard Scott with Gray Engineering and Design of London," he said, holding out his right hand, "I have an appointment with you this morning, sir."

"Ah, yes...the Memorial project." Mayor Michael Bloomberg finished writing, straightened, and shook Gerard's hand, "How are you this morning, Mr. Scott? One of my interns said you were feeling ill?"

"I'm quite recovered, Mr. Mayor, thank you."

"Please, call me Michael. We're not formal in the Bullpen."

"Of course, you may call me, Gerard."

The mayor chucked his pen to his desk and motioned for Gerard to follow him, "Why don't we go somewhere quieter to talk while I look over your designs, Gerard."

"Most appreciated, Michael, the Bullpen, as you call it, is quite overpowering to one's sensibilities." Michael clapped him on the back affably and grinned.

"I hear that a lot. But you know it's the most efficient way I've ever found for dozens of people to communicate and accomplish an enormous amount of business; brought the concept with me from Wall Street."

"Indeed? It does rather remind me of the controlled pandemonium of a trading floor now that I consider it."

"Exactly!" Michael said, still grinning as he maneuvered Gerard away from the Bullpen blitzkrieg.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Kathy, her mouth agape, stared at Sarah over their brunch and mimosas enjoyed at a café close to Kathy's employment since she had no legitimate, or otherwise, reason to call off sick. Seeing her best friend speechless for the first time in years, Sarah decided it was well worth dragging her butt the ten blocks to meet Kathy for the traditional food, drinks, and spilling of the gory date details to the girlfriend.

"You're lying; you're just screwing with me because I made fun of you yesterday."

"I'm not lying, Kathy. Seriously, when have I ever lied about sex?"

"Well..." she fiddled with her omelet laden fork. "I'm _sure _you have, just give me a sec to remember." Sarah's carefree laugh astounded Kathy; her friend sounded so..._relaxed_. She struggled to remember the last time Sarah ever acted so lighthearted. _How about never, Sarah doesn't do stress-free, you know that! And she called in a mental health day off, too?_

"Damn, Sarah, who is this guy?"

"I told you, his name is Gerard Scott and he's an architect from London..."

"Skip the boring bio..._who is this guy_?" she asked again waving her hand dismissively, her blue eyes intent as she leaned forward over their patio table located outside of the café. Slumping a bit in her seat, Sarah spoke in a low tone.

"I don't know, Kathy. But he's unlike anyone I've ever met before."

"I'll say."

"He's just so..." she gazed upwards searching for the perfect description.

Kathy picked up her mimosa holding it for a toast, "They say third time's the charm."

"Third?"

"Engaged twice already but no wedding, and now you sound like a teenager talking about her dream guy."

Sarah snorted. "Whatever, he's not my dream guy."

"Isn't he? Gerard said this, Gerard said that, Gerard did this, Gerard did that...sound familiar?"

"I've only really known him a day." Sarah protested, renewing her attack on her breakfast and deliberately ignoring Kathy's keen stare.

"And yet you can't stop talking about him!"

"He's going back to London in a week."

"So convince him to stay."

"Why are you nagging me about this?" She gave up on her food, her appetite fled anyway with all this talk about men and relationships and so on and so forth. Besides the potatoes were too salty, the eggs too runny, and the only thing that really tasted good was her mimosa, but if she drank too much orange juice on an empty stomach she'd be nauseated.

"Sarah." Kathy set her drink down, her eyes steady. "If what you say is true, this man can't get enough of you. Don't blow it by freaking out."

"Check: no freaking out, any other useful advice, _Mom_?"

Kathy extended her fingers as she ticked off her advice, "No more insano behavior around him."

"Check: stop insano behavior."

"Call me first if you need to scream."

"Check: scream at Kathy first."

"And please, up your meditation schedule!"

"Double check: increase mediation. I got it and roger, wilco!" Sarah snapped off a sloppy salute and grinned while Kathy shook her head in mock mortification.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, you'll never survive this alone. This calls for reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"We're getting together with our men for a double date!" Kathy said with a peculiar gleam in her eyes, practically bouncing in her chair like a toddler.

"Oh, God..." How the hell would she _survive_ this?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

"Your work is exceptional, Gerard, very well put together and the design...inspired, really quite magical." Mayor Bloomberg said as he shuffled papers laid out before him to and fro. He sat across from Gerard, a large coffee table separating their ultra-padded, leather wing chairs.

"I can see why your firm regards you as their top architect, truly superb work."

"Thank you, Michael." Gerard heaved a tactful sigh of relief. He hadn't cocked up the interview with his barmy talk of chickens, and his work continued brilliantly in spite of his intense distraction with Sarah. Even his head improved. "I'm glad you think so and happy that my reputation precedes me."

"Oh, it does! I only wish I could finalize the choice myself. However, it's required to go before the 9-11 Memorial Board of Trustees."

"I see."

"Yes, I only have first vote on finalists, but you're definitely in." The mayor smiled as he sipped his coffee, "When are you supposed to return to London?"

"A week," Gerard said, "but I can reschedule if needed."

"Excellent! Do that, the board is convening again in a couple of weeks, and they like to meet the finalists whenever possible."

Two weeks! He was suitably trapped in the States for at least another fortnight without the nuisance of inventing an excuse to either his employer or Sarah. Beaming, Gerard returned Michael's enthusiastic handshake over the table as they stood.

"May I forward this to the Board?" Michael asked indicating Gerard's work.

Nodding, Gerard neatly gathered the papers and returned them to his portfolio, "Yes, of course. I have copies of everything."

"As I said, excellent reputation, truly a professional, Gerard," Michael said as he carefully took the portfolio. "I'll be sure to have my own staff hand deliver these to the Board's offices, and my assistant will give you a receipt for them before you leave. Also, give your local contact information to him and he'll forward everything pertinent regarding the upcoming Board meeting to you. "

"Thank you, I appreciate that, Michael. I've very glad to have met you and hope to do business in the future."

"My pleasure, Gerard, I'm happy to have met you as well, and I hope we'll be seeing more of you." Mayor Bloomberg escorted Gerard from the private room, through the Bullpen, and introduced him to his assistant—a young man engaged in multi-tasking with numerous other employees. Several minutes later, Gerard gratefully left the Bullpen behind him with a broad smile and broader step. Things were certainly looking smashing lately.

He couldn't wait to tell Cassie and Sarah the good news and devil take Melanie. He was bloody well rid of the high maintenance, nagging bint, even if she was stunningly beautiful. No woman was worth the amount trouble she brought to a relationship...even the sex failed to compare now that he knew of Sarah. Only an awkward international phone call remained, or perhaps he'd allow her to stew in ignorance, he smirked.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Come on, come on, pick up," Cassie said into the speaker of her work phone, her fingers drumming an impatient staccato on the desk laminate. Her break ended soon and she wanted to get this conversation with her booty call boyfriend over with as quickly as possible.

"Whatzup?"

"Jeff? Hey, it's Cassie."

"_Cassie_, long time, no hear, babe," he said. She heard eager nonchalance in his voice. He never was good at subtlety or brains; hence his forever stalled position as a man of convenience. But he ranked high on the hotness scale and his skills in bed...well, she never mentioned his talents to Gerard otherwise he would be a Jeff sis-kabob.

"Yeah, hey, you free sometime this week?"

"Sure, babe, I am for you; the usual?"

"Great, uh...not exactly," she said, delaying a bit. How to say this? They never dated really, just take-out and sex, maybe an occasional video. "Um, my brother's in town and I need a favor."

"Okay..." Jeff said, drawing the word. Was he finally getting an upgrade? 'Bout damn time! He'd been hanging on for months for this girl. Hot, smart, and a firecracker in bed!

"See, he's met someone and I want to get to know her, but not, you know, stalk her."

"Not following ya, babe."

"I need a double date situation, casual, see what we can suss out of her," she said, her sweaty palm clutching the phone. Geez, this sucked. The things she did for her brother.

"Oh, right, I gotcha ya. What, like maybe, dinner and dancing? Get a few drinks in her, get her talking."

"Sure, that's sounds perfect!" Maybe Jeff wasn't a total loss.

"I got ya covered, babe. Just tell me when and I'll plan everything," Jeff said smugly. Finally, Cassie needed him for more than a good bang. He'd do the evening right, really shine, and help get the dirt on this new babe.

"Thanks, Jeff, I'll talk to my brother and get back with you about the day."

"Awesome, Cassie, see ya soon!"

"Bye!" She hung up and released the anxious tension she'd been holding in; this just might work. Maybe Jeff could pull this off without cocking it up, if so she might just have to give him a second look...maybe. Now to speak with Gerard about a double date with his precious Sarah Williams once she saw him later tonight. Her fingers drummed again as she plotted her next step.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Someone knocking on her front door woke Sarah from her early afternoon nap, and she rolled from her couch, stumbling and bleary-eyed, to answer it. Checking her wall clock on the way, she saw that it was just after 2 o'clock...hmm, about an hour's worth of sleep after arriving home from her brunch with Kathy. The knocking repeated, louder.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" She peered through the peephole and gasped before scrambling to unlatch her door.

"Gerard!" She barely said as she opened her door when he leapt inside and attached his lips to hers, the momentum propelling her backwards.

"Bloody hell, Sarah, I've missed you!" he said between rapid kisses deftly securing the door behind him then concentrating solely on her. "God, the interview couldn't end soon enough, then a long cab ride back, change of clothes, and viola to your doorstep." He explained as he trailed urgent kisses up and down her neck, his hands roaming freely over her body unable to settle on one place for long.

"No phone call?" she asked.

He paused, pulling his head back, "Do you mind? I assumed you'd want to..." His supreme confidence faltered, hands stilling, eyes dimming.

_ 'You git, you've bollocks it up good and proper now,_' he thought, watching her sober gaze warily. What was he thinking dropping in like this? He should've rung her as he said he would. She'll have you out the door at quits before you can speak a decent apology for assuming such liberties. She'll...

"Shut up and kiss me." Sarah grabbed his shirt collar yanking him back to her lips, her tongue restoring his shaken confidence. Gerard fully complied with her command. Apparently some of his rambling, apologetic thoughts leaked passed his lips, he just was unsure which ones, but didn't care as long as she allowed the glorious snogging to continue. She guided them to the couch she recently vacated, and gently pushed him backwards until he sat with heavy plunk. Sarah gazed down at him with a lustful expression, her eyes radiant.

"When's the last time you had a lap dance?" Gerard coughed as if he'd swallowed wrong then leered, shimming his hips a bit.

"Far, far too long and I'm quite sure they were all pathetic excuses compared to what you've in mind, luv," he said, quickly unfastening and pushing down his jeans, freeing the erection he sported since leaving his sister's flat. Sarah noticed he went commando (was a bit distracted the night before she reminded herself) and unconsciously licked her lips at the full, day light view of her prezzie— Gerard, party of OHMYGOD!

_'For which we are about to receive, may we be truly grateful, Amen!' _she thought harkening back to her Catholic upbringing with a decidedly naughty slant, and hoping her step-mother never got a direct line into her head as she butchered the prayer.

"Well," Sarah pulled her t-shirt over head exposing her bare breasts, her nipples already erect and he groaned. "I'll just have to remedy that." If one must be rudely awakened from a pleasant nap, sex really is the best reason Sarah decided.

Gerard grabbed her hips drawing her closer as she loosen her own jeans, his hands smoothing their way up her torso to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing over her sensitive nubs. Her head falling back, she faltered at her zipper; the electric sensations sparking over her skin igniting sharp lust which shot straight to her womb.

"Oh, fuck, Jer, d-don't stop."

"Never," he said leaning forward to replace one thumb with his mouth, his tongue flicking. She moaned, running her hands in his hair, hanging on. He could stay like this forever, working her to frenzy. Teeth replaced his tongue and she jerked, her hands leaving his hair to quickly finish unzipping her jeans. He helped her shimmy the denim down over her hips, pulling her panties with while his mouth switching to her other breast. Once her jeans puddled at her ankles, Sarah gave his shoulders a shove and he flopped back against the couch.

"Ah-ah, this is my show." She stepped out of her clothing and kicked them aside, feeling her moisture gush at the licentious blush over Gerard's face ending at his overwhelming eyes.

"Bloody, fucking hell, Sarah, you're killing me, time is short."

"What?" She cocked her head, freezing, taken aback at his words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been thinking about you all day, luv, dreaming about you!" He grabbed her hips yanking her smoothly down onto his lap, positioning her until he tucked perfectly between her warm, moist, outside folds.

"Fuck, I've been about to burst all day just remembering last night," he said as he rotated his hips, building up exquisite friction until she groaned and thrust her counterpoint rhythm.

"I've been thinking about you, too," she said, her breathing speeding up.

"Yeah? Thinking about this, then?" His voice dropped an octave, grew huskier. "Thinking about me...inside you?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, the confession came easily as his presence immediately calmed her nerves, just as before. Pulling her close, Gerard kissed her; his hands grasping her buttocks to assist her rocking. Sarah blindly unbuttoned his shirt, opening the edges like a curtain to his smooth chest and rested her hands flat to his pectorals.

"Need you, luv, need to be in you," he said between heavy breaths and kisses. Sarah nodded impatiently and they both maneuvered until he slipped inside fully; dual sighs of relief and euphoria escaping them as his rigid manhood filled her.

"Oh, God, Gerard, you feel so good." She rested her forehead to his, her torso undulating over his while he helped support her pace and weight with his hands.

"Sarah, precious, so tight," he said, his voice low and gruff, barely above a whisper. Their eyes, so close, bored into one another, "don't stop, please..." He begged.

"Never," she answered, "Never." Her climax spiraled quickly, this position bringing him deep within her and touching all the right places. The wave of pressure built in her pelvis, each thrust adding more sensation. Having such access, Gerard reached around with one hand and stroked her swollen, sensitive bud and felt her shudder in his arms.

"Sa-rah," he gasped, feeling his groin tighten as he neared his own orgasm. Her inner walls trembled around him, squeezing him. Raising his hips he met her with several deep thrusts. Her tight, moist channel finishing him, he shouted her name just as she reached her peak, shouting his name as well.

Requited, she collapsed in his arms, her head dropping upon his shoulder. He wrapped his arms firmly around her keeping her securely tucked to him. Slowly he eased them down on the couch to lie on their sides, still entangled, to drift off into a hazy state of semi-consciousness.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>L.J.: <strong>Awesome! Thanks! It never gets old hearing how much people love reading what I write (as it is for any writer!) Glad I'm keeping it interesting and well written for ya'll!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Hehe, well, some of that was answered in this chap. Cassie is a good sister if a bit overprotective and jealous *tsk tsk*.

**futrCSI1490: **Glad to hear it! Ah, good! Of course, I didn't think you actually hated Gerard...how could you? His Nibs...yes well...hmmm...if I told you that...well...that would be telling! No spoilers! And who knows...he might not mind Gerard once he got to know him. LOL, glad you like the poultry. When I read about Mayor Bloomberg's Bullpen during his term at the same time of the 9-11 Memorial contest I just had to use it! Too funny!

**Ayjah: **Magic 8 ball says...ask again later.

**A/N: You know I just had to add more smut and there's a mad, smut scene coming in a few chappies that I'm dying to publish. It's also a pivotal scene to the story. I know everyone's is probably fairly confused right now and wondering 'where the hell is Jareth?' I promise, promise all will be revealed and explained. Just sit back and enjoy the ride cause over the next few chaps things are going to start heating up and spiraling. And an important tidbit is revealed next chapter. *rubs hands together* **

**Please drop a note cause**

**reviews are**

**better than**

**chocolate!**

**(but not sex)**

**:o)  
><strong>


	9. Plots & Weavings

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plots and Weavings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Naked limbs and torsos entangled on the couch, they lie on their sides embracing face to face as they recovered. A bit of time passed spent exchanging soft kisses and touches as they grew accustom to one another until Sarah broke the comfortable silence.

"How did your interview go?"

"Quite well, actually." He combed a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "The mayor was impressed and is passing my designs onto the 9-11 Memorial Board as a finalist."

"That's great!" Her smile nearly burned him with radioactivity and his breath caught for a moment. She looked happy for him, perhaps even proud? Melinda never even _acted _proud of his accomplishments, stuffy bint.

"Yes, and the best part," he kissed her nose, "I'll be required to stay on for at least an additional week."

Sarah's eyes widened and she bit her lip, "You're not leaving in a week?"

"No, luv, you'll have to tolerate me for at least a fortnight longer." His eyes narrowed on her teeth teasing her lower lip; what titillation!

"Oh...that's..."

"You're not pleased?" he asked, his body suddenly tense, his voice flat. He urged his eyes from her lips. Had he misread her again?

"No, I am, really, I just...I'm just..." Sarah blushed, afraid to look overeager, but neither did she want to appear disinterested.

_'God, this is so hard! Too many rules, Kathy!' _Her mind seized up like a broken transmission; she could hear her mental gears rev without catching, anxiety swirled and her palms sweated.

"Sarah?"

Taking a deep breath, she compelled herself to relax putting herself into a calmer state of mind. She cupped his face and kissed him. "I'm very happy you're staying another week, and that reminds me. My best friend Kathy and her husband Todd want to meet you."

"Meet me?" A shy smile curled one side of his mouth, "Really, luv?"

"Really, she suggested a double date. You interested?"

Gerard hugged her until she squeaked, "Meeting your mates? Bloody hell, yes, I'm interested!"

"Well...good..." she said, gasping for breath until he loosened his hold and shifted her on top of him.

"When is this double date?"

"Would...would tomorrow night be too soon?" she asked, tracing a pattern on his chest with her finger, unable to meet his eyes. _'He'll probably think I'm too forward, trying to trap him, ohGodohGodohGod...'_

"Perfect," he answered, gently tipping her head up by her chin, "seems I've got a spot of free time for the near future, Sarah."

"Oh." She smiled, "Okay then." Excitement danced through Sarah's heart. _He_ wanted to meet her friends. He wanted to meet her _friends_! He _**wanted**_ to meet her _friends_! Holy shit...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Her overtime shift ended, Cassie rode the subway home partially lost in her thoughts and plans regarding her brother and this woman, Sarah. She'd already requested her next two shifts off knowing events must move quickly if she hoped to meet her before the week finished and Gerard returned to England. Of course, she doubted he'd be eager to depart, and knowing her brother's resourcefulness and professional reputation, somehow he'd figure a way to extend his business trip. Oh, no...This _thing _with Sarah Williams likely wouldn't end in a week, and Cassie was determined to peel her layers in any manner possible. There would be no Melinda rerun.

The subway came to a halt; Cassie disembarked and exited to street level. For the millionth time, she thanked the New York housing gods that she snagged an apartment only a couple blocks from the subway entrance so her walks to and from home were short. Especially wonderful since she worked the night shift, but Cassie was a self-confident woman, well-trained in kick-boxing and other forms of self-defense by Gerard, so no major worries. Always a model older brother, he wanted to protect his little sister by making sure she could kick anyone's ass when he couldn't do it for her.

Letting herself into her home, Cassie called out for Gerard expecting him to be home, and was disappointed when she received no answer. His interview ended hours ago, where the hell was he? Cassie checked the fridge and found his handwritten note:

_Cassie,_

_Off to see Sarah, interview went smashing, will be here at least another fortnight_

_ -love, _

_Jer_

"Son-of-bitch, he went straight there!" she said, aggravated she missed out on another day of quality sibling time, and she didn't even know where this Sarah lived so she couldn't barge in. "Jer, you'd better not move in with this girl for the next two weeks." She gritted her teeth and wished her brother owned an international cell phone that she could bombard with irate calls.

'_That'll be his Christmas present, dammit,' _she thought, crumpling the note in her fist and pitching it into the trash. Having planned on cooking dinner for the two of them, instead, Cassie dug through her collection of take-away menus finding her favorite Italian restaurant.

"Guess it's just me tonight." She sighed and plopped on the couch to watch television until she zoned out.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Todd Evans rode the bus home from work, as he did every evening, to be enthusiastically greeted by his wife, Kathy, with the thrilling news of a double date planned for the next evening.

"You're kiddin' me, right hon?"

"We're doing Sarah a huge favor. She's needs us."

"But a double date? We haven't done this since college." Todd slipped his jacket off hanging it in the coat closet as he gave his wife a skeptical glare, "You sure Sarah's seeing this as a favor?"

"Of course she is," Kathy hovered in the entryway next to him and lowered her voice so their two young daughters wouldn't hear. "She's met someone and I've never seen her act this way; he might be the one. We have to support her." Todd rolled his eyes when she air quoted-the one.

Todd scowled, "You're as bad as her." Having met his wife in their senior year of college, Todd knew Sarah almost as long as he had known Kathy. Meddling—not one of Sarah's preferred modes of communication from her friends and family. Sarah was the control freak and Kathy the yenta.

"I'm just helping my friend."

"You're being a busy body."

"She needs me!"

"I'm sure she doesn't, not over this."

"You gonna do this or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" His wife gave him her gold medal, frost bitten glare. "Fine, fine, when is it?" Better to given in now rather than suffer connubial anarchy, not like he was going to win this anyhow.

"Tomorrow night, we'll start with dinner and see how it goes." Kathy did her happy dance and Todd scowled harder to repress his grin. The joys and benefits of a pleased spouse far outweighed a cranky one.

"And the kids?"

"Your mother has already agreed to babysit."

"You've just taken care of everything haven't you?" In her glee, she didn't seem to notice his sarcasm.

"It'll be great, you'll see," Kathy waved nonchalantly at him as she walked away then stopped and faced him again, "and, hon. Could you...maybe...find out how serious this guy is about Sarah?"

"_What?_" Todd halted, one foot raised. She wouldn't.

"You know...do that thing..."

"You want me to scare the guy off? I thought you wanted to support her."

"Don't scare him," she said, wheedling. "Just you know, use your old work story on him and see how he reacts; see if you can get one of your vibes about him. I just want to know how serious he is. I don't want Sarah getting hurt again. She's had it rough the last few years with men who keep breaking her heart, and I don't think she could take another disappointment." Lucky in cards or lucky in love they say, well her best friend got dealt an unlucky hand several times.

He nodded, "Oh...right, the story about the treatment plant...hmm," he looked thoughtful, "yeah, that might be fun. Haven't used that on anyone for awhile and the girls are too young date yet..."he grinned, suddenly loving the idea, "Sure, hon, I'll scare this guy a bit. For Sarah, but I kinda feel bad for the guy now though. I just hope my feelers are working enough to get a sense about this guy."

Kathy gave a tiny shriek and jumped into her husband's arms, "Thank you, baby! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Uh-huh," he mumbled into her ear, hugging her. "You owe me. I say...our usual?" Kathy's brows arched and her eyes widened as Todd grabbed her butt grinding his wife's pelvis into his. God, she loved this man.

"Oh, ba-by...I think I can manage that."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"I still cannot believe _this_ is your favorite movie."

"Hush." Sarah lightly elbowed Gerard embracing her from behind. Fully reclined side to side on her couch, they watched a video of "Legend" while eating buttered popcorn. Oh, and they were resplendently naked with only a throw blanket as a nod to decency, their legs tangling as they unconsciously played footsie. The bowl of popcorn rested at Sarah's stomach and every few seconds he dipped his hand over her side and around her fingers to grab a handful, their digits becoming coated with salty grease.

"If you wish me to hush you must devise a better method than this movie."

"Fine," she said draping her popcorn eating hand back over her shoulder miraculously locating his mouth and working her fingers between his lips. Getting the memo, Gerard ignored the film concentrating instead on laving Sarah's fingery salty goodness for the next few minutes. A much improve option in his opinion. One that she apparently enjoyed as well as her buttocks squirmed, pressing firmly to his groin. Said bare bottom was the main reason he willingly suffered through "Legend" presently.

As a young boy, he recalled being dragged against his will to see the odious film by a group of friends and suffering throughout from intense, paralyzing boredom. He detested fantasy films. Give him a good comedy, sci-fi, action, war, or spy film any day; even a romance served better than fantasy. However, as long as she continued pressing herself to his mostly rigid manhood, him tucked and warm while she wiggled enticingly. Well, the things a man would do...and yet the need to voice his opinion never quite abated.

"This is silly tale about a stupid girl, luv," he said finishing off her fingers.

"It's not silly and she's not stupid. She's just innocent. She makes a terrible decision, one in which she wasn't fully informed and much badness ensues. But she faces her deed and fixes her mistake."

Gerard snorted. "One should always make sure to be fully informed regarding such life-altering decisions. The results can be disastrous."

"Oh, and I suppose you've never made a bad decision in your life? Things always work out perfectly?"

Gerard preened as Sarah looked over her shoulder. "I may not be perfect, luv, but I've striven to limit any poor decisions in my life as may be."

"Oh brother..." she said, rolling her eyes and turning back to the movie. "Humble much?"

Ignoring her barb, Gerard instead goaded her, "And, you, Sarah," he whispered into her ear, "Does art truly imitate your life? Is that why the movie speaks to you?"

"Maybe...you never know when you'll experience the magical. Like normal opportunities, you have to be ready to accept magic when it finds you," she said thinking of the Goblin King's last words to her, the question she refused, the second life-altering decision during her quest she always wondered what if, what if she'd said yes?..._'Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.' _

"Fairies and unicorns, goblins and demons, _really_, Sarah, you're a modern woman. How can you allow yourself to believe in such fanciful tales?" Gerard said as he reached over her torso for more popcorn.

"_What?_" She slapped his seeking hand from the bowl, "This from the man whom I told about the Goblin King?" God, he sounded so...so arrogant, so derisive!

"But you don't _actually_ believe in this Goblin King?" He sat up and grasped her shoulder, turning to her back to face him in the late afternoon light. "Do you, Sarah?"

"How can you ask me that?"

"But that was just a story, something you imagined in your childhood. He isn't real."

She sat up next to him, the bowl of popcorn dropping to the carpet and spilling unnoticed. "You said you didn't think I was crazy."

"I don't."

"But you still don't believe me."

"How can I?"

Sarah pushed off the couch, the blanket trailing behind her. With wary eyes, he watched her separate from him, her back to him. "Sarah, I'm a man of science, and engineer and architect for god's sake," he said to her retreating body. "I can't just accept that these things exist, magical beings," he said scoffing, it sounded harsh to Sarah's ears, "It's rubbish!" he added, emphatic, his hand slicing the air between them which she didn't witness but sensed.

She spun to face him, "You can at least respect my right to believe!" He opened his mouth to speak then snapped it shut with a loud click of his teeth since no polite response came to mind. Better to cut his losses early.

"Maybe you'd better leave, Gerard. I don't think I can stand to look at you right now." She turned away from him again, arms crossed, presenting her bare backside; the same one which shortly before had nestled him so enticingly.

"You can't mean that." He sounded shocked, she resisted the urge to face him.

"Get out, Gerard." Approximately ten seconds of silence followed her ultimatum then she heard the squeak of her couch, Gerard's heated muttering, and rustling of clothing as he dressed. Remaining turned away from him made listening more acute and painful as he prepared to depart; her hearing picking out minute signs of him. She felt him approach, the heat from his body radiating to her naked skin.

"_Sarah_," he said, his voice pitched sotto voco. She swore later he sounded almost plaintive. She thought his hand might have hovered near her shoulder then heard him curse, his stomping footsteps moving away, and the slamming of her front door announcing his departure. She released the breath she held, a hitching sob trailing it.

"Oh, shit...what just happened?" She crumpled to her knees, curled to a foetal position on her living room floor and cried.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Long passed sunset and several drinks later, Gerard returned to his sister's flat a bedraggled, depressed man. After leaving Sarah's he entered the first bar flashing its neon happy hour specials, and drank steadily hoping to forget his reason for imbibing. No such luck. Only his raven haired, sharp-tongued beauty drowned his thoughts and her last words to him. Well, her next to last words rather..._respect my right to believe_...not the part where she kicked him out. Those reverberated in his mind as well, just not as stridently. Besides, once a few fingers of single malt scotch chased by several pints saturated his anger, he progressively comprehended that he deserved to be evicted.

_'Was that what I was doing? Disrespecting her?' _he asked himself later as he unlocked Cassie's front door. Forgoing attempts at futile stealthiness due to his inebriated state, Gerard staggered inside with a spinning head, unsteady vision, and an urgent need to be sick. Ugh...too much alcohol and not enough water with only greasy, salty popcorn backstroking in the bitter mix.

"Cassie," he said stopping short. His sister sat up and turned to look at him over the back of the couch, rubbing her eyes. The television played late night programming in the semi-darkness, and Cassie's nursing scrubs appeared wrinkled.

"Jer, hey, I didn't expect you home tonight."

"Yeah." He plopped next to her on the couch, his head lolling back on the cushions.

"What happened?" She sniffed, "You're drunk."

"I've had a few pints, luv."

"I'd say more than a few, you reek. What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm right pissed." He sighed dramatically, "Oh, Cassie, I completely cocked it up with Sarah."

"You've only known her two days..." Gerard rolled his head to stare at her, "Oh, geez, what'd you do?"

"Have you ever heard of the Goblin King?"

"The Goblin _what_?" Okay, what sort of non-sequitur did he toss at her?

He sighed, if anyone understood his perspective it would be Cassie, and so he proceeded to tell her Sarah's fantastical story of her adventure through the Labyrinth and meeting its king. He explained their conversation during the movie "Legend" and the rapidly, and ridiculously, escalated argument. Still spun, he barely understood how fast they altered from cuddling to rejection.

"She says she wished her brother away to the goblins?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yeah."

"And she really believes this happened?" He nodded. "That's crazy, Jer. This Sarah of yours is nuts." – _'What has he gotten himself into now? From an Antarctica cold, stuck up, selfish bitch to a loony-toons woman?'_

"Perhaps," he shrugged, "perhaps not."

"You can't _really_ believe her?"

"It's not important whether I believe her or not. It's about believing in her, I think. I'm making her sound all barmy and she's not really like that," he said thinking about his jaunt through hallucination land at the Mayor's Bullpen...chickens, really? Would Cassie think him sane by comparison?

'_Just stress,' _he told himself for the hundredth time since this morning. _'No worries.'_

"How would you know? You've known her two days, Jer... _Two_ days." Cassie held up two fingers to emphasize.

"Cassie, please." He rubbed his eyes. God, he felt bloody awful.

_'Damn, he looks so tired, so stressed. I can't push so hard, not now.'_ She instantly regretted her stern attitude. The last thing he needed was 'Cassie-professional nurse and lecturer'.

"Do you want to see her again?" she asked gently, "Do you?" She pressed when he didn't answer. What would he say? What should she say? _'Be supportive, Cassie, whatever's going on he needs you right now.'_

"Yeah, I do, Cassie. I really, really do." She heard pain in his voice, pain and regret. "It's only been a few hours and already I feel like I can't breathe without her."

_ 'Oh, hell,'_ she thought. "Then you have to apologize and hope she accepts it."

"Thanks, luv, I rather figured that out already. Looks like I'll be up early tomorrow to catch her at the café again."

"In that case I'm for bed. My extra shift earlier wiped me out." Cassie stood, stretched then leaned down to kiss her brother goodnight. "Get some sleep, Jer."

"Night, luv, I'll see you tomorrow." He patted her thigh, watched her walk to her bedroom, and shut the door before resting his head back to the cushions again. Staring at the television, Gerard allowed the boring program to lull him to a state of repose.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Her bedroom door squeaked, waking her in the early morning hours. She kept forgetting to oil the hinges. Cassie rolled over in bed to see a shadow silhouetted in her doorway framed by the lighter gray background.

"Jer?" she asked. She blinked, groggy, trying to clear her eyes and her mind. The person shaped blackness moved towards her bed; her heart sped up, made her vision sharper and her breathing tight.

"Jer, is that you?" The figure stopped next to her bed and she lunged for her nightstand lamp. A strong grip circled her wrist stopping her at the edge of the lampshade.

"The world," said a deep voice from the darkness.

"_What_?" Cassie asked in a tense voice which partially froze in her throat, tried tugging her wrist free without success. The shadow's grip was steadfast.

"The world is falling down." The voice stated emphatically.

Suddenly her wrist was freed and the dark figure collapsed; Cassie heard the thud of a body. She took a deep, shaky breath as the adrenalin dump into her bloodstream made her lightheaded and a little nauseous. Then she snapped on her lamp to see her brother unconscious at her bedside.

"Oh my God, Jer!" Throwing back her covers, she leapt out of bed to his side and slapped his face then rubbed her knuckles on his sternum. "Gerard, wake up!"

His eyes popped open and he gasped, "Cassie!" He sat up abruptly grabbing her shoulders, his eyes wild and darting. "Cassie, you're okay!"

"I'm fine." She hugged him. "You were sleepwalking and obviously having a nightmare. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah," he released her and scooted back. "Yeah, I'm alright." His head pounded and he pinched the bridge of his nose to help the pressure. Acid churned his stomach making him gag.

"Pardon," he blurted out scrambling up from the floor and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. Barely lifting the toilet lid up in time, Gerard offered the remaining scotch, beer, and popcorn to the porcelain god in repeated, profoundly painful heaves.

"Jer?" His sister politely knocked at the bathroom door, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he managed to say between gasping bouts, his head face first over the seat edge.

"You don't sound fine."

"Cassie," more retching, "please just," painful bout, "leave be." He heard her sigh theatrically through the wood door, could practically see her hen-like hovering and clucking. "Too much..." he paused again, "scotch..."

"Well, okay, I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Yeah." Resting his cheek on the seat and closing his eyes, Gerard flushed the revolting contents and waited. Several minutes later, once no more episodes followed, he risked standing on wobbly legs using the countertop to help support his weight.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled checking his appearance by the glow of the nightlight. What the devil happened? Vague tendrils of another nightmare clung to his mind. Searching, he was searching for Cassie, but he wasn't himself. No memory of himself, but he knew he had a sister. Everything was gone, destroyed, his entire world obliterated and he _could not remember why! _

Blast, his head hurt all the time this week! He dug through the medicine cabinet for more aspirin and swallowed two with water from the sink cupped in his hand after rinsing his mouth and spitting several times. When he looked back to his reflection in the mirror a faint image of a small translucent orb traveled directly towards him from a distance. Moving at an incredible speed, it flung itself from the glass at his face, he yelped and stepped back, throwing his arms up in protection but nothing struck. Lowering his arms, he realized the orb rested in his right palm. Mesmerized, he stared at the strange, fragile orb before closing his hand into a fist. His fingers passed completely through the insubstantial orb without shifting it.

"_Oh God_." He dashed back to the toilet retching anew as his headache and nausea doubled. After the sickness faded, he checked his right hand—_empty_. The orb vanished as if never existent. Gerard feared telling anyone of his second hallucination not wishing to be probed and prodded by physicians. Meanwhile his analytical mind assessed the possibilities, none pleasant or reassuring.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"What trickery is this?" Lachesis, the allotter of the threads of life, exclaimed as she witnessed the warping of a special thread on the Great Loom of Lives. Long had this thread been manipulated, the damage only now increasing in severity until it glowed, begging Lachesis for correction. How had she overlooked this damage for long? She touched the thread in question and gasped, a being's fate altered by other god's will and cloaked for added measure. This would take much to undo.

"Zeus, what has awakened you from your eons old slumber that you tamper with that which lies outside your purview." Lachesis grimaced at the result of Zeus's meddling. "A fate so distorted cannot be lived well, or in true happiness. How dare he interfere with our work!" She dropped the spider-silk, thin thread, watching as it snapped back into the Loom, and 'tsked'.

"Sisters, dread treachery is afoot which we must resolve." Clotho and Atropos raised their heads from their own work at their sister's call. Clotho continued spinning while Atropos snipped threads selected earlier by Lachesis from the Great Loom.

"What is it, sister?" they asked in unison.

"Zeus, the great oaf, intrudes again. This time he destroys true love as well. We must inform Aphrodite, she will be displeased and we will need her assistance to correct that which Zeus deforms."

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>spartichic: <strong>Thanks! Each of these chapters is mutli layered and I'm enjoying writing each and everyone one. I wonder how many readers are picking up on the subtle layers within layers? Yeah, Gerard's got it going on, especially that smirk...damn! Makes me hot just writing about it!

**Ayjah: **LOL, yes they are, and they will continue to do so, lol!

**Lynrinth: **Oh _really? _Obviously you haven't read my naughtiest fic "I Became Queen". I've written smut on FF before, was just trying out an experiment. Answer was: People like the blog but prefer to stay on one site.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Well...it's more of a what does Cassie and Jeff have in mind. Trust me...it'll be a scene/s worth waiting for and a few chaps away. It's a turning point for the story and characters.

**futrCSI1490: ***cackles evilly* You know how much I lurve torturing you guys! Just call me Jinx "Whedon" 1764. LOL! But then I generally have happier endings. Glad you enjoyed the smut and Sarah's girl power. She's butta to his smexy power but he's not all powerful!

**MinkyT: **Chickens, yes! When I read about the Bullpen I just HAD to use it and chicken, can you imagine? LOL! Poor Cassie, first people love her, then hate her...maybe she's just misunderstood...or maybe not...guess we'll have to find out. Flashbacks...hmmm...you sexy devil you! Oh, she cares and she'll ask more questions...the real question is what will he say? Awww-thanks! I'm glad I can be a highlight for you!

**Insensiive: **Awesome! More hot and steamy coming up! Ahhh, the twist. Who says there's a twist? Am I making myself too predictable? Say it isn't so!

**queenie: **Thank you very much! Trouble at home? You're assuming he's Jareth. What if I told you that he's definitely, absolutely Gerard? Then what?

**BuffyMyraRae: **Only if you say pretty please with sugar on top. teehee. Good to hear from ya! Awesome to hear that you get excited about updates for this fic. This one definitely took over my life last month based on nothing but a sudden idea.

**Anne Oying: **LOL, sort of, just not all at the same time. Can you imagine the pressure! ugh! I mean on me...to write such a scene...oh boy! You make an excellent point regarding Jareth's glitter song attack. Makes me wonder what Jareth's up to?

**Shenlong Girl: **Ah yes...trouble ahead. Every good couple deserves trouble. Thanks for the smut approval...more smut forecasted!

**troubledatheart: **An addict huh? Well, I'm flattered and maybe a little freaked out by the pressure, lol! Now I know there's standards I have to keep, holy crap...can't be letting any of my addicts down. They'll be jonesing on the floor!

**A/N: Holy handgrenade, Batman! I'm immensely stoked at the amount of reviews I got for last chapter, hot damn! Surprisingly though my new fic "Oh, Now Why the Concern?" which was going to be a one-shot got so many reviews yesterday (19!) that I'm currently (yes you heard right) working out a sort of plot and the next chapter. Still going to more fluff (easier on my noggin) but there'll be explanations galore, etc. Still have to start Ameol. VI next month, oh boy. I'm currently working on the next 3 chaps of 'Within Dreams', looks like they'll average about the same length- give or take-but can't really say how many chaps at this point. I'm thinking maybe 20? I have to say...me lovin' the reviews! If I always got this many per chap I could die a happy woman. (hopefully many, many years from now after writing tons of fan fic) **

**So take a moment a spare a dime for a hard working writer :o) then relax and enjoy the show again!**


	10. New Friends

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>New Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

Rationally she didn't expect to see Gerard perched in her usual seat at the coffeehouse, but her heart hoped, when she acknowledged it, the he would be waiting for her the next morning. Or stalking her as the case may be. Kicking him out the night before: _hardest thing ever_; not calling his sister's number to beg his return: _second hardest_. But one needed one's standards didn't they? Can't be allowing gorgeous, naked, sexy men to twist her up, make her cross lines, settle for less. One had to set boundaries and so on and so forth...blahddy, blah, blah.

So why'd she feel like utter dog crap all night? The crying and the ritual eating of the Ben and Jerry's (2 pints) and the crying... Shouldn't standing up for one's self, waving the pennant of righteous indignation breed deep seated self-confidence and the inborn knowledge of principles? She was right to have defended her beliefs, or at least her freedom to have beliefs. Not like she paid for membership in the myth-of-the-month club, but she had the right to not be mocked.

Especially by the man who she wanted to believe in...

The man that she felt she might be...

"Damn it! Why is he so...so...?"

"Arrogant?"

Sarah snapped her head up at the sound of his voice, which was rather desolately woeful, not at all his normal level of conceited sultriness. Gerard sat in the chair next to her usual, currently empty, seat with two cups of coffee placed on the small table between them. He looked..._dreadful._ His pale skin now pasty, his eyes dull with dark circles while his hair appeared uncombed. He even wore the same clothes as last night. Her heart thudded with a pang of sympathy at the vision of male destruction before her, and internally she sagged a bit. Her resentment fading with every second his pitiful eyes drilled into hers. _God_, the last time she saw a look that sad from such a man was fifteen years ago. A vision of Jareth standing, nearly crouching, with a crystal offering flashed in her memory...

'_Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want.' _

"Well, I was going to say pompous," she said with just a touch of sarcasm, her face softening as she released her anger.

"I see."

"Or maybe condescending."

"Sarah." Gerard stood and she noticed he wavered slightly.

"Disdainful?" she added without the sting not having the heart anymore.

"I'm sorry; I was a right bastard to you yesterday. You trusted me with something crucial and I scorned it and you. I would do anything for a second chance if you're able to forgive me." His mismatched eyes pleaded and Sarah got the sense his hands would wring if he possessed more energy. Difficult to see a confident man brought low and by her, by his feelings for her, by what she said to him.

'_Isn't that generous?' _Jareth's words from her childhood echoed in her mind. Was Gerard's gesture, his apology, generous?

"Oh." She coughed, uncomfortable, and shifted her computer bag to the floor. His intent gaze never left her as she glanced around the café, considering. "That was...beautiful, Gerard."

"Please, Sarah." Stepping forward he grasped her hands, "please forgive me, I would reorder time if I could to take back what I said, but I am an ordinary man."

"H-hardly ordinary." His words pierced her heart, peeled layers to her soul. How did he do that? Say such particular words? If...if he wasn't him...then how..._how_?

"Sarah, I can't explain it but you've turned my world upside down. I can't go back to before." Sarah felt his hands trembling in hers, his voice stripped bare of artifice, and sincerity flooded from his eyes to drench her. How to refuse such a man? Could she? Again? Pulling him into her embrace she said:

"I forgive you, Gerard." And he shuddered, cleaving to her, his mouth moving up her neck to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you, precious Sarah, thank you." Her head spun, the thought of Jareth begging her forgiveness—inconceivable. Yet Gerard did so without hesitation. Perhaps Gerard had the right of it; perhaps the Goblin King _was_ imaginary and she deluded herself by believing. Meanwhile, a man lived in her real world who wanted her, a man who fulfilled her childish dreams as well her adult. Perhaps...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

Sarah completed her morning ritual in Gerard's company with reassurances to him of his forgiveness and reinstatement of their plans that evening to go out with Kathy and her husband, Todd. Gerard again expressed his fervent desire to meet her friends and agreed to arrive at Sarah's home after her work to meet all three before their dinner out. Meanwhile, they parted on improved terms; he to his sister's home and Sarah to her job.

Gerard's first order of business upon returning home was to collapse upon Cassie's couch as he gained little sleep throughout the night. There he slept soundly for the first time in forty-eight hours, still in his clothing, until Cassie making a late lunch woke him several hours later. His head felt like a sadist packed it with sharpened sticks and pebbles while his pillow mimicked a rock and his stomach protested movement.

"Feeling any better?" His sister asked as she knelt by the head of the couch. Refusing to open his eyes to the scorching light of day, Gerard threw his arm over his face and mumbled an incoherent reply.

"That good, huh? How 'bout some lunch, Jer?"

"No."

"Coffee."

"Bugger off."

"At least drink some water, you're dehydrated from last night."

"Fine, then leave me alone to die."

"Don't be so dramatic. You'll survive a hangover." He mumbled something else which Cassie suspected was highly derogatory and aimed specifically at her. "Did you see Sarah this morning?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And she doesn't hate me anymore."

"Oh, well...good, then."

"Hmmm."

"So, about you and Sarah..." Cassie said walking back to the kitchen to retrieve Gerard's water. "I'd really like to meet her."

"Yeah, okay."

"How about we all go out this weekend?"

"You, me and Sarah?"

"And my friend, Jeff, sort of a double date."

Gerard groaned, "What the bloody hell is up with double dating this week?"

"What'da mean?"

"I'm meeting her mates tonight on a double date, too. God help me."

"Huh, weird...Jer?" Cassie said his name in such a way that he risked the sun and lowered his arm to meet her concerned gaze as she sat on the coffee table near him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night? The sleepwalking, I've never seen you do that. And what you said, it creeped me out." He replaced his arm over his eyes and shrugged.

"Don't know, first time I ever sleepwalked, I think. Don't remember what I said."

"You said, 'The world is falling down.'"

"Really...that's wonky. Must be stress."

"Don't do that!" she said, irritated. "Do be blasé about this."

"Bloody hell, Cassie; what'da want me to say?" he snapped instantly regretting it as his headache protested. He groaned, but didn't see his sister's worried eyes.

"Jer..." she stood up and paced a few steps, "maybe you should see a doctor."

"For _what_? One bout of sleepwalking, hardly a medical mystery, luv."

"But you've been..."

He moved his arm again and looked at her, "I've been what?"

She bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze, "Different."

"Forget it, no hospitals, and no doctors. I'm fine."

"But Jer..."

"No! Now sod off so I can get some kip," he said, snapping at her again then rolled presenting his back to her.

"Asshole!" She snapped back, then went to her room and slammed the door causing him to flinch bodily.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

Late afternoon arrived before Gerard woke again and discovered Cassie gone, no note explaining her absence. He supposed he deserved it having spoken to her so harshly. She was only concerned about him and he had been feeling odd the last week what with the constant headaches, nightmares, lack of sleep, and visual disturbances (he refused to think of them as hallucinations anymore). However, he refused to burden his sister with such information; she would only worry further and likely once his stress reduced improvement in his health was sure to follow.

Having the flat to himself, he took his time cleaning up and dressing for his evening out with Sarah and her friends. After hours of sleep and two large glasses of water after waking, his headache fled and his stomach no longer wished to evacuate. A new man freshly risen from a davenport grave, Gerard looked and felt immensely improved and practically jogged to Sarah's.

His arrival was preceded by Sarah's friends who sat comfortably on the same couch they luxuriated and cavorted on, nude, less than twenty-four hours ago. He restrained his urge to smirk; if they only knew. Then it occurred to him that Cassie was an adult female homeowner who dated and owned a couch...and his urge to smirk swiftly faded.

"Gerard." Sarah greeted him with a wide, genuine smile and a chaste kiss to his lips before stepping back to allow him inside her home.

"Sarah," he said, dipping his head returning the kiss and slipping an arm around her waist. Odd how hesitant he felt, his earlier confidence traumatized by they're quarrel.

_'You're in the dog house, Jer,' _he reminded himself, '_best be accepting it.' _ But Sarah acted happy, if not as passionate, and he suspected the presence of her friends may be dampening her enthusiasm. But then he could hardly expect her to repeat her previously wanton behavior with others present; in fact the thought rather upset him if she were to do so. No, he preferred a sedate Sarah once he considered the circumstances.

"Gerard, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Kathy Evans and her husband, Todd." Sarah presented him to the thirty-something couple who stood from the desecrated sofa. The dishwater blonde, blue-eyed woman ogled him appreciatively, her face lightening up as she perceptibly winked at Sarah—_one down..._ But the man, a bulky, brunette with a slightly dusky skin tone presented him with an apprehensive glance whilst offering his hand.

"Kathy, pleasure to meet you," he said bowing his head slightly.

"Gerard," the man said, "Sarah's talked of nothing but you since we got here."

"Todd," Gerard replied shaking his hand firmly, observing Todd sized him up as the established male of the group. "I know the feeling. I can think of little else besides Sarah these days."

"Really? Huh..." Gerard observed the wariness of Todd's expression: his narrowed eyes, thinned and slightly frowning lips. This man took no prisoners when dealing with strangers amongst his friends. He respected protectiveness in another towards his loved ones, but something about Todd set his skin on edge.

"So you're Gerard!" Kathy said, her voice pitched high enough that Gerard half expected her to clap her hands gleefully. "Sarah, he's even more divine in person!" Sarah's embarrassed coughing pulled Gerard's attention from her excitable friend; he tightened his arm around her waist to convey support and offered a small smile. She seemed to understand as she blushed and smiled back. Kathy flitted closer to Gerard, flirting a bit.

"Gerard, tell me. Did you ready stalk our Sarah?"

"Oh...well, stalking is such an unforgiving turn of phrase don't you agree, Kathy. I prefer to view my endeavor to meet the lovely Sarah as determined pursuing, don't you?" He grinned when he heard Sarah laugh and felt her hand press his back, apparently they were in accord. Kathy joined in their laughter immediately, but Todd hesitated before politely chuckling.

"An interesting viewpoint, Gerard."

"Yes, I think so." The two men stared each other down for several seconds until Kathy broke the tense silence.

"Now that we've explored differing dating opinions, how about we head off to dinner, would hate to miss our reservations!" She said with forced levity grabbing Todd's arm, and leading him to the front door. Oh boy, this double date idea started off on the wrong foot. Already the men were ready to toss gauntlets and chalk lines on the ground. Testosterone, ugh!

"Yes, great idea, Kathy. Off to dinner!" Sarah said cheerfully, tugging Gerard around to follow her friends. Both men agreed saying little else on another along the way; instead each couple spoke privately as they walked to the restaurant.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with you?" Kathy asked her husband. "All I asked was that you scare him a bit not pick a fight."

"Sorry," Todd ducked his head closer to his wife and whispered, "but there's something off about this guy." Kathy lowered her voice, too.

"Like what?"

"Not sure, but I've got one of my feelings."

"Really?" Todd was descended from gypsies, and a few generations back they like to claim full-blooded lines. His paternal great-grandmother always asserted she possessed the Sight, and that as a boy Todd showed a sensitivity for it as well. As he grew up he didn't believe his grandmother, but occasionally he'd see things or get a good or bad vibe about something or someone. After a few times of ignoring these insights with negatives results; Todd learned to accept his gift—however, muted compared to his grandmother's. He also learned to keep it a secret from all but his closest family; neither he nor Kathy ever told Sarah. As for Sarah, she always believed Todd to be a keen judge of character never suspecting otherwise.

"Good or bad feeling?" Kathy asked.

He shook his head, "Unsure yet, but this guy...he's...I don't know...fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?"

"I can't explain it any better. When I do get a vibe, people are usually sharply defined as good, bad or very gray, but Gerard is...fuzzy around the edges. I can't quite get a bead on him."

"That's weird."

"You're telling me. Whatever is the deal with him, it makes me nervous for Sarah. I'm going to see what I can dig out of him during dinner; you get Sarah away for a bit alright?"

"Okay." Kathy nodded and clenched Todd's hand tight, disappointment for her friend flaring in her chest. Hopefully Todd might find out what made Gerard so odd and alleviate the concern because she'd never seen her friend so happy. Gerard worked wonders on her constitution.

_ 'Please let this be the guy for her,' _Kathy prayer to whomever might be listening. _'Please let Todd's vibe be good this time.'_

_._

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

An hour or so later they sat enjoying a family style Italian dinner, one bottle of Merlot already consumed with the second half down. Sitting next to each other, the ladies chatted incessantly while the men attempted polite conversation.

"So, what is your employment, Todd?"

"I'm an Administrative Engineer for the City's Environmental Protection Services."

"Really?" Gerard said in a bored tone.

Todd laughed, "I know it sounds exceptionally dull, basically I work for the water treatment agency. I oversee city wide drainage plans. I worked my way up from water treatment plant operator years ago while I finished night school."

"Impressive, you've done well for yourself," Gerard said.

"Thanks, I was never so glad to get rid of a job then as treatment operator," Todd replied then smiled to himself and added, "Funny story actually; you know what we used to call the plant back then?"

"Hmm?"

"The Bog, yeah it you should smell the sewers when they first hit the plant. Lord, the stench of raw human sewage is unbelievable!"

"The..._Bog_, you said?" Gerard repeated, his eyes unfocusing for the fleetest of seconds. Only Sarah noticed the change in his demeanor and shuddered at the strange impassivity that fell over his face.

"Yeah, Gerard, you should've heard some of the stories Todd brought home back then!"

"I can well imagine, Kathy." Gerard said tactfully glancing in her direction.

"So...this sewage drains into the plant, but before we start treating and purifying it we have to contain it in large tanks. The plant's got acres of these tanks filled with sewage in various stages of filtration and treatment and the smell! Damn, you would not believe the smell of this stuff!" Todd explained to his unusually rapt audience of one. Sarah, having heard these descriptions ignored them and knew Todd would continue talking about raw sewage during their meal regardless of her pleas. Kathy chuckled with Todd; however, Gerard appeared equally disgusted and fascinated.

"If you even got a drop of this stuff on you, you'd smell for days."

"Is that so, Todd?" Gerard asked, swallowing, his eyes glazing. Abruptly Sarah felt a chill down her back. She'd always laughed off Todd's nickname of his old plant as an odd coincidence, hardly worth noting. Afterall, raw sewage _was_ very much like the Bog of her Labyrinth adventure, why shouldn't it be similarly named. And while she never told anyone about it, was it so improbable that others might experience it? But as she observed Gerard's appalled reaction to Todd's dog-eared story she decided to intervene.

"How about a change of dinner topic, Todd? Your old work stories are rather gross, don't you think?"

"What, oh, right..." he said, trailing off the remarkable scent variety discovered in The Bog. Conversation paused for a few minutes before naturally flowing into another topic. Sometime later the men watched the ladies walk away to the restrooms, twittering together as women do, and then faced one another again over the table, their postures tense.

"An architect, huh?"

"Yes."

"You think you'll win the memorial contract?"

"One can hope."

"So you'll know more in a couple of weeks."

"Approximately."

"You hangin' around 'till then?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Depends upon Sarah's wishes."

"Not a big talker are you, Gerard?"

"Depends upon my company."

Todd smiled wanly, "You don't like me, do you?"

"I'd say...I like you as much as you like me."

"Well, at least we agree on something."

"Quite."

"I want to be very clear..."

"Do go on."

"You ever hurt Sarah and I'll toss you into the Bog. It's the perfect place to hide a dead body," Todd stated without any hint of humor, his eyes staring down Gerard. The Brit sat so still Todd thought he ceased breathing for a moment before he responded with a crooked, devilish smile made more so by his unusually sharp teeth; it did not reach his eyes.

"I understand your concern. You wish to protect Sarah; she is precious as well I know."

"Look buddy," he said in a low, threatening voice, leaning over the table. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I've had a weird vibe about you all night." Todd glanced quickly over his shoulder to check on the status of the ladies' return, all clear, "Neither Kathy or I can make Sarah stop seeing you, but there's something off about you and I don't like it."

"I'll be sure and take your _very important_ opinion under consideration." Gerard sneered, his fingers tightening around his wine glass until his knuckles blanched. "Your wife feels the same, I'm sure."

Todd leaned back in his chair, aware of the implied threat, "You leave Kathy out of this. This is between us."

"Indeed it is."

"You just treat Sarah right and I'll leave you alone."

"Duly noted, _Todd_," Gerard replied, saying the man's name as if it were a piece of filth to be spat. A few moments later the ladies returned, laughing and smiling, oblivious to the tension generated in their absence.

"You two getting along?" asked Kathy.

"Brilliantly," Gerard replied with any inflection in his voice, "A toast to new friends, perhaps?"

"Yeah, new friends." Todd raised his wine glass tapping Gerard's offered one, the men smiling broadly.

"New friends!" Sarah and Kathy echoed with their glasses raised and they all tapped and drank deeply while Sarah met Gerard's eyes over the rims, her eyes sparkling.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.**  
><strong>

Aphrodite observed the thread indicated to her by Lachesis and frowned in dismay. Having arrived upon the heels of the Fate's summons, the goddess of love and beauty rapidly became dismayed at the unraveling of her own plans. How dare he? Zeus, her own father, should be slumbering away the modern ages due to lack of belief, and yet evidence lie before her of his tinkering.

"Damn him to Hades," Aphrodite muttered under her breath, "have you any idea how difficult this will be to mend?" Lachesis gifted her with a droll look. Yes, of course she did. "I'll have to meddle with time while you reweave fate, not to mention how free will might undo our work all because of his need for exaltation." Aphrodite stood from her hunched position over the Great Loom. "Why couldn't the selfish oaf remain asleep?"

Lachesis rolled her eyes then ground her teeth, "We did our best to keep him contained. But even the Fates are not truly all powerful. Apparently someone believed enough to stir him."

"I know." She sighed, thinking of the immense work, "Begin reweaving and I will fix what I can in the mortal realm. I only hope we'll not be too late." Lachesis nodded and set to work, her sisters assisting her.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayjah: <strong>I glad! She's gooey for Gerard, but still has a backbone. One must stand up for one's self, especially in relationships.

**Ilhja: **LOL, a-ha, as Shakespeare said: "The path of true love never did run smooth." Wouldn't be have so fun, or worth so much if it were easy.

**troubledatheart: **Thank you very much! I'm happy to be considered a good writer able to consistently produce good stories! I hope I can satisfy everyone where I take you on this journey. I've got some real tear jerker stuff planned. REAL. TEAR. JEAKERS.

**serena221: **Hmmm...something may have happened to the goblin kingdom. As with the king so with the kingdom- I tend toward Arthurian tales. But what you ask? Thanks! I'm taking a couple weeks+ on each chapter cause there's so many layers to each one. When I'm finally finished ya'll are going to go back a re-read, lol, I promise!

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, disaster you say? Hmmm...

**futrCSI1490: **WOW! Never apologize for giving a lengthy review! Every review is precious, but seriously. Speaking as a writer, we love detail. We're sort of freaks like that. I'm glad each section was so memorable for you that you wanted to specify them. Basically that's what me and other writer's shoot for. Nobody wants to write pointless chapters. Score!

**Surelady: **Hadn't really thought about a massage, duh. I may have to incorporate that. I tend to like writing Sarah as a grown-up and I do have a knack for 1 chap. hooks. lol. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the mystery...maybe...maybe not. There will be explanations, eventually. Flashback moment was fun to write, thanks! Ah, the twist, *snigger*. teehee.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Me, too. Always loved Greek and any ancient mythology. Religions and old/differing beliefs fascinate me. The more people differ, the more they're the same. I hope to get Zeus correct, but he'll actually be playing a critical but small role here. You won't see him tell much later actually, sorry. Aphrodite will be more prevalent as we get farther along and I hope you'll like my spin on her and the reasons why. (which I'll get into later on) And you found out this chap, he totally begs Sarah to forgive him but he's still freaking out inside. More freaking out to come and yeah, I feel bad for him, too :o(

**Feng Han: **Awesome! I'm flattered! I love human versions, too and have read the other two fics you referred to. My first fic dealt with Jareth becoming human to find Sarah, etc. "Last Resort". Anywho...have no fear I will be completing this fic. I'm already working on chap 13 while I edit the previous chaps. I'm hoping to update about once a weekish. But this fic is very layered and detailed so I'm taking longer to write each chapter than normal because I don't want to miss anything. Everything I write is deliberate and important and will come into play throughout the story, either large or small.

I know the Zeus thing was kinda out there and I debated when and where to write that first intro. Initially I was going to put it later but for the very reasons you stated I felt that it would be too much of a 'huh? wait what?' But too soon and it would detract from the primary story. Decisions, decisions, argh! So I put it there and have since added more scenes to that arc then originally planned. I feel that it works better in the overall story and once you read everything it'll make more sense.

I know that was a totally left field reference but rest assurance that I'll be weaving (lol) more of it as I go along and it becomes very critical. Wow, hope that wasn't too spoilery. Epic length? At least 20 chaps I think but it's a guess right now. Definitely novel length. And I lurve the video Afraid of Americans and Bowie's 90's look, sigh. Oh well. Funny that you reviewed tonight as I was working on my update. Both double dates will be...ah...memorable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...so wow, each chap of this fic is so detailed and I'm actually stressed a bit to make sure I get them just right. I'm taking far longer than normal but this fic, I feel, really deserves it. There are so many scenes I can't wait to write and yet I'm making myself take the time. The reviews for this fic are awesome, too. Everyone is leaving such great, detailed reviews. I just lurve it! And I gotta ask...anyone catching the layers? References? Clues? If not that's okay, some are very subtle. But if so let me know and I'll tell you if you're right or not (unless it's too spoilery) I'll at least tell you if it's a clue or not. **

**FYI-I realize in some versions Aphrodite is Uranus's daughter and Zeus's in others...so I'm going with Zeus in this one. So there.**

***Also, sorry about the ch10/ch11 mixed up, that was me accidentally double uploading ch10. I know, my bad...everyone was probably *squee* then *cry*...sorry!**

**I feel like I've eaten a ton of chocolate this week from all the awesome reviews! Because they're like chocolate...:o)**


	11. Slips of the Tongue

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Slips of the Tongue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Watching Sarah hug her friend goodbye for the night while he stood apart gave Gerard a strange sense of disconnection. Actually, the detachment started prior to dinner and worsened during Todd's comprehensive, aromatic account of the water treatment plant, otherwise known as the Bog to him and his co-workers. Todd Evans, the officious fellow, made Gerard's skin itch which escalated to nearly algetic at the touch of hands.

Throughout the evening, he sensed Todd viewing him as if he were a criminal set to besiege the lovely, yet quite perilous, Sarah. He wondered if Todd knew of Sarah's preliminary attack upon his person, however unintended; but suspected the man cared naught for the opening salvo, only for any impairment of Sarah. Well and good, then...all very well and good. Gerard saw Todd's guarded eyes tracing him over his shoulders after he and Kathy waved their final farewell. Gerard offered the retreating Todd a gracious nod. Todd finally turned away slowly.

"Do you think that went well, Gerard?"

"Yes, I believe so, luv." He kept his voice upbeat while they turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Todd and Kathy are great. I've known them for years and just adore them."

" Hmm, charming couple." He smiled, taking her hand in his as they strolled through the night air; numerous other couples and late night groups bustling around them on the sidewalk.

"But I can't believe he told that old story about the Bog again, at dinner no less!"

"He does that often, then?" _**It's called the Bog of Eternal Stench**_. The sharp pain revisited Gerard's skull as the phrase echoed in his thoughts. '_Bog of Eternal Stench...sounds fitting for the man who dare threaten me,'_ he thought then added,_ 'This reminds me too much of Sarah's Goblin King story, but I __**would **__enjoy tossing the man into his own Bog.'_

"No, he hasn't told that story in years; don't know why he did tonight," she said bemused and shrugging, "He knows how much it disgusts me, although I've never really told him why."

"Perhaps he undertook a protective role for your benefit." _**If she ever kisses you...**_His headache amplified, the pain changing from a sharp point between his eyes to a rolling throb when that phrase came to mind. The thought of anyone else kissing his Sarah; Gerard gritted his teeth in pain and jealously. Lost in contemplation of the concrete, Sarah missed his grimace.

"You think so? Todd did seem a bit older-brotherish tonight."

"Sarah, your friends care for you a great deal. It's only right they look to your best interests." _**I'll**__** make you a Prince of the Land of Stench...**__ 'Yes, rule in your Bog of Stench, Todd Evans. You think to command me?_ _ I will treat Sarah as a queen with or without your approval.' _ Gerard's eyes pinched at another new spike of pain before Sarah pulled him to a stop facing him. He swiftly recovered, hiding his distress.

"Gerard, did Todd say something to you?"

"Why do you ask, luv?" he said doing his best to sound insensible to any undercurrent of drama.

"Because you're trying so hard to defend him, and I could tell the two of you were hardly what I'd call friendly all evening. You know," Sarah squeezed his hand a bit tighter, "I don't expect you to be best friends."

"He's only alarmed that you may get hurt, as any good friend should be." He placed his hands to either side of her face, his thumbs caressing her upper cheekbones, "Sarah, I would never knowingly harm you, especially after you've given me another chance. You do believe me, don't you?"

Studying his face for any difficulty and finding her answer she said, "I do believe you, although I can't explain why. It just feels right. Is that crazy?"

"No, luv, it's not crazy." He kissed her, rapidly progressing it to more than a peck before he rested his forehead to hers, "And I thank the gods everyday that I met you."

"You mean God."

"What?" he said moving his head backwards to see her fully.

"You thank God everyday that we met, right?"

"Yes, of course, that's what I said."

"No," she gave him an odd look, "You said 'thank the gods'. You practice some strange, ancient religion you need to tell me about?" She chuckled awkwardly.

Gerard laughed, took her hand, and continued walking, "Don't be daft, luv. Stuffy ole' Church of England once my parents divorced and I was dragged back to London. Perhaps I'm becoming more open-minded since meeting you, hmm?" He winked, flashing his killer grin and Sarah couldn't help her brain melting, just a tad, under the blitz of that much raw sexuality aimed at her.

"Right, probably just a slip of the tongue."

"Tongue...mmm...I know what I'd rather be doing with my tongue, my sweet, delicious Sarah." He smirked, curling said tongue behind his teeth and watched her eyes dilate, her breathing accelerate.

The walk, or rather jog, back to her apartment took twenty minutes which was exactly five minutes less than the initial walk to the restaurant. En route Sarah repeatedly thanked her guardian angel that she wore flats instead of the dead sexy, three inch heels she mulled over than rejected. Not because she worried about offending Gerard's sense of masculine vertical achievement—they would've been close to a height—she just preferred experiencing the joys of not having sore and achy feet. Really...that was all.

Another few minutes wasted at the first door, building entry hall, and then her door as she fumbled the keys again. He didn't help with his body pressed to hers from behind, his gifted lips..._and don't forget tongue..._doing all sorts of things to her neck and ears that were probably illegal in certain backwater states while his hands shimmied their way under the front of her shirt.

"Open, damn it, open," she cursed at her stubborn door. Her skin felt too tight and the temperature in the hallway rose several degrees.

"Allow me," Gerard said, his voice purring in her ear. His hands encompassed hers and self-confidently assisted with the lock, the click vibrating in her hand.

"Shall we?" He said his lips grazed her neck and shooting electricity down her spine. Nodding mutely, Sarah pushed open the door and Gerard followed closely behind, his hands in close contact with her hips. She heard him shut the door and engage the lock. Really, he knew her front door better than her by now. She barely dropped her purse to the floor when he spun her in place and shoved her against her entryway wall.

"Jer, what-"she managed to say before his mouth covered hers, that tongue slipping in between her lips. Having envisioned making it to her bed this time, Sarah pushed at his shoulders until he released her.

"Allow me this, Sarah. I've imagined doing this very thing since our first morning together."

"Alright..." She nodded, uncertain what she agreed to but melting at the kindled lust in his eyes; and then Gerard sank leisurely to his knees, his open palms fondling her through her clothes until they reached the bottom edge of her dress. Groaning, she arched her hips from the wall as he pushed the gauzy material upwards exposing her bare legs.

"You smell delicious," he said burying his face to the apex of her thighs, his teeth nibbling at her through the satin of her panties. When he hooked his thumb through the elastic and tugged downwards, she braced herself with her hands flat to the wall. The feel of the satin delicately scraping over her inflamed skin made her shiver and moan.

"That's right, luv, lift your leg for me." Gerard guided one leg free then draped it over his shoulder before running his hands back up both legs, every movement slow, deliberate.

"Oh, God, Jer..."

"Relax; put your weight on me. I'll be here for you." He whispered, French kisses trailing his hands and both ending where she throbbed. He shifted to angle her legs wider and Sarah watched his blonde head as he descended upon her. Once the flat of his tongue contact her spread labia, Sarah jerked; her head fell back to the wall with a thud and her eyes fluttered shut. How she stood on her one quivering leg she couldn't remember later because all she felt was Gerard's tongue swirling, lapping and probing at her most sensitive skin.

Her flavor...his Sarah! Pure heaven, ambrosial nectar of the gods as he imagined; and every touch and taste of her made his manhood painfully harder, but determined to pleasure her first, he denied his own needs. The feel of her shuddering muscles and moisture coating his hand and mouth; the sound of her moans, whimpers, and gasps were nearly his undoing as he worked his wiles upon her. When he added a finger, then two inside of her snug channel and curled them forward she bucked into his face, her hands flying from the wall to grip his hair.

"Oh, p-please..." So close, in less than a week and already he knew her body better than his own, and she was so close...just a few more plunges.

"Jer! Oh, _God_!" Her muscles clamped his fingers as his tongue flicked a final few times. He felt her body go slack as his supported the majority of her weight.

"Don't move, Sarah." Sarah mumbled something unintelligible. Meanwhile, he quickly unbuckled, dropped his pants, and stood, maneuvering, and picking Sarah up until her legs wrapped around his waist. With one efficient thrust, Gerard seated himself to the hilt causing her to tighten her grip around his torso, her hands to claw his shoulders, and her eyes to pop open.

"Yes, yes!"

"Sarah," he hips pumped rhythmically, "precious," his strength pressing her to the wall, he buried his face in her neck, "won't..." he braced one hand behind her and held her up with the other, "last..." his panting timed with hers, her ankles digging into the back of his thighs as he drove into her, "long..." she moaned, he felt her reaching another climax and gave his last deep thrusts before they both fell over the precipice. Sarah bucked against him and nearly dropped her. The muscles in his legs failing, he collapsed to his knees with her wedged safely between him and wall.

Getting her breathing back under control, Sarah raised her head from his shoulder. He brushed sweat dampened hair from her eyes and kissed her. She gifted him with a weak but happy smile.

"Better, then?"

"Oh yeah, much."

Laughing softly, his own face shining with perspiration, Gerard rested his head on her opposing shoulder and listened to their matching, racing heartbeats.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The narrow stone path crumbled in his wake compelling him to boost his running speed, his lithe legs stretching for longer strides. A black void awaited him below if he slowed, a void waiting to devour all that he was. He had to escape!

_'Must go faster, must go faster, faster, faster...' _Gerard chanted to himself. The path extended ahead of him: its gradual slant endlessly spiraling upward to a vital conclusion. His salvation of unknown origin awaited him, but time was at a premium. If he fell, if he slowed...

_'Don't think about that just run, you'll make it!' _ No dwelling on the unalterable, only actions mattered now; the past an immutable painting to be admired, scrutinized, and analyzed at a later time. Focusing on the path at his feet, he didn't look up and ran into a person; their collision knocking him off balance he flung his hands out grasping someone's shoulder's as he meet the shocked eyes of...

"Sarah..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sarah awoke to a racing heart and an empty bed; she sensed Gerard's missing presence. Sitting up in the dark, she stretched to turn on her lamp confirming her solitude. Feeling the bed sheets, she realized they were cool; he'd left awhile ago and this thought disconcerted more than any other.

"Gerard?" Flipping the cover back, she stepped, naked, out of bed in search of him. Nothing...

She flipped on her overhead bedroom light then checked the bathroom, still nothing. A shuffling from the living room attracted her attention.

"Jer?" Walking through her bedroom doorway into the darkened room beyond, Sarah eyes adjusted to the gloom until the edges of her couch, bookcases, table, chairs and... A man resolved from the night.

"Gerard? What are you doing?" she asked him from the far side of the room, he didn't answer and even in the dark she could tell his back faced her. Naked, he stood at the balcony window, his hands pressed to the glass with his body weight leaning forward. The glow of the streetlights and blinking neon set off the silhouette of his body and spiky hair. The reflected colors acutely reminded her of his Jarethness, and his otherworldly beauty clawed at her lungs. Cautiously she walked closer, around her couch, and approached him from behind. Her arm outstretched, trembling fingers questing, she brushed the tips along his shoulder blade.

"Sarah..." he whispered then twisted around and grasped her shoulders in his hands, his nails digging into her skin. She yelped in surprise and pain. Gerard's eyes blazed at her through the gloom.

"Turn back, Sarah," he shook her lightly to emphasize, his voice harsh and demanding, "turn back before it's too late."

"How do you know..." she asked in a strident tone, her hands clawing at his bare chest leaving behind red abrasions, "Jareth?" Sarah leaned closer, inspecting his eyes. They appeared glazed and faraway. "_Who are you?_" she demanded, tears streaming down her face before ducking her head, sobbing quietly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Sarah," Gerard said, his voice sounding normal again, but distressed, "Sarah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked back up and his eyes peered directly at her, focused and clear.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Gerard's brows furrowed and pinched above his nose as he regarded her earnestly. "What happened?"

"Oh God, _oh_ _God_..." The uncontrollable shaking started in her legs and traveled upwards until only Gerard's strength held her upright. Was she losing her sanity? Everything cluttered and fogged her mind. She wanted to believe, to believe in him but the things he said, the things he did, how he acted occasionally...

"You're alright, I've got you, it'll be okay," he murmured into ear, his arms tight around her as she cried and trembled. As he comforted her, he gradually realized he stood nude in her living room without any memory of how he got there.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

The next day Sarah called in sick again, this time she truly felt out of sorts, they both did. Neither came to any rational explanation for the bizarre incident the night before, and decided to drop the matter for the present. Especially after Sarah suggested a trip to the hospital for one or both of them since it obviously sparked the beginnings of an epic fight, and neither like the thought of hospitals or fights.

They did, afterall, have plans to meet Cassie for _another_ double date tonight, ironic and annoying, but Sarah could hardly complain and she did want to meet his sister. So, Gerard ran back to Cassie's to grab personal items and a few changes of clothes as they planned to spend the day sleeping, talking, and generally enjoying each other at Sarah's. While Gerard left to run his errand, Sarah immediately called Kathy for the requisite girl-to-girl post date analyzing discussion and break-down of possible relationship pit-falls.

"So...what'da think?" Sarah hardly allowed Kathy to answer her phone before launching the all important question.

"Sarah, hey, where's Gerard?"

"He ran over to his sister's for a bit, but he'll be back soon. So...answer the question, what'da guys think?" Sarah didn't bother to hide the eagerness from her voice.

"Well, he seemed nice enough."

"But?" She didn't particularly care for Kathy's noncommittal tone.

"It's just..."

"What?" She said with a nervous laugh. Geez, Kathy sounded so grave. What could she be possibly withholding?

"Sarah," big rushing sigh over the phone receiver, "during dinner Todd got a weird vibe from Gerard."

"A weird vibe? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's not sure but we wanted to warn you just in case of...well...just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Sarah said hearing how defensive her voice sounded and tried to remind herself that this was her friend, _her best friend_, and Kathy would never say anything without good reason. Forcibly restraining her impulse to snap at her, Sarah kept her mouth shut and listened.

"Look, I don't know exactly, just a feeling. We love you, Sarah, and we just want you to be okay. I'd rather tell you this than not."

"Alright," she said tersely, "considered me warned."

"Sarah, I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay, really. Look...um... Kathy, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, call me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Sarah frowned in dismay. She and Kathy never had awkward conversations, and she couldn't remember the last time they disagreed on anything more than where to eat lunch. A very uncomfortable feeling settled in her chest as she replaying their conversation. What type of vibe did Todd sense? Why didn't he mention it last night? How serious should she take this? Was this related to Gerard's strange behavior? Or was she the one losing her grip on reality? Anxiety made her bite her lower lip, and she wished Gerard was present to kiss it all away because she now knew she needed him and this knowledge both comforted and frightened her.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

"Cassie?" Gerard knocked on his sister's bedroom door knowing she dwelled within since her purse lie tossed on her entryway table. "Cassie, please open the door." A few moments passed then it cracked and her surly face peeked through.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Which part? The part where you acted like an arse or the part where you refused to take care of yourself for your family's sake?"

"You know how much a dislike hospitals."

"But if there's something wrong...

"I'm fine, Cassie. Just stress, I swear." He said using his best wheedling and flirt-appropriately-with-your-sister eyes.

"Oh, shit, Jer, don't look at me like that!" Cassie flung open her door and shoved him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Smirking, he knew he'd gotten passed her defenses. "Geez, you're hopeless, you know that? You'll likely suffer a massive stroke then I'll be then one to deliver the bad news to Mum and Dad."

He slung his arm around her shoulders pulling her tight to his side, "I'm not dying anytime soon."

"No, with my luck you'll be permanently disabled and I'll have to play live-in nurse for your sorry arse for the rest of your life."

"Forgive me?" He asked kissing her temple.

"Only if you promise to see a doctor if it happens again."

"I promise," he said as he pulled her into a bear hug. Cassie wrapped her arms around his torso resting her head under his chin.

"I know lots of great docs, Jer. You'll be well cared for, just say the word."

"If and when, luv...if and when you'll be the first to know." If felt good to be back in her good graces again, he loathed fighting with his sister, but due to their dominant personalities they often disagreed. Yet they always made up, always came through stronger and closer siblings. He was thankful for that.

"You still up for going out tonight? Jeff got us reservations at this trendy new place."

"Yeah alright, luv. I was hoping you'd say that." He stepped from their embrace, "I've come for some things then I'm off to Sarah's for the day."

"Oh...I see."

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no, it's okay." She smiled, "I'm chuffed you guys are hitting it off."

"Then let me just grab my kit and I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Cassie nodded releasing her brother with a small smile. She couldn't upset him while he looked so happy, but she was disappointed, jealous even if she dared admit it. For so long she worshiped Gerard, the perfect older brother and friend; made it damn difficult to find a permanent boyfriend when you compared every male to him. Her whole life he flitted from one female to the next and she never feared his settling down until now. Even vapid Melinda held no true threat other than bruising his heart. This Sarah Williams was changing their entire world and it scared Cassie to the depths of her soul.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

From her place outside and untouched by mortal measurements of life, Aphrodite studied the cycles of time and dimension in order to find the perfect point to reestablish the timeline; it must be seamless. None, specifically Zeus, must sense her changes else he might tamper further. A delicate task...altering time whilst nudging free will in the proper direction.

Many believed that destiny and fate were incontrovertible. So far from the truth _and_ tip of the entire, grandiose reality; destiny was a malleable thing if one knew how, and possessed audacity enough, to shape it to one's will, whether mortal or immortal. Even the gods bowed to the power of free will upon predestination. And yet...some choices were too large to be left out of gods' and goddess' hands. Some needs too great to drift on the winds of chance and fickle emotion.

Her new strategy must work to further her goal. Too long had she plotted and planned to allow her father to destroy it all now on a random whim. It would be difficult for those involved. Likely they would despise her and the prospect of losing mortal faith, and therefore power, loomed as a specter. Given the alternative, however, Aphrodite deemed it a worthy risk if it created what was needed, what the realms needed—_salvation_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>futrCSI1490: <strong>Yes, it did, thanks! And Gerard needed to apologize. It was for the best or was it? Todd and the Bog, thanks! I created him and that association just for that chapter and this one which was fun and tricky to write. Had to get it just right and realistic. Glad their spat worked. Funny thing: I always got spanked for comma overuse in high school but my dialogue had always gotten top marks. Your question about Cassie = No.

**Shenlong Girl: **Sorry again about the chap mix up! And the couch paragraph, lol, that's been commented on by a few others. Hmm...Aphrodite...she might be more of a friend than you think...or not...depends on your point of view.

**Ayjah: **Yeah, I like Todd, too. Trying to add another 'vibe' scene with him but only if I can get it to work right.

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **Another couch convert...think about it! As for your theories...Well...Gerard is Gerard but as to your second it's in the right direction but not 'correct'. Thanks for reading!

**troubledatheart: **Thanks! The tear jerker should be coming soon...within a few chap. I'm finishing 13 and I'm not in it yet but it's coming.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks but I've only touched the surface of Aphrodite, she'll be more in depth in later chapters. The big question is why is/was Zeus asleep while other gods were awake? How I work her character is based off of that and part of the story is as well. Ziggy! That's when Bowie got addicted to cocaine, got completely wigged out and barely ate most days.

**MinkyT: **Torment? Torment? Whyever would you think that? Muahahahaha! Yeah...it's coming...actually the shit starts hitting the proverbial fan next chapter :o)

**serena221: **Awesome! I'm so happy (I mean concerned) that I'm keeping you guys all twisted up in the story, teehee! Up, down, over, under! I love being about to keep readers guessing and yet put out the information in tidbits, too. :o)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got ch 11 out a few days earlier since I fubared it up SORRY! didn't mean to tease everyone, at least not in a bad way. The next chapter is a big turning point in the story. It's longer and I'll tease you with the title "Ecstasy and Agony" oh yeah... It's going through editing right now while I'm finishing the writing portion of 13. My head cold turned into a sinus infection, cough, and laryngitis which would be no big deal at 25 but rather sucks at 41. Hint: Avoid getting older if you can. I feel completely drained and my brain is all goofy. **

**As for the couch paragraph that got people's attention: seriously haven't you ever wondered about all the couches in the world? You go to your friends/family house, you know they're sexually active and unless they're completely stodgy they've probably had sex on that couch. I know I've had sex on my couch! LOL and my friends and family sit on it! But no one ever talks about it. Really makes you look at things differently. Heck, they've probably had sex on everything in the house! Ewwww!**

**In lieu of chocolate covered reviews please leave cough syrup (preferably codeine mix) as a donation, thank you :o)  
><strong>


	12. Ecstasy & Agony

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy and Agony <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Do you think she'll like me?" Sarah asked Gerard as they left her apartment. Kissing her, he stroked her face.

"She'll love you, don't worry."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know," she shrugged biting her lower lip, "just nerves I guess."

"Bloody hell, Sarah, when you do that..." He pulled her to a stop and pressed her to the wall just before her building's exit, his hands to either side of her head.

"Do what?"

"Your lip," he dove in for another, deeper kiss, "when you bite your lip."

"You like that?" she asked, tilting her head, fluttering her eyelashes and biting her lip again.

"You know I do, luv." Gerard kissed her again, grinding his pelvis into hers until she groaned. "And your kit tonight, bleeding fuckable," he added running kisses down her throat.

"Well," she ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass pulling him closer, "you said Cassie said to wear something sexy."

"Black leather mini-skirt? At this rate I'll be shagging you again right here and Cassie's plans can go to hell." She giggled at the hoarse, desperate sound of his voice, at how hard he was already.

"I don't think she'll appreciate that," she said without any real insistence. Sighing, his forehead dropped to her shoulder and his body ceased pressing.

"Bloody hell, I know," he said resigned, "Give us a minute and we'll be off." Laughing, Sarah pushed him away gently.

"I don't think either of us will be _off_ any time soon tonight."

He smirked, "So sure about that, are you then?"

"Promises, promises..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Earlier in the day, while at her apartment, Cassie and Gerard arranged for them all to meet at the new combination dinner and dance club, picked by Jeff, rather than at her apartment so they left Sarah's and took a cab directly. It was a new establishment consisting of several floors of music, entertainment, and food, starting with a chic restaurant on the entire first floor. Arriving, Gerard exited then assisted Sarah out of the cab. The waning light of dusk set off the building's crimson neon marquee—'**Daedalus's Labyrinth**'. Two steps onto the sidewalk, with his hand placed lightly at the small of her back, Sarah froze as she read the sign.

"Oh, shit...this is where we're meeting your sister and her date?" Gerard heard the anxiety in her voice and tensed.

"Yeah, why?" He followed her line of sight as she spoke and cringed.

"Labyrinth? Seriously?" She glared at him, "You don't see a problem with this for me?" Was this some sort of sick joke_? _ After what she told him then their fight?

"Sarah, I swear I only had the address, I didn't know the name." He faced her grasping her hands and said quietly, mindful of the crowded sidewalk, "This isn't about you or anything we've discussed. Cassie's friend Jeff picked the place; it's supposed to be the hottest new club in town."

"Oh." Now she just felt silly and a little reactionary. _'Not everything is about you, Sarah,' _she admonished herself, embarrassed that part of her still felt so selfish and touchy. Had she not grown up at all?

"But if you're uncomfortable we won't stay. I'll tell Cassie—"

"No, no it's okay." She gave him a tentative smile, "We're here and it's just a club, right?"

"Right," he said with a tentative grin and squeezed her hands then tilted his head towards the entrance, "Shall we then?" Sarah nodded allowing him to lead the way and give their names at the door claiming their reservation. As they followed a hostess inside, they marveled at the stylish, fashionable décor of the restaurant; a unique blend of dark, classic fabrics and sleek metals.

"Wow..." Sarah said under her breath.

"Quite posh," he replied nodding discreetly in agreement as his hand gently steered her through the entryway behind the petite female guiding them. Winding, maze-like halls led passed various sectioned off rooms until they reached one with low lighting and smaller private booths. The hostess walked to a specific booth, and pulled back the velvet curtain revealing a very attractive blond couple looking at ease together.

"Jer, finally!" Cassie exclaimed springing from her date's side, and sliding from the U-shaped leather booth seat. Gerard nodded a polite thank you to the retreating hostess before hugging his sister warmly.

"Cassie, I'd like you to meet Sarah Williams." He stepped back keeping one arm around Cassie's waist, one arm reaching for Sarah, "Sarah, my sister Cassandra Scott." The two women sized one another up for a few seconds in silence.

"Good to meet you, Cassandra." Sarah said enthusiastically and extended her hand the same moment as Cassie, they automatically shook.

"Call me Cassie; no one calls me Cassandra, except Mum, and only when I'm in trouble," she said grinning, "Glad to meet you, too, Sarah." Gerard heard wariness in both women's voices and signed internally, bloody female territorialism...ah, well, as long as they acted civil. Cassie turned and waved her companion forward who slid from the booth and stood.

"This is my friend, Jeff Bankston, Jeff, my brother Gerard and his friend Sarah Williams," More handshakes, nods, and pleasant greetings. Gerard's first impression of Jeff was questionable: a youngish man dressed well but presenting a lackadaisical air.

"Hey, good to meet'cha. Cassie can't stop talking about you, Jer."

"Indeed?" He disliked strangers and new acquaintances being overly familiar with his name, but forced himself to stay social in the name of good manners; wouldn't do to be outdone by his little sister. "Shall we sit?" In agreement with Gerard, they all situated themselves around the booth seat pulling the curtain closed. The electric table and wall sconce lighting gave it a very sultry, romantic ambiance.

"So, Jeff, Gerard told me that you made the reservations?" Sarah asked politely after settling.

"Yep, had to pull some major strings," he said preening, "this place is the hippest, hottest place in town, you like?"

"It's very...distinctive so far," Sarah said hesitantly.

"What till you see the dance clubs upstairs, they're like mazes!" Jeff wolf whistled too loudly and all three of his companions winced. "Big dance floor surrounded by these cozy, sectioned off tables and nooks. Each club has different music and décor, but the maze idea is the same on each level but not the patterns."

"Oh, wow, that's...intriguing." Sarah managed to say. She felt Gerard slip his hand over her thigh and squeeze a reassurance. Mazes...ugh...

"I don't know that we'll be dancing tonight," Gerard said.

"No dancing?" Cassie practically squealed, "You can't ditch early! Jeff's told me all about the clubs and we've got to try them."

"Cassie..."

"No, it's okay, Gerard. I'm sure some dancing will be fine," said Sarah with wane smile. Clapping her hands, Cassie leaned awkwardly over the table and grasped Sarah's shoulder surprising Sarah.

"You'll love it, trust me!"

"You're looking attractive, Cassie, new dress?" Gerard deliberately redirected the chat.

"Yeah, thanks, got it for tonight." Cassie smiled at her brother then spoke to Sarah. "You're outfit is stunning, too, Sarah."

"Thanks, Gerard said to dress sexy so..."

"Well, I'd say you're successful. You club often?"

"Oh, not really," she said shrugging, "In fact I haven't worn this in a few years."

"And I'm bloody chuffed that you're wearing it for me, luv," Gerard said nuzzling her ear and pulling her close to his side with one arm. Sarah blushed remembering his earlier reaction to her leather skirt and felt other parts of her warm up.

"So what do you do?" Cassie asked leaning her elbows on the table and staring intently at Sarah. Giving his sister a suspicious glance at her intensity, Gerard scowled but remained silent.

"For a living?"

"That and whatever else." Smiling graciously, Sarah spoke about herself for a few minutes until the weird fascination Gerard's sister held made her uncomfortable and Gerard, picking up on her anxiety, said:

"Where is our wait staff? I'm more than ready for a pint."

"Right, man, we've got our drinks but you guys need yours. I'll go take care of that." Jeff slipped from the booth to locate a waiter. Gerard, Sarah, and Cassie chatted inanely until Jeff returned with a waitress who took their drink orders and left food menus. The rest of dinner proceeded well enough. Upbeat but dense, Jeff spoke on odd and shallow topics while Cassie continually questioned Sarah causing Sarah's answers to become more restrained and circular. Gerard wondered at his sister's persistence and obvious frustration, and slipped an unobtrusively supportive hand to Sarah's under the table.

Once the meal wound down and the conversation cooled to a strained lull, Jeff suggested departing the restaurant for one of the rave dance clubs. In agreement all around, the men took care of the bills and then they were off to the upper floors.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Jeff and Cassie walked several feet ahead of them as they exited the elevator, and the pounding music of the club masked Sarah's voice from them as she spoke to Gerard.

"Why the fifth degree from your sister?"

He bent down to her ear, his hand resting easily on the small of her back, "I'm not sure. I think she's just worried about me."

"Why?"

"My last relationship was with a woman who wasn't very good for me."

"Relationship?" She repeated; her tone of voice and arched brow implying her intrinsic question regarding their status. He smirked.

"Well, of course, luv, what else do you think we've been doing this week? What sort of man do you take me for?" Blushing fiercely Sarah had no reply, and Gerard leaned over, kissed her temple, and pulled her into his side as they entered the dance club. Snuggling close she wrapped an arm around his waist. Craziness of the night before and this morning forgotten, Sarah felt content for the first time in her entire life. Over the music of the club she faintly heard his heart beating under her ear and knew there was no other place she'd rather be than by this man's side.

A raging beast of modern techno: the music of the rave thrummed against Sarah's chest, the bass vibrating through her heeled shoes and upwards into her body making her skin tingle. As they stepped down into the sunken room, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and revealed a packed room of people. Most wore chemical glow-in-dark necklaces and bracelets of all colors, and gyrated on the large dance floor. A long bar dominated one side; and around the corners of the room she noticed low walls creating the privacy nooks Jeff spoke of, and along the edges shadows of walls and curtained doors. Unconsciously she shivered, visions of oubliettes coming to her mind. Gerard gave her a concerned look but she shook her head negative and smiled until he smiled back.

"Drinks everybody? This round's on me," Jeff said loudly as the music volume increased by their proximity to the dance floor. Gerard requested a beer, Cassie and Sarah both asked for a fruity cocktail. "Got it, I'll be right back." Cassie said something to Jeff that neither Gerard nor Sarah could hear before he left. Then they wandered off to find an open table. It wasn't long before Sarah's love of music overcame her unease and she pulled Gerard onto the dance floor leaving Cassie to guard their small table.

Squeezing through the crowd pressed at the bar, Jeff waited his turn then placed his order. Before he left their group, Cassie whispered to him to make sure her drink was a virgin. Discouraged that Sarah answered her questions so vaguely during dinner, Cassie was determined to remain clear-headed while Gerard's girlfriend loosened her tongue. Well...Jeff decided he could help Cassie out a bit more without her knowing yet. The end result justifying the means in his opinion, Cassie would agree with his methods once Sarah Williams sang her secrets and he would reap the benefits of a grateful Cassie.

The critical moment arrived when the fruity Fuzzy Navels for the woman appeared. Having prepared it before hand, Jeff inconspicuously withdrew a small piece of folded paper from his pants' pocket and slipped the powdered contents (which originally had been a small pill of Ecstasy) into the alcoholic Fuzzy Navel, quickly stirring it with a straw until the powder dissolved completely. The bar was so crowded with patrons eager to drink or continue drinking, no one bothered to pay attention to his actions. Certain of his success, he carefully collected all four drinks in his hands and weaved his way through the partying crowd finding Cassie at a table. He handed Cassie her virgin drink and set Gerard's beer and Sarah's altered drink aside before waving them over from the dance floor.

"Whoa, I haven't been to a rave in years! This is a sweet club, Jeff," Sarah announced loudly after she and Gerard returned to the table. Jeff pointed to her cocktail. They all continued to speak in raised voices to be heard over the dance music.

"Thanks, I got both you ladies Fuzzy Navels. Hope you like peach schnapps, Sarah."

"Oh...um...peach is fine." She smiled politely and sipped her drink. Peach...could the associations get any weirder?

"Oh, wow, total '80's flashback, Jeff?"

"Whatever, Cassie, you said something fruity. This was all I could think of. You order next time."

Taking a long pull from his beer, Gerard tipped his head at Jeff. "Thanks for the pint, Jeff, I'll get the next round," Gerard said ignoring his sister's complaint.

"Sure thing, Jer." Jeff and Cassie both drank then he took Cassie's hand, "How 'bout some dancing?"

"Okay." She grinned, took another swig of her cocktail before allowing Jeff to steer her onto the packed dance floor. Watching them leave, Sarah took a larger gulp and grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know, but this is the strangest tasting Fuzzy Navel I've ever had." She drank again, grimaced again.

"Here let me try." He sipped then drank deeper, "Hmm...that's odd."

"I know..."

"Not really bad, just...different..."

"A weird aftertaste."

"Yeah...let me try Cassie's," Gerard snuck a sip of his sister's drink and immediately noticed that it was non-alcoholic. "Oh, well, there's a difference. Cassie ordered her's virgin."

"Really? Then I guess that's why it tastes different."

"Very much so."

"Oh well...I don't want to insult him, but I can't drink this." Sarah spied Cassie and Jeff walking back to the table.

"Allow me, luv." He knocked back the last two-thirds of Sarah's drink in one gulp not pausing to taste it then grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Sarah faked swooned.

"Jer, my hero."

"Always there for you, and you can blame that ability on my dissolute youth at university." He leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway.

"Wow, you were really thirsty."

"Yep thanks, Jeff." Sarah answered with a smile not quite understanding why Jeff's return smile appeared so...satisfied.

"I believe it's time to really dance, Sarah," said Gerard not at all liking the odd look Jeff gave her. He grasped her hand and, desiring privacy from Cassie and Jeff, led her to the far side of the dance floor nearest a maze wall.

"Hey, Jer," Cassie called out as they left, but Jeff pulled her towards him.

"Let'em go, Cass."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me on this. In about a half an hour you'll be able to get Sarah to answer any question you want."

"Jeff, what'd you do?" She asked torn between being appalled at his possible actions and jealous that dull Jeff outwitted them all.

"I'll tell you in a bit, once she starts singing." Grinning, he leaned both elbows on the pub table. Cassie stared at him uncertain who this man was standing next to her, and equally unsure how she felt about it, but she didn't follow her brother either.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah gave herself over to the pulse of the fast paced techo music as her body swayed in time with Gerard's. Facing each other, they wove their legs alternating and ground their pelvis together. Neither spoke, words were unnecessary; they communicated by touch, her arms around his neck and his hands gripping her hips. Faces burrowing into necks while mouths explored skin.

At some point someone handed them extra glow necklaces and they laughed while they draped each other with the neon jewelry. The effect was surreal and made their faces reflect the garish light in dark hollows and neon peaks. Then Gerard spun her around so that her back was flush against his chest, and their public sexual dance continued as other couples only feet away mimicked them. _Everything was dancing..._

It made her think of a modern Roman orgy without the nudity, except she noticed in the glowy dark, there were a few couples taking the dance farther. She and Gerard danced at the far edge with a wall blocking their one side. It gave them a sense of privacy. In the flashes of the overhead strobes and the bouncing glow jewelry, Sarah's vision grew blurry at the edges. She thought how similar this felt to her bubble dream in the labyrinth, but no fear existed this time.

She was getting warmer and not just because of dancing. She felt perspiration roll down her lower back, and Gerard's hands firmly grasping at her torso as he pressed his prominent erection to her backside. Her head felt too heavy; she allowed it to fall back to his shoulder, and he peppered her stretched neck with kisses and murmured something. Blindly, Sarah thrust her hands back to clasp his hips and buttocks, holding him close as she writhed.

So warm, so _hot_...her skin felt ultra sensitive, and she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her. So when his hands cupped her breasts through her thin top and pinched her nipples she moaned into his ear. His own response was a strangled 'bloody fucking hell' then his hands quickly sank to the edge of her leather skirt, and shoved it up until his fingers met the damp curls of her Mons. She could tell how desperate his fingers were as they move around her throng and spread her open to tease and tantalize her. Any power of speech fled as she squirmed harder, pushing herself against his hands. Some part of her brain marveled at their wanton behavior (this wasn't really her). Even in the dark of the club she was displayed for nearly anyone to see as he conspicuously fondled her, but no one seemed to care, in fact others were doing worse as far as she could tell. And then his voice cut ruthlessly in her ear:

"I want you, right bloody now, Sarah. I need to shag you right here and I don't fucking care who sees us." All she could do was nod against his neck and chest because his fingers felt so fucking good inside of her and for some reason she couldn't stop, wouldn't have been able to stop.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Nothing compared to the heady sensation of Sarah's backside pressed firmly to him as he grinded and held her. The small amount of alcohol he ingested going straight to his head, Gerard felt light-headed and free of the few inhibitions he did possess. His Sarah smelled delicious, and felt like a dream make to fit his hands, and as the heat in the room increased all he could focus on was the desire to bury his cock inside of her again...and again.

Then her head collapsed to his shoulder; she lie draped on him, awaiting like a buffet, and his hands went to work. Caressing, pinching, and fondling whatever in reach before he remembered the skirt. The bleeding fuckable leather skirt was his ending. Gerard spared a moment to check their dancing neighbors, who appeared as entranced with their own public displays of inappropriate behavior that they had little enough time to care about them. The thought of the skirt made him harder, he heard Sarah moan and he lost control. His evil hands took over, worked her skirt upwards exposing her, and delicately molested her. She loved it; he could tell she relished every flick and plunge because she practically climbed him backwards. Oh dear God, he couldn't control himself. His head spun, his vision blurred, his heart raced, his skin felt tight, and he was so fucking hot and horny. He'd never experienced lust this consuming. He had to have her now, he couldn't possibly wait else he might explode. What if...

"I want you, right bloody now, Sarah. I need to shag you right here and I don't fucking care who sees us." And when she nodded, and he swore he heard a whimper at the end, he thought he'd died because only heaven (or hell) granted such fantasies. This woman was his match in every way and he knew, at that moment, he never wanted to be apart from her.

Before either of them could think of the consequences, Gerard unzipped his fly and with Sarah's help moved the rear of her skirt up completely exposing her bottom. The front of her skirt looked hiked up but partially draped to cover just enough as she leaned forward slightly. In the dark, exploring by touch only, he rubbed himself against her bare backside and Sarah's hands reached around to grip and guide him.

With one last perfunctory glance at their neighbors a few feet away—one guy gave him a thumbs up which he ignored— Gerard caressed her cheeks, slid the thong aside, and fingered Sarah's moisten canal before slipping the engorged head of his member inside. _God...so hot and tight..._ Because of the music he couldn't hear her deep moan, but he felt her body jerk as she push back, impaling herself upon him. It was an awkward position and he was unable to seat himself fully, but being inside of her was worth any muscle cramp he suffered later. Grasping her hips, he helped move and balance as she thrust to his counterpoint.

The dance floor receded and smudged around them as their bodies became their entire world, a microcosm of combined experience. The drug completely taking over their perceptions, nothing existed outside of the bubble of their atmosphere. Every plunge and thrust a new blinding line between pleasure and pain for them both as their nerves sizzled with sensitivity. Oblivious to her surroundings and uncaring who saw how evident her position, Sarah bent forward until her hands touched the floor allowing Gerard to reach greater depths. White light blossomed within her closed eyes, and a sudden, ripping orgasm crested. She cried out, shuddered, and clenched around him.

**.**

Once Sarah bent over and he thrust fully into her, Gerard felt himself reach Nirvana. Everything unconnected with them dropped away. The world finally made sense. All the secrets of life laid themselves bare. For the fleetest of seconds he perceived the complexity of destiny, fate, and free will before his climax shattered his consciousness. With a short, guttural shout, he collapsed, bringing them both to the floor. Immediately afterwards Sarah scrambled from underneath Gerard, adjusted her skirt, rolled him over, and zipped his pants before noticing he was awake and staring at her.

"Holy shit, are you alright?" She asked almost yelling to be heard over the music as she helped him sit up with his back to the wall.

"Fine, brilliant, you?" He grinned like an idiot. A few dancers moved in their direction but he waved them off.

"Sort of, I guess. Wow..." Her head felt funny, her heart raced, and her vision was still blurry. After effects of mind-blowing public sex perhaps? She giggled like she was five and he still had a goofy grin. What had they done? Why didn't she care?

"Dance?" He shouted and mimed getting up with a silly hand flourish. _Seriously?_ But she felt great, better than great, _spectacular! _

"Okay!" She said nodding stupidly and helped him stand. He seemed woozy and off balance so she put her arm around his waist, not that she wasn't light-headed and dizzy, too, but he seemed worse. They stumbled and weaved towards the middle of the dance floor, accidentally bumping into people and breaking apart dazed couples en route. Childish giggles erupted between them which upset some dancers and made others giggle with them.

Once they decided upon their favored dancing location, Gerard found that his legs didn't want to work properly so he leaned on Sarah. Their dancing became more of a shuffling, junior high, two-step which neither minded as they preferred snuggling close in their afterglow. Lazily, Gerard lifted his head from where it rested on Sarah's and scanned the dance floor. He blinked. A short distance away, a women with purple eyes stared at him keenly; she stood still while those around her danced. He blinked again and she disappeared.

Everything was moving too fast then too slow, in fits and starts, like someone kept messing with the speed. The glowing jewelry and strobes were long streaks of multi-colored light, impossible to focus upon. He blinked a third time, in slow motion. The DJ added more bass to the music and he could feel the individual vibrations travel over his skin and through his body. Sound moved through molasses in the air then became high-pitched and ringing. He looked at Sarah. Gone was the black leather replaced with a frothy white confection dress. She smiled; her eyes appeared dreamy and relaxed.

Wasn't there something vital he was supposed to remember? Something important revealed to him moments ago? A truth about himself which changed everything...would change everything. Glancing around, he concentrated on the other revelers. The dancers closest to them twisted, mutated: their faces becoming parodies of human visages, like horrid monster masks. Leering...they were all leering and laughing at him! They knew! They all knew what he had forgotten!

"No! Get away from me!" He shouted and jerked from Sarah's relaxed embrace, surprising her. Her stunned eyes gawked at him through the darkness. "Get away! You can't have my head! You're not allowed! He said it was forbidden!" He shoved her and she stumbled, dazed.

"Jer? Gerard, what's wrong?"

"It's not yours anymore, not yours! Get away!" He shouted at her then his eyes rolled back and he crumpled face first to the floor, seizing. His entire body spasming painfully. The side of his head beat against the wood tiles as he flopped. Foamed spittle flecked with blood flew from his clenched jaw and grimacing lips. His consciousness fled as each and every major muscle in his body, except his heart, cramped and contractured at once.

"_Jer! Oh my God!_" Through her own haze, Sarah flung herself next to the Gerard before screaming over the music as she grabbed the clothing of someone nearest, "_Call 911!_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ilhja: <strong>Oh my...I'm sorry it's so confusing. Don't worry about trying to follow or figure it out at this point if it's too much. Just enjoy the romance for now. Within the next few chapters (I'm currently writing 14) things get more dramatic and I'd say about 5 chapters? from now there's a major plot bomb which will start the explanations. And there are explanations, promise.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **I hate being sick...but except for a persistent dry cough I'm all better. Hope you're feeling better, too. How's the challenge coming? Drugs (appropriate chap btw) are usually the downfall of rockers but Bowie did clean himself up by the late '70's. Zeus...I can honestly say this is one fic where Sarah doesn't charm everyone. Enough said.

**futrCSI1490: **Glad you enjoyed the Todd/Hoggle. I wanted to make Todd his own character but with the references to Bog and his protectiveness towards Sarah. I was wondering who might see the connection or not. And now more smex! Thanks! This is probably the first 'public' sex scene I've written, lol. I raciest/romantic since I don't really consider Queen romantic but very, very racy. Cassie's double date...sigh...yeah, next chapter the shite hits the fan. Thanks again! and I'll keep an eye out for your fics, I need to put you on my alert list.

**MyraValhallah: **Hmmm...what's make you think something has happened to the labyrinth? Not saying you're right, not saying you're wrong...it'll be interesting to find out...

**Shenlong Girl: **Right...sure...cause I don't torture or maim...lol! Double date mayhem! It's not so much what Sarah's figuring out. She knows something's up, as does Gerard but they're in denial. They're also unwilling to be apart. They want answers but unfortunately few are there to be found by THEM.

**Ayjah: **Yes, thank you! Very passionate which is key to their characters as is the spookiness. They are yin and yang.

**Serena221: **Thank you! That's always wonderful to hear! Glad you're enjoying it!

**insensitive: **Feeling much better, thanks! And thanks for the kudos about how this is unfolding. I know it's a bit bizarre at times, but it's all leading somewhere. Cocky, arrogant Jareth...yeah he's fun. That's why I'm also enjoying writing "Oh, now why the concern?" That's mainly fluff and arrogant Jareth is all over it. :o)

**A/N: First things first: my PSA- ECSTASY IS DANGEROUS, it can kill you or have chronic negative affects like memory loss, depression, anxiety, and paranoia. Even one dose of ecstasy is dangerous and is compounded when used with other drugs. That being said I've done my best to represent the actual, typical symptoms of ecstasy use in this chapter. Typical symptoms are: skin sensitivity, increased libido, decreased inhibitions, increased desire to dance(why it's used at raves), blurry vision, increased heart rate, increase in body temp, increased friendliness, seizures, paranoia, anxiety and several more less typical symptoms. However, it fit very well with my needs for this fic and I figured WTH.  
><strong>

**Thank you to everybody for their well wishes. I'm feeling much better, still a dry cough but overall much improved. I started on the first chap. of Amel. VI last night and I'm hoping to have it out by July 4th with the rest throughout the month. **

**Yes, I'm evil. This is a major cliffie, muahahahaha! I'm shooting for 20-25 chaps? I think...I never really know until I'm done since I write without an outline or a net. Just dive in a go but I get a feeling as I get closer. For sure 20. **

**The cough syrup reviews did the trick! I'm feeling healthier already! So back to our regular chocolate covered reviews (or any candy coating will do really). BTW- His Nibs just informed me that he prefers butterscotch anything. :o)**


	13. No One Can Blame You

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>No One Can Blame You...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Word of the convulsing man on the dance floor quickly reached the DJ. He cut off the music and raised the lights, and being a nurse, Cassie naturally gravitated to investigate and render aid. She heard someone yell that an ambulance was en route. Cassie gasped upon her first view of the patient encircled by a crowd of drunken, tripping rave spectators. It shocked her to see her brother seizing; Sarah at his side looking helplessly lost as she tried to hold his constantly jerking body. This dreadfully startling scene sent her spiraling into mega-protective sister/nurse mode.

"What the hell happened?" Cassie snapped as knelt next to Gerard and glared over him at Sarah. While she spoke she slipped into autopilot and checked his neck for a carotid pulse: strong and regular=good. Then she began visually checking him for obvious injuries. Most appeared located on his face.

"I don't know...we're dancing...then he started shouting and pushed me..." Cassie listened to Sarah's rambling, hyperactive speech then, in the clear lighting, noticed her substantially dilated pupils.

"What did you take, Sarah?"

"What...take...what...?" she shook her head frantically, "I don't know...didn't take anything." Cassie grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. She heard the crowd around them muttering, ignored them.

"Remember I'm a nurse, I can tell you took something. Did you give it to Jer?" Sarah shook her again prompting Cassie to insist louder, "Did you?"

"N-no...no, didn't take a-anything...I swear!" Gerard still seized between them. Cassie rolled Gerard on his side in case he vomited. It was the best thing, the only thing she could do until the paramedics arrived, while his seizure persisted too long. A person didn't breathe during a grand mal seizure and the human brain only lasted a maximum of six minutes without oxygen before brain damage started (barring extreme cold water cases and miracles-this being neither). Cassie mentally counted down the time before she found him then checked her watch; at least two minutes elapsed, perhaps more.

"Come on, hurry up..."she muttered mentally running through the possible causes of seizure in someone of Gerard's previously unremarkable medical history, age, and health then she looked upwards at Jeff, aghast. Her date hovered over them looking nonplussed until Cassie focused on him.

"Jeff...tell me what you did earlier," she said, her voice making the threat of violence clear. He looked back and forth between her and Sarah who appeared a bit less dazed. The crowd muttered louder and someone identifying themselves as the manager walked up watching the exchange as well.

"What? I didn't do anything to your brother, honest," Cassie glared harder, Jeff tossed his hands up in a 'whatever' motion, "Look, Cass, I just added a little happy pill to Sarah's drink to, you know, loosen her up, like you wanted."

"Oh God...Jer..." Sarah covered her mouth, afraid she might throw up, her head ping-ponging between Cassie and Jeff.

"Jer, what?" Cassie asked Sarah, grabbing her forearm firmly.

"Gerard drank...most of it 'cause it tasted funny. I didn't wanna insult Jeff... so he finished it for me."

"_You_ didn't drink it?" Jeff blurted, "Oh shit! _Oh shit!_" Jeff chewed on his crooked first finger and paced.

"Less than a third..."

"Sir, we don't condone illegal drug usage—"the manager started to say but Cassie interrupted him when she sprang up, leapt over, and grabbed Jeff by his shirt collar nearly strangling him.

"You're going to tell me exactly what kind of 'happy pill' you used right now!"

"S-sure thing, babe... plain old X...just one pill...you know Ecstasy." With both hands raised in surrender, Jeff rambled out his confession, "I gotta a good source. It should be pure, nothing cutting it. Don't know why he's tripping so bad." The manager, with the aid of a few men in the crowd, pulled Cassie away from Jeff before her hands finished encompassing his neck. Jeff stumbled and fell to his butt as paramedics and police entered the dance club and were directed towards them.

"You stay the bloody hell away from my brother, asshole!" She shouted, straining at the hands holding her back by her arms, and instead tried kicking at the hapless, cowering Jeff. "Bloody fucking moron! I should've never trusted you! Over here, arrest this fucker!" She shouted to the officers rushing over.

"Ma'am, please, _ma'am!_" The officers said while the two paramedics quickly assessed the still seizing Gerard.

"He slipped Ecstasy into my brother's drink and now he's in status seizures! He doesn't have seizures!" Cassie said loudly nodding at Jeff then Gerard. The medics quickly realized that she obviously understood medical lingo, ergo she must be in the business. The officers looked to the medics who nodded confirmation. Yes, the patient was in status epilepticus: a dangerous condition which could cause brain damage and worsening seizure activity if not stopped. Already they prepared the required equipment to establish a fast I.V. and administer sedation to interrupt the seizure.

"You said he doesn't have seizures? Any other medical history, medications, or allergies?" One medic, all business, asked Cassie. "Can you help us hold him still?" The officers directed the bystanders to release Cassie when she agreed to assist, and she immediately knelt by Gerard. Following Cassie's lead and the medics' instructions, Sarah offered her aid while keeping her head lowered to hide her own altered condition. Meanwhile the officers began questioning Jeff, various bystanders, and the club manager.

"No, nothing, and no medical problems at all...although..." Cassie answered the medic's earlier question.

"What?"

"He's been having headaches and sleepwalking recently, he said it was stress." Sarah gave Cassie a sharp look but didn't say anything. The I.V. started, the sedative was injected and within 30 seconds his convulsions slowed then ceased and Cassie released a short sob when she saw his chest rise. He was breathing! Thank God!

"Good, let's get him on oxygen, loaded up and out of here." One of the medics stated. Because he fell, which was evident from his bloody, bruised face; they secured Gerard with a rigid collar around his neck then tied him to a full body splint board before moving him to the stretcher and rolling him out of the dance club. The police placed Jeff in custody pending further investigation and informed Cassie and Sarah they would be following them to the hospital shortly. Feeling somewhat responsible for Sarah's currently diminished mental condition, Cassie opted out of riding in the ambulance with Gerard, instead sharing a hushed, tense cab ride with Sarah to the hospital.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Hours later, as dawn approached, Sarah sat uncomfortably sober on the opposite side of the small family waiting room from an equally anxious Cassie. The police long gone after numerous questions for them both; they determined that Jeff bore the legal responsibility for Gerard Scott's medical condition, which remained pending for the present. Both women's clubbing clothes and makeup survived the night as disheveled remnants, and they impatiently awaited word about Gerard, furtively casting wary glances at each other. Neither spoke beyond required conversation since leaving the club.

After the arrival at the emergency department, the initial examination, blood draws, stat CT scan, and various other pokes, prods and tests; they took turns sitting with the still unconscious Gerard until the physician asked them both to step out of his room while she performed a spinal tap, and here they lingered. Every hour he remained unconscious Cassie's worry increased exponentially because the post ictal, lethargic period after a seizure rarely lasted hours even with sedation.

Having kept a low profile, Sarah knew when her much smaller dose of Ecstasy wore off because her vision sharpened, her head cleared, and her anxiety acutely spiked beyond its normal red line range. She'd heard about X's downside. Its after effects of severe depression, anxiety, and paranoia to name a few, but this was horrid. Thinking of Gerard's inert form clad in a checkered hospital gown and covered in hygienic looking white sheets with the hospital's name emblazed on the edges, she'd never felt so despairing and anxious in her life.

'_It's gotta be the drugs 'cause he'll be alright. Any minute he'll wait up...'_ but now that the drug cleared from Sarah's mind she remembered Jeff's motive for accidentally poisoning Gerard, and she felt together enough to address one of their assailants.

"I can't believe you let your stupid boyfriend drug us," Sarah said fiercely, finally looking Cassie in the eyes.

"I didn't _let _him. I didn't even know about it." Cassie's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Like I believe that."

"Believe what you want," Cassie snapped then shrugged," Besides, why would I drug my brother?"

"Well, it wasn't meant for him was it? It was meant for me." Sarah stood up, her voice rising with her stance. "Why, Cassie? What the hell is up with you?"

"I _didn't_ know!" She stood up as well, her body tense, "Look...Jeff's a moron; he thought he was doing me a favor."

"A favor!"

"I wanted to make sure you don't have any hidden agendas, that you're not out to hurt Gerard."

"_What_? That's why you interrogated me all night!"

"Yeah...and apparently he figured he'd help suss out any of your secrets with the X, but I swear I didn't know about it." Sarah scowled, her eyes narrowed, fists clenching; she'd never wanted to punch anyone so much in her life, but before her fists rose a nurse walked into the room.

"Excuse me, ladies..." both rotated to face the nurse who visibly flinched for a second, "the doctor's finished and you can go back in." Cassie and Sarah glared at each other in a silent battle of wills; the nurse coughed loudly, adding, "If you both want to go in for a minute we can allow it _if_ you behave yourselves."

"Fine."

"Good."

Keeping a minimum distance apart, they exited the waiting room and walked down the hall to Gerard's room. Sarah disliked the false sterility of hospitals. The institutional tiles and walls looked clean and boring, yet harbored surviving bacteria and viruses regardless of the determination of the janitorial staff to eradicate the pests. Distracted by the combination of these thoughts, worries about Gerard, and her feelings of discomfort walking next to Cassie, Sarah didn't notice the female hospital office employee coming around the corner until they collided.

"OH!"

"Pardon me," the flaxen haired beauty exclaimed gripping Sarah's elbows to save her from falling backwards, and Sarah noted the professionally dressed woman's unusual lavender eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, really, thanks," Sarah replied. The woman released her and stepped aside allowing Sarah room to pass. The woman's ID badge read 'Dee'.

"If you're sure you're alright..." Sarah nodded and walked faster to catch up with Cassie. As she entered Gerard's room, she turned, and the lavender-eyed woman maintained eye contact. Dee smiled faintly and nodded. Sarah shivered, overcome with an odd sense of déjà vu then shook it off, and pushed through the door to Gerard's room.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Pain, head to toe, ruled his first taste of coherency, and his second consisted of two voices arguing in low voices. Two female voices and after several minutes of lying motionless his memory identified them as his sister, Cassie and his new girlfriend, Sarah. His third thought was surprise mixed with annoyance; why were they arguing? And could they please cease and desist due to the pain shimmering throughout his head and body?

"Why are you two fighting and can you please shut the bleedin' hell up?" he mumbled, opening his eyes, and rolling his head front and center. It hurt to speak; his lips felt swollen and bruised.

"Jer!"

"Gerard!"

"Ahh...not so loud, my head...and the light..." Sarah jumped to dim the overhead lights and heard him sigh in relief. "Better..." She rejoined him on the opposite side of his bed from Cassie.

"Jer, how are you feeling?" Cassie asked slipping her hand into his, his fingers curled around hers.

"Like I got run over by a soddin' truck...what happened?" He glanced around, "Am I in a bloody hospital?"

"Yeah, about that..." Cassie ducked her head unable to meet his eyes. "What do you remember?"

"What?" Gerard asked staring at his abnormally reticent sister then turned his head to Sarah. "The last thing I remember is dancing at that new club then..." his face contorted painfully, "everything gets hazy...what happened?"

"You had a seizure. A bad one," Sarah answered stroking his forehead. The pallor of his skin made the reddish-purpled trauma of his slip lower lip and bruised right cheek comparatively harsher. Stunned, Gerard was unable to speak for several seconds and when Cassie didn't contribute Sarah continued. "And there's more...Cassie, I think you'd better explain."

He turned back to his sister, "Explain what?" She gazed everywhere but his eyes, "Cassie?"

"I didn't know, Jer. I swear."

"Know what?"

"Jeff...he slipped Ecstasy into Sarah's drink," Gerard's eyes widened, "which apparently you ended up drinking instead, but I _swear_ I didn't know!" Her fingers tightened around his.

"Cassie," he said cautiously and used the bed rails to pull himself upright into a sitting position. Head pounding, he felt light-headed, but he maintain his fortitude.

"You should lie down..."

"Cassie, why would he drug Sarah?"

"Please lie back down, you're not well."

"Answer the question..."

"He's a moron," she said hedging.

"True, but he must've had a motive." He glanced at Sarah, who flattened her lips to physically restrain her power of speech and strangled the bed rail with her fingers. He looked back to his sister, more insistent. "Why, Cassie?"

"He got the wrong idea...he thought he was helping."

"Helping?"

"Oh, just tell him Cassie or I will!" Sarah blurted unable to stand her delays any longer. Gerard flinched at Sarah's harshness, but listened carefully to his sister's response, observing her inability to stand still or face him.

"Oh...I...I wanted to know her real intentions." She cringed at her brother hissed intake of air. "That's why all the questions at dinner." At her brother's distressed look she rushed on, "I wanted to protect you, Jer, from another Melinda. Jeff knew that and on his own decided drugging Sarah would get her talking. Please believe me, I never intended for you to get hurt."

"But you didn't care if Sarah did..."

"I didn't know!"

"Stop it, Cassie!" He said, lashing out at her, "I've known you your whole life. I know how smart and sneaky you can be, particularly when you really want something. You can't expect me to believe that you never suspected that git of anything beforehand. You're rarely a complete innocent."

"Gerard, please, it's not like that."

Meeting her pleading eyes, he said coldly, "Somehow I imagine it's exactly like that."

"Jer.."

"Please leave, Cassie. I'd like to speak with Sarah alone."

"Jer, please..."

"_Out!_" He said almost shouting, his voice reverberating in the small room making both women jump. Her mouth agape—her brother had never, in all their years, no matter what they'd disagreed on, spoke thusly to her—Cassie vaguely nodded and backed out of the room. Her hands trembled and her face blanched.

"I'll...um...just tell the nurse you're awake then...and um wait out here," she mumbled shutting the door behind her with a click. Once alone, Gerard turned to Sarah.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Me? I'm not the hospital patient." She smiled and clasped his hand to reassure him, "Yeah, I'm fine. My dose was a lot less than yours. I think most of it settled on the bottom."

"Well...good on me then."

"What?"

"I really was your hero, luv, 'cause I'd hate to think of you in my position at the moment."

"Oh, Jer...Thank you, but don't ever do that again." Sarah lowered the rail so she could sit on the edge of the bed and really hug him. Free flowing tears coursed her face, "You could've died. We still haven't gotten all the test results back so they're not sure what caused the seizure."

"Ecstasy can cause seizures. I..." he gulped, "I've seen it before in some mates years ago," he said hugging her close, her head tucked under his chin, "and the results they have told you about...anything abnormal?"

She shook her head no, "Nothing so far. Last time the doctor spoke to us she said everything was normal, but she was waiting for more of your blood work, we haven't heard about your spinal tap, and she's admitting you for observation."

"Bloody hell she is!" Gerard gently pushed Sarah off his chest and swung his bare legs over the edge of the bed to stand.

"What'd you think you're doing?"

"Getting out of here," he said reaching for the clear plastic bag containing his clothes which lie on the countertop. Sarah snatched the bag before he touched it and hugged it to her chest.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sarah..."

"You had a really bad seizure, and you've been unconscious for hours. The doctor said that's very serious, you could've died, and you need more tests." Gerard sighed before he lunged and swiped the bag from Sarah's grip. Scowling, Sarah tried without success to grab it back, but he twisted his torso away.

"Give that back!"

"I'm not staying."

"Gerard!"

"No!" He met her frustrated gaze then stated smugly. "You can't make me."

"_Really_?" Her hands flew to her hips as she stood akimbo, "What are you...five?" Pouting and holding the bag in a life-draining grip, he didn't answer. "Jer," she said softly, "aren't we even going to talk about what happened last night? What's been happening?" He shrugged. "You don't think something strange is going on? Don't you want to know about all your weird symptoms, the memory loss, and the nightmares? Aren't you worried? I am."

He shrugged again and averted his eyes to the floor, "Maybe," then he looked up again and said sincerely, "I can't stay here, Sarah. I hate soddin' hospitals. Literally, they make my skin crawl...surrounded by all this sickness and death...makes me want to scratch my flesh off or scream or both."

"Jer..."

"Please...I promise we'll talk about it, but not here," he reached out, grabbed her hand, "_please!_" Oh, man...when he pleaded like that, with those eyes, and his voice pitched just so...he had to know this three-pronged tactic was so deviously effective...must've used it numerous times on multiple women. Sarah felt her resistance crumble like feta cheese. Not that he needed her permission, or anyone's, to leave the hospital as he was presently an alert and oriented, competent adult; however he knew it would be easier with her support. How did he pierce her defenses so effortlessly?

"Oh, alright..." she mumbled reluctantly.

"Sarah..."

"But we're doing this my way, got it?"

He grinned and sat up straight, "Yes, ma'am."

"God, I am soo going to regret this," she said rubbing her temples.

Working quickly before either a nurse or doctor entered to check on him, Sarah set the rules: no sneaking out, he would sign out officially against medical advice (he grumbled at this), he wouldn't be left alone at any time (he loved this idea especially since she volunteered to be his sitter), and at the first sign of another problem he agreed to return to the hospital, (he really, really disliked this addendum).

"Tough; agree or I tell them you just told me that you knew about the X and admitted to overdosing yourself on purpose to end your life." She said with a serious stance.

"You...you she-devil," He replied her audacity astonishing him. "They'll likely hold me against my will. Cassie might even agree with you just to get me admitted."

"Yep, so deal or not?"

"Fine...obviously you're a woman not to be taken lightly," he grumbled, but commenced dressing rapidly.

"You got that right, mister," she replied, smirking.

Shortly they exited his room into the main hall, and walked towards the nurses' desk passing Gerard's assigned nurse en route.

"Mr. Scott? What are you doing out of bed? And dressed?"

"I'm checking out."

"_Excuse me?_ Checking out?" The nurse said, flabbergasted, "this isn't a hotel, Mr. Scott. You can't just check yourself out." She reached for his upper arm, "Now please return to your room and get undressed."

"No," he stepped from her, "I'm leaving. I'm willing to sign whatever paperwork is required, but I not staying against my will."

"But...but you're being admitted!"

Sarah butted in, "Look, I know you don't like the idea, but legally you can't keep him anymore. Please get the necessary paperwork."

"_Well!_ I need to get the doctor, don't go anywhere!" The nurse rushed off in the opposite direction, mildly offended, followed by Cassie's stunned voice behind them.

"Jer! What the hell are you doing out of bed?" They turned to see his sister standing several feet away at the end of the hall with a cup of coffee in one hand. "And dressed...oh shit, you're not doing what I think you're doing?" Quickly, she moved closer.

"Cassie, don't start..."

"You are! You're leaving!"

"Now look..."

"You promised, Jer! You promised if something else happened you'd see a doctor!" Her hands shook so badly with emotion, coffee spilled over the edges of her Styrofoam cup splashing in translucent brown globs on the bland tile floor.

"This isn't the same thing, Cassie! Don't hold that over my head. Your bloody git of a mate drugged me!" He raised his voice and stepped into her space a bit, threatening and pointed to himself, "_He_ did this to me!"

"But you still should have more tests...what...what if there's something else?"

"You know as well as I that X can cause seizures. You remember what I've seen, why I don't do that anymore."

"Jer, please...I'm worried about you...what's happening..." she sounded so forlorn that Sarah actually felt a little bad for her. "Please don't go, Jer." Cassie reached out one hand to him plaintively.

"You should've thought of that before you involved him, before you tried to trick Sarah." He moved closer until they were practically nose to nose, and said in a voice pitched low, almost a whisper. "Don't follow me. I can't stand the sight of you."

He might've shouted for the effect it created. As before, he'd never spoken like this to her, in this tone or viciousness, as if he preferred the company of monsters for family than her. They argued before, but always made up. Gerard could be cruel, but never vicious...not like this. But then, Cassie had never harmed him this deeply before. Turning away, Gerard coolly guided the quiet Sarah from his shell-shocked sister.

The coffee cup slipped from Cassie's limp hand, dashing its residual contents upon the floor and her bare legs like a spattered, brown blood pool. Her eyes widened and her mouth agape, Cassie obeyed him without question. She didn't follow Gerard as he and Sarah turned and walked away. She didn't follow Gerard as the staff argued with him. She didn't follow Gerard as she watched in a daze, as he signed himself out of the hospital against medical advice. And she didn't follow Gerard as he left with Sarah short time later. Cassie, however, did notice only Sarah tossing a last veiled look over her shoulder as the distance grew between the siblings.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>futrCSI1492: <strong>Holy sh-! is right! Not really thinking, but then Jeff is a moron. It's funny but all the names everyone called him I already wrote in this chapter, lol! We're all on the same track with that. And drug use technically isn't illegal. Sale of drugs or criminal injury is illegal or public intoxication or driving while intoxicated are illegal. So while Sarah and Gerard are publically intoxicated...given the circumtances neither would be arrested as it was not voluntary public intoxication, but Jeff would be place in custody pending further investigation/charges. Depending on Gerard's medical outcome (death) Jeff could've been charged with manslaugter. And the P.O is iffy since alcohol in a club or in your home isn't P.O. but on a public street it is but the drug possession is illegal but not the usage. Very strange the law. Overall, drugs are just good to stay away from, I've seen some serious, bad ass shit happen to people because of overdoses. The chick with the purple eyes...any guesses? Keeping an eye out for you ch 2.

**Lynrinth: **LOL! I am to please! Well...I'm no sex therapist but...I do have a healthy sex life. :o) I've even gone so far as to ask men how sex feels to them. Some answer, some freak but I've gotten some interesting details. I'm so VERY GLAD you're appreciating this chap. I've had that 'dance' scene in my head for weeks and couldn't wait to post it. I wanted it super hot, but there's more going on then just sex as the next chap will reveal. Awesome!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **A bit speechless are you? :o) Yeah, it was a very hot scene. I pushed some lines with it, may have made some uncomfortable but that's what fiction is for...to live vicariously sometimes, right? I'm glad you noticed and like Daedalus' Labyrinth and the club design. As you've likely figured out by now...there are a bit too many connections to be consequences. LOL, Jeff...not my worst villian but useful none the less. Got to have someone you love to hate. Pneumonia, ugh! That sucks! Antibiotics and albuterol should do the trick and moving as much as your energy allows since pneumona likes to settle in the lungs and a bit of walking helps loosen it. Hope you're feeling better by now!

**littlenerd: **Thanks! I'm feeling 100%! And thanks for how much you're loving my fic! This is currently my fave :o) and we're coming up to more big happenings soon!

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **LOL, actually last chapter was my longest word count of all my chapters so far and I'm not counting the review responses. Seriously! It's ironic that you say that. I guess it just felt shorter because I stayed with mainly G/S viewpoints throughout this time and the action/smut build and read smooth. Which is actually a compliment! So thanks! And yeah...the cliffie was the logical place to stop. The next part, as you see develops the break between G and his sis (sad) but important. Cassie...she's not really WITH Jeff. Remember, he's a booty call to her. Cassie is smart and rather manipulative. Not full one sociopath but definitely a girl that gets what she wants...but not this time.

**Shenlong Girl: **Yeah, although I prefer my new fave word this year...douche. Yes and double yes. I call everybody that irks be lately a douche, lol, don't know why.

**Ayjah: **You're right, that'll probably be taken care of at the city lock up when he becomes someone's girlfriend for the weekend cause I seriously doubt Cassie's bailing him out.

**serena221: **Awesome! Thanks! I do really comb through each chapter for errors and inconsistancies so I'm glad that it's noticed.

**troubledatheart: **Thanks, I am feeling better! Jeff is a nob, but he was set up to be one and he followed through, lol! Hope you like the next chap, too!

**PrincessoftheFae: **Ahhh...such a complicated question...is he ok? Well...sort of, but I'll guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sitting here on duty on the ambulance on July 4 *sigh* yeah, bummer. No alcohol for me. But I'm fit and healthy and some civilian brought us homemade cupcakes, thanked us and wished up Happy 4th of July which is always nice. FYI-paramedics and firefighters LOVE food. You want to show your appreciation bring food to the station. Then drive safely (no texting or cell phoning) and pull to the RIGHT and STOP when you hear and siren or see lights. That's it. That's all the thanks we'd like. LOL, anyhow...So Gerard survived but unscathed? Hmmm, we'll see...**

**I'm editing the next chapter and writing the one after. I've also officially started writing my first original fiction in over 10 years! I started this week and have about 1000 words, basic notes and research. The working title is called "Dreams of the Queen" and the synopsis in on my profile along with a poll about it. If anyone is interested. Likely it will be work of many months before it sees the light of day and I'd prefer to have several chapters finished before I posted any. **

**I just want to thank every- reviews and lurkers for reading so far! I always brightens my day to know that people are enjoying my writing and double brightens my day to get a review/con-crit. **

**:o)  
><strong>


	14. Deep in Your Eyes

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deep in Your Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

In his quiet anger, Gerard insisted they stop at his sister's flat first before going to Sarah's as he knew Cassie would be slow in returning home after his last words. While there he swiftly collected all of his belongings, hoping he left nothing vital behind, and exited locking the door behind him. Part of him regretted his actions, his brutal words to his only sibling, but he knew Cassie too well to believe her innocent act. He'd witnessed too many self-serving actions of hers to accept - _'I didn't know' _– over a matter this serious.

At a point during Jeff's sordid plot, Gerard strongly suspected Cassie understood something to be wrong and yet she did nothing. With his whole heart he believed her to never willingly desire pain or injury to either him or Sarah- she wasn't truly malicious, but he also knew her to be the type of person to allow indiscretions to slide if they served her purposes. He'd seen her look the other way numerous times when she gained some advantage. God help him, being the eldest, he'd even borne the brunt of a few escapades when they were children. Didn't change, however, the heaviness in his heart as they walked away from her flat, nor the strange premonition he might never see her home again.

"You okay?" Sarah asked him as they left Cassie's building walking side by side down the sidewalk toting his bags. Glancing over in the light of late morning, he really saw how haggard she looked from her all night vigil and unexpected drug trip. The fuckable leather skirt looking the worse for the wear and her make-up smudged beyond recognition. Passed the observable exhaustion in her eyes, though, he saw genuine caring and perhaps more. It made his heart a bit lighter. This was the right decision...at least for now.

"Brilliant," he deadpanned. He dared not tell her about his splitting migraine or his blurry vision. She'd only insist on returning to the hospital, and that thought chilled him more than his mysterious symptoms.

"You sure about leaving your sister's?"

He nodded, "I need time to think. I can't stay with her right now. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, in fact, I have an idea." Oh, yeah...A quick phone call to Karen then work, and she'd solve their problem of stress, at least temporarily.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Todd, baby, Sarah just called and you'll never believed what happened."

"What?" He sat up from his reclined position on their couch. Kathy went on to explain everything Sarah detailed from the night before starting from Sarah and Gerard's arrival at the club until Gerard's verbal altercation with his sister at the hospital.

"Oh, man...that sucks," he said, frowning as he earnestly felt for Sarah and even Gerard. Too be betrayed, even indirectly, by someone you loved and trusted. "Too bad I didn't get a chance to meet this Cassie. I'd like to get a read on her."

"Yeah...and there's another thing. She's asked me to take them to Grand Central this afternoon."

"Why?"

"Apparently, they've decided to go to Rhode Island, you know, visit the family, take a little break, get away from Cassie..." she said with a thoughtful pucker to her lips.

"And how do you feel about this?"

"I..uh...I don't really know. I mean there's your weird vibe, but then Gerard almost dies and _it is_ Sarah's life. Not really my decision anyhow, just gotta be her best friend, right?"

Todd draped one arm over his wife's shoulders and tucked her into his side. "I think, at least for now, that's the best decision you can make."

"So I guess I'm taking her to the train station."

"Guess so...wanna tag along?"

"I'd love one." She smiled gratefully and pecked him on the cheek, "Thanks, baby."

"Sure thing, I'll call mom to watch the girls again."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Gerard and Sarah sat in the back seat of Kathy and Todd's only car currently en route to Grand Central. The tense atmosphere kept conversation to a minimum between all four occupants. Kathy shot nervous glances over her shoulder while Todd drove. Neither man spoke while they'd met up and loaded the car; tense glares were exchanged momentarily before curt nods. The two girl friends swapped uncomfortable hugs and a few awkward words then they were off.

Holding Gerard's hand, Sarah took immense comfort from the contact regardless of the fact that Kathy and Todd questioned his presence in her life. She knew the truth of her feelings and his. His caring eyes held her in an intense gaze; his fingers caressing hers causing those same electric zaps from the beginning of their relationship. Whatever occurred between them, these strange coincidences, this mystery; she hoped to find answers in the peaceful, loving environment of her family's home. Perhaps there they might more easily talk of last night's experience, and those leading up to it.

Even though he claimed no memory of other than dancing, she remembered his words to her –_"You're not allowed! He said it was forbidden! It's not yours anymore, not yours!"_ – What were they? Meaningless paranoid ravings of a drug addled mind? Paranoia certainly visited her during her high and subsequent crash. Or were they a glimpse into the inner secret of the why's of their extraordinary relationship? She didn't know but she wanted to, so very much. She hoped Gerard wanted to as well.

Circumspectly, Kathy observed her friend and her boyfriend (and he most definitely graduated to beau she decided) in the back seat. Their eyes rarely left each other's and she saw their intertwined hands. As Sarah's closest friend, she truly hoped this trip to Rhode Island was a good idea because she'd never known Sarah to invite any man home this fast before, and that distressed her. Though perhaps she should be happy for her friend; so difficult to know when faced with such contradictions.

Approximately thirty minutes later, through heavy traffic, Todd pulled into a temporary parking spot and they all piled out of the car. Todd and Gerard unloaded the bags from the trunk and they all stood about awkwardly.

"Really, you don't have to walk with us, " Sarah said.

"It's okay, Sarah, we'd like to see you off," Kathy replied touching her arm lightly.

"Well...in that case..."

Todd and Gerard glanced towards one another silently, grabbed the bags and proceeded towards Grand Central. Gerard's sense of discomfort in Todd's presence remained, and he felt the man's heavy scrutiny at his back. Only his respect for Sarah kept his tongue and actions contained. His near constant headache sharpened his irritability and he wished to unleash it, Todd currently being the most desirable candidate for a target.

Entering the train station, they located the nearest ticket kiosk, and purchased two round-trip tickets to Providence. They all stepped away to the open lobby and standing uneasily in a group, they attempted goodbyes. Finally, Kathy blurted out the thoughts most oft held back throughout the car ride.

"Sarah, I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's okay, Kathy."

"But I feel like things are...you know..." Gerard arched a brow at the ladies' circuitous conversation, suddenly realizing that more occurred between the four of them than what Todd and he discussed at the dinner previously. What girl talk had brought these two to such a state?

"I'm okay. I promise; things are good." She pulled Kathy into an abrupt hug. Kathy clung to her, tucking her head into Sarah's shoulder.

"You call me as soon as you get back," Kathy said, sniffing causing Sarah to start sniffing, too.

"I will." The ladies held on tightly while the men stood awkwardly nearby. Gerard shuffled his feet, deciding to give the women a moment of privacy before he inadvertently hugged Todd during this outpouring of emotion.

"Sarah," he touched her shoulder and she turned towards him, "I'm going to visit the loo. Be back shortly, luv."

"Oh...okay." She nodded, wiping her finger across her nose. Kathy gave him a watery half smile.

"We'll wait with her 'til you get back," Todd said.

"Right, then..." Gerard strolled off to the men's room giving the three friends, and him, a bit of a break. His head throbbed as strongly as this morning, none of the non-prescription medications, taken without Sarah's knowledge, relieving the pain.

A stroke of luck, he shared the men's room with only one occupant in a stall. He walked directly to a sink, twisted the faucet handle, and splashed cold water on his face. Pausing momentarily, he noticed his hands trembling faintly under in the running water. His nerves stretched taut the last week, Gerard hoped gaining physical distance from the City for a time might alleviate it. More than a week before he needed to meet the Board of Trustees gave him plenty of time for a mini vacation with Sarah's family.

Standing upright he checked his reflection in the mirror. Gray half-circles smudged below his eyes contrasting with the pastiness of his skin and highlighting his mismatched irises. He ran his right fingers over his face, over the bruises and his slightly swollen lip; tried to reconcile the stranger in the glass with who he knew himself to be. How much longer must he endure this? What was happening to him? Why? He'd lied to Sarah and Cassie. He remembered a bit from last night; one thing burned into his memory but without context or meaning —a woman with purple eyes.

A strobe flashed in the mirror, blinding him for a second. Once cleared, his vision presented his expressionless face, but altered: long, straight, pale hair, narrower cheeks, and upswept brows. He blinked and his likeness flickered, returned to normal, complete with gaunt, injured features.

'_**It is forbidden, such a pity.'**_A voice spoke within his mind, his voice but different, changed, mocking.

"Ah!" Gerard jerked back from the sink and mirror crashing into the only other occupant, a man exiting a stall, who shouted in alarm as they both smashed back into the open stall, nearly falling in a tangled heap.

"What the hell is your malfunction, buddy?" The man yelled, callously pushing Gerard off of him.

"Pardon me," Gerard stumbled away and spun to face the man, his hands held up in front of his chest, "So sorry..." The man brushed and straightened his clothes as he re-exited the same stall, glaring.

"Just stay away from me, freak."

"Yes, of course, of course," Gerard replied, babbling and keeping his shaking hands up placating. "Lost my balance, my apologies." Part of Gerard sneered at his weakness: this lowly man should be sniveling and groveling before him, begging forgiveness not the reverse. But he mainly felt incredibly off balance, disoriented and wished to rid himself of this man's company.

"Whatever, buddy." The man shrugged, skipped washing his hands, and left Gerard alone in the restroom. Gerard, meanwhile, tried to settle his mind and body to a calmer state before rejoining Sarah and her friends. She mustn't see him like this. He could control whatever this was, he didn't need a doctor. Taking several deep breaths and ignoring the mirrors, Gerard gradually composed himself and walked from the restroom a moderately more rational man. Thoughts of the voice and the vision safely tucked away in his subconscious for later perusal.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Todd saw Gerard's approach before either of the ladies, and noticed his shaken appearance, but said nothing. Sarah and Kathy spoke more animatedly and seemed well on their way to reconciliation; Todd was grateful, he hated seeing them at odds.

"What took you so long?" Sarah asked once she saw Gerard.

"Bit of a wait, ready then?"

"Yeah, we need to get going."

Seeing how chatty she and Kathy were, Gerard motioned that Sarah should continue walking with her friend and he would follow with the bags. Todd sidled up next to him as they trailed their women.

"Well, if it isn't you," Gerard announced snidely.

"A wait, huh?" Todd asked ignoring his barb.

"That's right."

"You look a bit pale. Well, paler than usual." Gerard rotated his head sharply facing him. "Sure you're alright, Jer?"

"Quite well, _thank you_, _Todd_."

"Hmm...Good, 'cause I'd hate for anything to happen to you while you're visiting her family."

"Threatening me again? Shall I be in fear of a bogging?"

"No...No, just expressing my concern." Todd leaned closer and whispered, "There's something off about you. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it."

"Do tell."

"Look," he shoved a finger into Gerard's deltoid, "any harm comes to Sarah and you answer to me, got it?"

"You've sang that tune before," he replied through a clenched jaw refusing to look at Todd directly, "I don't care for repeat performances."

"And I don't care for smug bastards whom I can't read."

"Pardon?" Gerard said, perplexed, his eyes flicking to Todd in surprise.

"Your aura, or whatever is it," he accidentally let slip out in his frustration, "I can't get a clear read on it and that pisses me off and worries me."

"My aura? You can't be serious."

Grabbing Gerard's upper arm roughly, Todd pulled him to a stop, spinning him face-to-face, "Look, I don't tell people about this. Sarah doesn't even know, but this is important. There's something wrong with you, and I'm afraid you're going to hurt Sarah, maybe even unintentionally."

Gerard yanked his arm from Todd's grip, "Thank you _so much_ for your concern. I'm sure, as adults, we'll manage without further interference." Striding off with long steps, Gerard left Todd behind to catch up with the ladies who missed the men's discussion.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Todd muttered before running after. Neither man spoke further and kept the goodbyes stilted but pleasant as they all separated at the ticket gate. Frowning, Todd walked with his wife back to the car. He'd tried his best. Now more than ever he had a bad feeling, and Sarah leaving with Gerard to Rhode Island didn't make him feel any better. He prayed that her family's influence proved stronger than his.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Cassie took her time returning home; her leaden feet as weighted as her heart. She suspected Gerard would move out, but the evidence presented so obviously by the slight disarray in her home caused a sharp pain in the vicinity of her chest. He'd done it. He'd left her. His anger hit her full force once she understood Gerard meant his threat at the hospital. Unaware of Sarah's exact address, Cassie couldn't follow him beyond her own flat. Assuming that's where he stayed and why wouldn't he?

A blinking light grabbed her attention, her answering machine. Maybe he left a message! She dove for the kitchen counter pass-through and hit the play button before she changed her mind. A click, a bleep then a man's voice spoke:

"Hey, Cass baby...umm, it's me. I'm really, really sorry about last night and I...uh...hope your brother's alright. So...uh...when you get this do you think...maybe...you could...um...come down to precinct 42 and...well...shit, Cass, I could really use your help...um...bailing me out of jail." Static for a few seconds with faint voices in the background, "Baby, I swear I'll make it up to you, please Cass?" Another voice, louder said something, "Yeah, okay...I gotta go." The message ended with a dial tone and another click.

"You've got to be kidding." She gaped at her machine; if he thought she'd go anywhere near his loser ass again after what he did, let alone help him. What she _wanted _to do would get her arrested and sitting next to him behind bars, but that wasn't happening. Not while massive amounts of moping and depression filled her personal schedule. Cassie turned away from her phone, dejected. The possibility of never seeing or hearing from her brother hung over her. He wouldn't remove her complete from his life...would he? Oh hell...she needed to call Mum in California...she'd know what to do.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah sighed in relief as they settled in their seats after stowing their weekend bags underneath. Having missed her last two weekend visits, it felt good to be on their way to Pawtucket by way of Providence; to be free of the stresses of the last twenty four hours. The peaceful allure of her childhood home called her, drawing her unresistingly back.

Her labyrinth adventure changed her for the better; afterward Sarah made great strides in her relationship with her step-mother, Karen and her brother, Toby. Once her father noticed the drastic improvement in her behavior, he increased his efforts to reconnect emotionally, and her high school and college years created a strong bond between the four of them. She may remember the labyrinth and its king with varying degrees of trepidation, but it did serve to propel her out of immaturity. To that she would always be grateful.

Her parents expected their arrival this evening in Providence where they would pick them up and drive back to neighboring Pawtucket. Her step-mother having already insisted that they stay over with them. Karen was ecstatic to hear Sarah's voice then even more excited to hear her news regarding her new boyfriend, Gerard, and- yes they would love to meet him for a long weekend! Immediately, Karen informed Robert and Toby who jumped on extra phone lines and chatted with Sarah until she maintained that in order for them to make their train in time she had to hang up.

"I love this ride home."

"Why?" He asked eager to distract his thoughts from anything other than Cassie, nor remind Sarah of the aforementioned promised talk which he fully intended to participate in as later as possible.

"Besides the ending the trains they use have this really cool feature." Sarah grinned slyly, "Wanna see?"

"Yeah, alright."

With a sweeping head tilt indicating for him to follow her, they grabbed their bags, and he followed Sarah down the aisle through several cars. They ended up in a car near the front of the train, a double-decker. He followed Sarah up a narrow set of stairs, her face glancing over her shoulder exposing energized animation.

"It's right up here." She grinned and led him into a small room with a clear, blister observation roof roomy enough for them both to stand shoulder to shoulder.

"Wow..." he said admiring the landscape of urban and nature flashing by in smudges of blues, browns, greens, and grays.

"I know. It's one of my favorite places." She sighed and leaned her forehead to the Plexiglas. Gerard copied her, his eyes switching from observing her content expression to the view ahead. Her hand linked tightly with his.

"I always visit," she said, "makes me feel like I'm flying."

"Yeah..." he murmured, his breath fogging the transparent surface. "Flying..." A part of him permanently unraveled as they stood silently next to one another gazing off into the approaching path, landmarks whizzing past their view. How easily he could imagine flying while in this place...with her. He wanted to shriek with joy at the sensation, fly into the moon! His vision narrowed and sharpened until he thought he clearly spotted small animals moving along the banks of the train tracks. A strange urge to swoop towards the creeping animals swept over him and jerked back from the Plexiglas with a gasp.

"Are you okay?" Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he turned and saw her looking at him puzzled.

"Yeah...fine."

"Sure? You look a little stunned."

"Bit dizzy, but I'll be alright, luv," he resisted running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we should head back to our seats."

"Okay." He grabbed their bags and headed back downstairs before her. He didn't notice Sarah's quizzical frown at his pallor and sweat-beaded upper lip. She wanted to have the talk, but decided perhaps it should wait until they arrived in Rhode Island. He needed a bit of time to relax at first, get his thoughts in order.

She trailed behind then helped him locate the nearest pair of available seats, and they made themselves moderately comfortable for the long train ride. Eventually the combination of the warm, mid-afternoon sun streaking in the windows of the trundling train and its sway lulled Sarah to sleep, her head gracefully dropping to Gerard's shoulder. Meanwhile his eyes glazed over as he stared at the late sun through the window, his mind in turmoil.

"Is this seat taken?" Snapping out of his daze, Gerard tilted his head up to see a young, Goth woman with long, black dreadlocks hanging over her eyes and several facial piercings. She was speaking to him. Male hormones registered that her classical beauty remained despite her obvious attempts to disguise and distort it. He shook his head-no- indicating the seat across from Sarah and he was unclaimed.

"Thanks, man." She smiled and her lower lip piercings sparkled in the sun. Sliding onto the plastic seat, she plopped her backpack on the floor between her feet. "This train is crowded this trip."

"Quite."

"So...where you headed?"

"Rhode Island."

"Yeah?" She said cheerfully, "Me, too. Checking out a job. You?"

"Meeting family."

"Hers?" She nodded towards the sleeping Sarah, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yes," Gerard answered warily, unsure of this gregarious stranger. The woman leaned forward in her seat inspecting Sarah.

"She's pretty, what's her name?"

After waiting a few beats, he spoke, "Sarah."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," she whispered then met his predatory gaze. "Sorry...I'm Dee, you are?" She extended a hand. He slowly grasped and shook it.

"Gerard."

"So...Gerard and Sarah...cool, man. You go a few rounds with someone?"

"Pardon?" He asked, surprised.

"Your face: the bruises, your lip," she swirled her hand in front of her face mimicking his injury locations.

"Oh, right," Gerard lip curled self-mockingly, "lost a round with a bloody dance floor."

"You face-planted the floor? Ouch!"

"Something like that, yeah."

"You love her?"

"_Pardon?_" Her unforeseen subject change to more private matters startled him.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm being too nosy aren't I. Yeah, I know, it's just I'm traveling alone and it's a long ride. Just trying to make conversation, man," she replied quickly and sat back. Silence settled and Dee ran her fingers along the window, looking out, while Gerard stared at Sarah and played with her hair. Something about this situation with this odd stranger made him want to talk. Breaking the quiet unexpectedly, he said:

"I do; I love her." Dee turned from the window.

"But you haven't told her yet."

He eyes widen slightly, "No, how...?"

"When you've been in as many relationships as I have you just get a feel for these things." Dee leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, "Why not?"

His swollen lower lip pouted a bit as he frowned thoughtfully, "Too early, we barely know each other."

"Doesn't matter, sometimes you just know. Does she love you?"

"I...I think so...I hope so." He sounded tentative and Dee watched his confidence falter, easily reading him.

"Still...you should tell her." She leaned down and unzipped her backpack. Rummaging around for a bit, Dee pulled out a pack of cigarettes and an old metal Zippo then lit up, the snap/click of the lighter lending a vintage sound to the process. With a deep, contented sigh she slouched deep into the government designed plastic seating, "You know..." she said after her first puff, "that's what's wrong with the world today. Not enough love."

"Pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about." She pointed her cigarette-holding hand at him, "Everyone's holding back, keeping it to themselves, afraid of rejection when they should be shouting it from the rooftops. Like the Red Hot Chili Peppers said: everyone's 'Keeping it like a Kaiser', next thing you know...total anarchy."

A skeptical expression dominated his visage as he eyed her up and down, "That's a remarkable observation from someone such as you."

"Hey!" Her slouch straightened, "No judging!"

Chuckling, he gave a small head bow, "I stand corrected, my lady."

"Damn right, you do."

"Miss...Miss," another passenger across the aisle spoke.

"Yeah? What?" With an aggressive posture, Dee answered hostilely.

"This is a no smoking car." The man said firmly but politely. "Could you please put that out?"

"Oh fuck. I haven't had a good smoke all afternoon." Dee stood up grabbing her backpack. "It's been a riot, Gerard, but I'm gonna find the smoking car."

"Pleasure's been all mine, Dee."

"Oh and if I were you," she stopped and turned back, "I'd tell her how you feel as soon as possible. Never know what'll happen and like I said, there's not enough love in the world as it is."

"Thanks," he tilted his head appreciatively, "I'll consider your advice."

"Awesome, see ya around, Jer." He started at her unexpected use of his nickname, and watched her leave but said nothing. A swift flash of unsettling déjà vu came over him, and his tremors began again. Carefully unwinding his arm from Sarah to avoid waking her, he wrung and massaged his hands until Sarah awakened nearly a half hour later, oblivious to his distress or the conversation with Dee.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>littlenerd: <strong>yeah! A review! LOL! Awesome! Glad you're loving it as much as I'm loving writing it!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL! You've got opinion on everyone's behavior. That's cool! Cassie is...complex. Very gray, but she sincerely loves her brother as much as allowable by law. Dee...well I bet you have a clearer opinion about her by now. I've always been fascinated by all myths and religions. They're usually one and the same. Editor/author is always good just keep writing! The starving comes from your health improving, your metabolism rockets up, therefore your appetite increases to meet the demand. It's a good thing. Thanks about the medical lingo translation. When I do use it I try to work the translation it idealistically. If I hadn't made Cassie an RN I'd wouldn't figured out something else.

**Ayjah: **Yes, exactly...Cassie has a certain level of culpability and while Gerard doesn't know exactly what happened he does know his sister very well. She could've warned Gerard and Sarah as soon as Jeff

**futrCSI1490: **I know...poor Cassie really got herself in a fix didn't she? I agree that Gerard should've stayed in the hospital unfortunately he and the story had other plans that are out of my control. And legally he has the right to make that choice. Dee...who is she? I wonder...

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **As I said...I'll take that as a compliment :o) Cassie and Jeff: YES, exactly! You've nailed the characterization I've designed for her perfectly! Ah...but who says she's cut from the big picture? Who says Sarah won't yet win her over? Dee...my favorite character to play with! Thanks! I had wanted to write that dance scene for weeks...it was so hot it was working me up, too! Yes, there was lots of tantalizing details in that chapter. Many, many layers that once it's all finished ya'll will go back reread and say ah-ha! Now it all makes sense!

**Shenlong Girl: **Yes, I know...lots of details and layers which is why I'm taking longer to write each chapter. They're all very deliberate. Thanks!

**Sir Percy Blakeney: **Thank you! I do hope you continue reading and enjoying it! I'd love to hear your future opinions.

**serena221: **Cassie did get the short end but are Gerard and Sarah truly wrong? He might've overreacted a bit but maybe not. He has some history with drugs, he mentioned his friends getting hurt in the past and she knows how much he dislikes drugs because of it. If she had any clue she should've said something. But thanks! I'm glad it was as tense as I wrote it to be.

**Sister-the-Elder: **They do have it bad and there's more to that part of the story soon. Thanks! This story has been a blast to write, a close second to Last Resort. When I'm truly inspired I can't stop! I'm glad you're enjoying it! And I've gotten your numerous reviews as you zipped through Ameol. Chron. today. LOL! Fun stories to write, too! I try to keep them light-hearted but they've taken a heavier turn somehow. I don't always have full control of my characters. Thanks for leaving so many reviews today! Awesomeness! And adding me to your list *blushes*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I tried to get this out four hours ago! ARgh! But I'm on the ambulance today and apparently people are sick, lol! And kept calling 911. sigh. So finally I've gotten this chapter final edited and uploaded. I'm working on Ch 3 of Ameol. VI and kicking around some ideas for Concern while I'm still working on my original fic "Dreams of the Queen" and excerpt of which can be read on my profile. I'm so excited about "Within Dreams" It's almost as popular as my first fic "Last Resort" and I suspect once I'm finished it'll continue to be one of the top faves. The next few chapters are BIG, major plot line stuff. We find out who Dee is...we find out what Aphrodite has been doing...we learn how Zeus is involved...we discover Gerard's mystery...we learn Sarah and Jareth's connection...we even found out some info about the labyrinth and it doesn't end there! **

**Lots of good stuff coming up in the next 3-4 chapters! I have most of it in my head still and can hardly wait to see how it'll play on in writing! *squee*!**

**Let me know what you think, I love to hear for ya'll! :o)  
><strong>


	15. Falling, Falling in Love

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling, Falling in Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Sarah!" Providence train station reverberated with the mixture of Karen and Toby's thrilled voices while Robert chuckled behind his frantically waving family members. Disembarking, Sarah returned an enthusiastic wave then clasped Gerard's hand and guided him towards her family.

"Don't mind them; they get a little over excited sometimes."

Gerard laughed, "No bother, I'm chuffed to meet them, too."

"Yeah, well...this is the first they've heard of you so don't be surprised when they inundate you with questions."

"Just so long as you're by my side, luv." He squeezed her hand and tugged her closer. They shared smiles right before she was accosted by a gangly, sixteen year old boy.

"Sarah!" Toby barreled into her, his arms wrapping around her waist, knocking her back a step and pulling her hand from Gerard's.

"Tobes, need to breathe!" Bringing up the rear, Karen and Robert strolled up at a more leisurely pace, their faces broadcasting welcoming grins.

"Sorry, sis, missed you." He released her and stepped back then noticed Gerard. Unnoticed by anyone, Toby gave Gerard an odd look while Gerard focused on their approaching parents.

"Missed you, too, kiddo. Mom, Dad, hey," she nodded exchanging hugs then looked to Gerard, slipping an arm through his, "I'd like you to meet Gerard Scott." Bending his elbow, he captured her arm securely to his side and bestowed a sweet kiss. Restraining a giggle, Sarah shuffled her feet slightly and blushed. A knowing look passed between Karen and Robert.

"Gerard," Robert held out his right hand, "good to meet you. I'd say I've heard so much about you, but Sarah only spoke of you this morning."

"Robert!" Karen exclaimed then held out her own hand after the men finishing shaking. "Excuse him, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gerard," she said cordially.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. and Mrs. Williams." He shook their hands in turn, displaying his world-class charm causing Karen to sigh softly and Robert to cock a brow inquisitively.

"And who might you be, young man?" Gerard asked of Toby who watched the previous interaction raptly, yet with a trace of skepticism.

"Toby," he said confidently, watching Gerard closely, "Sarah's brother."

"Indeed?" He offered a hand and Toby eyed it warily for a moment before shaking it, "Happy to meet you, Toby."

"Uh-huh..." her brother mumbled and stepped back with scowl.

"Toby..." Sarah said admonished gently.

"It's quite alright, Sarah. I'm unknown to him," he said with an understanding smile. Obviously the boy's friendship lived in a tougher shell.

"Uh-huh...yeah...unknown." Everyone gave Toby a puzzled look and an awkward silence descended.

"Well," Robert clapped his hands, not too loudly, but enough to break the tension. "We have a roast finishing up at home, how about we get out of here?"

"Sounds good to me," Sarah agreed.

"Roast sounds brilliant, lead on," Gerard said cranking his smile full wattage, and they followed Sarah's family from the station to the parking lot.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Without doubt, Mrs. Williams, your cooking is the most superb I've tasted in some time." Gerard praised wiping his mouth delicately with the cloth napkin.

"Oh, please, I've told you...call me Karen, especially if you're going to flatter me so," she teased.

"But he's right, dear," Robert said amicably, "you've out done yourself tonight."

"Well," she fought a sly smile, "I did so want to impress our guest this evening."

"Sheesh," Toby said rolling his eyes, earning a cough and a warning 'Toby' from his father.

"You've succeeded brilliantly, Karen." Gerard grinned and Sarah restrained her snigger courteously before adding her own compliments. He reeled in her step-mother without any effort, but she couldn't blame Karen; Gerard's addictive charm worked under one's skin so easily. Karen soaked up the praise graciously, twittering endlessly how she enjoying cooking gourmet, but rarely did so these days do to less family in residence.

"Toby plays so many sports these days, and Bob stays so busy at commuting to New Haven for work now that it usually ends up being me and my lonesome for dinner during the week."

"New Haven, Connecticut?" Gerard asked, "May I ask why, Robert?"

Preening, Robert leaned forward onto the table, "I hired on at Yale a few years back in their law college." Karen patted his forearm proudly.

"That's right; my sweetheart retired from law and became a professor!"

Robert beamed, "The law paid well but worn me down emotionally. I looked forward to the change, but I hated the thought of uprooting the family. Toby's nearly finished with school, so I suffer the long commute four days a week."

"He does have three day weekends though!" Karen said brightly. Sarah couldn't help hearing the nostalgic note in Karen's voice, and mentally swore to visit more often. Poor Karen suffered an empty nest, maybe she and Gerard might help fill it up for her occasionally. The thought brightened her mood.

"Oh, honey," her father said patting Karen's hand, "I need to take you out more. Not healthy to be cooped here by yourself."

Karen sniffed using the napkin to dab her eyes, "I'm alright, dear, just remembering when the house was full," she smiled at her husband, "but going out more _would_ be lovely."

"You're reminiscing when I was a brat?" This statement piqued Gerard's interest. His Sarah...a brat...he supposed it coincided with her tale of her childhood selfishness when she dealt with the Goblin King.

"Sarah, you were never a brat," Karen protested and Sarah sputtered causing Karen to amend her statement, "well, perhaps a trifle difficult as a teen, but things were hard for you. I understood."

Robert chuckled, "I was grateful when my two favorite ladies finally starting getting along." He looked to Sarah, "That's was around your fiftieth birthday, wasn't?"

"Um...yeah, Dad," she answered vaguely, her eyes flicking to her brother for a moment. Toby's eyes caught hers for a moment; he looked at her curiously, "Just after Linda's big surprise for my birthday." ..._And before I wished Toby away._

"Speaking of Linda," Robert asked warily, "Have you heard from your mother lately?"

"No..." Dropping her gaze she played with her vegetables, mashing and chasing them on her plate, "No...Not for some time." Gerard's hand snaked its way onto her thigh underneath the table, his fingers digging into her muscle reassuringly. She knew he stared at her, but she refused to look up. She spoke of her mother to him briefly before, but he knew very little of their history. "The last number I had for her is disconnected so..."

"I see..."

"Yep..."

"She sucks."

"Toby!"

"Well she does, Mom!" Her brother tossed his fork down on the table causing a dull clatter of metal on wood, "You're more Sarah's mom than her own mom is, so...she sucks!" Gerard silently observed the family argument, wisely refraining from commenting, although he agreed whole-heartedly with Toby's immature yet true assessment.

"Tobias..." his father started but Sarah interrupted finally meeting everyone's faces.

"No, he's right, Dad. Karen's always been more of a mother to me." The women's eyes met across the table. "I love you, Karen. Thanks."

"Oh, my...you're very welcome; I love you, too, Sarah." Karen's eyes misted then she cleared her throat. "Well, anyone for dessert?" Enthusiastic assents circled the table and Karen sprang from her chair immediately followed by Sarah. Both disappeared into the kitchen; whether or not they bonded further only they might say. However, a few minutes later, two smiling ladies entered bearing a homemade, double-layer, ganache chocolate cake and plates, inspiring moans of delight from the males.

"A piece of cake, Gerard?" Karen asked. Her dagger-like cake knife suspended mid-air prepared to strike. **'It's a piece of cake, piece of cake, piece of cake...' **"Gerard?" Karen spoke his name again, her cake knife waving dangerously, light scintillating on the flat, silver blade. The reflection played tricks on his eyes; there appeared to be numerous blades swiveling toward him.

"Gerard?" Sarah walked around the table and touched his shoulder.

"Pardon?" He asked sharply, "Were you speaking to me?" Everyone stared at him, perplexed.

"Would you like some cake?" Sarah asked quietly pointing to the dessert awaiting dismemberment.

"Yes...please...a little slice," he said in a mildly shaken voice. _**'Little slice, little slice, little slice...' **_

"Of course," Karen said attacking the innocent confection; the harsh sound of her knife clacking against the porcelain of the cake plate caused Gerard to flinch each time it struck.

"Jer, are you alright?" Sarah asked sitting next to him

"Yeah, just tired. Been a long day, luv." He smiled and even Sarah saw the pain lurking in his eyes.

"It has been, hasn't it?" Nodding, he accepted the plate from Karen and cleaned his plate with gusto. Mustn't allow anyone to see how much his head truly hurt again, or else Sarah would bundle him off to the nearest hospital.

"Well, after dinner we'll turn in. Start fresh tomorrow."

"Good then."

"There's one thing though...my parents they're very...traditional." One brow cocked, he non-verbally questioned her.

"That's right, Gerard." Her father interrupted with a protective father smirk as he reached for his share of cake, "we've prepared the guest room for you while Sarah will use her old room."

"Ah..."

Toby laughed at Gerard's disappointed, stunted response while Sarah threw a napkin at her kid brother. Gerard covered his reaction with a amiable smile and eased into conversation. Her parents smiled indulgently at the banter while their family chatted over dessert.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"A bit of warning would've been appreciated, luv," Gerard groused, bags in hand, trudging up the stairs, and down the hall as she led him to the guest bedroom. "You knew we'd be separated."

With an evil smirk over her shoulder she said, "Yeah...I did, surprise!"

He shook his head mournfully, "How long must we suffer the indignity? We're grown adults!"

"Who says we'll be suffering?" She pushed open a door to a plain, but nicely decorated bedroom.

"Well, I'll be suffering at least...I don't know about you, then." Shutting the door behind them, she took his shirt collar in hand and tugged him close. The bags dropped from his hands to thud on the carpeted floor.

"My dad will be in his study for at least an hour while Karen and Toby clean up after dinner." Trailing kisses down his neck and upper chest, she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, "If we're quick we won't be disturbed," she murmured into his chest.

"Is that right?" His hands got the message before his brain, and they pushed up the edge of her shirt, brushing the globes of her silken clad breasts. Her moan and her warm breath upon his skin made him instantly hard. His shirt fell from his shoulders as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"Too bad you don't remember anything from last night after the dancing."

"Why?" He pulled her shirt off and went to work on her bra between passionate kisses.

"You were amazing and I quote: 'I want to shag you right now, and I don't fucking care who sees us.'" She said before she released a strangled gasp as his fingers circled and pinched her nipples.

"I said that?" He asked walking her backwards to the bed, his face buried in her neck.

"You did more than say it, you did it." He heard the lust thicken her voice and jerked his head back at that.

"I did?" His brow furrowed, bloody hell...he didn't remember _that_? "At the club?"

"Uh-huh..." she sat down at the edge of the bed, tugged his belt buckle open and unzipped him, "on the dance floor, in fact..."

"_I did?_" Now his brows rose, Good Lord...why couldn't he remember that? "With you wearing the bleeding fuckable leather skirt? In public? _I've forgotten that?_"

"Apparently," she said light-heartedly right before she engulfed him in her mouth, one hand encircling his shaft while the other cupped his balls and massaged. His knees trembled and his body jerked; he rested his hands on her shoulders to support his weight.

"Bloody hell, Sarah..." he exclaimed struggling to keep his voice down. Her sucking mouth and rasping tongue worked him like hard candy, probing his tip and stroking him. His sensitivity to her brought him too close too rapidly. Like a sodding teenager with her, he was; couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

"Wait, wait..." he mumbled and gently pushed her off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, luv, just don't wanna finish yet." He picked her up under her arms and tossed further on the bed. Giggling and bouncing, she quickly stripped off her jeans and panties while he kicked off his shoes and trousers then crawled on top of her, nuzzling the entire way.

"That tickles!"

"Shhh...quiet now...mustn't let the family hear us."

"You're cruel."

"Only as cruel as you, my Sarah." He teased proceeding to kiss her senseless, their nude bodies rubbing sinuously.  
>"Oh God, Jer, I need you." Her leg wrapped around his hips coaxing him close until he nudged her entrance. Her hands scored down his back, her nails scratching red paths until she gripped his buttocks and pulled. Her hips tilted up to accommodate him, and he slide within her to the hilt with a deep groan and shudder.<p>

"S-sarah." He tucked his face into the crook of her neck and set a fast yet sensual pace, visions of her leather skirt in his mind. Her every pant and groan informing him that she neared as promptly as he.

"Good...you feel so good, so perfect," she said arching beneath him, drawing him in deeper. "Harder, Jer, please!" She said into his ear, her breath hot, and he complied without hesitation. How he loved this woman, his Sarah, no logic explained it, only pure emotion. A few drifting, rational brain cells remembered what Dee told him earlier in the day, and he chose to act on her advice. As he climaxed, thrusting frantically with his forehead touching hers and his forearms bracing his weight, he said loudly, barely kept from shouting:

"I love you, Sarah, marry me!"

"Jer, Oh...oh! Wh-what?" She uttered in surprise during her own orgasm, amazed at his confession. "Marry you?"

"Yes!" He rained kisses upon her face, ending at her lips, "Marry me, Sarah, and give me my dreams, my deepest wish."

"Oh God...yes, yes I'll marry you!" She said returning his kisses, her hands encircling his face. Was this crazy? This was crazy! She'd known him less than two weeks! But she knew...didn't she? She knew she lo—

"Sarah! Sarah, are you still upstairs?" Her father's voice boomed from the first floor.

"Oh shit! I think he's walking up here!" She said. Full panic mode taking over, she shoved Gerard off of her, sat up, and scrambled for her clothing. "He can't find us like this!" She added in a hissing whisper slipping on her jeans.

"Sarah..." Gerard rolled comfortably onto his back.

"Get dressed!"

He chuckled at her frantic behavior, "Whatever for? I'm in _my_ room. You're the intruder, yeah?"

"Oh...you..." she said, her voice muffled through her shirt as she pulled it over her head.

"Sarah?" Her father called again, sounding closer.

"Damn it...stay here," she told Gerard as he had yet to shift from his naked, sprawled position on the bed, his arms cradling his head as he observed her.

"Your wish is my command, precious," he said with a leer and a suggestive hip wiggle. "Don't be long."

"Oh, boy..." She sighed, forcing herself out the cracked door with a sidle just in time to walk face-to-face into her father. "Dad! Hey!"

"Sarah, I've been calling you. Is Gerard settled? Does he need anything?" He glanced around her towards the closed bedroom door.

"Nope, nothing...I mean, yeah, he's settled...all good." She smiled and bit her lip.

"Okay, well...Karen wanted me to check and ask you to come downstairs for a minute." Her father leaned in to whisper, "I think she wants a girl talk with you."

Sarah's eyes flicked toward Gerard's door then back to her father, "Okay, Dad," she answered reluctantly following him downstairs. At least their private time escaped her father's interruption; that scenario made her mentally shudder in horror. She hadn't been caught out by her parents since high school, and that was heavy petting only. But she was engaged now...wasn't she? A goofy grin spread her lips, made her grateful her dad led the walk because she wasn't quite ready to share this stunning development with her family. She preferred to savor it with Gerard more before piecemealing to others. There was time to celebrate as a group. For now they'd celebrate privately, as soon as she finished talking with Karen.

Sarah decided after an hour of intensive girl talk that step-mothers, even ones as loving and supportive as Karen, could be downright aggravating,. The more she attempted to extricate herself the more Karen dug for details: who was he, where'd they meet, how'd they meet, had they...you know...? Eventually she conceded to herself that Karen's fortitude the greater between them, and Sarah gave up a losing battle.

By the time she escaped and snuck back to Gerard's room, she found him sound asleep and tucked head to toe in the comforter. His peaceful visage and soft snores discouraged Sarah from waking him. Instead she brushed his short bangs from his forehead and placed a light kiss on his lips; he didn't stir.

"I'm going to marry you, Jer," she whispered before leaving him to sleep alone while tip-toeing to her old bedroom and preparing for bed. Complying with her parents' wishes may be respectful, but it really sucked she decided, and she instantly missed the comfort of Gerard's embrace as she snuggled down in her adolescent twin mattress.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The ceaseless running exhausted him; the same nightmare diabolically altered giving him minute threads of hope. Time shortened but did not expire, he could make it. The narrow stone path led him through the surrounding darkness. Ahead he saw it connected to a widened platform of stone with loose chunks of random masonry floating above and about it all levels. At last...his destination! His panting echoing in his ears, Gerard stumbled the last steps onto the larger stone floor and crouched forward to catch his breath.

"Give me the child." Who spoke? Gerard looked up and around, saw a young girl several feet away, her back to him. In front of her stalked a man draped in a ragged gray cloak swirled by winds affecting none other. Long, pale hair framed his haggard face. The man appeared worn thin, near defeat, and looked uncomfortably familiar. A thought his consciousness eagerly shied away from presently.

"Sarah, beware..." The man said calmly with a touch of desperation, "I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

'_Sarah,' _Gerard thought witnessing their exchange, '_my Sarah?' _

"Sarah!" Gerard called out to her stepping closer. Neither Sarah nor the man responded to his voice. "Sarah?" Gerard called her name again reaching toward her, careful to avoid the man. Based on what he remembered of Sarah's story, this scene seemed very much like her final confrontation with the Goblin King. And the man, so much like the reflection in the mirror, so much like _him_...

"Generous! What have you done that's generous?" Gerard heard the obvious skepticism in her question. Apparently so did the man as he verbally lashed back before she finished speaking.

"_Everything!_ Everything that you wanted I have done." The man said circling her, and as Gerard drew closer he realized this _was _his Sarah as a younger version. Gerard watched, fascinated, as the man paced and ranted. "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for _you_! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He asked ending on a plaintive note. Gerard wondered at the man's unusual accent: smoothly upper British yet altogether different.

With furrowed brows and a small frown, Gerard rather agreed with the man's estimation of his generosity. Sarah's retelling, though quite similar, did leave this slant of the story out...assuming the man was indeed the same Goblin King. Gerard watched in engrossed absorption as the teen Sarah ignored the man's pleas, turned his plotting, and proceeded to _stalk_ him. The man's defeat loomed ever closer as the bright and shining young woman completed her journey.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great..."

Something inside Gerard twisted sharply upon hearing Sarah speak those words and watching the man grimace. He knew this and not because of Sarah's telling...why? He lunged forward and grabbed Sarah's arm wanting to force her to stop speaking, to take her from this place. Another hand clamped around his wrist, pulled him away.

"Do not touch her. It is forbidden." The man said harshly to Gerard, his preternaturally strong grip tight around his wrist. Gerard shifted to look at the man just as he realized Sarah vanished. "You shouldn't be here," the man added with a narrow-eyed, predatory gaze.

"Where's Sarah? What'd you do to her?" Gerard struggled to yank his arm from the pale man.

"I? I've done nothing to precious Sarah." He released Gerard with no more effort than dropping a used towel, but Gerard stumbled back several steps nearly losing his balance. "You should be asking what has _she_ done to _me_," the man tilted his head, his lips curling with a mild sneer, "and you as well, Gerard."

"How...how do you know my name?"

The strange man sauntered closer to him now, much as he did to Sarah before. His head tilted, his eyes blazing, "I know a great deal about you."

"Bloody hell...you're really him, aren't you? You're Jareth, the Goblin King. Sarah told me about you."

The man smirked causing Gerard to gulp at the show of sharp, inhuman teeth, "It's about time you figured things out," then a shadow fell over Jareth's mien and he abandoned any pretense of amusement, "Such a pity it has to end this way, Gerard. I rather liked you."

"Pardon?"

"Do say hello to Sarah for me when next you see her," Jareth said as he moved into Gerard's personal space, grasped his shirt, and maneuvered him rapidly to the edge of the stone platform.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Gerard shouted struggling futilely in the Goblin King's unusually strong grip. Looking over his shoulder, Gerard watched the stone edge loom as the king's confident strides shoved him rapidly closer.

"Sending you home," he said bluntly then smirked again, his eyes glazing as if a private joke occurred to him, "for now. Things would've worked out for me, but you and your blasted free will had to ruin it."

"_What_? I don't know what you're—"

"Save it for your next life," Jareth said just before he tossed Gerard over the edge of the platform into the empty void. Gerard fell, spiraling out of control through the black, a scream caught in his throat until...

His eyes snapped open to the normal darkness of the Williams' guest bedroom; he rolled sharply and continued to fall over the side of his bed. The carpet did nothing to soften the blow of his harsh landing, and he released an 'oaf' when his chest met the floor.

'_What the bloody hell...' _he thought, _'I've officially crossed over to Crazytown.' _Shaking his head, Gerard levered his body off the floor with a groan. Tendrils of the nightmare clung to his mind and his muscles quivered throughout his body as he crawled back into bed. The nightstand clock glowed 4 a.m.

'_Now I'm seeing the Goblin King in my dreams, hallucinating him...' _he rubbed his temples trying to dispel his raging migraine, the recurring hand tremors making it difficult, _'whatever Sarah told me has run away with my subconscious, making me think all sorts of barmy things.' _

Staring at the shadowy ceiling, Gerard considered his predicament. He couldn't very well go on like this; even successfully hiding his symptoms from Sarah and others did nothing for his own peace of mind. The tremors in his hands worsened as he worried, forcing him to give up massaging his head. That decided him...once they returned to New York he would call Cassie and accept her help locating an appropriate physician. The thought of a hospital terrified him, but the loss of his sanity...more so.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: <strong>Really? Dee surprised you? Good! Ahh...well she did have dreadlocks hanging over her face...and other talents. Thanks...I'd love to hear what you have to say about last chapter especially since you were sloshed. I beat it would've been hilarious! Don't hold back on my account! :o)

**littlenerd: **Awesome! Glad to hear you get excited! I get excited to post them! I'm sure this chapter was a great surprise cliffie for you.

**Ayjah: **I'm glad you like Dee. I do too. And yes! You will see her again!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **The next few chapters are winding up and revealing at the same time. Getting away to Sarah's childhood home probably isn't the best thing for Gerard, lol! But Cassie will be back, she has her own story to finish in her own way.

**futrCSI1490: **LOL, well...you've been reading me long enough what do you think? Yes I think Todd and Gerard will always be tense. In a way the distance will be good for Cassie and Gerard. Jeff's a douche and I had to finish him off the same way. Interesting...you think Zeus said that to Jareth? Hmm... As for Dee...who she is will be revealed within the next couple of chapters. But I like the way you think. :o) Glad you enjoyed my "Dreams of the Queen" excerpt. Unfortunately I haven't gotten very far this week. Between being out of town then picking up food poisoning the last few days. It's been super fun week for me.

**Shenlong Girl: **I know right? But I do love irony! If all goes to plan we'll meet Gerard and Cassie's mother later on. And we're definitely revealing Dee not next chapter but chapter after.

**spartichic: **Yep! The plot thickens! Thanks for reading!

**Peanut-Butter-Pretzles: **Thank you! It's always wonderful to hear that people are enjoying my writing! You're on the right track :o) but there's more to it. The club scene was one of my faves to write. I'd been excited about it for weeks! Glad you enjoyed it!

**serena221: **Thanks! Dee...she will be revealed chapter after next and she is not a Fate. If he tells her he loves her will things be put right? Not exactly...but that's part of it. LOL, yes...I write open-ended in the beginning. Giving just enough info to start off then gradually tie up info as I move along. But I always answer important questions and mysteries. No major loose ends.

**a new fan: **Thank you! I don't think I can ever hear that enough, lol!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow...so we've finally seen a glimpse of Jareth. Are ya'll shocked? And what does this all mean? I know, I know...'but you said answers Jinx!' There will be, there are. In fact I'm finishing the next two chapters now and chapter 16 is tense and chapter 17 should be the start of major reveals. I don't want to pack them all in together but I'm afraid that's how it's working out. Chapter 16 will be long (yeah for you) and I'm hoping to keep 17 long but it depends on the pacing. I was out of town last weekend and picked up a stomach bug which I've hopefully kicked today so I'm feeling much better. **

** I'm totally loving all the wonderful reviews! This story has become so much more than I originally thought it might and I love it. It's rapidly becoming one of my faves as well. **

**:o)  
><strong>


	16. A Fooled Heart

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fooled Heart<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Gerard woke to late morning sun filtering through the mini-blinds and warming his legs, and no Sarah. It took him a few seconds to recall her alternate sleeping location which immediately recalled memories of their frantically passionate coupling and his confession. Bloody hell, he told her he loved her. Thank God he remembered to call his frigid bint of a currently ex-fiancée a few days ago, and hadn't that gone well...like a giant Band-aid being ripped off, hair included. The initial pain quickly being replace by relief. Panic quickly succumbed to giddiness once he recalled Sarah accepting his proposal. She had accepted, right? Not his imagination? What of his declaration...he didn't remember her returning it, but he did remember her father interrupting them.

"Bloody hell..." He tossed the covers off and sat up, still nude having fallen asleep post-coital awaiting Sarah's return. "We'll remedy that bit of confusion today, then," he said aloud eager to see his love and fiancée apparent, and determined to put his worst nightmare yet out of his mind for the present. All the disturbing questions stirred up by the dream he buried. He wanted nothing to spoil their weekend; certain things would keep until New York.

Perhaps they might shop for jewelry today, he briefly considered while dressing. He grinned. In love...he...Gerard Scott was well and truly in love for the first time in his life. Without doubt this time, he knew he loved Sarah Williams and wished to spend his remaining years with her. Sparing a thought for Dee, he wished he might thank her again for her invaluable advice. Rushing through his morning routine, he held back from skipping downstairs only to discover Sarah still abed.

"Gerard, morning!" Karen greeted him cheerfully. Toby glared with hostile eyes, turned and walked out the back door. Robert scowled at his retreating son's back but refrained from speaking.

"Morning, Karen, Robert." He nodded to each; his gaze sliding to Toby as he left. "Have I offended your son in some manner?"

"I apologize for his rude behavior, please don't mind him. He acted eager to meet you after Sarah's phone call," Robert said his eyes downcast, "teenagers, I just can't figure'm out."

"Indeed..."

"Would you like breakfast, Gerard?" Karen asked, "I've made eggs, bacon, and homemade biscuits."

"Yes, thank you," he replied taking a seat at the breakfast nook table. "Is Sarah still asleep?" Her parents laughed pleasantly and Robert shook his head before answering.

"You're going to have to get used to our sleepy head if you plan on hanging around her very long. She hates getting up early." Her father explained around his morning paper and coffee.

"I see. I confess we've only known each other a short time, but I first met her quite early in the morning."

"Necessary evil, I assure you. Sarah would sleep 'til noon every day if given the option."

"Ah...well...perhaps I might encourage reasons for her to wake earlier," Gerard said with a wink.

"Oh my, I bet you could," Karen said giggling and served his plate. "Coffee?"

"Please." They chatted pleasantly during breakfast. Karen asked of their plans for the day. Gerard admitted they had none, and she suggested they all attend a festival being held at a nearby park all weekend.

"I'm sure Sarah will love it. She always did enjoy these types of things."

"Sounds brilliant, Karen. I'm sure she'll agree." Gerard smiled and polished off the last of his meal. Taking the dishes from him before he could offer to clean them, Karen shooed Gerard off.

"Go enjoy yourself until Sarah wakes up. We have a back porch with a delightful view."

"Good idea, hon," Robert said, taking a sip of his coffee, "really, Gerard, just relax and make yourself at home."

"Thank you." He stood, strolling through the same back door Toby ducked out earlier; the screen door lightly slamming behind him. A classic Victorian, wrapped-style porch greeted him, and overlooked a lovely floral garden reminiscent of an English manor. Gerard inhaled deeply of the perfumed air reminding him so much of home.

"Ah, Sarah...your family could be British quite easily," he mused aloud standing at ease on the quaint porch with clichéd wicker furnishings.

"I know who you really are." Toby's sullen voice said close beside him. Startled, Gerard jumped a step to the side away from the teen.

"Pardon?"

Toby's head cocked to one side and his lips pursed, "I said: I know who you really are. I remember you."

"Is that so?" One brow arched, Gerard faced his accuser. "That's fascinating considering I've never met you before, Toby."

"Don't pretend like you don't remember me," Toby snapped, his fists clenched at his flanks, "Like you don't remember what you did."

"Sorry, young man," he shrugged, "no need to pretend; I've _really_ never met you before."

With scowl, Toby turned from him, stomped away then stopped. He looked over his shoulder and spoke resolutely, "If you hurt my sister I'll figure out a way to hurt you back, Goblin King."

Gerard gasped not at Toby's threat, but at his usage of the title...Goblin King? As in Jareth the Goblin King...the same assumption Sarah made upon their first meeting, the man from his nightmare? But according to Sarah, Toby had been only a toddler at the time, yet he remembered his abduction? Did Sarah know? Had she spoken of it to Toby, discussed his eerie resemblance which initially confused her? But when...last night after he fell asleep? Did Toby play the part of a protective brother using whatever means available to intimidate a suitor? Or was this an honest attack by a resentful boy? Too many questions cluttered his thoughts, and his face must've reflected his shocked confusion because Toby nodded as if satisfied and left him standing alone.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah found Gerard sitting quietly on the back porch a bit later. Her pj's traded for jeans and a t-shirt; she munched a slice of jammed toast. The light slamming of the screen door caused him to jump in his wicker seat and Sarah smirked, he looked adorably flustered in the late morning sun.

"There you are! You weren't upstairs and Toby said he hadn't seen you."

"Indeed?" He quirked a brow; his hand curled under and supporting his chin, his face mysteriously impassive.

"Yeah," she used the toast-holding hand to point at the back door as she walked to him, "I just saw him in the kitchen."

"And your parents?"

"Don't know...I think they went on an errand." Sarah sat next to him on the love seat, "But Karen left a note about some festival in the park today...you interested?" She took another bite of toast and chewed, watching him closely.

"If you are, luv, she mentioned it earlier."

"Hey," she bumped her shoulder into his, "what's up with you? You're acting all depressed. This is supposed to be a nice getaway."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Not depressed...just thinking."

"Well, I hope you're thinking about our wedding," she said teasing, her green eyes glinting with love and humor.

"Of course and last night..." _And a great deal more things I prefer didn't exist..._

"Mmmm..."

"I missed you, Sarah." Snuggling her closer, he kissed her temple and inhaled her scent, "I hardly know you, and I've already become addicted to your presence in my life and in my bed."

"Hope so...me, too..." she murmured turning her face into his chest, her toast forgotten in her dangling grasp. "Should we tell my family today?" _...And talk about the other elephant in the room_...which they both studiously avoided for happier topics.

"Perhaps wait a bit while they get accustom to me."

"You think so?" She sounded sadden to him and he rushed to console her.

"I think..." he tipped her head back, "I think it's a big change for all, especially us..."

"But—"

"And while I'd love nothing more than shout it from the town square, I think some discretion for now might be wise, hmm?"

"Yeah, okay...but I can't believe we can't tell anyone." What seemed like wisdom to her twelve hours ago now looked silly in the light of day. She understood his view rationally, but her inner girly girl wanted to tell everyone suddenly.

"How about we shop for a ring instead, luv?"

Smiling, Sarah giggled softly, "That might make up for it, maybe later this weekend?"

"For you, precious, anytime is perfect and price is no object. You see the one you adore, it's yours."

Blushing, Sarah tucked back into Gerard's chest, "Wow...I'm not really materialistic, but...wow...thank you and Jer..."

"Hmm?

"Umm...I...wanted to tell you..."

"Sarah? Gerard?" Karen stepped through the back door with a squeak. "Oh, excuse me!"

"Hey, Mom," said Sarah sitting up from their intimate position, "it's alright, we're just talking."

"Okay, then...We're back from the store, needed a few things for dinner tonight. Did you two want to attend that festival I mentioned?" Sarah and Gerard exchanged a silent, inquiring look and Karen added, "I've heard lovely things about it, even Toby's interested."

Gerard stood, extending a helping hand to Sarah, "We'd love to join you, Karen."

"Sure, Mom, sounds great...only..." she glanced out at the sky, "it looks overcast, is it supposed to rain today?"

"The weather forecast didn't say anything about rain, but we can take a couple of umbrellas just in case."

"Not to worry," Gerard said confidently, "as a Brit dealing with rainy weather is as natural as breathing to me."

Karen laughed as she ushered them inside, "Well then, we're off to the festival come hell or high water!"

"Mom!"

"What?"

Chuckling, Gerard affectionately watched his love interact with her stepmother, and filed Toby's accusation away with last night's dream. His mind recalled no details supporting a connection other than irrationality. Surely it was another mistaken identity, a strange case of two persons looking exceedingly similar, nothing more. Nothing sinister...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

They packed for the afternoon, all the necessities for a day of fun and frolicking while keeping it light and mobile. Robert drove the family over; Gerard riding shotgun so they might talk and they ladies and Toby in the back. Only a couple of miles by car, Sarah and Karen chatted non-stop for ten minutes, Toby not at all. At first Sarah attributed Toby's grouchiness to typical teenaged hormones, however, he never acted this morose whenever she visited before and she decided to pry him out of his shell sometime today.

Shuffling out of the car, the family strolled from the packed parking lot to the joyous celebration occurring in the park. Sounds of calliope mixed with rock music drifted in the air, accented by the shrieking and laughter of children who ran to and fro. Gerard slipped Sarah's hand into his admiring how stunning she looked in this bright environment of primary colors, helium balloons, and decorations. His fiancée...the love of his life...his wife-to-be...

"What?" she asked at his funny look.

"Just admiring you, luv."

Blushing, she hip checked him, "Well, stop it; you're making me self-conscious."

"I can't look at you?" Gerard raised their hands and kissed the back of hers.

"I didn't mean that..."

Karen watched the two pathetically obvious love-birds flirt as they walked ahead of her and Robert. She smiled, happy for her stepdaughter. They didn't know this Gerard well and apparently neither did Sarah, but his love for her emanated from every pore of his body, as did Sarah's. It wouldn't be long before they married Karen realized and worried how Robert might react to the news. He tended to be a bit overprotective after Sarah's previous false start engagements. Ah...well...she'd deal with him at the appropriate time, and he did seem to genuinely like Gerard. For now Karen focused on enjoying the day with her family and working her son out of his sudden funk.

An hour, a tub of popcorn, three sno-cones, two corn dogs, and several over-priced-impossible-to-win games later, the five of them meandered their way from one end towards the other. A craft fair was located on the opposite end and the ladies begged the men to indulge them. Toby rolled his eyes and shrugged, Robert groaned, and Gerard chuckled saying something like 'of course my love' which promoted Toby to fake vomit. Karen swatted him on the back of his head. Toby yelped and scowled but kept silent.

En route to the craft fair, they passed an area for performers and stopped to enjoy the shows. Robert and Toby ogled the belly-dancers, Karen and Sarah watched the ground acrobats, but Gerard's attention was captured by a very unusual juggler surrounded by a small crowd. Gerard separated from Sarah to gain a closer inspection of the man manipulating several clear, round crystals. The orbs rolled up the man's forearms and back, over his hands and around as if in defiance of gravity.

"That's bloody amazing!" Gerard told the juggler, remembering the orb of his hallucination with a shiver. They looked incredibly similar; he wondered if he might learn.

"Thanks," the man answered without breaking concentration, the orbs rolling about.

"How is that possible?"

"It's called contact juggling."

"Indeed?"

"See, the balls never actually stop touching my skin, I maneuver my hands and arms around them."

"Just bloody amazing!"

"You wanna try?"

"May I?"

"Sure," the juggler said coming to a halt and handing Gerard a single orb on the tip of his fingers. Gerard accepted the orb, grinning, and after a few basic instructions from the juggler, had the crystal sliding over the back of his hand as if born to it.

"Holy shit, man, you're a natural!" The juggler exclaimed.

` "Am I?" Said Gerard, his eyes focused solely on the glass orb flipping back and forth over his fingers as easily if he'd been contact juggling for years.

"Yeah, that trick alone takes months to perfect, _damn_!"

A strangled gasp beside him shattered Gerard's concentration and the orb dropped to the grass. Looking to his left, he saw Toby staring at him, eyes wide and fearful. His chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Toby, what's wrong?" Gerard asked but before he could move to assist him, Toby ran off nearly running down his sister who exchanged a concerned look with Gerard before chasing after Toby. Remaining behind, Gerard stood about uncertain what to do while he waited for Sarah's return while feeling weirdly responsible for Toby's frightened response, but to what?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Okay, squirt," Sarah said putting her little brother in a loose arm lock around his neck, "what's the deal with you and the moodiness?" Squirming, Toby shoved Sarah off of him.

"It's nothing, leave me alone."

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about you."

Her brother gave her a sharp look of recrimination, "yeah right," then studied the concrete again as they walked the festival grounds. A deep rumbling of an oncoming thunderstorm roiled overhead, and Sarah felt a sudden blast of cool air from a downdraft. Rain not in the forecast, hmm?

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing..."

"Hey, I can't help if I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry about it. You're obviously happier with _him_ anyway." Toby spoke with vehemence previously unknown from him as he nodded in Gerard's direction. Her face a confused mask, Sarah looked back and forth at her brother and her secret fiancé who stood, bewildered, a large distance away and getting farther.

"You don't like Gerard?"

"Sheesh, Sarah!" Toby stopped walking and faced her, "You really think I'd buy that his name is Gerard? You really must think I'm stupid."

"No, I don't—"

"Well, I'm not! I remember what he did! What you did! How you tried to get rid of me."

"Toby, oh God..." Sarah reached out for his shoulders but he stepped back, "it's not what you think." The first fat raindrops splattered on the concrete at her feet, upon her head.

"Isn't it? You didn't want me gone?"

"I made a mistake. I was young and stupid, but I won you back. I rescued you!"

"Whatever! So why is he here?" Toby pointed back to Gerard watching them.

"He's not who you think. He's someone else, someone who doesn't have anything to do with that!"

"I don't believe you! He looks and sounds just like _him_!"

"Oh my God...oh my God..." Sarah shook her head incessantly, how was this possible after all this time? "You were just a baby. How can you know that, Toby?"

He dropped his gaze to his feet and mumbled, "I dreamed about him."

"Gerard?"

"No...The Goblin King," he whispered as if fearful to say his title to loudly.

Her hands flew to cover her mouth. He knew! Her brother really knew what she'd done to him, but how? More rain fell; Sarah's hair and clothing absorbing the large drops, hiding her tears. What could she say to him? He was never supposed to find out.

"Sarah? Toby? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Their father asked walking up to them with Karen following close behind.

"Oh Dad..." Sarah said with a deep moan. How to tell her father what she did? What would he say?

"Yeah, Sarah," Toby said sarcastically, "Is something wrong?"

"Tobias Christian Williams!" His father snapped. He might not understand what transpired between the siblings, but he refused to allow either to speak so disrespectfully to the other.

"That's right, yell at the teenager! Don't yell at Sarah! She's perfect! She never does anything wrong!" Toby shouted then ran from his family in the rapidly increasing downpour, his direction the exact opposite of their home.

"Toby! Damn it!" Robert faced his remaining family, saw how distraught his daughter appeared and decided. Whatever occurred he needed to see at least one of his children safe immediately, and was grateful to see Gerard approach to comfort her.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Gerard asked her wrapping his arms around her shivering body.

"I...I..."

"Drat...the umbrellas are in the car...," Karen said as she observed the festival breaking up due to inclement weather, people yelling and running about. Thunder and lightning marked the darkening sky, winds whipped and tugged at anything loose.

"Sarah, will you and Gerard be able to make it home alone? You look shaken and I want one of my children home." Robert said loudly, insistent.

"Um...I guess..."

"Robert?" Karen gave her husband a quizzical look.

"I'm going after Toby, Karen."

"Well, not alone you're not."

"Fine..."

"Sarah, you and Gerard take the car..."

"No, Dad, we can walk. I know a short cut. You keep the car, find Toby."

"Gerard, you'll get her home safe?

"Yes, of course."

"Go, hurry! This rain is going to get worse fast!" Sarah nodded and clasped Gerard's hand, pulling him from her parents while Karen and Robert chased after Toby. Her feet remembered the path she ran as a teenager. Having neglected his jogging, Gerard pushed himself to keep pace with Sarah through the hilly, forested park. At least she ran with him this time. Her glance over at him inspired lusty thoughts, the rain matting her hair and soaking her clothes.

_'I finally understand why American men love wet t-shirt contests,'_ he thought, hercotton shirt clinging, revealing every curve and cranny.

"Not far now!" she shouted over the downpour. When had the rain switched from a heavy sprinkle to a full out deluge? Lost in admiring Sarah he hadn't noticed the change. She tugged his hand a new direction and they ran towards a small, stone obelisk sitting near a pond. How peculiar...

"What is that?" He pointed to the obelisk as they ran closer. Sarah stopped a few feet from it then stared at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"I..." he shrugged, "I don't know, luv, just looks familiar." He dropped her hand, walked up to the stone monument, and laid his palm flat against the smooth marble surface, rain cascading down around his digits.

"Don't!" She grabbed his hand yanking him from the obelisk, "We have to go!" Reluctantly, Gerard allowed Sarah to pull him from the monument which inspired such interesting feelings of yearning within him.

"But Sarah..."

"Just leave it alone, Jer, please..." He obeyed, running behind her the remaining distance to her parents' home; intrusive thoughts of the obelisk fading as they pulled away from it. Stumbling up the front porch steps out of the rain, Sarah flipped over a particular potted plant exposing a hidden key to the front door and let them inside.

"Geez, I'm so cold!" Watching Sarah shiver snapped Gerard from his daze inspired by the obelisk. Honestly, he'd felt off the entire day, ever since the dream last night he wanted so desperately to forget.

"You're shivering," he said running his hands briskly up and down her arms to warm her up. "We've got to get out of this wet clothes, luv." She nodded suddenly feeling warmer as he moved into her personal space, his hands moving from her arms to her shoulders and upper chest.

"We should go upstairs..."

"We should..." Smiling, Sarah lead Gerard upstairs to her old room, his hands caressing whatever in reachable distance until he pushed her against her closed bedroom door with a dull thump.

"Everyone might be home soon."

"Or they might be chasing your brother for hours..." he suggested moving his hands up her sodden shirt from her waist to her breasts; the thin cotton of both her shirt and bra molding to her form. Suddenly being cold was the last thing on her mind as his fingers found her harden nipples through the two layers of cloth.

"True..." She let her eyes fall shut and her head bang to the door. _God_...his deft fingers tweaked and teased her so well; the sensation of the wet, cold clothing heightening his touch. His only touch... for he held himself back from anywhere else.

"You are so fucking gorgeous, Sarah," he said in her ear, his voice hoarse and guttural as his hands continued to twist and fondle her incredibly sensitive peaks. Involuntarily she moaned. She'd never been so insanely attracted to anyone before...that he could barely touch her, making her molten only for him.

"Jer, hurry..." she twisted the doorknob blindly and her bedroom door unlatched, dumping them into her childhood room. They laughed softly. Few things changed since high school after her labyrinth adventure. Sure, she put toys away, but most of her favorite decorations remained out; difficult to completely break with one's childhood, afterall.

Closing his eyes, Gerard smashed his lips to hers and guided her through the door, eager to strip the wet clothes from their bodies. With a single look she unraveled him internally, never had he desired a woman as he wanted Sarah. They ended up against the nearest wall, Sarah bracketed by Gerard's hands and arms while his body pressed fully to hers. Her hands quested lower and cupped his erection through his soaked jeans, he groaned and thrust into her grip. She would never tire of discovering him...how could she when he constantly surprised her?

"Jer, oh...oh please..." Sarah fumbled with his shirt buttons. He opened his eyes to feast on her, but instead his eyes zoomed in on the image behind her. Splayed wide and flat on the wall, his hands lay upon a searing illustration. His fingers curled inward, clawing at the poster; the paper puckered and tore. Deep within him a part of his soul flamed and Gerard pushed Sarah from him as he ripped the poster from the wall.

"What're you doing?" She said, distressed and shaking. He appeared a man possessed holding her M.C. Escher "House of Stairs" poster in his fists, his eyes bright and burning. "Jer?" She touched his forearm cautiously. His head jerked upright and he stared at her, mismatched eyes boring.

"Everything that you wanted I have done!" He shouted tearing the poster further, stalking toward her.

"_What?_" She said aghast. No, no, no, no...This couldn't be happening!

"You asked that the child be taken. I took him."

"Gerard! Stop it! You're not him!"

"You cowered before me; I was frightening." He crumpled the paper further.

"Please! Please, stop!" Sarah backed away shaking her head, her entire body shaking with anxiety and shock.

"I have reordered time," he said with a sneer.

"No.._NO_!" She covered her ears, refusing to believe he spoke her thusly. It couldn't be happening, not again! NOT AGAIN!

"I have turned the world _upside down_ and I have done it all for _you_!" He dropped the poster remnants and grabbed her shoulders roughly, "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." Sarah sobbed; her frightened eyes meeting his, Gerard blinked and realized he held Sarah threateningly. Blinking again he loosened his grip on her shoulders.

"Sarah? What happened? I..." Gerard shook his head and grimaced. A fresh migraine engulfed him when he attempted to remember what passed after arriving in her room. He looked at her fearful eyes again. What became of him that he terrified her so? Releasing her he stepped away.

"I'm sorry...I don't remember..." He turned from Sarah, ran from her bedroom, locked himself in the hall bathroom, and leaned his back to the door. Several minutes passed before he heard Sarah calling him through the door. Ignoring her and shaking, he eventually braved facing the mirror. As he expected, the face of his tormenter greeted him; the same pale, long haired otherworldly man from his dream...the Goblin King.

"What do you want from me?" Gerard shouted. "Leave me alone! I fucking hate you!" He threw himself at the mirror, pounding his fists into the glass until it shattered.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Gerard? Who are you talking to?" Sarah asked through the door. He scared her in her bedroom, but now he worried and absolutely freaked her out. She heard him shouting at someone, himself? The sound of the front door opening and closing brought a tidal wave of relief...her parents!

"Dad! Mom! Upstairs!" She yelled and heard her father call her name then heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Dad, Gerard went berserk and locked himself in the bathroom!"

"_What?_" Robert's brows rose in shock then he heard Gerard shouting and the crash of breaking glass. "We need to get inside." A loud sob and scream reverberated from the bathroom followed by a heavy thud. This door knob didn't have the safety released on the outside; they needed to break in.

"Oh shit, what's he doing?"

"Sarah, on three, with our shoulders we break the door down."

"Okay, yeah..." She stood next to her father shoulder-to-shoulder and once his count reached three they reared back and slammed their bodies into the door at full impact. The jamb partially destroyed, it dangled from the frame. Thank God for shoddy, modern buildings. The door flew wide open exposing the scene. Gerard lie on the floor curled in the foetal position. Shards of the mirror scattered around him with blood...lots of blood.

"_Jer!"_ She leapt inside passed her stunned father and knelt at Gerard's side. His eyes fluttered open. _"Dad, call 911!"_ _Hurry, Dad, hurry! _Sarah vaguely noticed her father nod and leave at a run to find a phone; her attention all for Gerard's shivering form.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut-Butter-Pretzles: <strong>I'm glad, too. Whether or not it's made things worse or better shall remain to be seen, however. Muahahahaha!

**futrCSI1490: **Yes, of course Toby suspected something! And I'm glad I'm able to keep some humor in this. Sometimes I feel like my stories loose too much funny as they deal with more serious issues. Even though I do have a dark, morbid sense of humor. I hate loosing the funny. Glad it still hitting the mark sometimes because life is funny! Has to be to survive it! Glad the proposal didn't seem to fast for them either. BTW: there's reason for it or at least the "I love you's" which will be explained next chapter. The dream: yes- Gerard is definitely NOT Jareth. And yes: Zeus did do something enough to frightened GK...but what you ask...muahahahaha! Soon my pretties...very soon...

**littlenerd: **Yeppers! Engaged! But will it all end happily ever after? Magic Eight Ball says: Ask again later.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **You gots to be sneaky to get some at your parents' house, girl! Even when you older. No one wants to be caught even after you're 40 and married, ewwww! Glad the nightmare was freaky. Yes...and engagement...woohoo! But another sad cliffy here...awwww...

**Buffy: **Thanks! Glad you're loving my fic! I've been shooting for major intensity with a gradually buildup. Glad its working! And glad you're enjoying the nuances, they're important!

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **Yes, he met Jareth. Da dum dum...made you look, made you loooook! Who should you cheer for? Well now that's a very interesting question. Consider perhaps cheering for both and yet...Yes, Gerard has his own free will. Absolutely. Jareth does have a plot which will be revealed soon, but it's likely not what anyone thinks it is. Funny that you should say about Toby. I already written that confrontation out. I felt it to be very important as well and key to the scene at the end of this chapter. It IS interesting that Gerard saw Jareth's point of view, isn't it. Hmmm...

**LadyGray69: **I love gauc! LOL! I'm both dismayed and flattered to be a distracted from your work day, but please don't get in trouble on my account. :o) Thanks you so much *blushes* What a huge compliment! As to your question: I would say pity all three.

**Shenlong Girl: **Yes, it does, but the answers are just around the corner.

**Anne Oying: **Hey! Long time no hear! Glad to see you again! And glad you caught up! Shimmying huh? Don't fall off! Soon, you'll all very soon I promise.

**serena221: **Thanks! I love being able to deliver awesome chapters, especially back to back. And yes, engaged! woohoo! Twue Wove!

**troubledatheart: **You'rewelcome, you'rewelcome, you're welcome! LOL! Thank you! Very flattering! To be the first fic you must read after a two week hiatus. I'll be sure to keep the quality high. :o)

**insensitive: **Gerard's mystery will be revealed very soon. A few more things need to happen before the answers are explained. Glad you're enjoying!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I put a rush on this chapter for a couple of reasons 1) everyone left awesome reasons and of course I love that. 2) today is my birthday and I decided to put a few other things on hold get this next, very critical chapter done as a present to all my awesome readers. I'm officially 41 today. UGH. Yes, it's a another cliffy, but it's the big one. Shit will hit the fan next chapter (which is long) then the next few chapter will be shorter (sorry) but the pacing and reveals demanded it as to not overwhelm and confuse everyone. I've found that too much all at once brain freezes people. But don't worry, what they lack in length they make up for in fun and revealing dialogue and info. LOTS. Sooooooo, it's all with the good. Sort of...you'll see. I'm currently writing chapter 20 while editing the previous. This is up to past 20 chaps. I'm thinking now it might be as much as 25 which seems to be my weird norm. Go figure. **

**As of 7/28/11 I've posted chapter one of 'Dreams of the Queen' on Fiction Press for those of you interested. The site is linked on my profile. Thanks!**

** As always me lurves the amazing and awesome reviews! Seriously they make my day! :o)**


	17. A Sad Love

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Sad Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

What horrid action of his caused Sarah to glare at him so? Why did he grip her shoulders firmly enough to leave bruises?

"Sarah, what happened? I..." He shook his head. Good Lord, he was most assuredly losing his mind! And once again fresh pain bloomed within his head as he struggled to recall the last few minutes. Her eyes widened further. He released her, his grip springing open reflexively as he back away. What _had_ he done? What was _wrong_ with him?

"I'm sorry...I don't remember..." He ran from her locking himself in the hall bathroom, keeping her safe from his growing insanity. Her trembling voice called his name through the door. He felt her knocking as he leaned on it, and heard the knob rattle several times. As long as she stayed on that side she was safe. He must conquer this. Taking the risk, Gerard raised his eyes to the large mirror above the sink. The Goblin King's pale, menacing gaze met his from within the glass.

"What do you want from me?" He shouted at the reflection.

_'I told you not to touch her,'_ he spoke inside Gerard's mind, his voice high brow yet ever mocking,

"Leave me alone!" Leaning forward, Gerard repetitively punched the glass with both fists like a speed bag until it shattered. Large spider webs spread outwards fracturing the Goblin King's sneering image.

_'You've damned us both.'_

"I fucking hate you!" Gerard yelled, impacting his bloodied fists into the damaged reflection of the smug Goblin King again and again. Glass fragments, large and small, flew at his face and arms, slicing and cutting until crimson flowed heavily.

_'Careful, Gerard, you'll harm yourself...' _the Goblin King laughed maliciously, his head thrown back, before fading from the mirror, _'Such a pity...'_

"Bloody, buggering bastard!" Tears coursed his face, traced through fresh blood as he persistently beat upon the destroyed mirror. Flesh tore from his hands as it caught on the jagged edges, his sanity ripping with his skin. Damned was he? Where ever this Goblin King dwelled he'd find him and defeat him at his own twisted game. With wild eyes and deep pants, Gerard dug through the pile of red spattered glass on the countertop for the largest splinter and grasped it in his fist. The exposed edges sliced through his palm, and more blood dripped from his hand.

"I'll send you to hell, Goblin King!" Gerard plunged the makeshift dagger into his forearm, dragging towards his elbow for several inches. Gushing bright red welled from the deep, tattered wound. It soaked his clothes and splashed the tile until he grew light-headed and went to his knees.

"You hear me..." he mumbled, "I'll find you," Gerard collapsed to his flank dropping the piece of mirror, "You can't torment... us...anymore..." The sound of splintering wood barely pulled his attention, but Sarah's voice and her touch brought him back.

_ "Jer!" _He felt her hands at his back rolling him over onto her lap,_ "Dad, call 911!" _ She vaguely noted her father nod and leave to find a phone.

"Sarah," he whispered as he looked up to her wide eyes, _was that fear he saw?_ Fear for what or whom? "It's okay now," he said reaching up. He cupped her cheek with his less injured arm, blood smearing her face with an abstract pattern.

"Oh, God, oh God, Jer..." he felt her grip his other forearm, wrapping it tightly with a towel. It felt warm, wet, and cold at the same time. "What did you do?" She sounded faintly annoyed with him. Didn't she understand he did this for them?

"I saved us, Sarah." He smiled serenely. After everything...now he felt abnormally peaceful for some reason.

"_Saved us?_" Examining the numerous superficial lacerations on his face, arms and hands, except for the horridly deep cut on his left inner forearm, he appeared to have fought something or someone, _or_ _himself? _Her eyes flicking to the shattered, blooded glass at the floor, it appeared as if he tried to cut his wrist.

"Oh, Gerard..." She caressed his face making sure to keep her one hand snug around his still profusely bleeding forearm and spoke as calmly as possible. _Please, God, don't let there be an artery severed! _ "Saved us from what?"

His good hand shifted from her face grabbing her shirt, "From him...from the Goblin King!" Gasping, she jerked back nearly dropping his injured arm.

"J-Jareth?" Sarah's gaze slowly panned from Gerard's bloodshot, frantic eyes upwards to the place where the vanity mirror once resided. "He...he was here?" Oh, God...what could this mean? After all this time, she swallowed thickly, afraid to travel down this mental path. If Jareth appeared now...to Gerard but not her...

"Yesss!" He tugged on her clothes, leaving blood stains, "Yes! I understand now!"

"Oh, Jer..." She clutched him tighter, his face pressed to her neck. His breath teased her skin when he spoke.

"He's obsessed with you," he levered himself up from her to find her eyes. A strange sort of passionate instability filled his. "But I won't let him hurt you!"

"I know you won't," she said with trailing sob and pressed her forehead to his, rocking him slowly with his injured arm held in her hands. Directed by her father, the paramedics found Sarah several minutes later cradling the bleeding, delirious, and babbling Gerard to her chest.

After quickly explaining what happened, she gave them his medical history then followed them downstairs after they packaged the man she loved onto a similar stretcher as before. They loaded him into another, differently logoed ambulance and directed her to the front cab seat. She fretted when she heard Gerard calling for her, unable to see or hear her as she hesitated on the front porch.

Her parents assured her they would meet her at the hospital with Toby, now that he was safely located and home. Passing her brother on the porch, he stopped her with one hand on her arm, and silently engulfed her in the strongest bear hug she'd ever received. She patted his back and kissed his temple.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. Just because I had a dream the other night..." he frown, "well, I should've done things differently."

"I know, Toby...me, too, I'm so sorry," she told him, her voice thick with emotion, and their eyes met a last time before she rushed down the front porch steps. The heavy rain having never ceased, it re-drenched Sarah as she ran from the house to the ambulance. This time she rode with Gerard to the hospital as his fiancée rather than his girlfriend which reminded her...

'_I should call Cassie,' _she thought, deciding to call her as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Regardless of their differences, she deserved to know her brother's condition..._whatever_ it turned out to be. Gerard gave her Cassie's information after they cleared out his personal items, something about better safe than sorry since Sarah was now his main contact in the City. Gerard might be angry later, she'd deal with his response once he recovered, but it was the right thing to do.

The thunderstorm made driving to the hospital difficult, the roads slicked and the sky darkened to grayish green as if an alien dusk. A sense of foreboding overcame Sarah as they neared the hospital. Lost in her thoughts of Jareth's potential appearance and Gerard's subsequent deteriorating mental and physical health, Sarah refrained from speaking to the female medic driving so cautiously in the terrible weather. Instead she contemplated what Gerard's words to her meant as she stared at the water streaming down the side window.

Could he really have seen Jareth? Why? How was it even possible when she, the supposed labyrinth champion, heard nothing from Jareth or her friends for the last fifteen years? She suppressed a twinge of jealousy beneath her anxious worrying, a part of her irrationally irate that Jareth would ignore her. Why appear to Gerard and not her? Who was Gerard to Jareth besides his look-alike? Why drive Gerard to harm himself? Or did Jareth harm him directly? It all made no sense, and that concerned her nearly as much as Gerard's evident physiological distress. Something was very, very wrong with her fiancé and it didn't involve Ecstasy this time.

"We're here," the medic said, putting the ambulance into park beneath a covered driveway. She nodded silently and followed the woman outside. Again she trailed them as they unloaded the stretcher from the ambulance. Her heart contracted sharply to see Gerard strapped down, his hands and arms professionally bandaged, but restrained as he tossed back and forth muttering incoherently. The male paramedic who treated Gerard interpreted her anguished expression, and quickly explained the need to keep him tied to the stretcher to prevent further harm to himself or others.

"He's mental status is altered," the medic said, "He's very delirious and mildly combative. We don't know what he might do so it's best to keep him restrained for now."

"Do you know why?" Sarah asked while walking along side them as they entered the sliding door ambulance entrance.

The man shrugged, "Everything _we_ can check is normal and he hasn't had another seizure." The medic gave her a reassuring, yet professional smile, "I'm sure the ER staff will figure out what's wrong. They have more tools then we do and the doc on duty is the best. I'd trust him with my family."

"Oh...well...good." She fell silent and focused on controlling her rising anxiety as it rose like a flood of acid in her gut. Gerard would be okay, he had to be okay. Everything would be okay.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"_Bloody hell_..." Cassie cussed under her breath as she replaced her phone receiver. Accepting a collect call from Memorial Pawtucket Hospital was the last thing she thought she'd do this afternoon, but when one received such a phone call you didn't refuse the charges. She learned that as an RN. You could always beat the living crap out of the caller later if it turned out to be bullshit, but if it was important, which such calls usually were, you'd want to accept. And this one was a dozy, her brother...in the hospital..._again_...barely two days later, and not because of drugs. No seizure, but altered and combative, neither good signs.

The fact that Sarah had the guts and moral fiber to ring her, well that just made Cassie feel even more annoyed. Now gratitude would be the expected day's special for Cassie Scott. She snapped herself out of her funk. First things first, better ring Mum again. She needed to know the 411 on this, and knowing Mum she'd book the next direct flight from San Fran to New York. One of her babies was well and truly sick, and the hell fires of Hades couldn't stop her from helping.

As she punched long distance numbers, Cassie calculated her schedule. Quickly as possible, she'd pack an overnight bag, call work and beg off more time then race to Grand Central and catch the next train to Rhode Island. Hopefully she'd be in Pawtucket sometime after nightfall. During their last phone conversation only yesterday, Mum assured her that she and Gerard would see each other again, but this was not how she envisioned it. Part of her almost wished never to see her brother again if it meant his health remained stable. And while she trusted her instincts regarding his recent negative change in demeanor since meeting Sarah, this time she really wanted to be wrong and have him returned to health and normalcy. Even if it meant having that bitch, Melinda, as a sister-in-law.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Hello?"

"Kathy?"

"Sarah? Hey...what's wrong?"

"I...I'm at Pawtucket Memorial Hospital..."

"You okay?" Kathy's voice raised an octave and she stopped washing the dishes. Good God, did Gerard do something to her? If he beat her or hurt her in any way...

"I'm f-fine..." Kathy heard a sniff over the line and her friend's voice cut off for a few seconds, "It's Jer. He's...something's wrong..."

"With Gerard?"

"Uh-huh, I hate to ask, but..."

Kathy knew what she wanted without words, her pain bleeding through the telephone cables. "I'm there, Sarah. Just let me make arrangements for the girls and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sarah gasped in relief, "Oh, thank you, Kath...thank you so much. I don't know...my parents are here with Toby, but it's not the same...you know..."

"I understand. It's a few hours there and with everything...definitely later tonight?"

"That's fine, whenever you can get here, thank you, thank you so much!" Sarah said. The happiness evident in her gushiness, "We're at Pawtucket Memorial Hospital, oh I said that...didn't I...they're admitting him to the ICU."

"Do they know what's wrong?"

"No...Not yet, but we've only been here a couple of hours. So far everything they test is normal except his vital signs; they're all over the place. They're stumped, but thinking maybe it's psychosomatic."

"What? Like a nervous breakdown?"

"I guess..."

"Do people still have those?"

"God, Kathy, I don't know. I just know that he's not doing well. He knows his name and me, but is otherwise delirious. He doesn't know where his is or recognize anyone else, and...h-he had another seizure a little while ago."

"Oh, Sarah..."

"I know." Her voice dropped, "Kath, I'm scared. Something's really wrong with him and the doctors have no idea what's causing it. They're calling in some s-specialists, but I don't know when they'll be here." Sarah's voice breaking on her emotion made Kathy's heart skip a few beats. She'd never heard her friend so upset over a guy before, but then this was a unique situation...wasn't it?

"Look, just hang it there. I'm on my way," Kathy replied putting every ounce of confidence she could into her voice.

"Oh, Kathy," small sniff, "thanks again...I'll see you soon."

"Take care of yourself, Sarah."

"Yeah, you, too, bye."

"Bye." Kathy hung up the phone, paused momentarily to absorb it all then went to work arranging her schedule around her friend's emergency. Currently at work, she predicted Todd's response when she spoke when him over the phone. _Hell no, she wasn't going to Pawtucket alone. She was waiting for him to get home and they'd go together, final, end of discussion. _Sometimes as much as Todd annoyed her, she really loved that man.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

A one, long-time divorced, never remarried Ms. Georgia Scott received the second phone call from her distressed daughter much like she received the first call the day before, with calmness and aplomb. Cassandra always did enjoy creating dramatics, but this second one was truly something to be concerned about. Her son was in a Rhode Island hospital for a mysterious medical condition which, before now, he refused to be treated by any physician.

The refusal to be treated sounded like Gerard, and Georgia shook her head. He always did harbor an irrational phobia of hospitals and doctors, but then it would hardly be a phobia if it were rational. Nevertheless, the thought of one of her children in dire need pulled her from her luxury retirement condo. Having done quite well for herself in the divorce, she started her own publishing company which she sold many years later for a tidy profit then invested very wisely.

As foreseen by her daughter, Georgia Scott booked the first flight out of San Fran to New York with every intention to take the earliest train to Pawtucket. With hastily packed bags, she called a cab and left directly for the airport. Gerard would have his mother by his side whether he wanted her or not.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Hours after they moved Gerard to the ICU, his condition continued to deteriorate. One seizure became two then three and more. The neurological and psychiatric specialists arrived after the attending physician reached the maximum doses of sedation drugs without successfully suppressing the seizures for more than 30 minutes at a time, even anti-epileptic medications showed no lasting effect. How he remained conscious between seizures after so many drugs in his system baffled the doctors. During one such period, the staff allowed Sarah to sit with Gerard hoping his ability to recognize her might anchor him in reality.

"Jer," she said softly, holding his clammy hand. His head turned toward her voice. Thunder from the persistent storm rumbled in the distance, the sheltered ICU muffling the bass. Rain still poured outside. It mimicked her mood: a morass of sucking gloom threatening to overcome even her usual anxiety.

"Sarah?" Eyes fluttering, he looked so pallid and waning. His wounds cleaned by the nurses, his face and arms no longer appeared so damaged. Oxygen tubing rested below his nostrils. It looked uncomfortable. Tri-colored heart monitor wires and blood pressure tubing peeked from his hospital gown and spiraled upwards in a twisted mess to the machine tracking his vital signs. White bandages wrapped his forearms leaving only his hands partially exposed. An IV bag hung over his shoulders, the clear, plastic tubing entering a catheter in his right arm. Soft restraints tied his wrists and ankles to the bed as a precaution against his delirium and combativeness.

Unable to rule out self-inflicted injury as opposed to accidental—and Sarah could hardly explain a visit from the Goblin King without being admitted as well—the staff managed Gerard's delirious state as best as possible until an underlying reason for his medical condition might be discovered. She thought his first trip to the hospital had made him look vulnerable. That visit, _only two days ago_, hardly rated on the scale of helplessness. What could she do? What was wrong with him? At this point, she would count discovering a disease as pedestrian as cancer a blessing. Somehow she doubted the answer was that ordinary due to the Goblin King's involvement.

"Jer, I called your sister. Maybe she can help. Cassie should be here soon, okay?"

"Mmm, okay..." a lazy smile stretched his chapped lips. Glassy eyes met hers. Did he comprehend what she told him?

"Gerard, what did I just say?"

"Cassie...be here soon," he mumbled and blinked lethargically, his fingers barely squeezing hers around the bandages and restraints.

"Good, that's good." Holding back tears, she returned his squeeze. "You've got to fight this, Jer. Whatever this is, you've got to get better."

"Mmm, okay..."

"I've wanted to tell you something since last night, but haven't had much of a chance," she glanced around the ICU. No one extremely close by, "I love you too, Gerard," he smiled wide, "You understand?"

"You love me, Sar..."

"Yes, that's right," she nodded, tears falling against her will. "That's why you have to get better." She bowed her head to the rail, "I told my family we're engaged, Jer. They're...well, they're happy for us but concerned about...everything of course." She lifted her head back up, leaned forward, and kissed him, "Whatever happened...in there...the bathroom. I don't care. I just want you healthy so we can get married, and be happy, like we wanted."

"Married...good," Gerard nodded once, slowly, "love you, Sa-rah." Suddenly his eyes rolled back, showing only sclera, and another more severe seizure overtook his body.

"Jer! Nurse! Help!" Two nurses ran to their aid after calling for the attending physicians to return. Rapidly backing out of their way, Sarah flatted against a near wall watching Gerard spasm uncontrollably for several minutes before another dose of medication given by the staff stopped him. Unable to stay there any longer, Sarah stumbled from the ICU into the waiting room and into her family's arms only to see a shocked and damp Cassie standing at the room's entrance.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

A sharp niggling on the edge of his consciousness finally garnered his attention. He realized it wore at him for some time, but with blatant disregard he ignored it until now when it flared from a dull itch to blazing. What in Hades dare disturb him now once he finally tasted the fruits of the mortal world again?

Zeus rifled through his musty talents searching for the cause of the annoyance. Out of practice for nearing two millennia due to lack of mortal belief, it took him more time than he liked to zone in on the source. Once religious belief shifted to the single theistic god with ultimate control, Zeus's power quickly diminished. One god...who ever heard of such a ridiculous notion! Didn't mortals comprehend the complexity of the universe? To have only one god traipsing about organizing and deciding everything...well, nothing would ever get done! Answering human prayers alone exhausted him, and did not take into account the numerous other creatures abounding in the universe which earth mortal's held no concept-the selfish, narrow-minded beings.

Prayers, ah...that reminded him of the niggling. It felt familiar, yet not quite the same as before. Whatever the change, urgency pressed upon him requiring his investigation. He'd much rather remain at his present location and continue absorbing the cries of mortal desperation: emotional, physical, sexual, and mental. Was there anything sweeter? Actually, there was a grander elixir fit for Zeus: the hopeless wailing of an immortal. He feasted for years on that elixir. Shame it grew in rarity. Ah, well...off to see about this pulling...eventually, once he tired of his current pleasures.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Dropping her overnight bag to the floor, Cassie walked towards Sarah and faced off, anger radiating from every line. The few other people in the ICU waiting area made themselves scarce once Cassie spoke with viciousness directed towards Sarah.

"What the hell did you do to Gerard?"

"Me?" Sarah sprung from her family's embrace to stand toe-to-toe with Cassie. "You're the one who nearly got him killed!"

"Sarah, who is this woman?" Her father asked with more than a little authority in his voice. Toby flanked him with a murder on his face.

"I'm Cassie, Gerard's sister," she replied with an abrupt eye flip towards Mr. Williams and back.

"And the one whose idiot boyfriend nearly killed Gerard by slipping him Ecstasy!"

"I already told you I didn't know he did that!"

"Jer didn't believe you, and I don't either!"

"Sarah! Ms. Scott! Both of you!" Robert said in a raised voice while he grabbed their shoulders prying them apart as they were practically touching noses. Hovering next to her husband with a disapproving scowl for both women stood Karen. "I only know what Sarah told me about what happened in New York, and I don't want to know anymore," he added when both ladies gaped as if to speak simultaneously. "But this is a hospital and you are to conduct yourselves accordingly, or _I'll_ have security toss you both out until you can behave like adults!"

"Dad!"

"Your father's right, Sarah." Karen spoke with the quiet influence she held since Sarah's late adolescence. "You both need to set aside your differences and focus on Gerard right now. He's going to need the support of his entire family."

"Entire family?" Cassie's brows arched, "What's going on?"

"Um, about that," Sarah's eyes met hers, "Gerard proposed last night and I accepted."

"_What?_"

"Obviously we haven't had time for ring shopping." Sarah gestured at their location, "But we're serious about getting married, Cassie. Please support us." Stumbling back a few steps, Cassie plopped into one of the numerous matching, padded hospital seats, her face blanching.

"Holy shit..." she looked at the staunch family of four staring at her then rubbed her eyes with both hands. "I can't believe he did it."

"Why? You can't believe we really love each other?"

Shrugging, Cassie retorted, "That and he's still engaged to Melinda."

"Who's Melinda?" asked her stepmother with a note of concern.

"Damn, go Gerard." Sarah heard Toby mumble which earned him a stern look from both his parents.

Sarah waved nonchalantly, "She's nobody important. He told me about Melinda, and he broke up with her days ago."

"Nobody except his fiancée!" '_How could he not tell me?' _Cassie thought, had their relationship fallen this far?

"Ex-fiancée! Whom you hate, Cassie, Jer told me how badly you talked about her, treated her. You couldn't wait to break them up, just like now."

"You know about Melinda?" Robert asked his daughter, interrupting, trying to play catch up while Karen and Toby ping-ponged visually between him, Sarah, and Cassie.

"Yeah, I know. Gerard told me the high points back in New York."

"This is nothing like Melinda!" Cassie jumped back out of her seat, indignant. All eyes riveted on her. Sarah was going to ruin everything! Her brother would finally marry and leave her all alone!

"Really?" Sarah stalked closer, pointing an accusatory finger, "You know what I think? I think you just can't stand to lose your brother to another woman."

"As if!"

"That's right; I think you're jealous and manipulative and selfish!"

"You're bent!"

"_Am I?_"

"Sod off, Looney Toons! I'm here to see my brother not justify myself to you!" Before Cassie spun from Sarah another, meeker, voice spoke.

"Williams family?"

"What?" All five answered in unison causing the nursing assistant to cringe slightly.

"Um...Mr. Scott's condition has been upgraded to critical."

"Oh, no!...Why?" Cassie asked, moving closer to the aide as the rest gasped or moaned.

"The young woman grimaced, "You'll have to speak with his physicians, but I think it's because of his seizures."

"Seizures?" Cassie turned on Sarah, "You didn't say anything about seizures when you called!"

"He wasn't having them earlier, oh God," Sarah clutched her stomach, "they're worsening."

"Take me to him," Gerard's sister said to the aide, "now!" The intimated young woman nodded frantically and led Cassie from the waiting room with a lip-chewing Sarah following. Sarah's family watched the ladies leave with equal expressions of horror, even Toby who seriously doubted his earlier actions towards Gerard now that he proved to be rather more human than mystical Goblin King.

They were violating visitor's hours but neither cared at the moment, and the poor aide was the last to willingly enforce it. Cassie entered the ICU as if she were the nurse-in-charge, confidence and assurance radiating from her in the ubiquitous medical setting. The staff was so busy they didn't notice the ladies' entrance. Sarah willingly rode Cassie's coat-tails, anything to gain further entry to Gerard. What they witnessed instilled dread in them both: Gerard in a constant state of seizure.

Nothing worked—more anti-seizure or sedation medications and the physician's risked fatal overdosing. His sister understood the downward spiral of her brother's condition. If the seizures continued unabated they had to place him into a medically induced coma complete with intubation and ventilator until they unraveled the cause. Not a good prognosis.

"What's going on, Cassie?"

"He's getting worse." She didn't bother to look away from glass separating them from her brother.

"I figured that. How much worse?" Sarah barely managed to restrain her urge to strangle Cassie.

"Bad enough that he'll probably be on a vent sometime tonight," she answered coldly, her emotions kept tightly coiled inside her.

"A vent! But...but..." Sarah's head snapped back and forth between watching Gerard seize and watching Cassie watch him with an icy demeanor.

"This is your fault." His sister's frozen tone should've given her frost bite. As it was it did freeze Sarah's vocal cords. Cassie's brittle eyes pierced hers once she finally turned away from the horror show of her brother. "He never should have met you that day in the coffee shop. He was there because I ran out of coffee and he has to have his morning cup."

"Cassie..." Her bottom lip slipped under her teeth. How dare she put this on her!

"If he hadn't met you then this never would have happened," she said her voice flat but her eyes sharp.

"You're crazy!" Protesting, Sarah shook her head. His sister was obsessed with him!

"Get away from us, Sarah. He's my family not yours." Sarah reared back at Cassie's last statement delivered with such frigid cruelty. Taking a last look at Gerard, still convulsing amongst the struggling medical staff, Sarah turned and ran from the ICU. Ignoring her family's calls, she continued running through the hospital, with tears misting her vision, until she exited the front lobby into the torrential downpour.

Sometime ago night fell, and with the unholy thunderstorm, the skies darkened beyond what the parking lot lights could effectively brighten. Sobbing, Sarah ran without purpose, her clothes and hair immediately soaked through to her skin. Gradually fatigue and crying brought her to a halt somewhere in a parking lot devoid of people and most cars. Crouching forward, using her hands on her knees to support her weight, Sarah cried her heart-break out in the cold rain until her abdominal muscles cramped.

_What a fucking bitch!_ She had no right to blame Gerard's condition on her, especially after what she and Jeff did only days ago. Then to tell her she wasn't family. Maybe not officially, not legally, but they were engaged! They loved each other. If only Gerard hadn't ...hadn't what? Seen the Goblin King? All of Sarah's rage and pain concentrated on a single thought: _Jareth!_ This was Jareth's fault! She'd forgotten, Gerard said as much at her parents' house.

Standing upright, Sarah inhaled deeply and shouted with all her capacity, "_JARETH! _ _Show yourself!_" Several seconds passed along with quite a bit more rain, but no Jareth appeared.

"Goblin King!" No change, "I want to see Jareth, the Goblin King!" Just rain and nightfall in her vision, becoming desperate she upped her ante.

"I wish the Goblin King would appear, right now!" Nothing...She spun in place, her arms outstretched and her face upwards to the sky, fat droplets splashing in her eyes.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away, right now!" She shouted, still nothing. Her head bowed, rain sluicing over her hair; her final plea, her biggest gamble. She spoke in a trembling voice.

"I wish...I wish the goblins would take me away, right now!" Nothing, no goblins, and no Goblin King appeared to rail at or to challenge. And still her fiancé lie in distress.

She collapsed to her knees in a puddle, her jeans reaching their saturation point. A harsh, sputtering sob filtered up from her chest, the end loomed. She had no cards left to play in this insane game without rules. A game she didn't even understand. He finally conquered her, after all these years. In her despair, a rhythmic splashing came to her ears; measured footsteps in the rain that drew closer until someone spoke to her, a woman.

"He can't answer you, hon, no matter how many ways you call for him." A 'tsking' sound, "I knew you'd be a tough nut to crack, but this took longer than even I anticipated."

"Huh?" Sarah looked up from her kneeling position on the asphalt ocean; the rain and dark obscuring her sight momentarily. The woman's hand materialized in her face to help her stand. Absentmindedly, Sarah accepted the assistance and stood, a bit wobbly for a moment.

"Sarah Williams, you are one stubborn lady. Good thing I like that in a person." The woman said and Sarah blinked several times to clear her vision as her brain and emotions rebooted.

"I've seen you before...at the other hospital," the long, flaxen-haired woman smiled pleasantly and nodded, "Your name badge said 'Dee'."

"Got it in one," Dee said with a graceful head tilt, and Sarah noticed that while they both stood in the rain, Dee didn't seem to be quite as _wet_. Oh, she was damp, but it was more of an attractive dewiness rather than the drowned rodent look that Sarah likely sported. Even her evening style suit and pumps looked in good condition. "You always were a smart cookie. I like that, too,"

"Oookay..."

"But Dee is more of a nickname. You'll probably know me better by my full name, Aphrodite."

"Wh-huh? Goddess of Love, Aphrodite?"

"The one and only!" Dee said, throwing both arms up in a Greek statuesque pose. "But I prefer Dee, the other is a mouth full and, really, who uses such antiquated names anymore?"

"Didn't you have purplish eyes?"

"Still do, hon, just hard to see in this light, and I can change them if I want. Is that your most pressing question right now?" Sarah shook her head 'no' making water fly haphazardly from her sodden hair. "I didn't think so, Sarah."

"Is this for real? I mean, come on, a Greek goddess?"

Perfect hands on her hourglass hips, Dee snapped, "Oh, so you'll believe in a fae goblin king, but an ancient goddess is overkill? Need I replay your little parking lot drama a few minutes ago?"

Looking sheepish for a moment, Sarah bit her lip, "Good point."

"So now that we're done with the formalities, down to business." Dee rubbed her hands together, "I need your help, Sarah. You need to come with me."

"I _what?_" Sarah backed away with both hands up and looked back towards the hospital, "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere. Gerard needs me..."

"This concerns Gerard, too."

"It does? How?" She ceased retreating from Dee.

Sighing, Dee approached her again, "We have a lot to talk about and little time to do it in."

"So start talking."

The goddess twitched then glanced around at the angry sky, "Not here—"

"Why?"

"It's not protected here." Dee held out a hand and said seriously, "Trust me, Sarah. You need to come with me."

"Why now?"

"Stubborn," Dee's arm dropped, "just like I said. Listen, I was able to finally come to you like this, for this, because of your declaration of love to Gerard a short while ago in the hospital."

"You _heard _that?" Sarah whispered, glancing around as if it were a state secret.

Preening, Dee said smugly, "Well, I'd be quite a lousy goddess if I missed any and all declarations of love now wouldn't I? It's a major aspect of my job description." She extended her hand again. "Enough tests, now are you coming or not? We haven't got all night."

"Fine, but what about Gerard?" She reluctantly grasped Dee's hand while muttering, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Don't worry; I'll bring you right back here when were done." Then they flickered from the parking lot and the rain filled the void left by their bodies.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>littlenerd: <strong>Yes, poor Jer and Sarah. There is mucho craziness ensuing. Thanks!

**Peanut-Butter-Pretzles: **Thanks! Another year down. No, Toby didn't call on the Goblin King...ha-ha! Glad you liked the poster scene. Liking the symmetry of the story so far? Thanks! More wow coming up!

**spartiechic: **Thanks! I knew this story was ambitious when I started it, but it's even more complex then I originally thought. Sarah will be shocked to say the least.

**nothingbetter2do: **Thanks! Here's a quick update.

**LadyGrey69: **LOL, I do enjoy my cliffies! I do write with specific pacing in mind. I like ending chapters either with a cliffie or with a nice wrap up whenever possible. Which is why the next few chapters will be shorter to keep the pacing right, otherwise it would be one huge chapter with way too much info. Everyone's heads would explode. Well, I'm glad you won't get in trouble! This one is at night so that shouldn't be a problem. :o) I know how you feel about getting a resolution yet not wanting it to end. I feel the same why about this fic and have felt that why about other fics in the past. Especially since I read so fast, sometimes I make myself stop just to keep the fun longer. LOL!

**futrCSI1490: **Yep, no humor would be very bad indeed! The I love you's have been explained! The will be some expansion on them in the next chapters. Yes...yes I am going to leave you with that, muahahahaha! Toby is a tough kid and he recently dreamed about GK which is why he didn't say anything before. The obelisk...remember...that's where Jareth the owl perched as he watched Sarah in the park. Angry Gerard...future chapters will shed light on that. Interesting that you say that he'll go insane...Thanks for the birthday wishes! Another year...yips!

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **LOL, so this is the second time you've reviewed while blasted. I love it! Reminds me of my twenties, lol! Enjoy it while you can! :o) Yes you can cheer for both, I promise. As to how it'll play out...we'll see! You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing! I always look forward to your insight full comments.

**Buffy: **Thanks! This one was even more so, huh? Things are starting to come together.

**Troubledatheart: **Thanks! What a great compliment! Awesome, I've been really shooting for that.

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, fooled ya huh? Awesome, glad I could surprise you! Thanks!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks! I've had fun sneaking in lots of these things. Gerard is in some deep do-do.

**xxyangxx2006: **Awesomeness! Thanks so much! To be called original is a great compliment! I'm glad I've been able to addict you. :o) I love writing twisty stories that shock people. As for Sarah and Gerard...well...

**serena221: **Thanks! Yes, you will find out starting next chapter. Awww...*blushes* thanks! Yes...I LOVE The Princess Bride. One of my fave movies and the book is even funnier.

**startraveller776: **So you're a special case! Your "finally getting to my stories" then you go and leave tons of awesome reviews! From the first review of "The best beginning" you've read of 'Jareth forgets who he is premises' to how you LOVED Gerard's POV when thinking about Sarah initially. And of course, how you complimented me on my 'damn good writing' that keeps 'dragging you into a fantastic story'. My being an 'excellent author' that causes your 'sleep deprivation' which I hope hasn't caused any harm to your family, lol! And my UST scenes which hopefully your husband has reaped the benefits of. So, I salute you, fellow Harem member, and your devotion to giving reviews to each chapter when most would skip and wait 'til the end. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a nice long chapter with important character development (not filler! promise!) And yes, a cliffie, cause I love them, muhahahaha! I think this is my longest chapter yet. The next chapter officially starts the major unraveling of the mystery, and because of the pacing (as I warned) the next few will be shorter but super packed. Lots a lots of good stuff! **

**This fic is quickly becoming one of my top favorites by readers and I suspect it will eventually bypass Last Resort! I suspected it would be good when I started, but had no idea of this level of impact. However, I'll be sad when it's over, too, cause I've really been enjoying writing it. The level of detail and nuance has been a wonderful challenge. And the reader response has been amazing! **

**For those interested: I've posted my first chapter of "Dreams of the Queen" (my first original fic in over a decade) on Fiction press this week. The link to my Fiction press profile is located on my Fan Fic profile. Officially it starts as sci-fi but it will become more sci-fantasy with major romance. So anyone interested in reading it I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE some review feedback on Fiction Press since it's the first time I've ever put original work out for mass public consumption. **

**So there's my pitch, lol! Hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter and I'm hard at work on the next one! **

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	18. Between the Stars  Part 1

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Stars- Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Between one eye blink and the next, Sarah's location switched from a rainy, pitch parking lot to a brilliantly lit, mini, enclosed Parthenon replete with classic white marble pillars and a large wading pool in the center. They stood near the water's edge and she noticed a few dozen, brightly colored, fat koi swimming lazily within the translucent shallows. Lily pads and lotus flowers adorned the surface giving the fish shady hiding places.

"You keep goldfish?"

Dee gifted her a withering glare which, coming from the cover girl embodiment of beauty, was incredibly humbling, "They're koi, not goldfish and they can live for centuries. You rather I should get a puppy?"

"Oh, I guess living for hundreds—"

Another glare...

"...thousands of years can get lonely." Sarah offered an apologetic smile, "You'd want pets to stick around awhile, huh?"

"Something like that, come on." Dee walked around the koi pond waving Sarah to follow. "Off to my sanctum sanctorum." She led her to double bronze doors set on the opposite side of the pond. They opened at one casual wave of Dee's hand and Sarah narrowly avoided tripping over the goddess as they entered the next room. Awed, Sarah gaped at the panoramic, mountaintop vista laid out at the far side of the luxurious and spacious chamber.

"Holy shit..." she whispered, slowly stepping down into the sunken living room. As soon as her feet touched the lowest level her clothes and hair dried to pre-drenching and she felt refreshed. She noticed Dee's clothes morphed to a comfortable, bright blue and gold sari. Not unlike a modernized toga.

"Well, I guess you could say it's holy since it's my home."

"Sorry!"

"Don't be, it's a spectacular view."

"Is this...are we on Mount Olympus?"

Dee snorted delicately and swatted a hand at her, "_Please_, I moved out ages ago. This is the top of the world. Olympus mainly houses the last of the old fogies losing their power," she pursed her rosebud lips thoughtfully then added, "except for Ares, he has his own place; he's still going strong and a few others."

"The god of war?" Sarah managed to squeak out.

"Mm-hmm...what a bod, but he's asshole." Sarah quirked a brow until Dee grudgingly confessed, "I dated him for a few decades. It didn't last."

"Aren't you supposed to be married?"

"No judging! Besides my husband is a wet blanket who took off to explore new dimensions ages ago." She harrumphed then said, grumbling, "...like you never dated an asshole under questionable circumstances. Don't forget who you're talking to, hon." Dee waved a scathing finger in her direction, "I know all the sordid details of your love life."

Blushing, Sarah ducked her head and wandered off to admire the view, discovering the windows were open air with a pleasant breeze. Stunning peaks...made it easy to forget why she traveled here with Aphrodite. With her back still facing the goddess, and her arms crossed, Sarah asked her first serious question.

"Earlier, when you first walked up, you said the Goblin King couldn't answer me. Why?"

"You sure do go for the grand prize don'tcha?"

Sarah spun around, "You mentioned we didn't have a lot of time."

"Hmm, no we don't." Dee sighed, resigned. "What if I said that you and Gerard were never supposed to meet?"

"How can—" Dee held up a hand forestalling Sarah.

"What if I also told you that Jareth is your soul mate?"

"Huh?" Sarah staggered back, her hands fumbling for the wide, marble window seat where she plopped, heavily. Her tailbone stung from the impact, but the pain was negligible to the shock to her brain. "The Goblin King...my soul mate?" She looked upward to Dee's compassionate face, no guile projected. "But that's...that's..."

"Crazy? Why? Because he's fae and you're mortal?"

"No, because he's an evil villain and I'm a...a..."

"Valiant heroine?" She sat comfortably next to Sarah, "Aren't you a little old and a bit too wise for black and white fairytales, Sarah?"

"But I love Gerard!" Tears sprang to her eyes again. It seemed she cried every few minutes the last few days. "There's something about him that's perfect for me. We just fit together—"

"Like soul mates perhaps?"

"Oh...oh, no, Dee what did you do?"

She gave Sarah a sad smile, "It wasn't me, hon. Well, not exactly. I admit I've been running around for years trying to fix everything, but I'm not the one who made a mess of it all. If things had been left well enough alone everybody would be cozy as pigs in blankets right now, all according to my original plan."

"Your plan being that Jareth and I end up together?"

"Absolutely!"

"But why? I don't even like him."

"So sure about that are you?" Sarah frowned at her, fire in her eyes, and Dee tossed up her hands in mock surrender, "Alright, alright, we'll address that later. Look, the upshot is this: Jareth is the last of his kind and his realm is dying due to mortals losing belief in magic.

"Losing belief...like what you said about the other gods losing their power?"

"You got it in one. Like I said, smart." Dee grinned and tapped the side of her nose making her lavender eyes sparkle. "Belief or faith is incredibly powerful, one of the most powerful forces in the universe, just as powerful as love."

"Which is why you're still around," Sarah surmised, getting into the discussion eagerly.

"Exactly! Mortals don't worship me as Aphrodite anymore, but they still believe in love and beauty. Oh, and that asshole, War," Dee casually explained. "A few of the other gods are still knocking around strong like Athena, Hera, and always Hades, but most have either faded completely, weakened and left, or been forced into slumber by the rest of us cause they're a pain in the world's ass." She added as if an afterthought, "Then there's the newer kid: Jevoh aka Jesus aka Allah aka Budda and so on and so forth. He's a decent fellow, but too much of an introvert for my tastes."

"Oh, man," Sarah leaned forward and put her head between her knees, "everything's spinning."

"It's a lot to absorb, I know." Dee patted her back.

"I think I'm gonna puke."

"Just breathe, hon, slow and easy." A golden pail materialized on the floor between Sarah's feet. Sarah mumbled a faint 'thanks'.

"How do I fit in to this?" she asked, her voice muffled by her jeans. "You said you needed my help."

"Yes, about that...It's serious, and there's more I have to tell you before we get to that part. Being fully informed is important."

"_More?_ Oh God...why?"

"Because it's about free will, Sarah; free will is the one true gift any of us will ever possess, yet it can cause so much trouble if not used wisely. That's how we got here."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The niggling increased forcing Zeus to realize the necessity of soon giving up the diverting entertainments he sorely missed the last thousand plus years. Mortals, so easy fooled and led astray! He detested leaving the dissonance he sowed; it gave him such fuel, such power! The level of belief once he revealed his identity in the age old shower of gold or classic image of a swan was no longer. Now mortals' acceptance came by stubbornly and required a bit more showiness and determination, yet it was well worth the effort.

That pulling sensation again, stronger. _Hellfire and brimstone!_ Give the god of gods respite from obligation; he just woke up a few decades ago from the imprisonment his ill-begotten children deeded a requirement. Can't the immortal of immortals reap the benefits for bit before working? Another yank on his physiological chain...

"Very well," he groused, disengaging from the woman lying beneath him. Their naked bodies separating with a slick sound. "I must be off, my dear. Duty calls."

The young woman looked up with eyes sockets stained by dried mascara; her lips were swollen and bruised. She spoke in a quavering voice, "W-will you be...back?"

"Ah, my luscious peach, would you like that?" Zeus asked, bestowing a last, deep kiss upon her slack mouth. Blinking several times, she didn't answer; instead her head turned to the side and stared at the semi-conscious, nude man chained to the wall of her bedroom. Zeus followed her line of sight.

"You p-promised you'd free him...if I cooperated." The god of gods sighed in aggravation. Demanding little things, these mortals; he'd forgotten how testy they made him.

"I cooperated...d-didn't I?" She asked, still meek but growing bolder. Glancing between the beautiful nudity of the woman and the view of her beau dangling so torturously by his wrists, Zeus felt his erection vigorously return. The sight of mortal blood always did arouse him. Her man moaned piteously, his head rising then slumping completely to unconsciousness, the chains rattling as the man's body fell utterly limp. Zeus decided he could delay his business a bit longer.

"Hmm...Not entirely, my sweet, innocent morsel," he said with a leer, "Roll over."

Her eyes agog, she hesitated, unwilling to believe his intention. "But!"

"Yes, exactly...," he replied, flipping her over. Her last vision of Zeus's virile physique crowned by salt and pepper hair and beard was obscured by her pillow smashing into her face. She shimmied uncomfortably to clear her breathing as she surrendered painfully to the god's insatiable desire. Zeus's grunts filled her ears as her own mews of pain echoed his efforts. Knowing the cost of resistance was her boyfriend's further torture and possible death, she forced her body to remain limp and accept the god. He'd already proven how easily he could harm either of them and she prayed to any other god for their survival.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Robert Williams paced while his wife and son anxiously watched him. Neither Cassie nor Sarah returned to the ICU waiting room since they saw Sarah race through almost an hour ago. Having looked in the nearest hospital vicinity, Sarah remained unfound and they assumed Cassie remained with her brother regardless of visitation rules. Unfortunately, the staff would not allow more family into the ICU for the present. True worry set in when time passed into the second hour of her missing and Kathy and Todd Evans arrived without knowledge of Sarah's whereabouts.

"You didn't see her at all?"

"No, Mr. Williams," Kathy shook her head and set her large gym bag down. Todd frowned, she was missing? "We didn't see her outside or anywhere in the hospital as we came in, but it's still raining heavily out there and it's hard to see anything."

"Oh, Bob," Karen exclaimed grasping her husband's hand, "where could she be?" He hugged her then pulled Toby in close. "I don't know, dear, but I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Kathy spoke, "Whatever's happened I know Sarah's very upset about Gerard and wouldn't go far. She'll be back."

"I agree," Todd said. As much as he hated the thought, he realized his wife was right.

"But what if something's happened to her?" Karen stated, wringing her hands, "You didn't see how distraught she was." Karen pulled away from her husband a bit to face Sarah's friends.

"She'll be okay, Mom," Toby commented with a sincere expression, "She's tough, she can take care of herself."

"Toby?" his mother replied as everyone gave him a quizzical look.

"Trust me," he said, smugly. After this weekend he just had a feeling about his sister. She knew a lot more than she let on. "Where ever she is she's handling it and she'll be back soon."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Once her nausea and dizziness passed, Sarah sat upright and took several deep breaths. Dee waited patiently for her to regain her composure.

_'The Goblin King is my soul mate. Oh. My. God. This can't be happening,' _cycled in Sarah's mind, over and over, until a single, coherent question surfaced.

"So if Jareth is my soul mate, where is he?"

"That," Dee grinned,"is a very good question, Sarah." Dee stood up, "Follow me; this is the part you need to witness yourself. You need to understand the why of certain motivations."

"Beautiful," she said dryly.

Dee chuckled, "Why, thank you." Rolling her eyes, Sarah stood and followed the goddess across the room until they stopped in front of a large screen, wall-inset TV. Dee waved her hand in front of it, and noisy static snapped on.

"We're watching _television_?"

"Not exactly...just watch and listen." She nodded for Sarah to face the screen. The static faded out and a familiar scene appeared, a place not seen by her since her adolescence. Her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Oh God, I know that place. That's Jareth's Escher room!"

"Correct, do you recognize anything else?"

"It's destroyed; like when I last saw it." She faced Dee, "Is it still like this?"

"Keep watching, Sarah. What you're seeing is the past; approximately one week after you defeated him."

"Seriously? You can see the past on this?" she asked, intrigued despite her frustration.

"And potential futures, now hush." Another hand wave and the volume increase as the image of a haggard Goblin King, still wearing the white feather cloak and gray clothing, stumbled into view. Apparently he hadn't changed apparel since the day of their confrontation, and his manner of walking made Sarah suspect he might be intoxicated.

"What's wrong with him, Dee?"

"Listen..."

"**_Sarah!_**" She heard Jareth cry out mournfully as he lurched and fell to his hands and knees upon the very stone floor whence she overcame his final challenge. The depth of emotion attached to her name further fractured her already wounded heart. Like the proverbial car wreck one claimed no wish to see, but couldn't turn from; Sarah silently watched the Goblin King's past play out on the impersonal television screen.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut-Butter-Pretzles: <strong>Wow, everybody hates Cassie, lol! Well, she does have issues. Maybe she'll come around, maybe not...

**futrCSI1490: **Angst! And tear jerks coming up...As for GK...well...his story begins next chapter. Yes, you were right about Dee, but I was only sort of hiding that. I figured people would connect that sooner or later. And the I love you's are important, not always her call, but kinda. Betcha hate Zeus more now. Thanks!

**xxyangxx2006: **No problem! I'm super flattered that you read it so fast. Of course you'll just have to reread later to get all the nuances, lol! But than I can tell that every chapter has many multiple reads. Awesome! I suspect this will be a story many reread often once it's finished. There are tons of details and references. Yes, poor Gerard :o( That's exactly right about Cassie. Thanks! More answers coming.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, yep you were right. And I did try to made Dee funny. She has a practical view on life/love. Zeus...next chapter answers ALL of that. Glad the chapter was so suspenseful! Thanks!

**HachimansKitsune: **Thanks! Dee is a very key player just behind in the scenes until now. "Damned us both"...most of that will be answered over the next two chapters. It's...complicated. That's why I paced out the chapters so I didn't overwhelmed everyone and cause brain implosions.

**serena221: **Thanks! My longest chap yet! Dee already know what's happening, it's up to her to explain everything to Sarah. As for Jareth's behavior...his motivations will be fully explained next chapter. PB is a great movie!

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks! I glad it was exciting, it's one of the biggest chapters and I had to get all the pacing and details just right. Some for this and the next few chapters. Cassie has lots of issues. We'll see how Mummy handles her.

**LadyGrey69: **Yes it is! Thanks! I do try to update quickly without making myself crazy. And no...I have no beta. I do all my own editing for fan fic. Most others betas take to long. For fan fic (in mine and others) I don't overly stress about small typos and such. Although I do at least 3 edits after my first quick write draft. I write very fast- stream of consciousness- no outline- right from my head to computer. (That one 'makeshift' was a fluke, lol! fixed it as I'm actually an excellent speller and rarely need spell check, that bugger slipped through my edits, etc lol!) In my original work I write slower and if I ever published I would use a professional editor. I do beta for others though on FF. And I write technical medical papers professionally which are published with an online co. I have to do all my own edit work for those.

**BuffyMyraRae: **So that is you! I wondered. Thanks! Glad you're stunned, lol! Is Jareth Gerard...Is Gerard Jareth? What's the connection? Is there a connection? More answers next chapter, promise! Time bendable...sort of. It's funny you mention Prologue, cu-kid and I have chatted about that concept and I love her story, too. Makes my day to hear you're excited to get my updates! Glad my story addicts so many people :o)

**DragonRose4: **Answers! Yes! Some maybe not as cryptic as you think. Awesome, thanks!

**littlenerd: **Cassie is making everyone mad...I really wrote her up well didn't it? Hope this chapter was a nice teasing update.

**Shenlong Girl: **I'd be curious as which theories I've confirmed and broken. And what you're new one is...hmmm...

**startraveller776: **Awesome! I hoped it came of exciting about Gerard. And Cassie's bitchiness even if it's understandable. LOL, I'm so glad you liked Dee's comic relief. I love writing Dee. Her levity really helps with the drama just as you said. Thanks again so much!

**Anne Oying: **Breath, breath! Don't hyperventilate! Thanks! I'm glad it keeps improving and the answers are still coming. the Greek myth. was a balancing act with Labyrinth. I'm very happy with it so far, too. And thanks for the chocolate covered belated birthday wishes!

**Anon: **Thanks! Hope a few days wait was too long for this shorter chapter.

**deliarose: **LOL! I know everyone is very confused with numerous theories. I'm glad I'm able to keep everyone so engaged and guessing, muhahahaha! But then I do love a twisting, turvy story. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first of the 'answer chapters' as I've been calling them. It's also the shortest and a teaser but with a big starter answer. I'm working on the next two which are very detail oriented so I'm wanting to get them just right. This is so awesome that everyone is enjoying it so much and I hope this first part is whets ya'll's appetite for the rest. **

**I'm also working on the next chapter of 'Oh, now why the concern' which I'm hoping to have out soon and the second chapter of my original work "Dreams of the Queen" located on Fiction Press. The link is on my profile here is anyone is interested. The response so far has been great and flattering! 5 reviews on Fiction Press for the first chapter which is really impressive and so far I've even picked up a brand new follower on FP! woohoo! **

**Thanks for reading so far and hope you enjoyed this Part 1...Jinx...I love hearing from everyone!  
><strong>

**:o)  
><strong>


	19. Between the Stars Part 2

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Stars – Part 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Unable to turn away, Sarah witnessed the suffering of the Goblin King as one observes an event previously unknown to them, yet still intimately connected. Her grand villain, her nightmare rogue, reduced to this? A man suffering from the all too common aliment of misfortune; acutely she felt a mounting sense of guilt. She had caused this, or at least held partial responsibility. The lip biting commenced as her anxiety mounted. Dee looked on with a calculating expression unremarked by Sarah, engrossed by the scene before her.

'_Sarah!' _he shouted again, followed by a muffled sob. Still on his hands and knees, his head dipped low until Sarah only saw the back and crown of his head. The once uniquely stunning hair now matted and dull. The Goblin King cried? Over her? Dear God...

"Why...why did you leave me...?" he mumbled so low she barely understood him. "I did everything for you. _Everything!_" Jareth spoke the last with vehemence. Sarah watched as he tossed his head back and forth like a pained wild animal, his hair fluffing unevenly.

"If only you had listened. I would've given you such happiness." He began rocking, front to back, tormented, his gloves hands clenching against the flagstone floor. "As soon as you jumped, you won! Your brother was safe! I wouldn't have harmed him!" he shouted, raising his head until she saw the earnestness in his swollen, redden eyes.

Sarah gasped. Toby was already safe? So why that last confrontation? Why his convoluted offer? _Oh, God_, she clenched her stomach as it twisted again, doubling over slightly. All her choices since that day spiraled through her mind. What differences in her life if she _had_ listened? If she had accepted? If she had understood his inexplicable proposal...

"Feeling sick, Sarah?" Dee kindly asked as she paused the TV. Sarah glanced up at an awkward angle at the goddess and grimaced. Dee continued, "It's all the alternate possibilities crashing home once you receive all the information."

"What?"

"Sort of like a mega dose of regret. People make choices at certain, critical points in their life. If you have all or some of the information or a differing perspective sometimes you'll make a different choice."

"You're saying I would've chosen to stay with him? _At 15?_" She said skeptically.

"As I said, a possibility, but more likely the both of you would've come together when you were a bit older. That's how I preferred it, how I intended it to occur, but free will is always the wild card."

"Why didn't we? Come together I mean?" The question burned Sarah's tongue as she asked it. Did she want to know the answer? Unlock the puzzle of her childhood villain/soul mate? The one being which haunted her throughout her life, effected her decisions regardless of the lack of his physical presence? She turned from Dee, stood upright as her stomach pain eased, and touched the TV screen. Her fingertips grazed the frozen and tormented face of Jareth, her unlikely other half. Could it be true? Could she trust Aphrodite's word? She knew nothing of the goddess's motives, not really.

Taking a moment to study the small image, she noted that he really looked so very little like Gerard after all. The upswept eyes and brow, the unruly hair, his supernaturally lean yet strong frame; how on earth had she ever thought to compare the two men? Certainly there were striking similarities, but all in all they really looked nothing alike. No more than brothers or close cousins. And now she possessed a fresh image of the Goblin King rather than her memory, she recognized that difference.

She forgot how beautiful Jareth was in his ferocity, his alien passion. How it frightened and stirred her. Perhaps her wishful thinking had gotten the better of her afterall. Remembering Jareth from her past, her subconscious desperately seeking him out, she found his similarity in Gerard. Dee silently watched Sarah amend her opinion of the Goblin King for a few seconds before answering her question.

"You didn't come together because of another god's interference, Sarah. The Goblin King made a terrible choice, one in which he did not fully comprehend the consequences of his actions." Dee restarted the TV with a hand wave. "Watch and learn."

The writhing Jareth continued to moan and wail in such pain that Sarah's nausea returned for a moment, and she pulled her hand from the TV to clutch her stomach again. She wanted to look away, but felt she owed it to Jareth to witness all she wrought; now that she knew his offer, strange as it was, had been genuine.

At first, the rising wind in the Escher room escaped her notice-so intently so observed the Goblin King-but eventually it whipped Jareth's clothing so intensely Sarah realized he had been joined by other being. The Goblin King sat back on his haunches, still kneeling on the floor, his face covered protectively with his arms.

"Your cries woke me from my slumber, immortal Child of Danu, what pains you?" a booming voice spoke. The image panned to show a large, disembodied head floating in the blackness above Jareth. Salt and pepper hair with a matching beard soften the fierceness of the head's appearance. He looked like someone's grandfather or Santa Claus, assuming the spirit of Christmas floated around in damaged Escher rooms speaking to heartbroken Goblin Kings.

"A god of the old world!" Jareth exclaimed. Sarah heard his voice tremble. Who was this god to inspire such fear and respect in the Goblin King? She spared a quick glance at Dee who remained blank and nodded back to the screen.

"Yes, I am Zeus, the god of gods, master of all. Tell me of your distress, that I may help you." He sounded kind, sweet even. Knowing something eventually went wrong according to Dee, Sarah hated him already.

"A broken dream, Old One, a shattered world," Jareth answered flatly. "I am without hope, without love." His arms fell to his sides in dejection.

Sarah gasped again. Did Jareth say love? Had he loved her then? How? Why?

Zeus closed his eyes for a second, "I see you conquered at the hands of a mortal woman-child. She bested you at your own game when you thought yourself cleverer, immortal."

"She did." Jareth agreed without preamble, his heading bowed, "I fell in love with her warrior spirit and offered myself to her, body and soul, in honorable defeat."

"Even now I see her seared upon your soul. You seek revenge upon the mortal?" Sarah heard eagerness in Zeus's voice and gritted her teeth; apparently so had Jareth because he responded with haste.

"_No!_ No, I desire another path, Old One." Jareth beseeched with both arms outstretched, but his eyes lowered respectfully. Again Sarah gasped, surprised, Jareth didn't seek vengeance upon her? Another assumption destroyed; perhaps he really did love her.

"Name it, Child of Danu." Sarah thought she heard a note of exasperation in the god's voice.

"I tire of loneliness; an eternity of life without love. My kind are faded and gone. I am the last. Sarah showed me there is another way. I _burn_ with love for her." Sarah observed Jareth as he finally met Zeus's gaze directly. "I wish to become mortal."

"This can be done, but you must give a sacrifice."

"_Anything_, Old One."

"You must renounce the mortal girl, Sarah Williams. You cannot have her in this life or the next. If you touch her in any manner you shall be punished, Goblin King, only in this way can you truly be free." Sarah looked at Dee again. Zeus demanded Jareth give her up? After he already fell in love with her? How cruel! Dee's expression said she'd explain further afterwards.

"She _rejected_ me!" Jareth said viciously, his weary eyes suddenly fiery, the pain pouring from his lips like rancid wine. Hands fisted, his punched the stones, "She bares me no love, she sees me only as an enemy, a battle to be won. She rejoices with her friends over my defeat! She will not see me as a man! I cannot live within her dreams!"

His head bowed again, his arms dropped, and his voice softened, "Too long have I lived as a fae without the love of an equal...to live as a mortal...I may yet find another love, to experience true happiness." A logical enough choice, why then did he grimace as he lifted his head. A sharp pain lanced in Sarah's chest at his mien. At that moment she swore he looked exactly like he did when she refused his offer. All these years she considered him the tempting enemy, but what unknown damage had she fashioned against the Goblin King in her youthful ignorance and eagerness to trounce him?

"Will you make this sacrifice?" Zeus asked.

"If I accept your gift, if I renounce her, will you erase all my memories of my previous immortal existence? Take all that I was, who I was, and free me of the burden of loving Sarah Williams?"

"Done, Child of Danu."

"So be it." Jareth's head rose proudly, his lips a thin line of determination, "I accept, Old One." A tempest of winds and thunder filled the broken Escher room. It battered at the kneeling Goblin King who accepted the onslaught without complaint or bending. Within seconds a bolt of lightning struck Jareth and the screen flickered to static.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"What? No! What happened? Is he dead?" Sarah lunged at the screen, her hands smacking flat to the panel. "Dee, tell me!" She asked, frantically turning to face the goddess.

"Zeus fulfilled his agreement," she answered calmly.

Head sagging, Sarah searched for another seat to compose herself. She should probably stay seated throughout her sojourn with Dee cause these revelations were hell on her nerves.

"He really became mortal because I rejected him?" Sarah's mind refused to accept the Goblin King's love for her, but her heart argued for him. Between logic and emotion, her confusion bloomed. "But I was only fifteen. I didn't understand what he offered, not really, not then! How could I know he loved me? He never even said it! He only taunted me!"

"Yet your rejection broke his heart, he loved you so."

"But...how? He didn't even know me!"

"Sarah," Aphrodite took her by the shoulders as she gazed down at her, "While Jareth didn't fully understand the reason, he was far older and fae. He accepted his immediate love for you as real. You were too young to comprehend such emotion, but you would have...given time. It was my design that you were destined to be soul mates, Sarah Williams."

"Why? Why would you do this to us?" Sarah heard the stridency in her voice, tried to control her anxiety.

"You need each other, hon. And Jareth's world needs your love for him and your belief in magic. That's why I picked you, out of every other mortal female, to be his soul mate." Dee stroked her cheek gently, reminding Sarah of her stepmother.

"But what about Gerard? How does he fit into all this?"

"Gerard...oh my, complications," Dee paced for a moment then faced Sarah again, her expression set, "for the lack of a better phrase, Gerard is the mortal reincarnation of Jareth's soul."

"So he _is_ Jareth!" Sarah jumped to her feet, "I knew it!"

"No, allow me to be quite clear, Sarah." Hands raised to ward off Sarah's accusation, Dee continued forcefully, "Gerard is NOT Jareth. He is a mortal man, born from a mortal woman; he grew to adulthood, with his own memories and personality, as a mortal knowing nothing of his soul's previous existence and so he would have continued but for meeting you. Knowing you has...unleashed the Jareth within him-according to Zeus's punishment, _but_ _he_ _is not Jareth_."

"Oh, God...," Sarah gagged and dry heaved, leaning forward, "I've destroyed him again, haven't I?" She managed to speak between bouts, "Cassie's right. Gerard's sick because of me." She sank back to her chair, deflated. "How'd she know?" Jareth, Gerard: both men destroyed by their love of her. Look up the definition of a man-eater and one would find her name in bold print.

"A lucky guess from a frustrated, jealous woman," Dee replied, conjuring another chair and patting Sarah's hand. "Cassie's no one you need concern yourself about."

"But it is my fault."

"Oh, dear, not you personally, but it has awakened the dormant portion of his soul. It's rather like having two personalities battling for dominance, and it's driving poor Gerard insane."

"But Zeus said he'd erase his memories!"

"Obviously, he lied."

"Why?" Sarah asked, aghast.

"Because he's a mean old bastard who likes to torment other beings; that's why the rest of us forced him into slumber eons ago, but Jareth's pain woke him. By the requirement of Zeus's sacrifice, the reincarnated Jareth was never see or know of you, another additional torture just because he knew how much pain it would cause both of you."

"He saw my soul mate imprint as soon as he met Jareth, must have decided separating soul mates would generate a lot of agony for him to feed on, especially a fae soul." Shaking her head sadly, Dee added, "I'd forgotten that the pain of an immortal is a delicacy to Zeus. I should have taken more care when I linked the two of you. For that I apologize, Sarah."

Taken aback by an apology from a goddess, Sarah gaped until Dee continued.

"There's something else, in order to give Jareth his mortality, Zeus had to tamper with his soul mate destiny thereby perverting it. Zeus may think he's all powerful, but love and soul mates are _my _domain and only I can create or destroy those ties. Gerard was never meant to exist or be your soul mate. It was always Jareth."

"But if Gerard and I aren't soul mates then why did I fall in love with him? Why does being with him feel so perfect? So calming?" She pleaded with Dee, desperate to understand.

"Because Gerard's soul is really Jareth's immortal fae soul, and as such, a shred of Jareth's true destiny remains, an echo of what should have been. This is what drew you both together, with a lot of maneuvering from the Fates and I. We had to do a lot of tampering with the time line to get Gerard reborn in the right year. Couldn't have him be too young or you too old, and I sort of finagled his looks a bit to be more like Jareth." Dee smiled sheepishly at Sarah's glare, "What you feel is soul mate resonance."

"You what? You've been manipulating us for years?" Dee nodded, cringed slightly at Sarah's rising anger. "How long? I only ran the labyrinth fifteen years ago!"

"Well, about that...I may have messed with the timeline here and there to get things just right."

"The timeline?" Sarah blinked then blinked again.

"Sarah, I discovered Jareth's decision after the fact. I can't undo Zeus's damage, but I can work around it, find loopholes and create nudges to reset the timeline where it was supposed to be."

"And mine's supposed to be with Jareth? Only I was too young to understand it the first time, right? Was that why all the weird things happened around Gerard and I? All the references to the labyrinth?" So much to absorb! Sarah felt her emotions teeter between anger, frustration, and confusion.

"You got it. Hon, I've been trying to get your attention back on Jareth for a long time. It took me nearly as long to push Gerard into finding you, but he fell fast once he did. Sort of his ill- fated destiny to love you," Dee said a little sadly. "Anyhow, it's finally brought us to the crux of the problem."

"Oh, man, so now what? More manipulation?" She snarked at the goddess who only sighed.

"Now you it's time for your big decision." Dee helped Sarah stand on her wobbly feet and led her to another door, this one plain and rather nondescript. The type of door one tends to overlook and later forget exists.

"Sarah, this door leads to a place of in between. Everything is real and unreal and all choices are final so be cautioned in your thinking, yet time is precious. There is more to be learned and your decision will alter worlds."

"Thanks, Dee. Way to lighten the pressure on a girl."

"Sorry, just wanted you to be fully informed."

"Right, got it, fully informed."

The door dematerialized with a swap of Dee's hand revealing a black void beyond. Holding her breath, Sarah grabbed Dee's hand and reluctantly allowed herself to be led through the opening.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Feeling more powerful and refreshed than he had in centuries, Zeus finally released the obedient woman and her unconscious man in far poorer physical condition than earlier. Yet he knew their belief in the god of gods burned bright, that belief would sustain him for many more years. Having chosen that particular woman for her unusual open-mindedness towards the occult, he found her initial reluctance to believe in his obvious godliness astounding. Her mocking laughter at his golden shower stung his pride, particularly after she referenced another type of shower.

Mortals deserved to show Zeus their faith and devotion. He allowed her such obsequious once she learned to accept his superior nature in all ways. Humming, he exited the woman's domicile dressed in mimicry of the mortals' attire. The world's appearance changed drastically since his enforced slumber. It unsettled and excited him; time for many adjustments to his new position in this technologically advanced mortal world.

His powers nearing revitalization, he would locate and destroy his jailers after dealing with that nagging at the back of his consciousness. It called from somewhere on the opposite side of the globe. The travel would drain him a bit, but best to finish this business and move on to more pleasant pursuits. Calling up a bit of lightning to speed his path, Zeus took to the skies in a flash of light and ozone.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

By the third hour of Sarah's disappearance, desperation necessitated her family contact hospital security who initiated a search of the hospital grounds in earnest. They immediately discovered Cassie hiding in plain sight near her brother's bed side, her nursing experiencing gaining her a reprieve with the ICU staff until the security guards came calling. Not knowing Gerard well, the Williams family felt reluctant to intrude as visitors without either Cassie or Sarah.

Kathy and Todd got their wish when they finally met the infamous Cassie. They instantly disliked each other and made sure to sit at a great distance apart in the waiting room. Sarah's family, having heard bits of the story, did nothing to smooth the edges of that relationship. Karen, being ever the caretaker, did approach Cassie asking how she was holding up and for an update of Gerard's condition.

Cassie's tears broke Karen's heart. Gerard's sister may be abrasive and petty, but to Karen, it was evident she loved her brother a great deal, perhaps too much. Cassie explained everything to Karen who allowed the younger woman to literally cry on her shoulder. Gradually, Karen discovered Gerard's poor prognosis and even the reason why Sarah ran from the hospital. Tempted to slap Cassie for her immature and cruel behavior, instead Karen hugged her tighter and counted to ten.

She knew Sarah to be strong; obviously stronger than the girl currently in her arms. Her stepdaughter could take care of herself and would return when she chose to and not a moment sooner. When at last Cassie regained her emotions, Karen released her, and returned to her family and friends to share the terrible news.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>spartichic: <strong>LOL, thanks, yeah I'm sneaky like that! Lots of build up, and piece meal out the answers, although there's a lot in this chapter!

**littlenerd: **Thanks! should be everything explained for the most part about J/G in this chapter.

**Peanut-Butter-Pretzles: **I lurves my cliffies! Did I explain it all enough for ya? G/J same/different?

**xxyangxx2006: **awww, didn't really want to break hearts but I did warn there were tear jerker scene coming up. There are more, btw. Glad you liked the Jevoh reference, I had fun with that. And reinventing Greek gods in the modern era. Of course J/S are soul mates but it's all messed up. Zeus has always been rather cruel towards women, I've upped his game. He's been locked up for a long time. Oh my, you'll re-read, but not re-read. LOL, guess it all depends on how I end it huh? Hmmm...I'll tell you a secret that my other long time readers know. Generally I'm a J/S shipper (hard core) however, I love torturing my characters.

**HachimansKitsune: **Hanging on the hook, you and your bad puns, lol! But, lol, you're right! Put in your reviews as much as you want! Just as long as they steer mostly clear of your fics, :o) Good job on that btw! I love soul mates and variations on that theme.

**troubledatheart: **Sorry! This is another cliffie...don't go over it, lol!

**Buffy: **Yeah, poor Jareth, well...you can like whomever you feel like liking. I know it's confusing, that's why I broke up these chapters, lots of info! Jareth said "You've doomed us both." Now maybe you understand that quote better after this chapter. Hope this clears things up for you.

**Anne Oying: **LOL, good catch! Not specifically what I had in mind but true nonetheless. Zeus is a manipulative, power hungry bastard.

**futrCSI1490: **Glad you like the Dee/Sarah banter, it's been fun to write. Dee need to have some levity with all this heavy info/subject. It is sad about GK...and Sarah is very confused. Thanks!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, Zeus is sort of a fun villain to write. Something different. Glad you watched Legend! Just in time, too. The reference I hinted to in the story is now in the forefront in this chapter.

**Angelus Draco:**Where oh where is Jareth now? Thanks! I did try to keep him true to form and a bit more vicious (no sex for centuries will do that to a god). awesome, thanks!

**startraveller776: **LOL, I do love them, good for chapter endings. And Zeus is a bastard. This chapter explains most of what happened to Jareth, the rest is next chapter. Thanks!

**Shenlong Girl: **Their mom...will show up more later, and Dee, you guessed right. J's location, hmm...Glad you like Dee, she's fun to write and helps keep it light. LOL, yeah, that would be an interesting conversation, 'found out you were my soul mate and I nearly tossed my cookies." Thanks!

**serena221: **Thanks! I do try to keep shooting high! Glad you're enjoying it so far!

**Katie: **Wow, awesome! Thanks, huge compliment! Hope you keep enjoying it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just an awesome response! I know the cliffies are driving ya'll nuts, but now that you've read this chapter I think you'll see more why I've split it up. Too much information! I hope it answers more questions without too much confusion. I wrote and rewrote and rewrote to get it streamlined and matching up with the next chapter which I'm still editing and finishing. G/J's story is not finished! And Sarah got so much to deal with! **

** And thanks to Autumn and futrCSI for dropping by this morning and leaving awesome reviews for me at Fiction press .com for the second chapter of my original work "Dreams of the Queen". For those interested the link to my Fiction press profile is located on my fanfic profile. **

**Thanks for reading! And I hope you're enjoying it and not being too confused, lol! I always love hearing from everyone!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	20. Between the Stars Part 3

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Stars- Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

At first Sarah felt disoriented with only Dee's hand to ground her as they entered the morass of darkness, but bit by bit solidity formed beneath them. Sarah felt her feet land on firmness, and after an indeterminate amount of time, felt comfortable enough to release the goddess's hand. However, she made sure to stick close to Dee who glanced over with a reassuring smile.

An endless, smooth black floor appeared and three seated figures coalesced without preamble several feet in front of them. At a distance, they appeared hunched and intent upon their business, never ceasing as Dee and Sarah approached. Sarah suspected they didn't hear or sense them.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet the Fates." Dee led her closer and the figures clarified as stooped, ugly hags, each busily working with their heads bowed. Their clothing nothing more than ragged lengths of cloth wrapped multiple times about their bodies.

"The Fates, as in the Weavers of the Great Loom, the Fates?"

"The very ones."

"Oh, wow..." Her brain protested; it couldn't possibly absorb another ounce of living ancient mythology. Regardless of Sarah hanging back, Dee spoke directly to the tripled women.

"Lachesis," Dee said then clearing her throat repeated herself louder, and one Fate raised her head from a small round hand loom which shimmered with an internal light and smiled, flashing jagged green and yellow teeth. Sarah forcibly held back her gag reflex, only just refraining from retching at the sight. Obviously the Fates weren't big on dental care in this place. Or eye care either, ewww...Lachesis blinked rapidly, her swollen, blood shot orbs zeroing in on Dee.

"Aphrodite, ah, I didn't hear you come in," Lachesis said in a dry, raspy voice.

"Lachesis, I've brought Sarah Williams, our little project these past many years."

"Oh...my...a guest!" Lachesis set her loom on a low table which suddenly materialized. "We rarely receive guests. I hope I don't look a fright." The hag patted her hair and moth-eaten dress...er...wrap thing...anxiously, dust or dirt or whatever clinging to it filled the air. Again Sarah swallowed back her gagging, not cool to offend the Fates.

"No." Sarah replied quickly and smiled broadly, "You...look fine, really."

"So polite...Sisters!" The remaining two Fates' heads snapped up from their work, the other two lowering similar gleaming hand looms, "Look who's here and she's brought a guest!" Lachesis announced with a certain bit of aplomb mixed with exhilaration. The other two hags were equally, if not more ugly than Lachesis, but Sarah weathered the shock gallantly. They may have been triplets at one time, difficult to tell beyond the grime of determined hygienic disinterest.

"A guest? Who's a guest? Why bother?"

"Sarah Williams," Dee repeated patiently. The Fates were terrible hostesses, but as Lachesis said: they rarely met anyone so it was to be expected.

"_The_ Sarah Williams? Oh, great Hades!"

"Sarah," Dee swung her arm in presentation, "the Fates: Clothos the spinner, Atropos the cutter, and Lachesis the allotter." Each sister bowed her head shallowly at her name and Sarah returned the greeting. "Lachesis, predominantly," Dee added, "has assisted me with setting the threads to rights."

"I see...thank you, Lachesis," she said graciously before adding in a disgruntled mumble, "I think."

Lachesis laughed heartily, "Oh, I like her, Aphrodite. She's got spirit, just like you said."

Dee nodded with a faint smile, "I know. She's indeed the right mortal." She ignored Sarah's curious brow arch at their exchange.

"Has she made her decision?"

"Not yet, I'm taking her there now."

"Ah..." Lachesis stepped closer to stroke Sarah's arm, and she restrained her urge to flinch at the hag's indescribable smell, almost as cloyingly bad as the Bog. Instead, Sarah concentrated on Lachesis's words.

"Chose wisely, my child, for true love is worth any sacrifice."

"Thank you." Flustered, Sarah touched the hag's hand lightly. Lachesis's advice seemed straight forward enough. Why then did uncertainty fill her heart? Clothos and Atropos nodded in vigorous agreement with their sister as they muttered about true love.

"Ready, Sarah?" She turned to Dee. "We need to go."

"Alright," she said then turned back to the Fates, "It's nice to have met all of you."

"You as well, Sarah Williams; best of luck of to you," Lachesis replied as Dee and Sarah walked away causing Sarah to laugh ironically...one of the Fates wishing her luck. Now she'd experienced everything! As they walked away, Sarah looked over her shoulder and saw the three hags keenly watching them depart until the darkness re-engulfed them and they swiftly faded.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Zeus soared through the heavy rain circling above the cause of the niggling call at the back of his consciousness. Grinning, he orbited the storm as he lowered his flight to the specific location alighting upon the roof of a large building. He felt the call's pressure increase exponentially as soon as he physically contacted the structure, and suddenly recognized source.

"Ah, the fae soul! Of course, I understand its strength upon me now." How sweet it tasted! How tormented it must be! The fool ignored his warning and violated his sacrifice. Not that he made the avoidance of such things simple, but this was positively divine. Eager to investigate further now, Zeus found the entry from the roof, blasted open the door with a bolt of lightning, and followed the invigorating thread of Gerard's suffering through the Pawtucket Memorial Hospital. Visions of creating deeper levels of anguish for the soul filtered through Zeus's mind as he strolled through the hospital's hallways, mortals parting from his course as smoothly as an oiled machine.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Trailing behind Dee, Sarah strode through the infinite blackness. Time seemed immaterial here though Dee pressed its importance earlier. They didn't speak and after awhile Sarah ended up walking beside the goddess. Then between one second and the next they arrived, and Sarah wanted to faint at the sight laid before her. Two bodies, tranquil and motionless, lay next to one another on twin marble daises with their arms at their sides. Their countenances: pale and wan in the odd, everywhere and nowhere lighting, but not yet bleached of all color.

"Gerard! And Jareth...," Sarah exclaimed, running up to kneel at her fiancé's side. She took his hand in hers; it was cold, like the stone he reclined upon. "What's wrong with him?" She looked over her shoulder at Dee, the stridency in her voice returning, "Why isn't he breathing?"

"That's not truly Gerard, Sarah."

"I don't understand." She fumbled for a pulse then pressed her ear to his chest, but heard no heartbeat through his button down shirt. "His heart isn't beating! Dee, what's wrong? Is he dead?"

"No, Gerard isn't dead. If you check Jareth you'll realize that he's in the same state as Gerard." Giving Dee a suspicious glare, Sarah quickly scrambled from Gerard's side to the dais supporting Jareth's body and repeated her actions, albeit with more hesitancy, with identical results.

"What the hell is going on?" Facing the goddess with her hands on her hips, Sarah's temper started to blaze. She'd had enough of the twenty questions and ten answers game; time to ante up and call.

"They're not real, Sarah." Clasping her hands to the small of her back, Dee slowly walked closer to Sarah as she explained. So much depended on Sarah's understanding of the details, "Remember everything in this realm isn't necessarily real." Sarah nodded. "They're physical representations of the two men. They're presently both still in their respective realms. Gerard is still in the hospital ICU and Jareth is currently in his personal chambers...where I placed his body after his deal with Zeus."

Sarah huffed in irritation, her eyes pinching, "I don't understand."

"Remember I told you that Jareth's soul is fae as is his body?" Sarah nodded impatiently, "As such his soul and body are both immortal."

"So," Sarah shrugged, unimpressed, "human bodies may not be immortal, but human souls are. So what?"

Dee grinned, but for the first time Sarah took no comfort in it. She felt a sort of trap spring. "True, but not in the same way of fae souls. When a mortal dies their soul travels to an afterlife, but since fae bodies are immortal and rarely die their souls have no afterlife. Fae bodies and souls can exist independently of one another as long as they're both in connected realms, such as yours."

"Oookay..." Sarah really didn't like where Dee headed with this...

"Sarah, don't you see?" Close now; the goddess grasped her hands, passion burning within her purple irises, "Jareth's immortal fae soul is now trapped in a mortal body while his immortal body remains in limbo, unable to live, unable to die."

"However, once a mortal death claims Gerard, Jareth's fae soul will be lost forever. Unable to return to his immortal body, it will disintegrate into the ether. After that, Jareth's body will fade into the ether as well."

Frowning, her brows knitted together, Sarah glanced back and forth between the two masculine simulacrums at either side of her. Gerard in his jeans and cotton shirt, rakishly handsome and modern; Jareth wrapped in his worn, feather cloak; his ethereal beauty defying all definitions of masculinity.

"There's only one soul for two men? Is that what you're telling me?" _No...That can't be true! Please, dear God, this can't be true!_

"Yes, Sarah," Dee answered in a low voice, keeping her eyes level with Sarah's, squeezing her hands, willing her comprehension.

"Oh, no...No, I won't," she shook her head, yanked her hands from Dee's grip, and brought them up as a shield, felt her emotions regress as she said in a slightly whiny voice, "It's not fair!"

"Sarah..." Dee reached for her, but Sarah stumbled back.

"Anything but this!" Head shaking, Sarah backed away from the cautiously stalking goddess, "Not this, Dee! _I can't choose!_"

"Sarah, please listen," Dee slowly walked closer as Sarah started to cry, her head still rotating side to side in denial as harsh, deep wrenching sobs clawed up from Sarah's chest. Watching the young mortal's tears stream down her face, Dee hated the choice she forced upon her, but all other options lead to this moment and Sarah was best suited to the task. Powerless to make the choice, Dee required Sarah. Only true love could solve this quandary.

"_Why?_ Why would you do this to me? You can't make me!"

"Sarah," Grabbing her shoulders, Dee steadied her, "You're correct, I can't make you do this, but you, above all others, love them both and all that they are with your whole heart." Sarah expression became more confused.

"I-I do? But..." Her puffy eyes darted back and forth between Jareth and Gerard, lingering on her fiancé.

"Listen to me, hon. While Jareth's body lies dormant without his soul, his kingdom awaits his return; the kingdom that also needs a true queen's belief in order to survive and prosper." So focused on fresh thoughts of her friends, Sarah barely heard Dee's last statement.

"My friends? Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus?"

"Alive but in repose the moment their king's soul left them. Look...," With a flourish of one arm; Dee conjured a floating image above Jareth's body.

"See the further result of Jareth's desperate request." The image shifted to show the labyrinth overhead from a great distance. She saw the castle surrounded by the goblin city and the labyrinth sprawled out beyond. The view rapidly zoomed in and down to the labyrinth's entrance.

"There's Hoggle!" Sarah said, excited to see her friend after so long until she realized he sat slumped against the labyrinth wall, his head to his chest, and his legs splayed out in front of him. "Why isn't he moving?"

"Patience, Sarah, watch."

The view panned to the gates, through them and into the labyrinth proper. Down the path she saw the blue worm lying on his portion of the wall, still and silent. Turning she noticed the moss hanging limp from the wall, its eyestalks closed. The way sped through the labyrinth and every being passed was sitting, or lying immobile. Through the hedge maze to the forest where the fireys lived: every being inert, even the trees and plants wilted. Eventually the view found the goblin city before entering the castle. Hundreds of goblins and chickens scattered the streets of the city and the halls of the structure, dropped in their steps like a scene from a grotesque version of sleeping beauty.

"They're all asleep?" Sarah asked.

"After a fashion, as is the king so is the kingdom. They await their king's return."

"Oh...oh, no..." She turned wide eyes of shocked realization to Dee, "What happens if..." She cut off her question at Dee's cheerless face.

"If Jareth does not return?" Dee finished for her and she nodded, "The Goblin Kingdom will cease to exist, fading with their king, and the remaining Underground will quickly follow since Jareth's magic has long kept it alive through contact with mortals and their belief."

"_NO!_" Sarah jerked from the goddess's touch and collapsed to her knees between the daises. "No, that can't be!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, hon," Dee confirmed, turning compassionate eyes down to Sarah's crumpled form, "I'm sorry."

Tears pouring down her cheeks, Sarah looked up at Dee. "Can't someone else save them?"

"Who, Sarah?" The goddess crouched next to her, the sheer blue sari pooling, "Jareth is the last fae. The others of the Underground possess far less magic, and his has long been the final bulwark against the Underground's demise."

"He knew this? And still he chose to leave? To risk his subjects' lives? Why? How could he?"_ To leave his entire kingdom and subjects to this...non-existence and likely death! _Sarah tried to contemplate how Jareth could willingly abandon his world.

"A serious flaw in judgment to be sure, but Jareth has existed centuries alone, without true companionship. I suspect he neither understood the full ramifications of his request nor were his decision making skills up to par the moment Zeus took advantage. Zeus himself just awoke from his exile and in his hunger was likely very convincing."

"All because of me, because of what I did to him, and now I've damned them all," Sarah said, miserable.

"No, hon," the goddess caressed the crown of her bowed head, Sarah's sobs compounding her guilt, "because of what I did. I tied your souls together without any explanation to the Goblin King. While not as old as I, he was old enough to understand. I should've explained things to him before you met, guided him to make better decisions. I was arrogant in my own power that your souls would easily find one another."

"And now you want me to choose one of them to live and one to die," Sarah brushed her hair back from her tear-tracked, flushed face, "don't you?" Sarah asked in a bitter voice. Silent and tight-lipped, Dee nodded.

"You're the goddess; why can't you do it? Why me?"

Smiling sadly, Dee answered, "Because of your soul mate bond, Sarah. Your love and belief are more powerful than me in this dilemma. At this point, I cannot override Jareth's decision without _you, _without your consent." This was the moment Dee fought for since discovering Zeus's intrusion so many years ago. All her efforts rested on this young mortal's free will.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Robert noticed the stranger first. His overwhelming presence filled the visitors' waiting room like a deranged St. Nicolas sans the scarlet uniform and gifts of good cheer. The physically fit man of impressive height and girth strode into the room with an aura of ownership never seen before by Robert, who was intimately familiar with egos the size of small nations. He didn't like the man, and he immediately draped his arms protectively over Karen and Toby's shoulders to either side of him in the row of chairs.

"Robert? What's wrong?" Karen asked as she felt not only his arm clutch her, but the atmosphere charge with something indefinably unpleasant.

"Dad?" Both looked to him, following his line of sight until they spotted the new man. Toby shivered and Karen released a choking cough.

"I've got a really bad feeling," he said as he watched the man scan the room with a critical eye, visually picking up and discarding all those he saw as if no more than cockroaches. Sarah's friend Todd made a straggled sound behind them and Robert felt a strong hand grip the space between his neck and shoulder.

"What?" Robert said in a hissing whisper, turning in his seat to meet Todd's wide eyed glare. Kathy hung on his arm, also twisted in her seat. Several rows behind them Robert spied Cassie sitting glumly by herself, arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"Stay away from that man," replied Todd with a heavy note of warning, his skin flushed and hands white knuckling the seat top. "We have to leave...now!"  
>"Yeah...I got that," Robert answered quietly, easing from his seat. Karen's head swiveled back and forth as she listened to her husband and Todd, and she stood with Robert and Toby. However Todd knew of this stranger, she trusted his instincts for some reason, and willingly trailed after him as they, en masse, moved away from the entrance towards the ICU doorway—the only other way out.<p>

"What about Cassie?" Karen asked and the entire group ceased walking to exchange inquisitive glances looking for Gerard's sister who was no longer in that seat. _What about Cassie..._

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"If I choose Gerard," Sarah nearly missed the telltale flinch of Dee's lips, "not only does Jareth and the entire Underground die, but Gerard continues to get worse doesn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, Sarah. As long as Jareth's soul, with the original soul mate resonance remains, Gerard will be unable to function normally and will continue to worsen now that you've met. Zeus's punishment is very severe so that he gains more power through the suffering it creates."

"Can you remove it? The resonance between us?" She hated how hopeful she sounded as she explored every option except the one Dee shoved her toward. But she needed to before...the end or perhaps she only delayed the inevitable. She preferred not to examine her motives too closely.

Sighing, the goddess frowned, "Yes," she admitted reluctantly, "but you will find that it will change your relationship."

"How?"

"Sarah, the resonance is what drew you together so strongly, what your love is based on. If I remove that," Dee shrugged, "I cannot promise what will remain. Gerard is a mortal man with his own free will. He may feel differently without the passionate connection to you."

"But with it we can never truly be together. Jareth's soul will drive him further insane until..."

"Until only a shadow of Gerard remains, eventually—possibly soon I fear— Gerard will die and take Jareth's soul with him forever."

"Jer...," Sarah pivoted on her knees to her fiancé's likeness, placing her forehead to his cold face, "Dee, I love him, I love him so much!" A comforting hand rested on her shoulder.

"I know, Sarah. You know that of anyone in the universe I believe you without reservation. I'm sorry my plans for you have gone so awry. I only meant for you to be happy. You do believe me, don't you?"

"You're asking me to give up the only man I've ever truly loved." Sarah's wretched eyes pierced Dee's as Sarah's sadness transformed to anger. "You did this!"

Sarah scooted from Dee's touch, her face a mask of pain, "Pushed me to love a man whom I can't keep in my life without dooming him, my friends, and their entire world to death, a man whom I was never supposed to meet! How dare you play with our lives! Manipulate us this way! Why, Dee, _why?_"

"Sarah, I _am_ sorry. If Zeus had not interfered I would've made sure you and Jareth successfully found each other with as much happiness as I'm able to grant. This terrible decision would not exist."

Baring her teeth, Sarah practically growled, "When do we deal with Zeus?"

"That is not your concern," Dee replied in a crisp, regal tone.

"Fine, just so long as the bastard is dealt with." Sarah turned away to face Gerard, her back to the goddess. Her mind in turmoil, Sarah took comfort in being with her fiancé in any form. After several moments Dee leaned close and placed her hand flat to Sarah's back which sparked a response.

"This is just fucking great! Either way I lose the man I love, right?" Sarah snapped at the first touch of Dee's hand.

"Hon," She said, rubbing gently to coax the mortal to look at her, "What if I could promise you that it doesn't end here? There are such things as second chances, Sarah. The original soul mate destiny can still be obtained."

Shuddering, Sarah finally turned and looked at Dee, "You mean with Jareth?"

"Would it be so terrible? Don't lie to me, Sarah. You know I see your true heart. Didn't some part of you fall in love with Gerard because you thought he might be Jareth? Because he reminded you of Jareth?"

"...I...," She choked back her immediate answer then chewed her now raw lower lip, a large tear slipping from one eye.

"You don't have to answer me, just think about it." With that weighty thought, Dee stood and walked a few paces from Sarah to allow her a false sense of privacy. She even did her best to pretend to not hear the one-sided conversation Sarah held with representation of Gerard. Sarah talked of their short, but passionate time together. How much he changed her for the better by assuaging her anxiety and need to control. Dee overheard Sarah speak of missing him, now much she loved him. How unfair their circumstances were.

After a time, her crying muted; Sarah stood and faced the lifeless figure of Jareth. She watched Sarah walk the three paces to the Goblin King's dais. She didn't touch him or kneel as she did for Gerard, but Sarah did lay her hand on Jareth's forearm. Nothing audible passed to Dee's ears, but she sensed something profound occur as Sarah's hand caressed Jareth's arm, moving to his hand where her fingers laced with his non-responsive digits momentarily.

So focused on Sarah's deliberation, Dee nearly missed the distortion rippling through her...Zeus. She ground her teeth. Time grew short. They needed to return before Zeus caused further trouble. Sarah's decision must come soon, or it would be irrelevant.

"So how do I do this?" Sarah released Jareth's hand and walked to the goddess as she spoke, sounding dejected. "Kiss the one I chose, he wakes up, and we live happily ever after?" Dee bowed her head slightly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Soul mates are meant to fulfill each other's greatest needs and happiness, not be resigned to their fate. Zeus would feel her wrath; intrude in her soul mate affairs would he? She didn't care how much power he gained from new beliefs or torment, she'd pound him back into his early grave.

"Nothing so Disney, Sarah; you must choose with your heart."

"Choose with my heart?" She huffed, "And how do I do that? This is impossible!"

"Whom do you love with all your heart?"

"I...I _don't know!_" Sarah said, distressed, her body shaking uncontrollably. Love? How could she answer that question? Gerard? The Goblin King?...Did she..._could_ she? The thought wasn't unique; she'd dreamt of him since the day she defeated him, not always with negative connotations, and apparently with good reason.

She feared the consequences of either choice, either decision compounding the previous errors of the past, both hers and Jareth's. How could either of them find love again after such damage? In either form? How might she start over with such knowledge? Dee seemed to read the thoughts scrolling over her face and lowered her eyes mournfully.

"Sarah, you must hurry..."

"What if I don't want it, Dee? What if I told you to keep your stupid destiny? You've done nothing but destroy my life!

"I never meant to hurt you, Sarah, but I _need _you to be with Jareth. You're the Underground's savior, Sarah Williams!"

"But only if I choose to be," Sarah said derisively.

"Yes, I'm sorry; Sarah, but you must make your choice now." Keeping her voice controlled, yet firm, Dee impressed the urgency on Sarah without revealing the reason. She feared the devastating effects of too much stress on the young mortal. Meanwhile, Dee used her telepathy to contact her siblings regarding their father's current activities and hoped they would not be too late.

"This sucks, Dee."

Dee nodded her lips in a thin line, "Hence the quandary of free will, hon."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut-Butter-Pretzles: <strong>Good! I'm glad it's making sense as it's been complicated to explain in a clear manner. The basic premise is straight forward enough but writing out in dialogue is very complicated and these three chapters have been the most time consuming to write. Glad you like the reincarnation concept :o)

**Ayjah: **Yeah, it would've been, but really out of character for Karen...at least this version of Karen. Although there is smacking to come. LOL!

**HachimanKitsune: **Thanks! It was a unique twist I've been really excited about since I started it in May. I agree, I generally don't like weak Jareth, however, vulnerable Jareth is another matter. I enjoy taking his powerful character and putting it through the wringer. Builds character- hardy har har! And Zeus is a complete douche. I don't usually write such obviously 'black hat' characters but myth already has him mostly a cad I just added to it. I still need to finished catching up on the next few chaps of yours...been busy this week as you can see :o)

**startraveller776: **I hope this clarified everything else for you? Lots of info, I know...Gerard is Jareth reincarnated. Like if you were Cleopatra in another life. Your soul lived before but YOU ARE NOT Cleopatra, she was an entirely different physical person and so are you. Understand? It's a heavy concept.

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, very informative! LOL, you can say that again!

**xxyangxx2006: **Ah...thanks! And good, I'm glad I made the right decision about splitting the chapters up. Because of that I also decided to really expand the dialogue and add a bit more filler and character development. I don't usually add filler (hate it) but this time it really work otherwise the concentrated overdose of info really would've exploded heads. I've got all this in my head and just the factor of writing it out was rather intimidating at first. Breaking it up helped me, too. As far as my original work...whenever you can I would love it. I know about time constraints. Still have so much to do and so much to read.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Well...you're right and you're wrong. It's Jareth's soul but physically Gerard is not Jareth. He is an entirely unique being with his own life, feelings, memories, etc. I know...I wish I could hug him, too. Worry not...there will be GK comfort on the way. As for FP Cass...yeah she's a bit nuts but that's important later on. Thanks for supporting me on FP!

**littlenerd: **I know it's confusing but I hope this chapter has helped and thanks for hanging in there!

**Troubledatheart: **Thanks! I do love writing twists and messing with people's assumptions :o) Part of it is the way language is used. People have a way of reading multiple meanings into words/phrases and I love playing on that. Cliff hangers are great, too. I don't always prefer to use them but when a chapter doesn't wrap up neatly otherwise then it's the next best way.

**serena221: **Thanks! I'm so glad it's all starting to make sense. Yes! That's exactly way Jareth said what he said to Gerard in the dreams and hallucinations. As for Sarah overcoming the 'curse'...we'll just have to see about what her heart chooses next chapter. I don't think she even knows for sure. Thanks, about the taste in movies. Ditto! You should read the book if you haven't, even better. I do love me a good, sarcastic, funny movie.

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **You are a bad girl! Missing three chapters in a row, lol! But I'll forgive you since you wrote such an amazing review this time :o) (That sucks about your nightmares! ugh...I'm blessed that I never have nightmares, only vivid dreams. Seriously, like watching movies.) Wow...glad I could up your hate factor of Zeus, but really it wasn't that hard since his normal character is so icky anyhow. Exactly! Gerard is reincarnated Jareth but he is a separate, unique person. Just like the normal concept of soul reincarnation of many current religions. He might remember his previous life but he is not the person from before, his soul is moving upwards on the enlightenment wheel and must grow beyond his previous boundaries. (in theory) You can cheer for both since both are victims, but...and I do have a plan...

Jareth wasn't really in his right mind at the time of his request/decision. Grief (and problem a shit-load of goblin ale) will do that to a person. As for Cassie...yeah, she was right for all the wrong reasons. Doesn't make her any less of a bitch. It is disturbing how possessive she is and originally I hadn't intended on making her quite so awful but she insisted. I don't personally like people who wrongfully lash out either, but it happens all too often unfortunately. Her mother will arrive soon...

Glad you like Karen! See usually gets a bad rap so I've enjoyed making her a mother's mother in this fic. And about the memory loss...muhahahaha...I already have a plan in place...because I happen to agree with you! Thanks for you always awesome, insightful reviews! Jinx

**futrCSI1490: **Poor Jareth was rather desperate and Zeus wasn't bored but Jareth's cries woke him from his exile that Dee (and others) put him in eons earlier and he's HUNGRY for some torment. Karen is awesome, thanks again! Thanks for supporting on FP!

**Suuki-Aldrea: **Awesome, thanks! Sorry you lost sleep over it but flattered that you couldn't put it down. I love stories like that! Major compliment that mines in that category. *blushes*

**Amanda: **Hey, harem member! Thanks a lot! Glad you're enjoying it so much! :o)

**Anne Oying: **Teehee! I do lurve my plot twists! I like teasing people but I always deliver in the end. Hope you didn't injury your bum on the way down from the chair...:o) Enjoy this last 'answer chapter'. And thanks for supporting me on FP!

**KillerBunnerSwag: **Muhahahaha! I love it! Glad you're enjoying the suspense! And you think this fic is amazing! *blushes* Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was a bitch and a half to write. So much detail to get just right...argh! Hope its answered/clarified all the major questions regarding G/J and how it all came about and what needs to happen with Sarah up to now. I know it's confusing and tons of info which now you'll all understand why I had to split this up for ya'll and me, lol! Officially this is the last 'answer chapter' so if anyone has any questions about them ask now or forever hold your peace. Seriously though...after all this insane dialogue next chapter moves into some action which was a nice change of pace and surprisingly difficult to write. I guess I got so dialogue paced lately. **

**I'm still editing 21 and writing 22 currently and lots happens yet so again I'm working on details. Tidbit...The scene with Zeus and Jareth: that scene was what sparked this entire story. It came to me as I was driving and I built this entire story around it. **

**I've been overwhelmingly happy about the response to 'Within Dreams' so far! We're nearing the last few chapters and I'm a bit sad to be wrapping it up but it's been a great ride. And don't worry there's still several more chapters as far as I can tell, depends on how it all paces out. I'm also working on Chap 3 of "Dreams of the Queen" and Chap 9 of "Concern" hoping to have them out soon. **

**Enjoy!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	21. As the Pain Sweeps Through

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>As the Pain Sweeps Through<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The sight of so many mortals huddling together within this smallish room filled with dozens of chairs intrigued and pleased Zeus. Their panic rolled over him from so many feet away that he grew a bit dizzy with the rushing influx. _Finally _those who recognized his magnificence and paid appropriate deference without requiring his force. The mortals' reaction to his arrival prompted him to set aside his original goal temporarily for their obvious temptations. With a broad grin, Zeus sauntered across the ICU waiting room toward the group clustered at the end farthest from him.

He enjoyed how the women shivered and the men tensed as he drew closer. Somehow, in this sea of modern audacity, these mortals harbored belief quite easily; already one in particular sent waves of power to him. Zeus eyed that person specifically as he strolled passed the empty chairs, an entire row sliding from his path.

"Your belief is unusually strong, mortal," he said a few feet away as two males made a futile effort to bar his path to the remaining humans hiding behind them.

"Excuse me?" One male, his tone lacking respect as he moved into Zeus's path, "What did you call him?"

The god cocked his head slightly, and without pausing a step, back-handed the man sending him flying across the room. The chairs broke the first man's trajectory with a splintering crash, and he landed in a tangle, dazed and semi-conscious. The women cried out and the other male bravely replaced the first, albeit with a touch of fear in his eyes. Zeus savored it. This was the one he preferred.

With a quicksilver strike, Zeus's arm snapped out and his large hand wrapped around the man's throat, lifting him upwards until only his toes brushed the floor. The man's fear multiplied, his fingers dug at Zeus's grip and the women screamed. One female leapt to save him, screaming the man's name, but Zeus stopped her with a casual wave of his free hand to her face. She crumpled to the carpet, unconscious. The mortal in his grasp said something like 'Ka...Ka', his eyes darting to following the fallen woman as his hands fought the god's fingers.

"Mmm..." Zeus pulled his catch in close, sniffing the air, "You, mortal, have the Sight, yes?" The man nodded as best he could, his face flushing as he gasped and choked. "You know who I am?" A slight shaking of the mortal's head..."Ah...but you know what I am, yes?" The man nodded again, his eyes bulging, spittle misting from his mouth as his gasps worsened, "You understand? You believe? I can taste it on you..._delicious_." The man's hands slowed their battle against Zeus's choking grip, and his face shifted from red to purple.

"You're killing him!" Another woman, older than the first, protested loudly. She clutched a younger man behind her. The god's vision flicked from her back to his fortunate catch. The male did seem less lively...wouldn't do to finish him too quickly. And he did have other business here...

"Very well." Zeus released the man who dropped limply to the floor in a heap, his breathing ragged and deep as he struggled to regain his normal oxygen levels. "I shall return for this one. He is..._valuable_."

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked, her eyes flashing and her body held proudly; Zeus found her gumption both insulting and arousing. Perhaps he might take this mortal as well. Two steps brought him nose to nose with the female who pushed the boy farther back, his head barely peeking around her side.

"I am the god of gods, mortal." Reaching up he caressed her face with a fingertip delighting when she trembled, her eyes dilating against her will. "And I shall allow you to worship me with your body and soul." A strangled, wet sound escaped the woman's throat as Zeus trailed his finger lower, over the sensitive skin of her throat until he parted open her shirt, pushed down her bra, and fondled her peaked nipple. Frozen in his thrall, the woman's body erupted in spasms and Zeus lost himself momentarily in discovering her feminine amusements.

"Leave my mom alone!" Someone...the young male, impacted his flank. The boy's useless fists battered at Zeus's body.

"Leave off, boy!" He said in derision, not bothering to turn from his current prize as he shoved the nipping flea far from him.

"You should've listened to the boy, Father." A new voice spoke, feminine, confident and highly offensive to his ears. With a growl, Zeus spun in place, his new plaything forgotten at this long dreamt of threat now in his presence.

"Aphrodite! You whore daughter, I have a score to settle with you!" Instantly enraged, his hand outstretched toward her, but he faced not only face Aphrodite, but another daughter, Athena, and his son, Ares, as well. All three ranged in a horseshoe inside the doorway. They wore traditional togas of pristine white decked with mystical battle armor and weapons. Stunned, Zeus hesitated, he had not expected such offensive, and his mortal clothing flickered into a royal battle dress toga with a golden breast plate, gauntlets, and crown.

Shaking off Aphrodite's momentary psychological advantage, he said, "Well, I see your traitor siblings decided to join you. I expected this of you Athena, but Ares? My son, have you no sympathy for your betrayed father?"

Ares shrugged, his tanned, muscular shoulders brushing his medium length black hair, and his face impassive, "As much as I ever have, Father." Ares switched his plain, round, brass shield casually from hand to hand, his short sword still sheathed at his hip, "I abstained the first time Aphrodite challenged you eons ago, but you've gone too far this time, you endanger us all by harming so many." He smirked, showing his perfect pearly whites, "Can't let you do that." Zeus growled again, fists clenching, obviously his fickle son bore him no real consideration. So be it.

Athena spoke, her usually soft-spoken tone, hard...as hard as her star-bright eyes staring him down, "Your broken slumber has caused much damage these many years, Father. It is our duty to return you, permanently." His most serious daughter slid her war helmet down from the crown of her head to cover her serene face and long, wavy chestnut hair; the bronze obscuring all but her shrewd eyes glaring at him. He would find no reprieve from her just as he did not the first time and did not waste his breath. He scowled at them.

"So, Dad," Dee said with a grin and flip of her blond hair over her shoulder, "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" She pretended to ignore the humans still huddled behind her furious father and hoped he forgot them in his anger.

Dee continued to keep Zeus's attention on her and her siblings as they bantered while Sarah's family and friends slowly moved farther from the small field of battle warming up. A few random mortals hid farther away, Dee disregarded them as she knew want Zeus really wanted. She warded the entrances to the ICU waiting room, effectively isolating their battle from any mortal outside for the present, as long as no immortal crossed the barrier. As for Sarah...Dee hoped she was outside the wards; her survival being paramount.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

One second Sarah stood facing Dee in the in between place arguing about her destiny and exactly how to make her suckage of a choice, the next second the Pawtucket ICU engulfed her senses with Gerard's room front and center of her view. Initially, Sarah wished to race to Gerard's side. Having being told to choose with her heart, she assumed it whisked her back to his actual physical location until her brain processed what her vision witnessed.

A half dozen hospital employees working madly on her fiancé within the glass box-like enclosure of a room; one busy thrusting with great effort down on his chest as she counted out the compressions as another manually breathed for him with a bag over his mouth. But what drove home the gravity of the situation was the doctor yelling 'clear', the staff moving back a foot diameter, and Gerard's body jumping on the bed as the doctor shocked him with the defibrillation paddles.

"No..." Sarah whispered in disbelief, her hands coming to rest flat on the glass. Her heart decided on Jareth? Not Gerard? How could this be? She didn't remember actually deciding anything, just Dee urging to quickly choose as circumstances rapidly escalated. Something to the tune of they needed to return and she must decide now. The next moment...she stood face to glass witnessing her fiancé's death.

The doctor said 'clear' again and Gerard's body spasmed with the powerful electrical shock, his arms flailing limply. A sharp pain shot through her chest and she pressed a fist to her heart until silent tears sprang forth. Why was it so hard to breathe? Why did it burn every time she tried to say his name? She pushed her fist harder against her heart, willing her hand to pass through her ribs and rip out the offending, useless meat. Why did she feel like she was dying, too? God...she wanted to...

Someone said 'resume CPR' and a different person started pushing on Gerard's chest. Sarah didn't want to watch any longer, but she couldn't turn away. Much like when she absorbed Jareth's pain on Dee's non-television screen. This was her fault, she caused his death. She would honor him by bearing witness to its horror.

"Jer! NO!" Cassie's pain-stricken voice pulled Sarah from herself, and she turned to see a far more haggard looking woman. How long did her trip with Dee take? When had Cassie walked in? Gerard's sister stared, aghast, through transparent door next to Sarah until several minutes later the doctor ceased further resuscitation efforts. Sarah listened as a nurse stated Gerard's heart rhythm had degraded from shockable ventricular fibrillation to unshockable asystole...meaning flat-line, no electrical activity within the heart. He was clinically and officially deceased.

"NO!" Cassie yelled causing the entire ICU staff to look in her direction for a few seconds before returning to work. They understood. Sarah wanted to scream with her, but she literally had no heart for it. No energy existed within her. She wanted to sit on the tiles, roll into ball and never move or breathe again. All that she was left with Gerard...how does one go on?

Both woman heard the doctor state Gerard's time of death after deciding to 'call the code', he frowned then his pulled his latex gloves off with an efficient inside-out snap, and chucked them into the biohazard waste bin. With a regretful looking shake of his head, the doctor exited the room to put his talents to better use elsewhere.

As soon as his staff straightened up the room and patient, he would speak with the family, explain his death, allow them to see his body and pay their respects. This case was unusual, inexplicable, too young, and yet as a physician he could only do so much. Reluctantly, Sarah pivoted from the harsh reality of Gerard to his waiting sister. Hate radiated from Cassie, her eyes silently crisping Sarah.

"You did this," Cassie said, "You killed my brother." And the painful irony...Sarah knew she was accurate, even in her arrogant, presumptuous lashing out, Cassie's accusation struck true. If she'd had the heart, Sarah would've protested, yelled at her, denied her, slapped her, but in the end Sarah accepted—painfully—the veracity of Cassie's hatred. After everything...Sarah Williams did kill Gerard Scott, her fiancé and love of her life. She would have to live with that truth until her own mortal end.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, her eyes misting, Sarah replied dully, "I'm sorry, Cassie."

"I don't give a shit about your apology; just get the hell away from us!"

"Cassie..." Gerard's sister slapped her face, her cheek burning in the shape of Cassie's palm, and drawing a sharp gasp from Sarah. She deserved the pain. She wanted the pain. So why then did it feel so distant, so numb?

'_Hit me again_,' she screamed in her head, '_Please! Hit me!_ _I can't feel anything anymore!'_

"Don't!" Cassie scowled and turned away with a cold shoulder. Her eyes riveted to her brother's body now covered by a white sheet. Dejected, Sarah spared a last glimpse towards to Gerard. Then feeling unworthy, she walked away, her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. She may be a savior of the Underground, but she would forever consider herself a murderer at heart.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"You think to subdue me, Aphrodite?" Zeus paced, slightly crouched and placing his weight on the balls of his feet as he waited for his children to strike first. Every second he delayed he consolidated his power. "Force me into slumber? I broke free this time, I shall do so again."

"Because of the misfortune of a potent fae whose cries weaken our wards," Dee replied as her hands weaved her initial spells.

"An error we'll not repeat!" Athena said as she shuffled in place from foot to foot, her short spear held comfortably in one hand.

"You cannot defeat me, child! I am eternal!" He shouted and the room and all its contents quaked at the god of god's declaration, several of the windows shattering and allowing the rain inside.

"Oh, enough already, you old windbag!" Ares rolled his eyes and threw the first feint with bolt of energy flinging wide of a ducking Zeus as Ares instantaneously materialized next to his father, and used the edge of his shield as a short distance discus to Zeus's throat. Seeing the sharp metal race towards him, Zeus twisted his torso and shoved a hand upwards knocking Ares's shield off target.

Athena joined the fray, her spear flashing to strike from above with a great leap and an Amazonian cry while Dee discharged her spell of forgetting targeted specifically for Zeus. His shield redirected, Ares crouched and drew his short sword to bear upon his father's legs hoping to slice him down with the razor edges. True to his title, Zeus deflected both physical attacks and successfully repelled Dee's spell as easily as shaking dust from his sandals.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Karen Williams, fully recovered from her short, disturbing interlude with Zeus, helped her dazed husband crawl to relative safety where Toby, Kathy and Todd clustered together near the entrance to the ICU. Something invisible blocked their passage further so they did their best to remain unobtrusive while the— _beings—_fought, destroying the building and décor amid zaps of energy and weapon sweeps.

"What are they, Todd?" Karen asked in a low voice after settling Robert next to Toby.

"How should I know?" He pulled Kathy, still bewildered from the attack on her, closer to his chest. His voice, still damaged from Zeus's attack, rasped painfully.

"The biggest one was really interested in you, said you had the Sight?" Toby said. Todd shrugged, acting dumb.

"Yeah, I don't know, but I can do without that kind of interest. I don't know what they are, but my gut tells me it's bad." A bolt of lightning blasted a hole in the wall above their position and they all yelped in unison. Smoking dry wall dusted their heads

"You don't say..." Toby deadpanned brushing whitish gray specks from his hair.

"I just hope Sarah's okay wherever she is," her stepmother mused aloud, pulling her son lower who for once did not protest her coddling. Nodding in agreement, Todd scanned the waiting room for danger. Neither Sarah nor Cassie were anywhere in sight again, and his vibes were off the grid.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Much stronger than she expected her father's gains over them increased as they gradually weakened. Dee feared how much longer she and her siblings might last at the rate Zeus's power continued to increase. How much mortal belief had he sown since his awakening fifteen years ago? Her miscalculation threatened to be their end as Ares's sword shattered on Zeus's gauntlets, Athena's spear became engulfed in a blaze of lightning, and Dee's own spells unraveled moments after casting. Their father's stamina surprised her, but Sarah's tearful arrival at the boundary of her wards, and Zeus's immediate reaction, truly frightened Dee.

"Ah? What have we here?" Teleporting behind Sarah through Dee's wards, Zeus swept one arm over her shoulders and pinned her to his chest. "I recognize this mortal's flavor...succulent...like a perfectly ripe peach." Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Zeus lifted Sarah from her feet. Her legs and arms flailing for purchase, Sarah screamed until Zeus cut her off by moving his forearm upwards across her throat. Instantly, Sarah turned scarlet as he leisurely strangled her. Weakly she struggled in his vicious embrace, as if not truly caring if she lived or died.

"Father!" Dee shouted through her exhaustion, her hand upraised in a 'halt' motion. "Don't!" Athena and Ares went to their knees, gasping, waiting, watching their sister's next move.

Cocking his head to one side, Zeus took measure of his most upstart child beseeching him. What of this mortal female interested Aphrodite? He looked over the brown haired beauty from his intimate vantage point. Oh, yes...the fae who woke him...the reason he arrived at this building...that's why he recognized this mortal female's flavor. He felt the same soul connection. What plan did Aphrodite conspire? He licked his lips; the belief emanating from this woman was a deluge compared to every other mortal in the building combined, in the city perhaps! The feast she could provide him...he grew hard imagining the enjoyments with her, a ready-made meal for a god with a side order of sexual diversions.

"Father, please...we can make other arrangements for you," Dee pleaded, cautiously stepping closer, her hands open and wide.

"Stay where you are, girl," he said without looking away from the crook of Sarah's neck and shoulder. Meanwhile, Sarah ceased struggling and hung limp, her fingers dangling by her sides as her eyes flicked from Dee to her family several feet away, watching in silent horror. Sarah's shallow breaths came faster as she forced air through her constricted trachea.

"None of your _arrangements_ for me," he gazed directly at Dee, "I much prefer my freedom to roam amongst mortals, like this tasty morsel." Zeus tightened his hold on Sarah's throat and her eyes bulged.

Gulping, Dee tried again, "She's not for you, Father."

"Oh, I see your little weavings on her soul, _Goddess of Love_. I've already taken care of her mate, your plans are fruitless. I'll have what I want, who I want, when I want!"

"Father..." another small step, her hands out in supplication while her siblings remaining kneeling and quiet. This was Aphrodite's battle; they followed her lead. "I'll find you another mortal, a better one, but not her." Zeus's deep chuckle echoed in the decimated waiting room while his lower arm traced a pattern on Sarah's abdomen.

"Oh, but I intend such fine times for this one. She's a ripe little thing, ready to be plucked by a god. You've already prepared her for me, haven't you, child?" Not quite unconscious yet, a whimper escaped Sarah, and she squirmed under Zeus's ministrations as his hand wormed its way under her shirt and past her jeans.

"Please Father..." Things were getting desperate...Dee felt tired and unsure...If Sarah died or Zeus abducted her...

"I never could abide your worthless hide as a brother and even less as a philandering cad, husband dear." A woman's voice: calm, regal, commanding, overrode Dee's tense words and all heads swiveled to the center of the room to spy a woman nearly as beautiful as Aphrodite, and just as imposing in her traditional toga and gold tiara.

"Hera!" Zeus said adding a guttural hiss. "This isn't your concern!"

"Nonsense, Zeus," his wife and sister replied with all due nonchalance, "It is very much my concern when my husband flits about the world again upturning the lives of mortals for his own pleasure."

"Your majesty," Athena said as she stood, relief displayed openly on her face while Ares cultured his to appear more restrained, his shield held proudly to his torso.

"Mother," he said and bowed his head minutely.

"My son, I apologize for my tardiness. I was unavoidably delayed." Hera walked lightly passed Ares, touching him lightly before approaching Athena and repeating her action. "Athena." She then turned to her husband's other child and said in a cooler tone.

"Aphrodite, my apologies."

"None required, your majesty." Dee dipped her head, "but your timing is appreciated."

"I see." Hera sniffed disdainfully in Zeus's direction.

"Damn you, woman! I'll not be set aside while you converse with these traitors!"

"Calm down, you great oaf," Hera replied with a graceful wave of her hand, "I'll not speak with you while you continue to clutch at the useless mortal."

"Wh—she's not useless!" Zeus said as Sarah squirmed again, her face nearly blue from suffocation.

"Whatever you say, husband dear, but I refuse to interact with you while you handle your mortal playthings." She pouted out her lower lip.

"Argh...fine!" Zeus released Sarah who dropped with a thud onto her side. Still conscious, barely, her breathing resumed at an accelerated rate. "I'll collect her later," he said casually without another glance as he focused entirely upon his wife.

"Thank you, Zeus." Hera fluttered her eye lashes and sauntered from Dee to her husband who watched every swish exposing her hips and legs, blind to her hands twisting a pattern. He stepped away from Sarah to meet Hera midway.

"Mmm...Hera, my love, it's been too long," he murmured as she pressed her body to his, her arms draping around his neck. Zeus ran his hands up his wife's shapely backside, pulling the toga up as he traced her curves and buried his face in her bared cleavage.

"Ah, Zeus, lover...it has been too long." Behind his head, her hands completed their weaving pattern and a small, clear glass vial appeared in her grasp behind his head. Everyone except Zeus, mortal and god alike, observed Hera's scheme with their mental and real life fingers crossed.

"Speaking of..." He lifted his head from her bosom; his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I seem to remember you assisted the traitors last time as well." Hera grinned with as much innocence as she could muster.

"You're absolutely correct, my husband," she said then smashed the vial to the back of Zeus's skull. He released a titanic growl following by a wailing, his hands clawing at the back of his head.

"Hera, you bitch!"

"Love you, too, Zeus," she said blowing him a kiss as she backed rapidly away. A clear substance sprang from Zeus's hair and a film spread over his body, engulfing him in a bubble which hardened and thickened. His screams and curses could be heard through the material as it began to contract and shrink back to its original size. Eventually the same small, glass vial rested on its side in the middle of the floor where Zeus once stood.

"_Interesting_...Where'd you get that?" Dee asked, approaching it and noticing her miniature father within the glass...a very pissed off looking miniature Zeus.

Hera shrugged, "Oh, just a little gift from your uncle, Hades, it's a containment glass." She picked up the now harmless god of gods and squinted at his tiny form battering at the vial. "A very special containment glass, you know how much he dislikes his brother. Apparently, he's been working on this little trick since Zeus escaped your trap." Ares and Athena joined them and admired Hera's handiwork.

"I see," Dee frowned, "I guess I'll have to visit hell to thank the bastard."

"That would be considerate, Dee."

"I like it," Ares said and palmed the glass from his mother, juggling it from hand to hand. "I shall have to convince Hades to make more for me. One never knows when one can use a dirty trick in battle."

"You would," said Athena as she caught the glass mid-toss and returned it to Hera's waiting hand. Ares huffed at his sister.

"Spoil-sport!" he said with a scowl.

"Thank you, dear. Your brother is most troublesome as usual." Hera pocketed the vial of Zeus in a secret compartment within her toga.

"What will you do with him, Your majesty?"

"I'm not sure, Athena, but he cannot ever be released. I must think on it."

"Excuse me..." a somewhat meek, gravelly voice interrupted their conversation and all four turned to face one of the mortal women whose family stood a few feet away.

"Sarah," Dee reached for her, pulled her into a hug, "Are you alright?"

"Um...I think so..."

"My insane father didn't harm you?"

"No... Not permanently..." Sarah patted her throat and torso for reassurance.

"So this is your little project." Hera pursed her lips thoughtfully, her gaze scanning Sarah head to toe.

"Half of it...Hera, this is Sarah Williams." Dee smiled and urged Sarah forward. Meanwhile, Sarah wavered on her feet.

"Mm...Yes, I've heard of you." The goddess picked lint from Sarah's hair, "Not much to look at for a savior of an entire realm, is she?" Scowling, Dee crossed her arms over her chest.

"Must you always be so rude?"

"Dee, I haven't time to consort with mortals, unlike some of us who prefer to _slum it, _as they say," she said in a bored tone. "If we're done here?" At Dee's abrupt nod, Hera turned to her two preferred immortals, motioned for them to accompany her and moments later the three vanished from sight.

"Finally!" Said Dee with frustrated sigh. "I thought the uptight bitch would never leave." Looking half dead on her feet, Sarah nodded blankly before promptly collapsing unconscious into Dee's arms. "_Well!_ I guess you've had a long day, hon." Motioning to her family, Dee handed off the limp Sarah to them, their eyes as wide as their mouths.

"Not here," the goddess held up one hand. "Get everyone together, finish your business while I clean up and I'll meet you later...promise. Just..." Dee touched Sarah lightly on her forehead, "Make sure this one is well cared for, she's important."

"We will." Karen found her voice first, "Thank you...Aphrodite?"

Dee smirked, "Call me, Dee. I'll see you later."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Upholding her promise, Dee worked her deity mojo and cleaned up the waiting room. Within the hour no one but the Williams family and friends knew of or remembered the titanic clash of ancient gods inside the Pawtucket Memorial Hospital. Accepting the risk versus belief, Dee allowed Sarah and her family and friends to retain their memories as they would need them in the coming days. Dee might be a meddler and schemer, but not a thief.

Sometime during this morass, Gerard and Cassie's mother arrived fully prepared to nurse her son back to health only to be informed by her grief-stricken daughter that she was too late. Gerard Scott was dead. At this moment of discovering her son's tormented passing, Sarah Williams reentered the waiting room from the main hospital, and Cassie pointed her out to her mother, naming her the cause of Gerard's untimely death.

The formidable woman met Sarah's eyes from across the room with a blank expression. The older, middle-aged woman was dressed smartly in a travel suit of the finest cut and a small leather carry-on bag sat next to her on the floor. Robert and Karen tensed as Sarah bravely approached Ms. Georgia Scott ready to face her almost mother-in-law, not that her parents or anyone knew any details of the truth as yet. Cursing at her, Cassie lunged but her mother grabbed her arm making her daughter squeak in pain.

"Cassandra Scott," her mother said in an authoritative tone, "how dare you blame this poor girl for your brother's death." Ignoring Cassie, Sarah spoke to her mother.

"Ms. Scott? I'm Sarah Williams," Sarah said keeping her eyes lowered respectfully, "I'm so sorry." She managed to say just before she broke down in sobs. The first true tears since watching Gerard die. It was all too much to bear.

"I understand he proposed to you, dear," she asked in a kind voice making Sarah look up. Ms. Scott's gray blue eyes shone bright with her own unshed tears.

"Yes...Yes, ma'am, he did. Just the other day, we were in a bit of a rush." She waggled her left hand. "No time for a ring," she added sadly. Not because she cared for material possessions, but to have something to remind her of their love, something from him; to prove, however briefly, it had been real.

"I see; that's a shame. My Gerard was always romantic, quite traditional really underneath all that caddishness." Mrs. Scott patted Sarah's naked hand.

"Yes, h-he...he was, I love him...I mean loved," she sniffed, "him," It was so hard talking about him in the past tense. How was this possible? Barely a day since he declared his love to this...horror. She would never, ever forgive herself.

Ms. Scott released her daughter and seemed to contemplate something for a moment before tugging a slim, filigree gold anniversary band from her left ring finger.

"Mum! What're you doing? Dad gave you that!" Cassie exclaimed and grabbed her mother's hands.

"Hush, Cassie. I'm doing what Gerard would've wanted done."

"But Mum..." Ms. Scott placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and added a meaningful glare which immediately silenced her. Then turning to Sarah, Ms. Scott took her left hand and slipped the band on her ring finger; it fit perfectly.

"Oh, no, I couldn't!" What was she doing? She couldn't accept this...this...this..._forgiveness!_

"You could and you will, Sarah."

"But—"She shook her head as she secretly admired the dainty band, pretending she didn't see Cassie's evil eye.

Ms. Scott held her hand, "I always wanted Gerard's wife to have this ring and it seems you're it."

"Ms. Scott, this really should stay in the family."

"It is dear. Cassie inherits her grandmother's ring which is quite impressive, so don't let her fool you."

"Well..."

"Please wear it, for me, for my Gerard. It would have made him so proud." Now she really cried: huge splashing tears as she threw her body into Ms. Scott's arms. You can't say no to a request like that.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut Butter Pretzels: <strong>I know...me and cliffies! So this chapter ends not so much on a cliffy...sort of. Things are solved..sort of...there's definitely more coming! Speaking of Hera...I had already decided to put her in before you mentioned her. She, Ares and Athena got their cameos.

**futrCSI1490: **Yep, lots of deep intensity in that last chap. Poor Sarah's decision is of the major suckage. And as you can see he didn't do anything with Cassie. She snuck off when he arrived to see her brother and torment Sarah. But I love to write dangles like that, muhahahahaha! Cause sometimes I do something with them and sometimes I don't.

**HachimanKitsune: **Really? You're not a run off and save Jareth type usually? I admit I love the damsel in distress/snogging bit and yet the girl power side of me can't help torturing Jareth. But I love having strong male and female leads that end up saving each other ultimately. And Zeus is SUCH a bastard and he's been a fun, shallow evil character to write this time around. Usually most of my characters are all very gray.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Awesome! I LOVE HEARING THAT! It's great to know my writing is keeping everyone engrossed. I mean...hey...that's the point, right? And you know how I love giving my characters horrible things to face but real and physiological. We are our own worst enemies.

**littlenerd: **Good! I'm glad it wasn't too confusing after all. I know it was a lot of info to absorb and I'm glad the spaced out chapters helped rather then hindered that. I'm was a tad worried that it would all be too complex to explain in writing and everyone would go...'huh'..

**Buffy: **Sorry! But this chapter was just as vital and LONG! Man this was long and a big climax in the story. There's no way I could've gotten this out in two days even as fast as I write, lol! And there's still so much more to tell. Thanks! I'm so happy you're loving it as much as I am!

**Amanda: **Definitely damned if you do damned if you don't. Even if she and Jareth work out there's so much messed up passed to work through...*sigh*...so much...

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **Ah...so your dreams are super vivid. Mine, too! But while I don't ache when I wake up I do sometimes regret not getting to 'see the end' since mine are like watching movies. Sarah's heart was undecided and while time or warning were not complete relevant she did need coaxing. Which was why she visited the Fates beforehand. Remember Lachesis told her "True love is worth any sacrifice." That can be understood from any perspective depending upon what one's heart truly wants. Her subconscious needed to ponder that while she was given the rest of the information. Dee was setting her up for the final decision. The whole three chapters were Dee's set up for Sarah's subconscious/unconscious decision. Yes, she needed to be fully informed but at no time was her brain really making the actual decision. Sort of like the Stay puft marshmellow man in ghostbusters when Ray thought of him. Just popped into his head without conscious thought and viola - heart's true answer. You should know by now...hehe...I always have a plan.

**xxyangxx2006: **yes, I set the poor girl in a terrible situation didn't I? "save the man you love and have him get worse and kill a whole kingdom, or save the fae you love, 'cause we know she does, and save a kingdom, but kill the man you love" that exactly what I was going for! YES! Thank you! I'm glad I was able to clearly get that across without boring the snot out of everyone with all the dialogue. A bit reason why I made Dee funny.

**startraveller776: **I have been so duly informed that I am not be read anymore and only write, lol! Funny that I was finishing up this chapter when I got your message. I would've finished earlier, but I was *cough* reading spuffy *cough* Glad it all makes sense and that I didn't spoil you. And now you know what happened next. LOL, write faster, lol I'm trying but I have so much to do and read and do!

**Shenlong Girl: **Thanks! Cassie...sometimes I just like throwing out a red herring :o)**  
><strong>

**spartichic: **Thanks! I've been obsessed with this fic for months! This was a big chapter wrapping up a lot of the story tension, but there's still more to come! She can win by choosing Jareth, but...there's a lot of pain/history there now for both of them. We'll have to see how that plays out...*snicker*.

**serena221: **Oh...I don't know...sometimes you don't need luck when you've got Dee on your side.

**Anne Oying: **Ha! You should know by now I love creating suspense! My fics should be recommended reading with 2 baby aspirin and a nitroglycerin for chest pain, lol! Kidding! And WOW! Triple thanks! Award winning fics huh? Well...I haven't won any awards that I'm aware of *looks around suspiciously*. How do I do it? It's more like how do I not. My brain NEVER SHUTS OFF until it passes out. Since I was a kid I've constantly had arts/crafts/writing ideas .HEAD. all the time! I have get them out all the time in order for me to get any peace. Paramedic was something I stumbled into for a paycheck that I happen to love because it also allows my brain to think/solve things creatively every shift. That and it keeps my easily bored brain very active between hobbies. Plus on shifts that are slower I can write or make jewelry at the station between calls. Or read, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We're passed the answer chapters! Yeah! This was the big fight climax but things are far from over. Lots of lose ends and such to finish up. I'm glad all the answers were clear enough for everyone. I was concerned that it would be too confusing and I rewrote those three chapters a few times getting the wording just right. **

**FYI-who's noticed that the chapter titles have changed from my own to versions from the movie? That's deliberate BTW. A subtle hint to where we're going if you haven't considered it before. There's so much nuance in this story I have to say that aspect has challenged me and it's what I most proud of. **

**I'm still writing the next chapter. Things have gotten in the way of my writing time the last couple of weeks (like work, darn it, and lack of sleep) Sleep deprivation from my job really makes writing a bitch let me tell ya. For those of you in the know of that! You just stare with this vague idea and your brain stalls and goes ddadadadadaa...I'm hoping to have more time soon to really get into the meat of the next few chapters cause they'll be good if I can get them right from my brain to the computer. **

**Hope you enjoyed this last chapter and the not so cliffy ending this time.**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	22. Makes No Sense at All

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Makes No Sense at All<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Pain and cold were his first physical sensations followed directly by hunger. Not the type of hunger one experiences after skipping a meal or five. No, this appetite would be better described as the starvation one might feel after missing a lifetime of meals without the actual forgiving release of death. His fourth sensation, virtually masked by the third, was a strange, non-physical, gaping hole left in the vicinity of his chest, as if his heart no longer took up residence even though he felt its rapid thumping. Could one feel pain with the emotional absence of a heart?

Jareth awoke with a deep, gasping inhalation which burned the insides of his atrophied lungs. His body's first true breath in a mortal's short lifetime, the usually instinctive act of respiration took several minutes to relearn without triggering coughing fits. Sometime later, he didn't know how long, nor did he care, Jareth realized he lie on his bed within his personal chambers. Odd, he last remembered being in the Escher room speaking with...someone...a young, mortal girl.

Acute pain ripped through his skull and he cried out, shocked, as tears collected in his eyes. What happened? How did he get here? Why could he not remember? Nausea roiled his stomach; he leaned his head over the side of his bed as he dry-heaved for several minutes. Great buggering, bloody hell...what was wrong with him?

Returning to his back, Jareth noticed he also still wore his white feather cloak and suit, now more dark gray than white and extremely tattered and..._Moth eaten?_ Removing his gloves to examine his hands, he raised his head and noticed how sallow and dry his skin appeared. He felt so weak he didn't wish to be upright, and laid his head back upon his pillow. Glancing about his chambers, he saw various changes to the décor: excess dust and cobwebs, and more evidence of moth infestation to his drapery.

Fear lanced through him as he considered the possibilities. Twisting his wrist, he attempted to conjure a crystal, but his hand trembled uncontrollably. He felt how the weakness permeated to his bones, sapping his strength and magic. No crystal materialized, his lips and brows furrowed in a scowl.

'_What happened to me?' _ He thought with building anger interrupted by a vicious stomach growl. Food...he must eat and drink, regain his strength then solve the mystery of his current situation.

"I expect you'll be ravenous right about now." Jareth sat up abruptly to the sound of a woman's voice which made him extremely light-headed and dizzy, and he nearly slipped off the edge of his bed.

"G—!" He attempted to curse, but his vocal cords failed and he struggled to regain his balance at the edge of his bed, his head swimming with vertigo.

"Let me help you with that." The woman, a stunning blond wrapped in an azure blue and gold body cloth, stepped closer and grasped his shoulder before his poor equilibrium caused him further humiliation. This unknown woman so boldly handling him whilst in his private room caused Jareth all manner of internal discomfort. He forcibly restrained his urge to jerk from her presumptuous contact. He sensed the waves of power radiating from her, power possibly far greater than his own even without this current infirmity. And her hands did counter-balance his lack of control presently, not very regal to tumble from one's own bed to sprawl in a heap upon the floor.

"So, are you hungry?" Embarrassed, he wanted to curse at her specifically, but his vocal cords clearly plotted against him as nothing emerged from his cracked and burning lips other than a degrading croak. He settled for a stern glower up at her from his seated position leaning against her. How had she the advantage of him? Who was she? Why was she here?

Seemingly unfazed by his glare, the blond beauty waved her hand towards his small dining table and a delectable assortment of foods appeared. Instantly his mouth filled with saliva and his stomach howled louder as the aroma of fresh food hit him. Swallowing, he fought his desire to rush passed her and devour every bit of edible item in sight. A larger part of him compelled his body to fight its primitive urges, remain cool and collected. He was a king, blast it all. He would not debase himself further by forgetting before this woman, whoever she was.

"It's alright, Jareth," she said with a gentle smile, and he started at usage of his proper name. She knew? Names held power. His sense of foreboding increased. "I know how hungry you must be. No need to stand on formalities." She moved away, giving him space. "Eat first then we'll talk."

He tried to speak, but his voice, so long disused, failed again and he opted to nod instead—too starved to be properly embarrassed anymore. Taking it slow, Jareth slung his legs off the side of his bed; his boot heels contacting the stone with a tap. He eased his way to the table, holding onto anything en route for stability as his legs shuddered beneath his presently slighter than normal weight. Gaining the upholstered chair, he counted it a victory and sighed.

"Feeling weak, hon?"

With a quirked brow at her use of a silly nickname, he nodded, before finding a plate and piling with foodstuffs. The woman offered him a large goblet filled with fresh tasting water which he accepted, eagerly gulping its entire contents down. She refilled it with a hand wave; he took another generous drink then settled it next to his plate.

"Well, your body's been through a lot, so I'd imagine you would feel deprived," she stated walking towards the other end of the table.

"Wh-"he coughed, started again, "What happened?" His voice sounded raspy and off, and hurt to use, but getting back to normal. At least fae healed quickly with proper nourishment and care.

"_That..._is a very interesting story, Jareth," she said taking the seat across from him and helping herself to a few red skinned grapes. He felt he should be surprised and possibly insulted that she used his proper name so casually, but he suspected she knew a great deal regarding his plight which she would reveal in her own time.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked, her head tilted and her lavender eyes bright. He sensed her interest was more than casual manner indicated.

He frowned, the laden fork pausing part way to his lips, "The Escher room."

"And what happened in the Escher room?"

Another frown with brow furrow, "She..._she _defeated me."

"That's right." The woman nodded, "Do you remember who she is?"

A gulp and a deeper furrow, "She's," he looked up from his plate with a gasp, "She's Sarah Williams, she defeated and refused me. I remember being offered a gift by an Old One." His fork clattered to the table, his eyes sharpening with returning memories, "Did he lie? Did he not give me another life?"

"Oh, hon," she gave him a sad smile and slowly shook her head, "he did a whole helluva lot more than that."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Belief still eluded him. He stared at the woman calling herself Dee, who claimed to be the ancient goddess Aphrodite, after she explained the twisted path his soul traveled only to return to his original fae body currently in deteriorated but functional condition. For the past few hours she detailed everything regarding her initial plans for him and Sarah Williams, how Zeus interfered, and how Jareth's soul reincarnated to become the mortal Gerard Scott.

"I think I may be unwell," he said pushing from his empty plate. A faint sheen of perspiration misted his pallid face. His hands trembled as he brought them to his temples to cradle his migraine infused skull.

"I get that reaction a lot these days."

"You mean to tell me that had I waited, been patient, Sarah and I would've been reunited after she defeated me?" He dropped one hand from his forehead, brushing his dull, lifeless hair from his mismatched eyes. Dee met his pleading gaze.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, hon."

"And she was my soul mate?" Jareth added. She heard the fine balance of disbelief and hope quivering in his rusty, but still rather sultry voice.

"Actually, she still is."

"Bloody hell," Jareth stood, wavered then sat back down, "that's why," he whispered. Then he faced Dee and repeated it louder, "That's why, isn't it?"

"Why what?"

"Why I felt so strongly for her though I barely knew her...she was just a child," he said softly, his eyes distant and thoughtful. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with one bare hand.

"I buggered my proposal to her all to hell. I was so flustered; I just couldn't fathom why I felt such desire for a child. I felt as though I was losing my grip on reality, thought too much loneliness finally cracked me," he said with a bitter laugh. "But I couldn't resist her. I needed her, child that she was."

"She's a grown woman, now, and quite beautiful, smart, resourceful, and kind. I'm sure you'll like her even more." Jareth gave her an oddly insightful look, and Dee reach over the piles of food and patted his arm, "Don't worry, hon, I would never have condoned a relationship while she was too young. Things were being arranged."

His mismatched eyes darkened to match his deep voice, "And what other things have you arranged, Aphrodite?"

She laughed a bit uncomfortably, "Funny you should ask, but I do believe in full disclosure." He didn't speak. "So about that...I told you Zeus granted your request right?"

"Indeed, you say my soul reincarnated as the mortal Gerard Scott, but I do not remember it."

"No, well, you wouldn't." Her hand fluttered nervously over her neckline, smoothing non-existence wrinkles. "He lived his own life, a mostly full life with his own free will and memories. The whole she-bang, really."

"I see..."Jareth blinked several times. He seemed to recall asking to forget his life as the Goblin King; apparently Zeus granted his wished afterall. "How long?"

"Forty years."

"Oh...indeed..." Jareth slumped in his chair, dumbfounded. His soul lived forty years in the mortal realm? That would explain the condition of his body and his chambers. He knew his physical fae form could exist indefinitely without food or drink; however it did not explain how he came to be reawakened as a fae. Nor did it explain why he did not remember anything of his mortal existence. He only asked to forget being Goblin King not the reverse.

"If I was transformed then why do I not remember anything of being mortal?" Dee bit her lip for a moment. Oh dear, he wasn't going to like this. He _really_ didn't comprehend what he requested from Zeus and what his decision altered for everyone.

"You see, hon," Dee sighed, "it's complicated. Gerard's mortal body had no physical connection to you or your soul. His life, his mortal memories, and his free will were all his own, except for his soul which was truly yours but granted him life. He would've continued his mortal life until he died and your fae soul faded except..."

"Go on..." he prompted at Dee's pause.

"Except I sort of, maybe, forced him to meet Sarah and violate your agreed sacrifice to Zeus," she blurted. She really needed Jareth on board with this, but once his full strength returned his powers might rival hers, and then...hell to pay from a person uniquely suited to mete it.

"_**What?**_" His voice, no longer as raspy, thundered in his chambers. His fists banged on the tabletop making the dishware jump and clatter.

"After a long chain of events that I engineered, Gerard met, fell in love with Sarah, died, released your soul and, voila, here you are." Dee grinned sheepishly, "Your soul is where it rightfully belongs and your kingdom is on its way to safety."

"My soul? My kingdom? Safety? What are you on about, _woman_? How dare you interfere in my life!" Jareth desperately wished to be able to pace, or at least conjure his swagger stick. Gritting his teeth had to suffice. "You had no right!"

"You really didn't understand the ramifications, did you? I had every right!" With another wave of her hand, Dee created a screen above the table and showed Jareth the state of his kingdom. A few subjects stirred awake, but overall most remained immobilized and the overall colors of his realm looked gray and wane. The scenes flipped through the labyrinth and city until he turned away, unable to bear more. His face twisted in grief and self-recrimination.

His anger dissipating at the scene before him, Jareth crumpled, his bowed head held in his hands near his knees, "No, I didn't know. How long?" His low voice mumbled from beneath his hands. Releasing her spell, the screen faded.

"Since you left them that day in the Escher room."

"Great Danu, forgive me..." Certain she heard a faint hitching breath, Dee saw Jareth's shoulders convulse suddenly. "I didn't know," his faint voice said. "I swear I didn't know."

Waiting for a bit, she kept her silence and allowed him time to regain his composure. Eventually he withdrew his hands from his tear stained face and sat upright. He didn't bother hiding his shame from her, all attempts and regality and arrogance gone. She knew so much more then he, obviously. Why bother acting the part of a trumped up monarch when he nearly destroyed his kingdom through faithlessness and despair. Meeting his swollen, bloodshot eyes, Dee took pity on him and said in a gentle tone.

"All is not lost, Jareth. Now that you are whole once again, your kingdom will start to reorder itself, and its long term vitality can be secured through your soul mate connection with Sarah."

"What do you mean?" he asked in a dejected voice. Dee remembered Sarah's voice sounding much the same only hours ago.

"You must do what should have been done almost fifteen years ago, and claim your rightful queen." Leaning forward onto the table, Dee grasped his wilted hand, "You must claim your queen, your soul mate as I originally ordained it." His fingers didn't even twitch at her proposition. To have both halves of her soul mate bond so shattered...It did not bode well. Dee disliked this. His icy eyes bored into hers.

"She did not want me the first time, goddess. Why should that change now?"

"Many things have changed, Jareth."

He shrugged, pulling his hand from hers. "What does it matter?"

"It will ensure the survival and prosperity of your realm."

"We are all dying, have been dying for years. Perhaps it's best to leave be," he said as his head drifted low, his chin resting on his chest. "Our time is past."

Well! Time for plan B it seemed. Dee rubbed her hands together, producing a perfect red rose in full bloom. Standing, she walked around the table and stood before the Goblin King with the rose presented.

"I have a gift for you, will you accept it?"

"I have no need of gifts." He turned his head to the side, his eyes downcast. "Please leave, I wish to be alone."

"This is a very special gift, Jareth. The goddess of love doesn't offer such things to just anyone." She pressed the flower closer to the side of his face until merely centimeters separated the petals from his skin.

"I told you," he said in a sterner tone and turned to face her, his nose brushing the petals. As he began to speak further, he involuntarily inhaled the rich fragrance of the classic bloom activating Dee's remembrance spell. Her magic instantly traveled throughout his body, soul, and mind, connecting all three and unburying the suppressed memories of Gerard's entire life, including events even Gerard could not fully recall.

Jareth froze; his body rigored as forty-five years worth of a mortal man's life, his happiness and disappointments, raged as a bonfire through Jareth's mind. All Gerard's experiences and emotions, especially his search and discovery of true love with Sarah Williams, imprinted within Jareth's consciousness.

Watching Jareth learn of Gerard's life, Dee's heart constricted as a single tear trickled from his wide, staring eyes; eyes which continuously drilled upwards into her own as she forced Gerard's memories into his mind. She had not wanted to do this to him, had preferred he listen to reason, but there was no time. The Fates and she feared his reaction when he awoke, his overly liberal usage of freewill and orneriness. His original poor choice began this mess; he would not be allowed to do so again. Jareth would comprehend the love of Sarah Williams, one way or the other.

A long time later, Dee removed the spent and faded rose from Jareth, its spell dispersed. She closed it within her fists and it disintegrated, becoming dust upon the floor. Several moments later, Jareth returned to himself with a shuddering gasp, his hands white-knuckling the arm rests of his chair, and his lips carving his face into a violent visage. His once sad eyes hardened with fury as he rose to his full height.

"What have you done to me, _goddess_?" He spat her title as an insult. His body shook with anger, and Dee rapidly stepped back several feet. She knew how weak he remained, so the fact he stood without assistance was a testament to his surge of adrenaline.

"I did what was necessary for you to understand."

"You dare tamper with me? _With my mind_?" Stepping closer, he wavered slightly but didn't fall. "I understand nothing, but that you filled my head with nonsense!"

"It'll all make sense," Dee backed away towards his balcony while keeping her voice apologetic. Truly she hated this option. "Eventually," she added.

"_**Get out!**_" He pointed; another faltering step as they both worked their way closer to his balcony, "Take yourself far from my sight and do not return!"

"Now, Goblin King...Be reasonable..." Dee shoved the musty, velvet drapery aside and shimmied through backwards.

"_**OUT!**_" He shouted, pushing through the drapery onto the balcony before she vanished at the end of his grasping hands. Overextended, he stumbled and landed with his hands on the railing, breaking his fall to the balcony floor. With a preemptory glance over his desolate kingdom, its atmosphere awash in grays and lifelessness, Jareth closed his eyes and released a howl to challenge any great predator within his realm.

His scream echoed over his land in succeeding, crashing sound waves. It lasted for an impossible length of time as its reverberations piled upon each other and extended. The throbbing pain permeated every corner of his realm and stirred its occupants to consciousness. Every being from the largest rock caller to the smallest fairy awoke. The sun brought warmth and color to the labyrinth. Life stirred once again in the Underground. The king returned, as did his realm.

His grief-stricken cry at an end, Jareth collapsed to the cold floor of the balcony. He felt as well as saw his kingdom awaken, but it delivered no consolation. It could not assuage the welling ache within his heart and soul. To possess knowledge of this magnitude would be his final undoing.

To have loved and lost her, to have been loved by Sarah Williams and be reduced to...this... He thought being rejected by her the first time created a raw wound. This surpassed all previously known pain. To have all he desired torn away, to live with the knowledge that she existed and...He sobbed harshly at the thought...that she loved another.

Curling in on himself against the railing, Jareth tucked his head to his knees uncaring who might spy him. What care he for pompous displays now? His love, _his soul mate_, loved another. She made love with another, crying _his _name in ecstasy. The horrid memories jumbled in his mind, one upon the other.

Sarah, gloriously naked, writhing beneath him...no, not him...HIM...the other; she screamed his name. 'Gerard, Gerard, Gerard,'...It echoed insistently between the layers of his cerebellum. He wanted to bash his skull open if only to end this torture. Sarah smiling at him over a dinner, how she touched his face and flirted. Every emotion and physical sensation HE felt when he thought of her, when he touched her, when he thrust into her. Her voice telling Gerard she loved him in a broken sob. That she would always love him.

"Oh, Danu...why...why," Jareth moaned and banged his head against the stone railing. He felt his own straining erection pressing into his belly as his body responded to his mind. Ironic that his wasted physique still wanted Sarah regardless of its disability, soul mate indeed. He was forever doomed. She would never love him. How could she? HOW COULD SHE? _HOW COULD SHE_?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>BuffyMyraRae: <strong>So, I'll take your speechlessness as a compliment that you really liked Gerard. Sorry about the killing him off thing. I actually had that planned from the beginning. Evil me. Make you all love a character then...chop chop. But then it's no fun killing off expendable crew members. :o) Have fun...you know my writing.

**littlenerd: **It was a sad chapter and I'm afraid this one isn't any happier. Poor Jareth. Poor Sarah. How will they ever figure this mess out? Me no know...or maybe me do!

**Startraveller776: **Ha, made you cry, made you cryyyyy! Pay back's a bitch, huh? I cried during your fic and not even where I thought I would, lol! Awesome! Bet you're crying again now. If not than I truly suck. It was nice to smack down Zeus. I'm glad he's outta here. Great villain, glad to be down with him. Seriously, he won't be back, at least not in this fic. Thanks about Gerard. I wanted it to be life like, emotional, but also sort of surreal. Like looking into a fishbowl. Sometimes when you experience grief you shut down. That's what I wanted for Sarah at that point. She was so overwhelmed she shut down. *hint* the ring is important later* :o) So the crying is worth it. And YES! It was totally a bait and switch. This whole thing with Gerard was a long, fun, gut wrenching ride to...the beginning...but not really. I'm sooooo evil but at least I made the ride a blast, huh? And yeah, Sarah hasn't really been with Jareth yet and visa versa. Major drama baggage now. How will they ever go forward? I wonder...

**Peanut-Butter Pretzles: **Awesome, thanks! It was a bear to write and get just right. I bet with all my chap titles from now on the song will be in everyone's head all day. Muhahahaha!

**Shenlong Girl: **Thanks! Lots of questions all around which we'll address next chapter. Jareth was a priority this time, finally. Not that I think anyone is complaining, lol! And no...you're right, it's not really Sarah's fault. She's been placed in a bad situation partially by Jareth, by Dee and by Zeus. She more a victim then anyone else. I love writing this type of angst.

**deliarose: *happy dance* **Thank you! That was exactly what I was shooting for. I know everyone would want J/S together at the end and yet...I wanted to write Gerard so well, so similar to Jareth and yet...not that when I killed him off everyone would be torn. Everyone would understand that he wasn't truly Jareth and yet in order for Jareth to live Gerard had to die. UGH. I really like Gerard, too. As a writer, if I didn't love the angst created by killing off a great character then I would've kept him alive. He was amazingly perfect wasn't he...sigh. I'll miss him. *sniff* One the the big reasons I wrote this so long was because I really wanted to give Gerard "screen time" for him and us. As for Cassie and her mom...there is a plan for that...muhahahaha!

**futrCSI1490: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked(disliked) the god characterizations. They really only had cameos so I wanted to get the dialogue and action scenes just right to portray them properly. I think it worked well, too ( Except for Anne pointed out an error with the relationships which I goofed on and have since gone back and fixed.) Hera is a bitch. You'd have to be to stay married to Zeus, right? I wanted Cassie to stay true to character, but Gerard's niceness had to come from somewhere too and not just his dad. Plus just because you raise a kid right doesn't mean they're not going to turn out wrong. And Cassie may yet be redeemed. I believe this chapter answered your last question. :o)

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **Great song for Zeus BTW! I know, Disney sugar coated everything the wrong way, don't they? As for Todd's sense. Honesty I haven't put that much thought into it. LOL, So far what I was thinking is that he senses otherworldly power, but your idea works well, too. I've actually thought of another scene I'm probably going to put Todd in later on with his 'sight'. He's just a cool character and me likely. Ms. Scott is handling it well, but she's been around the block and it's early yet. I'll be addressing her and Cassie more in future chaps. So far this chapter has answered your earlier question about Gerard's memories vs Jareth's soul. Major messy right now. I understand what you were trying to say...lol, imagine me trying to write it! I totally agree with you about the god battle. It needed to be done and resolved but there's a bigger story yet to play out and I didn't want it to take over either. That's why I didn't give Zeus many scenes until we got closer. Just a few hints to talk about his ickiness than off to the fight scene. The story is really about J/S and how they got to this point. A bit more of the plan has been revealed!

**serena221: **I know! I hate that he's dead, too. Was sad to write, but fulfilling as an author. Sigh, I thought about a teaser into this chapter but there was so much to tell I decided to leave it all for 22. Many things have been answered about Jareth, but many more have been left open for questions.

**neverseensunrise: **"I have done it all for you." Good one! You're right, she has made sacrificed for him now. In fact at some point me may realize that. Thanks! I've very proud of this story so far. Hope you continue to enjoy it!

**xxyangxx2006: **It was an emotional chapter and they'll continue to be tear jerkers. I did warn everyone a few chaps back. :o) I have so many more 'things' planned. Yeah, I sort of over did the evil on Zeus, but it was fun! Cassie's mom is a classy lady, enuff said. Thanks! I'm very happy with this so far and I'm glad you're enjoying it! It's one of my top faves with readers yet.

**HachimansKitsune: **LOL, the Zeus smackdown was fun to write, quick and effective! I'm glad Hera's queen goddess bitchness came through quickly in her cameo. I know, right! Why can't I get paid the decent money I make as a medic with full benefits for fanfic and my original writing. Sigh...life would be so good, but my fingers would probably fall off and my butt would be numb. I have to remind myself to take breaks, lol!

**jujulr: **Thanks! That was my intention. I didn't want Cassie straying from her anger...yet. But her mom knows her as well as Gerard did. She's not about to take any shit from her daughter. Thanks, I hope this chapter is as good.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, awesome, knowing how much you love Greek mythology I'm glad you liked it! I'm sad to see Gerard go, too. He was an awesome character and a blast to write. The chap titles aren't heading exactly towards, 'As the World Falls Down', but their an allusion to bringing the characters full cycle to the beginning of their story, having to start over. Hope you didn't cry too much this chapter.

**Anne Oying: **I know last chapter was heavy and this one is too actually. I did try to have Dee be a little funny, but still... Trophy husband...ha! Good one! They reminded you of Bart and Lisa, huh? I didn't think of that until you mentioned it. Sort of do a bit. I do like the Simpsons. And as to your nit pickiness. As I messaged you earlier. You're absolutely correct and I fixed all the dialogue to reflect the correct relationships between the siblings. My bad. I know, I'm sad about Gerard dying, too. *sniff* But he had to go. Really? You didn't catch the "No One Can Blame You" reference? Wow...A few did, but I wonder who didn't? I thought it was especially appropriate given Gerard walked away from his sister in that hospital that chapter. It was the last time he ever saw her in fact. Mega sad! There are more meaty chapters ahead which I will try to keep light when I can. Grief can be funny. And yes, Sarah and Jareth have yet to even see each other in this fic. Ironic, yes? I will fix this error...how soon...meh...we'll see. They have a lot of healing to do.

**PhoenixBlade: **For your review of chapter 1 that just came in after I posted this update: Awesome! Thanks for the huge compliment and I forgive your ignoring of my story until now. :o) I get it sometimes it takes awhile to try out new fics/authors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG, that last chapter and this one were mega difficult to write. Especially this one as I've been writing Gerard for FOUR MONTHS now in this version and I've had to get my head into a Jareth filled space this chapter. Took me most of a week to really get into it. Because even though Gerard was sort of Jareth remember he isn't Jareth. Jareth has completely different reactions and feelings, etc. He may act somewhat similar but he's not really that similar. Something I tried to illustrate when they 'met' in Gerard's dream. Gerard isn't a weakling or a coward but when confronted with the arrogance and majesty of Jareth he was afraid, specifically once he realized Sarah was no longer there to defend. **

**I do miss Gerard, however, it was sad to let him go. *sniff* I have pulled a major bait and switch in this story and now we're traveling back to the beginning of J/S in a sense. They'll have to 'find each other' passed all this emotional baggage. I have so many things in my head that I want to write yet for this story. I know how I want it to end and basically how I want it to get there. But I don't really now how long it will take. I'm sure it will be at least 25 chaps but it might be more depending on how much detail I add. This story has had a lot of nuance and I'm not about to cut that short now for a quick wrap up. Not when I still have the passion and ideas for it. Plus I'll be sad to see it end. I'm still trying to keep weekly or so updates but we'll see because honestly...these next chapters are really challenging me on how I want to pace them. **

**But as always, I'll get them worked out and posted when they're just right! Thanks to everyone who's reading this whether or not you're leaving a review. But special thanks for all my reviews and my super-duper regular reviewers! Ya'll just don't know just how inspiring it is to read your comments and concrit. And I take good concrit very seriously! Speaking of: **

***Anne Oying pointed out that Hera was not Athena's mother, only Ares's. And der...when I was researching I mis-read and put that in my last chapter wrong. I made Athena and Ares full sibs although I did have Dee has a half sib. My bad. So thanks for Anne for checking me on that. I went back and fixed it that same day so you'll notice that their dialogue is slightly different to reflect their correct relationships. **

**Also I just wanted to toot my horn for a sec...yesterday 8/31/11...between fanfic and ficpress, I reached officially 100 readers/followers of my work in 11 months of online writing from a cold start. And today 9/1 and added 3 more bringing the total to 103! This Oct will be 1 year of writing and I'm almost at half million words already. Holy Crapola Batman. I seriously could not have done any of this without being inspired by all the amazingly dedicated readers/reviewers here on fanfic! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	23. Every Thrill has Gone

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Every Thrill Has Gone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Mentally kicking herself, Dee watched Jareth's breakdown on his balcony on her fake television in her personal retreat. Her little song and dance with the Goblin King hardly went as well as she hoped. Belatedly, she realized she left out a few key points during his emotional upheaval and her own urge to get it over and done. She couldn't help it. Jareth unnerved her, always had, why she avoiding talking with him the first time around. It was humiliating to be so unsettled by a being technically below her.

_'But he's not really lesser than you, is he?' _She told herself. Jareth's cumulative power over his centuries' long life nearly rivaled hers, and once his health returned goddess retaliation might be on his top ten to-do list. Considering fae healed remarkably fast, a few days remained before his full magic restored.

Not known for his _forgiving_ nature, Dee easily envisioned the Goblin King stalking her until the metaphorical doomsday. Assuming, of course, he didn't outright kill her, or transform her into something distasteful and toy with her for a bit. She shuddered at the thought. Even gods tended to stir clear of mightily pissed off, exceptionally strong creatures of magic.

She really needed to fix this...soon. Besides, seeing the once commanding Goblin King diminished by the combination of his and her actions tore at her conscience. And, _yes_, ancient goddesses possessed scruples, superseded only by strong senses of self preservation.

"Well, isn't this a pickle," she mumbled to herself, round three hundred and fifteen of Jareth and Sarah damage control. One of these times they'd all get it right and live the fairy-tale happily ever after. She hated dumping Gerard's memories into Jareth's head like an out of control freight train, but circumstances dictated its necessity, and he'd thank her in the end. Once they fully integrated with his mind that is, and he didn't lose his sanity (a teensy-weensy possibility).

But...there was nothing for it. She needed to face Jareth again before he did something rash and made things worse (a much larger possibility), not a confrontation she thought deserved an ice cream cake celebration. Sighing a bit more dramatically than strictly required given that she was alone; Dee waved her hand changing the view on the television screen. Sarah and her family and friends appeared; they waited for Dee at her parent's home, another stressful conversation awaiting her.

Altering the view again and Gerard appeared in his ICU room with his mother and sister attending him, arranging the final decisions for his transport to New York for his burial. Sadness all around made Dee hang her head. Bang-up job she accomplished so far. Everyone grieving and her soul mates remained separated. Well, easiest things first...she'd promised the Williams family explanations.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Georgia Scott stared at the inert and oddly peaceful body of her son lying in the ICU bed, his body covered by a crisp white sheet from his shoulders down. One of the staff apparently exchanged his old linen for new before allowing her and Cassie to pay their respects alone with their deceased family member. His hair also looked freshly combed and his face washed. It explained why it took so long for them to be admitted to see him. Georgia reminded herself to thank the staff en mass for their kindness, for taking such good care of her son, for...everything. Someone sniffed loudly...

"Mum?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"Mum, are you okay?" Georgia felt her daughter's hand caress her upper back.

"I'm fine, dear, why?"

"Well...um...you've been petting Jer's hair and staring at him for about ten minutes now and..." Cassie watched as her mother finally turned her intense stare from Gerard's face onto her. Her mother's eyes filled with shiny tears threatening to cascade, and she sniffed fiercely again. She always knew her mother to be strong, but this time it worried Cassie. When Mum should be crying she held herself aloof.

"Mum, you know, it's okay to cry," she said softly, tilting her head down and to the side to get a better glimpse. Cassie saw how her mother flinched at her head motion. Gerard used to move his head similarly.

"Oh no, Cassie," she replied, "I can't cry now." She glanced back to Gerard, "Not when he needs me to be strong for him."

"Oh, Mum..." Cassie's heart broke all again watching her mother slip into denial over her son. Always a mama's boy whenever he got the chance to see her, Mum dearly loved her little man across the pond. At the moment Cassie didn't bother to muster up the energy to hate Sarah for doing this to her family, she just felt tired. She wanted it to be over. This time she would have to be the strong one, make all the arrangements. Transport Gerard for probably a New York burial. Call Dad in London. Mum would stay with her for now until...well, until she was better.

"Mum," she said firmly and grasped her shoulders, "Gerard's gone. He's dead. You don't have to be strong for him anymore."

"What?" Her mother glared at her, shocked. "Oh, Cassie, don't say such things! Your brother's not gone. Not really..."

"Mum!" She shook her lightly. Her mother was going insane before her very eyes!

"Cassie, stop it!" Georgia pulled free from her daughter's hands and caressed Gerard's face again, "he's not really gone. I can _feel_ it. My little boy will come back to me."

"Oh God." Cassie covered her face with her hands while her mother rambled.

"A mother just knows these things sometimes, Cassie. Someday when you have children you'll understand, too," she said giving Cassie a look over her shoulder, her eyes a bit wild and sparkling. "Someday..."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The bare patch of wall where her Escher poster used to hang, the one Gerard ripped down less than twenty-four hours ago, mocked her with its nakedness. The push pins and poster fragments no longer remained to ridicule her—Karen, bless her, must have cleaned up at some point—but the holes in the dry wall were like widely spaced eyes. If she squinted, or stared long enough without blinking, the pale square bordered by her other posters blurred into a grotesque face harkening her back to the false alarms in the tunnels.

Even so, she didn't dare stop looking at the bare space otherwise she'd look at the ring Ms. Scott gave her then she'd remember...everything else...and start crying again. If she continued curled on her side, lying quiet and immobile on her bed, she could pretend she and Gerard fought. He destroyed her poster in a fit of anger, but he'd return any minute to apologize. Because he couldn't really be...you know..._that_.

Having lain for awhile made her limbs and side numb, but she refused to move. She needed to see that patch of wall. Part of her brain, the eternal, rational witness, whispered life eventually required movement. She couldn't stay like this forever. Sooner or later responsibilities and demands would call, but she kept squashing that nagging voice every time it poked up its know-it-all head; like playing mental whack-a-mole, except less fun and no cheesy prizes at the end.

A knock at her bedroom door; Karen's voice speaking through the thin wood, "Sarah, honey?" The creaking of her door as Karen opened it. In the corner of her eye, Sarah saw her Karen step into her room.

"Sarah," she said again, walking closer. She felt the bed dip as Karen sat on the edge. Karen's hand lightly combed through her loose hair.

_'Please don't touch me, Karen,' _she thought plaintively, her emotions teetering just below the surface of her skin. _'Touching me makes it real then I'll have to move and he'll be gone again.' _Salt water flooded Sarah's eyes...she wouldn't cry...not again...not again...not again...

"Sarah, honey, you've been up here since we got home." Karen watched her stepdaughter's eyes brim and flood over, re-soaking the already damp comforter. "I know you're probably not hungry, but would you like something warm to drink? Maybe hot cocoa?" Sarah shook her head slightly.

"Okay...well," Karen continued stroking Sarah's previously silken hair, "you don't have to come down if you don't want, but I came up to check on you and tell you that your...friend, Dee, just arrived."

Dee came back? Oh, yeah...she said she would...to explain to everyone else. That's right. She didn't bother to look at Karen as she recalled Dee's last words before she left the hospital. Thinking of the hospital...she didn't even get to say good-bye to Jer before she left. Ms. Scott would've welcomed her, but with Cassie's blame she felt too ashamed to go near him with his family present. Cassie would likely ban her from his funeral too. Her mouth twisted as she held back a sob. God, she missed him so much!

"I'll tell her you're resting and can't be disturbed." Sarah nodded. "We'll get her to answer our questions, don't you worry about a thing, honey." Another nod, Karen brushed her head a few more times then left, the bed springs squeaking as the weight redistributed again. She didn't want to see or speak to Dee right now except she wondered...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sitting with Sarah's family and friends made Dee extremely uncomfortable. Not because she disliked mortals, but because no one spoke as they seated themselves in a clustered horseshoe at the opposite end of the oval dining table from her. She felt like she confronted a tribunal for crimes yet uncommitted. She didn't blame them though. After witnessing the battle with her father and his treatment of them, it only made sense they kept their distance. They were rather smarter than average mortals, afterall.

Dressed in a modern, casual pants suit, Dee suppressed her desire to fidget beneath the onslaught of their combined wariness. Even the stepmother, who greeted her warmly at their front door, now acted uncertain. One of the males, Sarah's friend by the name of Todd as she recalled, leaned forward on his elbows to intently glare as if dissecting her.

"Must you be so obvious?" Dee snapped at him.

"Uh...sorry," Todd slid back into his chair. "It's just...I've never seen anyone so...anyone like you before, up close, I mean."

"Look," she said, exasperated with their behavior, "Todd, you might as well come clean about your talent if you're going to act like a dumbass about it. I can tell you have the Sight."

"What...I...no..." She leveled an acidic glare at him and he wilted. Kathy placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Yeah, alright, I do."

"The Sight? What's that? Huh? Cool!" Were the various responses from the Williams family. Glad to redirect their attention, Dee smirked until something creaked behind her and she turned in her seat. Sarah stood at the base of the stairwell, across from the dining room.

"Sarah." Dee stood; her brave, mortal savior appeared so haggard and beaten, her face puffy and red. Sarah held the railing with one hand while the other twitched intermittently at her side. Her voice, when she spoke, was rough from too much crying.

"Just tell me one thing, Dee, and then you can stay down here answering questions all day for all I care."

"What do you want to know?" She asked, guarded.

"Did it work? Is HE alive?" Thinning her lips, Dee bit back her automatic retort. Sarah refused to even say Jareth's name. She sounded so hurt, so bitter.

"I can show y—"The goddess began to call up a viewing screen, but Sarah cut her off.

"I don't want to _see_ him! Just answer the question!" She shouted causing everyone to jump, except Dee. She rather expected Sarah's reaction, disliked it, but expected it.

Her arms dropping to her sides in defeat, Dee did not complete the screen. "Yes, he's alive, but very weak and..."

Sarah held up her hand for Dee to stop talking and nodded silently, biting her lip. "Good...good..." Then she turned and walked listlessly back up stairs.

"Zeus's balls on a platter," Dee muttered, "this isn't going well at all."

"So, what the hell is going on?" Someone with a masculine voice asked, and Dee turned around to see Robert Williams standing with his arms crossed and a scowl pointed at her. "What was Sarah talking about? Who's alive? Why are you so interested in my daughter? What the—"

"Mr. Williams," Dee sat back at the table with a smile firmly plastered on her face. "I promise I'll answer all of your questions, but first allow me to tell you a story starring Gerard Scott, your daughter, and a man none of you have ever met. Well..." She focused on a wide-eyed Toby seated between his parents. His mother wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders as she noticed the direction of Dee's gaze.

"Almost none of you have met that is," Dee amended. Toby visibly cringed.

"A story? I don't want to hear a damn story!"

"Please!" With her hand, she indicated for him to resume sitting at the table, "If you would, this story is vital and will clarify much of what has occurred."

"But..."

"Robert, please sit down," Karen said as she tugged on his arm. "I trust that she'll tell us everything, but let her tell it her way."

"Fine." He grumbled, sitting with his arms still crossed. "Start talking."

This mortal really tried her patience. Lucky for him she liked Sarah, and depriving her of father ranked low on Dee's list of things to accomplish this decade. Taking a deep breath and ignoring Mr. Williams, she did her best to smile and scanned the keen faces of Sarah's friends and family. He only wanted answers to Sarah's plight. They all did.

"I could say it all started approximately fifteen years ago, but that would gloss over the deeper aspects of the story." The goddess began simply, her voice so casual and straight forward the mortals minutely relaxed. Toby, however, held a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"I could also say it started at Sarah's birth, but that too wouldn't be quite accurate." Her parents frowned at this while Toby looked surprised. Kathy and Todd exchanged bemused glances. Continuing her narration, Dee leaned back into her chair, finally more at ease.

"In actuality, it all started years before Sarah existed when I first noticed the decline of a certain realm and a certain person's heartache within his realm..." Now she really held their rapt attention. They lacked only a sunset, a campfire and s'mores to complete the atmosphere.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Even deep abiding heartache is eventually overruled by the effects of cold, hard stone on one's backside. However long the time, Jareth didn't know or care, but his bottom did and it protested by shooting sharp pains alternating with aching numbness up his lower back. Gradually the worsening pain overwhelmed his despair; not to mention his persistent erection caused by the whirlwind erotic Sarah images_. It_ really did have a one track mind of its own, fae males no exception.

While he preferred to remain crouched at the balcony railing until he recaptured a convenient coma, his ass declared otherwise. Unfortunately, immortally did not release him from physical pain; forty years of wasting away took its toll, and the time to move to more comfortable accommodations arrived.

"Good gods," he muttered, using the stone balustrade to drag himself to a semi-stable standing position. His joints cracked, his muscles burned, and dizziness threatened to toss him back to the floor for a moment.

He peered over the periphery to the landing belong, wondering then frowned. Throwing himself over the balcony, thereby ending his torment prematurely _seemed_ like a feasible plan. Alas... The fall wouldn't kill him; maim him severely, lengthen his recovery but not finish him off; pity, the flagstone courtyard five stories below looked inviting enough with its credible, bone-crushing landing. Immortality...damned inconvenient at times.

Frowning further at his unusual suicidal thoughts, Jareth carefully made his way back into his chambers without falling. Unlike him to consider depriving the Underground of his illustriousness, but then he supposed he'd done that very thing by accepting Zeus's offer years ago. He sank down on his bed with a sigh, his head and shoulders slumped. His head felt so muddled, his emotions so tangled. He hardly knew which way to jump. Perhaps his magic returned. Twisting his wrist, he attempted conjuring a crystal only to have a minor flash of light spark, fizzle, and die. The scent of ozone thickened the air in its wake.

'_Hmm, not quite,' _he thought, '_but more than I hoped for so early.' _He required rest, food and more rest before his body and magic fully restored. Within days, perhaps a week given he took care; he'd be at full strength. Remembering he still wore his worse-for-the-wear feather cape, he unlatched it and tossed it carelessly away. Then he removed his boots, and carefully stripped off his clothes, adding them to the ratty pile.

Sighing again, he scratched his fingertips through his tangled hair. It felt good to expose his sore muscles to fresh air as the dilapidated clothing caused his unnaturally dry skin to itch. He cared naught to ever see or touch that outfit again. And a long, hot soak sounded delightful, but that required him walking the substantial length of his chambers to his private bathroom, and the magic to prepare it. Later, after he slept...soo tired, he was so, very, very exhausted. Jareth's eyes closed before his back hit the goose down duvet, and he passed out with his legs hanging over the edge of his bed.

* * *

><p>He sat across from Sarah as they struggled with inane dinner conversation. He never felt nervous conversing with women, but trying to talk to her proved near impossible. Didn't help how she skewered him with her suspicious eyes over their sashimi. Enough to put a man off his dinner and romance combined, but damned if she wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Something about her sparked his immediate interest and other more visceral reactions. He couldn't give up without a fight, not after convincing her to join him tonight.<p>

Then a miracle occurred. She allowed him to teach her to properly use chopsticks, and he shimmied his chair to her side faster than a blink. Just being physically near her made his heart race and his palms sweat. How he held onto the blasted chopsticks stymied him because they felt slick in his fingers. When she finally smiled at him he thought, perhaps, he'd never really lived before that moment.

Not stopping to consider the wisdom, Jareth kissed Sarah with all the instant fervency he'd felt for her since their awkward meeting in the coffee shop. When she returned his passion, warmth flashed from his lips to his groin and everywhere in between. Rationally he knew it was crazy to fall so quick for someone, but her lips, her tongue, her hands in his hair...With a deep groan, Jareth awoke tangled in his duvet, his body angled awkwardly over his bed.

"Great Danu," he rolled to his side, blinking in the darkness. What the bloody hell did he dream about? Every facet was so real, far more real than any dream he'd ever experienced. But what were sashimi and chopsticks, and why did he dream of things he knew nothing about? Did he dream of _his_ memories?

His stomach growled, and he set aside his mental wanderings to address his pressing physical requirements. His third attempt at magic produced a dimly glowing nightlight crystal; pathetic, but sufficient to find the table laden with food. Disregarding his nudity and fresh erection, Jareth seated himself devoting his time to filling his stomach. Time for clothing and deeper thoughts best saved for later. Within minutes he satiated his hunger and returned to bed, asleep within moments.

* * *

><p>Strange, pulsing lights of every color danced around his vision while heavy music thrummed in his ear, so loud he barely understood what Sarah said to him, but then she appeared to be moaning rather than speaking. At the periphery of his eyes, he saw other faceless dancers keeping similar time to the unfamiliar music.<p>

The bass vibrations tingled over his extremely sensitive skin which surprised Jareth because fae skin was normally very sensitive, but this was beyond. He reached for her. She spun away then pressed her backside to his groin. The dual sensation of the pressure and the smooth texture of her short, black leather skirt through his pants sent his libido into overdrive.

'_Great Danu!' _He thought as she ground her buttocks into his extremely prominent erection. When had that occurred? He didn't remember, but held no complaints. Wasting no time, Jareth grabbed her hips and pushed a counter point rhythm to her sultry swivel. That she allowed it surprised him, but when her head fell to his shoulder and her hands grasped his hips as she moaned he nearly finished.

'_What is happening that she grants me this?' _What else would she grant? Inching his hands upwards, prepared to stop any second, Jareth gradually trailed up her torso to gently cup her breasts through her thin shirt. He felt her hardened nipples through both layers of her shirt and bra and dear gods...she moaned again and writhed further against his groin and chest.

"Sarah," he whispered into her ear, bestowing open mouthed kissed down her neck and shoulder.

"I want you, I love you..." she answered, her voice husky with lust.

"Yes, please...I love you, Sarah..."

"Take me...here...now..." Her hands caressed his manhood through his trousers; he jerked and thrust as she bent forward exposing her nudity beneath the skirt to him. "Please fuck me!" She said over her shoulder, "I need you, Jer!"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Fingers fumbling with the unusual fastening on his pants, Jareth finally withdrew himself and in one sure thrust plunged inside Sarah's proffered womanhood; her heat and tightness forcing him to wake up with a strangled sob as he blinked rapidly in the bright afternoon light. Afternoon...how long had he slept? It was night in the Underground when he fell asleep the second time, yet he felt as though several days passed.

Glancing around his chambers, he realized he absentmindedly stroked his erection with his fisted hand. Another one? Or Still? Scowling, he told himself he should cease, but after such an erotic dream following the first romantic one he craved release. At least certain parts of his body seemed to lack the need for excessive healing time.

Thinking back on the dream, he recalled Sarah as a grown woman wearing that skin tight black leather number. His cock twitched in his grip. He did love leather, and black. So... black leather...Jareth groaned, his hand speeding up and his hips thrusting madly as he replayed the dream in his mind. How she felt writhing against him, her aroused nipples teased by his fingers, and her hot, tight...

"Oh, gods...SARAH!" He cried out, coming in great spurts on his abdomen. Panting as he recovered from ecstasy, Jareth lie on his bed staring at the ancient wooden rafters in the ceiling, dazed at his unexpected behavior. Centuries passed since he last felt substantial lust. Sad really since fae are constructed for sensuality, but when one's race fades leaving one bereft of company (mortals rarely sufficed) one becomes accustom to deficiency. No longer, his body and mind now in agreement, they shook off depression and demanded Sarah Williams.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>littlenerd: <strong>Thanks! Always great to hear! I know, I'll miss him, too *sniff* But I'm always a J/S shipper at heart.

**Peanut-Butter Pretzles: **LOL, thanks! And yeah, poor Jareth, but you can't keep a good Goblin King down...hint, hint...

**startraveller776: **Awesome! Glad you liked it. I did try to make it as realistic as possible. I was going for a visceral reader response. Yeah...I messaged you about the fic of yours that made me cry...damn you...It's hard to make me cry! But it's all good! As for J/S, much with the bitterness. Oh yeah. It would be...easy. Hope you're feeling better. I assume so since you posted today.

**Ayjah: **No problem! Always good to hear whether it's once in awhile or all the time. My stats show that people are reading this like mad as soon as I upload which is very gratifying. Thanks for dropping it! Glad you're enjoying it!

**HachimansKitsune: **I know, right? He's really beat up physically and emotionally and mentally, too. He sort of brought it on himself, but still. This chap answered your previous question and the why of it. Dee may be a goddess but she's fallible. (Aren't they all, lol!) And of course you shouldn't abandon you're stories silly rabbit! Then what would I read? Speaking of...I haven't had a chance to get to your updates the last two days between work and writing. Will try to do so later today, promise! Thanks!

**Princess of the Fae: **Yes!

**futrCSI1490: **Aww...I'm sorry it was tough to read, but I'll take that as a compliment since I obviously evoked some deep emotions from you. That's the entire point of fiction. Immersion into the story, gut-wretching, tear-jerking, emotional-wringing writing. So...YEAH! And you're absolutely right. It was his soul, but that's all. Jareth didn't really live Gerard's life. As you'll see in this chap and the next, Jareth is a VERY DIFFERENT PERSON than Gerard. This is important to remember. (hint...soon you'll need kleenex handy)

**Buffy: **Wow...thanks! I didn't take your last speechless replay badly, but dang this one was amazing. I'm glad that Zeus is gone too. And I always tended to think he was rather dim-witted compared to Hera so I played him that way. A being so ruled by his libido can't really be that rational in my opinion. You're correct. Jareth getting Gerard's memories is very important. If fact...it's vital as will be clearer as we go along. There is more to be revealed. Jareth is intense, very intense. Also important to the story. I know a lot of people wondered about Cassie's mom. She's going to play a much different role...Thank so much! I hope I can keep being inspired in the Laby fandom for awhile yet.

**spartichic: **Thanks! Yes, exactly. Wrapping up there would have been...bland, cheating. J/S have unresolved angst which can't be fixed with a finger snap. It would be shudder worthy to end such a nuanced story with a "T-t-t-thanks all folks" ending. You just now realized you're in love with GK? LOL! I'm glad I could help with that. Also...thanks for noticing that G and J are NOT ALIKE. I've been saying that this entire fic and now I get to prove it.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Well, at least I made you think about crying, lol! J is very complex in this and he did create his own problem so I get why you'd not cry for him. I didn't cry as I wrote it. Which I sometimes do when something is really emotional. But I did get misty. Yeah...my own writing gets me too sometimes. LOL, I wonder what that says? As for J/S...soon...but as they say...things aren't always what they seem. Muahahahahaha!

**Shenlong Girl: **Wouldn't you love to be there with a hug for GK? I would! You know I'm a J/S shipper and I as long I don't warm of bittersweetness it'll be J/S in the end.

**serena221: **Excellent! You should be confused. His created his own problem yet he's a sympathetic character. Therefore much emotional angstiness. Slap him or hug him? Slap him then hug him? That's a good way of putting it. A love triangle between two people. LOL, I hadn't thought of it that way but you're right. Thanks and yeah, the review replies are getting long (so not complaining) but I guess I need to write longer chaps huh?

**Little Margarita: **Hey! Long time no hear! Love that you're enjoying this one! Thanks! Apparently intense is my middle name, lol! There's more coming.

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **True...but then sometimes having all the information isn't helpful either. *snigger* Question answered about the dance? Although he has yet to understand the why of it. Aww...I'm both sad and happy you're crying. Though it means I'm doing a good job! Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks!

**Anne Oying: **LOLOL, OMG I love your sense of humor...his clothes! Well, I agree it was mostly a subconscious writing reaction on my part rather than a character plot. I guess I just know J too well for my own good. About his desire...some of that was explained this chapter. A guy is a guy and those buggers are rascals, aren't they? He didn't WANT to be turned on, but when the love of your life replays in your head your freaked out body just does things. Awww...thanks! Campy tale = multifaceted, emotional rollercoaster! Awesome! You're probably right about the parallel universe J/S, had he waited things would've been easy for them but boring for us. (And...THANKS...you're re-reading my fics! That's a huge compliment!) I read one of your originals and left a review but I don't know if your email alert is still active. Very funny!

**xxyangxx2006: **I hate reading tear-jeakers in public too. Gets me all sniffly. Glad the wake up was so visceral for you. The memories are a double edge sword for J...he'll have a lot to...reconcile. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My hands officially hurt. Too much worky work at real work and too much typey typing. But damn this fic is burning me up and I don't want to stop. I'm also working on the next chapters of "Concern" and my original work "Queen" which I'm hoping to have out within the week. This chapter may seem like a bit of filler, but trust me it's not. Several key points of character development happened here which are necessary to progress. And the next chapter will be...oh boy...you'll love me and you'll hate me. It's a bit longer than this chapter and I'll tell you now that J/S meet for the first time since the Escher room. And...oh boy...can't...tell...you...more...must...resist...spoilers...**

**I really, really, REALLY loved writing the next chapter which is now in the editing and tweaking phase. Part of the reason my hands hurt cause my muse spoke to me a few days ago and insisted that the original direction I planned on going next chap be changed...drastically. And it's...intense. Even I was like...whoa...I've got to write this just right to make it work perfectly. Not for the overall story (that's still going to work fine) no to work for the characters' believability and reader reactions. Now ya'll really hate me for this evil teaser, right? **

**Just trust me that you do not want to miss Chap 24.**

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	24. As the World Falls Down

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>As the World Falls Down<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

He reentered his bedroom cleaned, dressed, and at near full strength to discover that damnable, annoying Aphrodite reclined on his fireplace chaise lounge. His good temper faltered momentarily at seeing the woman who tampered with his mind and his life making herself comfortable in his personal chambers.

"You are far too persistent for your continuing good health, goddess," he said as he casually adjusted his loose, silk cuffs. His snide comment lacked excessive venom, however, as he had her to thank for his recent enjoyable dreams. Arrogant though he may be, Jareth was not without a semblance of gratitude. Sparing equaled the scales from his viewpoint, for now. Dee smiled pleasantly and swung her sari clad legs over the side of his lounge.

"Glad to see your mood's improved, Jareth." She stood and started walked towards him while looking him up and down with an appreciative glint in her eyes. "You're looking better, too. But then again a few days worth of food and rest will do that."

"Hmm...I suspected several days passed as I'm nearly at full strength." Eyes narrowed, he watched her glide closer while keeping a safe distance. He reevaluated his initial opinion of her: beautiful _and_ brave, if all together too nosy. With his patented head tilt, he said, "I'm surprised you dare intrude upon me so soon after our last interlude."

"About that," she ducked her head and batted her lashes. Jareth bared his teeth in a false smile at her blatant flirtation, unaffected. "Have any good dreams lately?"

"Perhaps," he drawled and quirked one brow.

"Good, that's good. You know," Dee fiddled with her sari's neckline as she stepped closer, "there's going to be other dreams and such that sneak up on you."

"Indeed?" He stepped to the side, intending to stay on her flank, and locked his hands to the small of his back. Taking measured strides, he appeared relaxed as he circled her. He watched as a flush creeped over her cheekbones.

"Yes, our last conversation ended so badly I didn't get the chance to explain everything to you."

Scowling, Jareth's voice became a bit menacing, "And you've returned to complete the damage?"

"Damage? How can you say that? You've already agreed you've enjoyed the dreams."

"Get on with it, goddess. What else have you to tell me?"

"Alright, alright," she held up both hands, "You're going to experience some things that may distress you."

"Distress me?" He repeated, amazed rather than irate as she expected. His mood really had improved, can't hold a good Goblin King down apparently. Must be really good dreams to inspire this level of optimism. She wished he could have bounced back as quickly the first time, before Zeus found him, and skipped all this trouble.

"That's right, but I want you to remember this very important fact." Dee dared to a point finger at him. "The main reason your soul is back in your fae body is because Sarah chose you to live and Gerard to die. She loves you, Jareth."

"She...chose me? When?" Now Dee grinned, she had him, excitement patently sketched over his normally dour face. How simple to bait a Goblin King in love!

"I'll show you." Waving her hand, a viewing screen appeared showing the short scene of Sarah's emotional speech to Gerard's simulacrum during the in between place, and her silent but meaningful exchange with Jareth's double. Dee observed Jareth's expression as he absorbed the view before him.

"_This _is it?" He snapped, facing Dee. "She cries over HIM, yet not a tear for me, not one word of love or grief. How can you say she chose me?" She saw a bleakness overcome his mien as she paused the scene.

_'Oh Zeus's flambéed balls!' _She cursed to herself, relieved to be able blaspheme her father freely now that he was safely imprisoned again. You can lead a Goblin King to love, but you can't make him accept.

"Her heart chose you, Jareth! I felt it the moment she caressed your hand; her heart comprehended its true desire. She's always loved you." She waved the screen away and boldly touched Jareth's forearm.

"It's why you're alive now."

A low growl sounded in his throat. His erotic dreams and images of Sarah warred with his past view of her, a selfish child of fifteen who rejected him. For a woman supposedly in love with him she certainly hid it well enough. All he really knew of her now were the memories Dee shoved into his head against his will, which were currently disjointed images at best. He wanted reassurance directly from the source.

"Trust me, she loves you."

Watching thoughts flash in his eyes, she sought to reassure him by patting his arm and smiling passed her nervousness. '_At least...she will as soon as she figures it out,' _she added to herself, but thought it best she keep that quiet for now. No sense poking a riled up goblins' nest, as it were. Sarah still grieved and her heart lie bruised. Being stubborn, she needed time to sort out her emotions, as did Jareth.

"Sarah will be yours eventually, Jareth, be patient."

"If she truly loves me there is no need to be patient, goddess." He smirked, eyes gleaming. "We are, afterall, soul mates by your hand." Before Dee could respond, her mouth open to speak, Jareth vanished, leaving her sputtering silver glitter in his wake.

"Oh Hades! Jareth, what are you up to now?" She immediately recalled her viewing screen to show Jareth's whereabouts, but it wavered then showed only static. The present and future teetered on the edge of possibilities, neither fully decided as both parties played out their parts within the tenets of free will and destiny. At this moment even her theistic powers were limited, and she fretted while she considered Jareth's destination. Where was Sarah now? And the time differences between realms? Pacing, Dee suddenly realized how much she depended upon her powers to show her these nuggets of vital information when needed. To remember all these details at all times...

"Damn it!" Her shout echoed in Jareth's deserted personal chambers as she circled and waited for her screen to show something.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The brilliant sunshine basked Gerard's funeral, mocking Sarah's grief. Wasn't it supposed to rain when a particularly wonderful person was buried? She recollected some old wives' tale saying rain during a funeral meant the angels cried for the deceased. So what did that say about Gerard? Did it matter? Dead was dead...and it wasn't even his soul, he just didn't exist anywhere except for an empty shell in a box. Sarah stared numbly at his casket as the workers lowered into the ground, and remembered:

_Nearly a week passed since his death, and her heartache hurt as much today as it did the first minute. Cassie arranged for Gerard's body to be transported back to New York for his funeral, and miracle of miracles, even sent her the information. Of course, Sarah suspected her mother insisted on Sarah's presence, still...it was nice to be included. She disliked Cassis a bit less for it. _

_ The open casket memorial service was short, but very majestic with a well-spoken minister and lovely music. Gerard didn't know many people in New York besides his family and a few work-related friends. Those that attended spoke highly of his generosity, professionalism, and friendliness. The mayor's office sent a large bouquet and card; his 911 memorial design remained one of the top contenders. Many more in Great Britain would miss him once his father returned and officially announced his death. _

_Sarah saw Gerard's father sitting in the front row with his ex-wife and daughter. A stocky, dark-haired man, Mr. Scott was physically the opposite of his son except for his pale complexion and height. A wry smile twisted Sarah's lips as she studied the man from a few rows back. She thought of Dee's words, how she deliberately altered Jer's looks to reflect Jareth for Sarah's benefit. Sarah hated her life a teensy bit more. How she inadvertently affected so many around her. Had Mr. Scott always wondered about his son's genetic heritage? Was that part of the reason his parents divorced? A question she definitely did not want answered. And what did it matter now..._

_The family held each other through the service then the minister announced it open for all to pay their respects to Gerard personally. Excusing herself from Todd and Kathy, her only moral support while her family remained home for now, she walked up the aisle slyly glancing at the Scott family as she passed. Involved in their grief, none looked her way and she was free to say farewell to Gerard in relative privacy. What could she say that she hadn't already? I love you. I miss you. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please, God, forgive me... _

_Serene in his satin-lined coffin, Gerard appeared similar to his copy during her decision between him and Jareth. And, yeah, that was exactly the moment in her life she wanted to relive. She leaned over the edge of the dark wood, and pressed her lips to his ice cold ones; her good-bye implied as she left her tears and the imprint of her kiss on his skin for the last time. Speechless and unable to look at Gerard's body any longer, she rushed back the pew to await his burial..._

The thumping of Gerard's coffin at the base of his grave snapped Sarah out of her memories, and her heart bottomed out with it. He really was gone. There was nothing else to do. Kathy slipped her arm around her, and Sarah laid her head on friend's shoulder, choking back another sob. Kathy always knew what to do, how to make her feel better. She was grateful they were back on speaking terms.

Either Kathy or Todd checked on her every day since they got back to New York. Still wrapping their heads around Dee's story, her friends did their best to be as supportive as Sarah permitted. Not unappreciative, Sarah just needed her space as she healed. But she loved Kathy and Todd, even more now that they understood everything.

Meanwhile, Sarah's family planned on visiting on the weekends, and Karen called every day, as Sarah dealt with the fall out of her decision as well as the ramifications of her childhood mistake still rippling through her family. After seeing her anguished state, Toby willingly forgave her while her parents retroactively analyzed how Sarah could do such a thing as wish away her brother then allow the same Goblin King back into her life. A man they welcomed into their home! But seeing as it wasn't really the same man after Dee's explanation, and yet ultimately the same Goblin King _would_ be a part of her life now that she made her choice...well...it was all very confusing and emotions ran high. Things were strained, but improving because no matter what they loved each other. It was enough for now.

Cassie and her mother both dropped handfuls of flowers into the grave before stepping up to face Sarah who tensed slightly. While Ms. Scott warmly hugged Sarah, Cassie and she eyed each other guardedly over Ms. Scott's shoulder.

"It's good to see to again, Sarah," Ms. Scott told her, patting her back. "I'm so glad you could be here for Gerard."

"Of course, Ms. Scott, thank you for...for allowing me to be here," she said sincerely, ignoring Cassie for a moment.

"You're still wearing the ring?" Ms. Scott drew back and searched Sarah's hand.

"Yes," she answered and showed her, "I haven't taken it off."

"Good...that's good." Ms. Scott kissed Sarah's damp cheek. "You always wear that now, it's important," she whispered to Sarah before looking to her daughter and adding, "Cassie doesn't believe me, but she'll see," before leaving Sarah's side to return to her ex-husband. Sarah watched as various emotions played over Cassie's face until Cassie finally spoke in a tired voice.

"My Mum's not handling this well."

"Yeah?" Sarah didn't know what else to say. Afterall, Cassie seemed to be trying to confide in her suddenly.

"Yeah, she keeps saying how Jer's coming back and well..." Cassie squirmed under Sarah's intense, questioning gaze, "any way, she keeps asking after you, too, and I thought if you'd...maybe...keep in touch since she'll be staying with me for a bit... it might help her, you know, adjust."

"Oh...I don't know..."

"Look you have every right to hate me. I wouldn't blame you. I'm...I'm sorry about everything, about how I treated you from the start." Cassie counted blades of grass at her feet for a moment then meet Sarah's stunned eyes again.

"But this isn't about us, this is for my Mum." Low blow number one...

"Cassie..."

"Please, for Gerard?" Low blow number two...

'_God, I'm such a wuss,'_ Sarah thought, but if Ms. Scott needed her, if she could help her at all after what she'd done...

"Yeah, alright," Sarah said, defeated, unable to refuse anything in Gerard's name, "Jer gave me your number. I'll call you later."

"Thanks, Sarah. It'll mean a lot to my Mum, and me, too." Nodding, Sarah didn't answer prompting Cassie to slink off, leaving her alone with her friends. Could life suck anymore?

"Get me the hell out of here, Kath," she said rubbing her temples. "I can stay here another second."

"You got it." Kathy and Todd guided Sarah towards their parked car, weaving through the sun-baked, older tombstones and trees. As they retreated from the burial site, Todd sensed a familiar presence. Faltering, he nearly tripped as he craned his head around not paying attention to anything but the feeling.

"What is it, Todd? What's wrong?" His wife asked.

"Not sure." Having already released Sarah's arm, Todd walked a few paces away towards an old, sprawling live oak. "But it feels familiar."

"Todd?" His wife asked again when he stopped, looking confused.

"It's gone." He faced them. "Whatever it was..." he huffed, "it's gone now."

"P-please," Sarah asked, her voice cracking, "just take me home." She looked about to drop as she shivered in Kathy's arms. She'd gone pasty white and trembling.

"We will. Come on, honey. We gotta get her home." He nodded his assent and returned to help walk Sarah to their car, forcing himself to focus on Sarah and not the weird sensation earlier.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Using the shadows as cover, Jareth watched Sarah enter her apartment looking emotionally and physically drained. If possible she looked more exhausted than when he spied her at the cemetery a short time ago. Finding her proved simple enough. Bound together by their souls, he gravitated to her as powerless as a twig in a deluge. It galled him, however, that his first view of her since _that day_ in his Escher room was shared with _him_ as she grieved for _that other_, yet she loved him, the Goblin King?

How fantastically ironic! He always did enjoy dark humor, now he lived it, or live more of it. Part of him wished to enfold her in his embrace and comfort her while the rest of him flat out desired her, wanted to do as Aphrodite suggested and claim her, make her queen, make her his. Erase all traces of _that imposter_ from her heart, body, and soul until Sarah Williams screamed his name in all variations.

Up close the long, plain black dress did little to compliment her and yet...her inherent beauty not only remained undiminished; it had matured and honed to a razor edge which cut him to the quick. His involuntary gasp divulged his hiding place and Sarah jumped, dropping her purse.

"Who's there?" The gloom slowly released him as he stepped forward to face her, his brown leather trousers creaking as he prowled closer, every ounce of his self-control in play to keep his hands from reaching for her.

"Sarah," he said in his lazy drawl, adding a lop-sided smirk.

"Jareth! Of course you'd sneak into my home on today of all days."

"It's lovely to see you, my dear."

"Afraid I can't really say the same," she said sarcastically as she scooped up her purse and plopped it on her dining table with a thump. _'God, I really don't need this right now,' _she added to herself, feeling her irritation prickle and dance.

"Indeed?" he said with a head tilt, one hand resting on a hip. "That's not what I've been lead to believe, Sarah mine." Jareth's smirk turned predator, and the gleam in his eyes made Sarah shiver.

"Whatever..." she waved a hand at him nonchalantly, deciding to overlook her name used in such as possessive manner for the present as she knew part of her really wanted to fight and Jareth just goaded her. If she could get him out of her house for now, get some peace and quiet...

"Look, it's been a really bad day so if you don't mind..."

"No, I don't mind," he replied in a sultry voice as he moved closer, reached for a wild tendril of her hair, and twisted it around his gloved finger. Her dark brown hair melded with the caramel of his glove, mesmerizing her for a few seconds as he toyed with the thick strand. Their eyes never strayed from one other. Sarah felt sparks leap between them and found it hard to breathe.

'_Too soon...it's too soon!' _she admonished herself as her body acutely reacted to Jareth's proximity. Her confusing dreams of him since adolescence teased her with his natural sensuality, and now that she knew the truth of their connection she felt it wash over her full force. But her very real love and grief for Gerard made her feel like she betrayed him by being so close to Jareth so soon.

'_Even though it's Jer's soul in there? Maybe I'm going crazy,'_ she wondered. Besides she kind of had a fully body headache after today, and dealing with the intensity of Jareth was just too much right now. Sighing, Sarah pulled her head back freeing her hair.

"Look Jareth," she said softly, "I meant I'm tired and would like to be left alone right now." Jareth 'tsked' her.

"Is this how you greet your soul mate?"

"Are you serious?" she snapped. "Do you have any idea what I've been through today?"

He shrugged, waving a hand dramatically, "I witnessed _his_ burial. He is of no consequence, a minor detour in our greater history." He moved closer into her personal space, trapping her between him and the dining table. The sooner she forgot Gerard the better.

"How dare you! I love Gerard!" With slingshot speed, Sarah raised her hand to slap his face, but Jareth's retaliatory grip was faster and he held her hand at a safe distance.

"You love _him_?" He pressed the full length of his torso against hers. "Then why, pray tell, have I been so reliably informed that your heart chose me?"

"I...I don't..." Sarah gulped. Everything about him overwhelmed her. The feel of his lithe, firm body through both layers of their clothing, his incredibly strong, fingers around her wrist which he held suspended near his face, and his overpowering scent...indefinable...but powerful and quintessentially masculine. It washed over her, drowning her, and made rational thought practically impossible. He probably did this on purpose, used some twisted pheromone magic to dumb her down. Damn him, it was kind of working too!

"Ah, Sarah, I do think you're lying to me." His voice dropped to a whisper, and he ducked his head lower until a couple of inches separated their faces.

"I'm _not_ lying!" She said and tried to wiggle her hand free. Jareth shifted her hand downwards and locked it behind her back, their torsos smashing together.

"Is that so? Then why is your heart racing? Your skin flushing so delightfully?" He inhaled deeply. "Why can I smell your sudden arousal?"

'_Oh, shit, he can smell that?' _ She thought as she felt another gush of moisture between her legs. The first hit her seconds after he spoke in his sexy baritone from the shadows, and increased with the wave of lust created when he crushed her to him. One of her long suppressed Goblin King fantasies was to be taken by surprise in her home, for Jareth to sneak up on her, forcibly seduce her, and God help her...

'_I'm an evil, evil slut...and I'm soo going to hell...' _Things only worsened when his tongue touched the sensitive skin behind her ear, and she shivered. Her breasts ached, her nipples throbbed and tightened. '_Oh, God...oh, God, Gerard...I'm so sorry!'_

He trailed his tongue down her neck. "Taste it on you? He's not an hour in the grave and already you crave me."

"You bastard!" She leaned her head away from his fucking amazing mouth, "I love Gerard!"

"_Don't_ say his name!" He squeezed her captured wrist and jerked her back towards him, "Don't ever say his name again!" He growled, felt his anger rise even with the other aspect of his body. He never wished to hear _his_ name upon her lips again.

"I hate you..." she whispered viciously. Their lips almost brushed as they panted in time together.

"I'm sure you do, Sarah mine." His said equally as soft but harsh. "Say it often enough you might eventually believe it."

His kiss was forceful and potent, and Sarah's heightened sexual instincts overrode her rational brain. Jareth pushed his tongue passed her lips which hardly fought his entrance. He pulled her as close as possible while keeping her hand trapped at her back. He knew her mind wanted to fight him, but her body welcomed him with open arms, figuratively speaking. Fine by him, milquetoast romance bored him impotent. He rather preferred a good challenge, gave the culmination more spice. The goddess was right, he could feel the soul mate connection blossom between them as they groped each other one handedly. Her fingers fisted in his hair and tugged him closer, hard. Good gods!

Whatever lies she continued to tell herself he planned on obliterating them as quickly as possible. Sarah Williams was rightfully his to claim and she would submit to him. Her moans and writhing assured him of her passion. Fae senses were more acute than humans, and her extreme arousal teased his nostrils. It scented the air like the richest perfume; went straight to his engorged cock and made it throb to the point of pain. Releasing her other hand, he used both of his hands to work her dress upwards while trailing his fingers over her bare thighs to his goal. Sarah grabbed his biceps and dug her nails in through his silk shirt, throwing her head backwards.

"Yes...yes..._please_..." She moaned again once his fingers delved around the border of her soaked panties and into her folds. "Oh, God, yes...touch me!"

Her pelvis arched into his probing digits until he found her canal and thrust inside while his thumb manipulated her swollen clit. They both groaned. She was unbelievably wet! Despite her snugness, his three fingers glided effortlessly into her. Sarah leaned her torso back, balancing on the table edge, while keeping her nail digging grip on his arms. The minor pain made it more exquisite.

"Great Danu, Sarah," he gasped out raggedly, following her forward and threaded a hand behind her head to bring her face closer. Jareth kissed her desperately, frantically, hardly allowing them pauses for air. She returned each one full measure.

She moaned again, "I want you..."

"Sarah," he said between kisses, "I knew you never really loved him." Her sudden and violent attack upon his face with her nails shocked him, made him stumble back a step and clap a hand over his bleeding cheek.

"Don't you ever say that! You're wrong! I love Gerard!" She shouted at him, her face flushing more as she panted in anger and lust.

"_Enough!_" Before Sarah blinked twice, he reached out, grabbed her, spun her 180 degrees and shoved her over the edge of the dining table; his weight holding her torso onto the top while her legs dangled over the side. "That's twice you've struck at me, there will not be a third." He said into her ear. "Do you understand?"

"Get off me! Let me up!" She thrashed and kicked at him blindly.

"No..." he tangled one hand in her hair while the other pulled her dress back up to her waist. "I rather prefer you in this pose, Sarah mine." Licking the back of her neck he added, "And you are _mine_, Sarah."

"Jareth, you asshole," She tried to head butt him, but missed when he drew back. "What the fuck are you doing?" Her voice raised several octaves as her brain comprehended his intentions towards her in this very vulnerable position. Meanwhile, her libido sped up (assuming that were possible) when dark Goblin King Fantasy number fifty-three surfaced. He wouldn't, would he?

"You said you wanted me, was that a lie?"

"I...I..." she sputtered. His lips did marvelous things to the back of her neck, and his gloved hands played over her exposed ass before he ripped off her panties. The weight of him on her back should have been frightening and confining, but God help her it was seriously, fucking turning her on. Sarah's gray matter dissolved as her body fired off messages to her brain that it didn't know how to categorize.

"You do want me don't you, Sarah?" He asked in that annoyingly sardonic tone of his. Fingers slipped back inside of her, probed her intimately as he languidly pumped his obvious (and generous, hallelujah!) erection into her hip. Thickened with lust, his voice puffed blindly in her ear. It was the most erotic experience of her life, including the drug-induced public club sex with Gerard.

'_Now I'm a bitch and slut and I'm really, really going to hell.' _

"Guh..." She managed to grunt. Her hips had a mind of their own, and she felt them rocking with the rhythm of his hand thrusting into her. She felt an additional gush of moisture as her brain shut down and her body's responses took over. God had she ever been this wet before? She needed to stop before she hated herself in the morning. Well, hated herself more than she already did. But, damn if his fingers felt this good what about his...

"Tell me you want me, Sarah, say it or I cease."

"Fuck...you..." she gasped out between the combination of her body's wanton rocking, panting and his evil, evil fingers.

"Yes," he purred, "That _is_ the idea."

She banged her head on the table a few times to clear it, didn't help. She felt a small lump forming, but her out of control lust swamped any pain. Jareth's ministrations and her own body conquered her. She swore she'd kicked Dee's ass if she ever got the chance. How dare she pair her with this arrogant, virile, fae bastard!

"Tell me, Sarah!" His hand slowed, started to withdraw. Her ass arched, searching for contact.

'_Noooo! Please, please! Don't stop, I have to...'_

"Yes, damn it! I want you!" She shouted, "Happy? You fucking fairy asshole!" She added turning her head over her shoulder.

"Very, Sarah mine," Jareth replied as pumped his fingers into her faster until her panting and rocking resumed.

"You'll...fucking...regret...this..." she growled at him.

"I'm sure I will."

With his free hand, he conjured his pants loose and freed his manhood. She was getting close; he sensed it as she started to tremble and her moaning increased. Not about to allow her to end her journey alone, Jareth moved from her, and Sarah gasped at the acute loss of his hand.

"Wha—"she asked. However, before she shifted, Jareth positioned himself behind her, and sheathed himself to the hilt inside of her canal.

"OH FUCK!" She shouted, her back arching until her shoulders rose up at Jareth's first thrust. Incredible! He filled her, stretched her muscles to screaming point. He fit her more perfectly than she ever imagined! Larger than Gerard by at least a couple inches and his girth...sweet fucking, holy mother of...it hurt so fucking good!

"SARAH!" His dreams paled to her in reality. So tight, she strangled him until he believe he'd die right here, thrusting into her hot, wet, pulsing... To manage a few strokes this first time counted as success; he must hurry her along. Grabbing her hips, he held her as he tried to control the pace. He thrust hard and deep.

"YES, _YES_, fuck me!" No, he wouldn't last long with her saying things like that, and propelling her ass into him so vigorously. Already he felt his testicles tightening with his impending orgasm.

"Harder, Jer, harder!" Yeah, alright, he could do that...not catching all she said.

Quickly coating his thumb in her fluids, he spread her buttocks and pressed the tip of his thumb to the rim of her anus. She obviously felt his intention because she shuddered, but didn't pull away or refuse. Timing his hand with his hip's rhythm, Jareth carefully worked his thumb into her tight sphincter muscle. Sarah went wild at the additional sensation, bucking and shoving hard against him. Her inner muscles spasmed and fluttered around his cock and thumb as she screamed her voice ragged with her climax.

"_Ahhh...Gerard, I love you!" _

"_Uh...Sarah!" _

Her clenching undid his already fragile control, and Jareth spiraled after her with his own orgasm, pounding recklessly, almost falling atop her when his legs went numb along with his heart as his conscious brain deciphered what she actually shouted out amidst their first time of passion.

"_**What?**_" He said, voice sharp and frozen as he withdrew from her body with a sickeningly fluid sound, and stood stock-still a few feet away; the epitome of a dick swinging in the breeze. Twisting her torso on the table, her lower half still exposed, she pinned him with her wicked gaze.

"Oops," she said with false sincerity and covered her mouth with her hand, "my mistake." She scooted off the end of her table and pulled her dress down while he gaped, speechless.

"I forgot who I was with there for a minute," she smirked, "Sorry, Goblin King. I guess you're kinda forgettable."

Rage, a black fog of rage coated his rational thoughts, and his hand conjured a crystal before he consciously decided to do so. Clenching the orb in his hand, he drew back his arm to fling it at Sarah.

"Do it!" she yelled at him, her face contorted in the same pain and anger as his. "What are you waiting for, Goblin King?" Some small impulse halted his hand, kept him from releasing the crystal that would end her life.

"I know you want me dead," she shoved his chest, "Fucking do it!"

"Don't tempt me, girl..." he said with growl, glowering at her through his slowly simmering wrath. His mismatched eyes, which she once found attractive, glittered dangerously.

"I fucking hate you!" She shoved him again, forcing him back a few steps. "Get out! Get out of my life!"

With a massive amount of self-control, Jareth dematerialized the crystal, readjusted his clothes with a finger-snap then scowled at Sarah who glared back silently. Every part of her body looked coiled for a fight. Releasing a deep breath, Jareth bowed his head and replied in a mocking tone:

"As you wish, Sarah." Then he vanished. He didn't even bother to use glitter.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> AS ALWAYS - I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY CHARACTERS OR STORIES OF FAN FICTION. THEY ARE WRITTEN FOR FREE AND I MAKE NO MONEY FROM ANY OF THEM. **(I always forget this! bad me!)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Peanut-Butter Pretzles: <strong>I hope I didn't over hype Chap 24...Was it all that you hoped for and more? In that good/bad way? I'll still working out if and how I'll deal with future Toby/J issues. I may or may not go into detail there. Depends on if it works for the overall story when I get to it since this is mainly J/S.

**futrCSI1490: **LOL, Did I distract you from your homework? My bad! Oh, I did take them as compliments. Emotion wrangling is the entire point of writing fiction otherwise I'd still be writing medical articles..*snore*. Ms. Scott...yeah, she's having a rough time but it's important. And J did bounce back quick...for now. Muhhahahaha! Hence the kleenex.

**littlenerd: **Hope you enjoyed it, evil cliffy ending notwithstanding.

**HachimansKitsune: **LOL, Zeus's balls on a platter was a total ad lib, but now you've got me thinking about it and I had to give Dee an excuse for starting to curse that way cause now I'm trying to be all inventive with it. Well, if I were a guy ( or a girl) I'd take care of that little...er...problem that way wouldn't you? Assuming you had no other recourse.

**Lady gaea: **Thanks, I know some were curious as to where this fic could go now that the decision was made. Oh, there's lots of places to go with it. Especially with J/S involved. But worry not. I have a story arc and don't place on dragging this beyond what's feasible. Sorry about the awkward timing. My schedule is weird so I tend to be random. Thanks for the book recommendation I'll have to look into it.

**Lynrinth: **Lol, thanks! Always nice to hear such enthusiasm.

**Cassandra: **Thanks, fixed it.

**Bowie's Mistress: **Thanks! Two nights...well at least you got some sleep, that's good. Hope this chapter pleases and freaks...

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks and you're welcome, glad I could brighten your day. Sounds like your first weeks of school are rough right now, ugh, don't miss it.

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf:**Wouldn't you be? And she's not so much afraid but very, very nervous cause he's a grudge holder and has the power about equal to hers. Not often a non-god being is as strong as a god and Dee is a sort of minor god at that unlike Hera or Zeus. So she's right to be nervous even those she's trying to help she's a busy body. He wasn't so much as depressed as overwhelmed by all the confusing memories which aren't over by the way. He's only begun his path with Gerard, muahahahaha. It's not everyday you learn how you screwed up and the woman you loved sort of loved another. But he's arrogant and he wants her so once he regained his strength of course he's going to go after her. Less mistakes? Yeah, but for an immortal being who doesn't age or die he also doesn't change or adapt well. So learning isn't easy for him. (which is way Jer's memories will be important) Plus he's a spoiled brat king who always gets his way, right?

**Buffy: **You didn't notice the email update...aaaaaa! LOL! At least you didn't miss it and I hope you didn't miss this tasty one. Sorry I scared you with the male "you know what" I guess when you read about J/S sex you just edit out the male J part huh? Whatever works for ya! :o) Cassie's coming around as I tried to show this chapter, mainly for her mom's sake. I've got an interesting plot lined up for Cassie her mom and Jareth and I hope I can pull it off right. I always happy to reply to comments. I know it's making my fics longer but to me answering comments really is half the fun of writing. Makes the process very interactive. So you are very welcome and always thank you for commenting. I'm a naturally chatty kathy (duh right?) I used to answer them privately (still do for certain things) but I've found that often people like to to see what everyone is talking about on both ends.

**Little Margarita: **I've sort of glossed over Sarah's family for now. I'll see how I can fit them in again as I go along. Ms. Scott may or may not be losing it, guess we'll have to see. The Sight is what Todd has, the sixth sense from his Gypsy roots. He can feel things of a supernatural force. Whatever that means, lol! Haven't really worked out his details. But he is very protective of her mainly cause he likes her. Cassie's working it out now (as per my schedule) and thank you for the compliment! I wanted Cassie's mom to be the reason she 'grew up'.

**startraveller776: **Yeah, this was def. an establishing chap. Important but not nearly as exciting. I work hard to avoid writing filler for the sake of filler and the bridge chapters can be weights on a story if one isn't careful. But after this chap you hopeful can see how important last chap set ups were. This chap wouldn't have worked as well or at all without the set ups. Thanks about Sarah's reaction. I really thought about that. She's curious but torn. She doesn't want to betray Jer's memory and she's in denial about how she really feels for Jareth so she can't really face everything yet. She needs time to heal and deal so Jareth's bull in a china shop reaction this chapter does exactly what she didn't need. Her nose rubbed in it. Cassie's coming around. I've been setting up her mom to be her 'savior' basically. I can't have her hate Sarah all story then bam forgive her for no reason. But her mom is a great reason for Cassie to swallow her pride and grow up.

**serena221: **Oh the tangled webs we weave when we first learn to deceive. How will J/S ever untangle themselves from this quagmire of crap? Guess we'll have to read and find out.

**PhoenixBlade: **Tada! You like? Except for the evil cliffy I mean.

**Shenlong Girl: **I couldn't help but add Dee's frustration with J/S. She's about had it with these two which will come out as we move along. Hope you enjoyed ch. 24!

**Anne Oying: **You wouldn't want me to spoil you, would you? huh? You like? Leather fetish...mmmm...oh wait...we're talking about J/G. LOL! I think you'll find they have far more than that in common. No problem! Read away...It's always nice to hear from you in any capacity. Hope you enjoyed this delicously evil chap.

**xxyangxx2006: **LOL, nothing like getting to spy on the GK during THAT! Right? I was just going to have him dream then I thought...I'll take it a bit further...oh yeah...hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness of this chap notwithstanding the evil cliffy.

**Ayjah: **I'm assuming you mean that people in general forget that Jareth is still a man with those pesky male needs? So fun to peek in on them though aren't they? They are well matched, probably a little too well matched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to get this chap out today since RL got in the way this week. But, tada! I haven't even started on Ch 25 however...we'll see what my muse says about it. I usually try to stay a couple chapters ahead but I figured ya'll would rather read this now and maybe I'll get the other started for next week or not. Who knows. Either way at least you'll have a tasty lemon to hold you over even though I did end this on an evil cliffy. The course of true love never did run smooth, as W.S. said. This will have a happy ending (promise!) but will all the crap between them I honestly can't have them just fall into each other's arms and be all kissy face and sacchrine. Seriously? Would that be believable? I think not. More rocks ahead as all our characters delved into their hearts and figure things out. **

**And for those interested, I've posted ch. 5 of my original work on fiction press "Dreams of the Queen" Our main character has just arrived on the new world, woohoo! I've also started the sequel to "I Became Queen" for those who haven't seen it. "The Once and Future Goblin King" A little homage to White's famous Arthurian book "The Once and Future King" (not that it'll follow the story line, lol!) **

**Thanks to all who've faved, alerted and especially those regular reviewers! Awesomeness! Me love this story so much too!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	25. Cause it Hurts Like Hell

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Cause it Hurts Like Hell<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Sarah! What happened?"

Hearing Dee's concerned voice behind her further enflamed Sarah's barely contained, simmering temper incited by Jareth; the slice of moments separating his departure and Dee's arrival giving her little time to de-stress. Standing up from her position, partially leaning forward over her dining table with both hands resting flat to its surface as she huffed out her emotions; Sarah grabbed the first thing available to her to touch and lobbed it at the goddess.

Dee ducked when a large, leather satchel hurled passed her, watching Sarah's personal belongings scatter in the entryway accented with various plastic sounds of shattering. _'Oh no... this can't be good. What the hell did Jareth do?'_

"I'm going to fucking strangle you, Dee!" Sarah said through blanched, thinned lips as she stalked with intention across the room. Sans goddess powers notwithstanding, Sarah looked able to follow-through the threat. Immediately Dee noticed how disheveled Sarah's appearance: her hair mussed, her mourning dress twisted on her frame haphazardly, her lips and eyes puffy at the edges, and a distinct tangy air of..._oh Zeus's inflated ball's...Jareth! _

"Now wait a minute," Dee replied holding up both hands and taking quick, defensive steps back. "Just tell me what happened, maybe I can fix it."

"_Fix it?_ I think you've done enough fixing for several lifetimes!" Sarah followed Dee's backpedaling around the couch. The goddess regretted her haste to come to Sarah's side as soon as her viewing screen located her without first replaying the preceding events. Jareth obviously pursued Sarah physically, possibly forcing her, but what exactly occurred?

"Why did you _ever_ think we should be soul mates?" The shrillness in Sarah's voice increased causing Dee to seriously fear for one of them. Something in the shine of Sarah's eyes alerted Dee; the mortal's emotions flitted at the breaking point.

"Just wait!" Dee flung one hand outwards and Sarah froze mid-stomp, "Will you just wait a minute?"

"Oh, you didn't just..._Dee!_" Unable to move anything except her mouth and eyes, Sarah made like an infuriated statue while Dee shook her head, safe from the mortal.

"Look, hon, I'm sorry but I can't have you attacking me while I'm figuring this out. And I don't want to hurt you." Holding her hands together like a book, Dee opened them to a small private viewing screen away from Sarah's sight. No reason to upset her further while she sorted this mess.

"Dee, un-mojo me right now. I mean it!" She demanded, her insides quivering with the enforced immobility only her facial muscles and voice could express.

"Hang on..." she replied inattentively, staring at the intensely intimate scene between Sarah and Jareth re-playing. "Jareth, you arrogant fool..." Dee mumbled.

Their exchange of power and manipulation, while balanced and potent (she knew Sarah and Jareth were well matched!) was also disturbing by its level of emotional damage and general unhealthiness. For every tactic of excessive control he attempted, Sarah retaliated with a specific maximum damage response. Sadly, neither of them truly got what they wanted while both received more heartache and rejection; regardless of their mutual, powerful yet short-lived, 'happies'.

"About that self-centered jag-off you call my soul mate," Sarah said in a scathing tone.

"Sarah, please," Dee refused to look away from the screen. "I know you're hurt right now, but that's not helping."

"You're damn right I'm hurt! You know what he said to me? What he did?"

"I'm attempting to find out if you'll let me finishing watching," she cut back quickly.

"_What?_" Sarah's eyes boggled, her face blossomed crimson. "That's what you're doing?"

"Mmmhmm..." _'Oh...my...' _Dee thought. While he didn't force her, Jareth did instigate an aggressive level of sex that garnered Sarah's passionate response of around 95% willingness; Dee chuckled softly. Yet she never refused him _and_, Dee considered, Sarah knew she could call on her for assistance at any time and she would answer; assuming they were on positive speaking terms after this incident. If Sarah had truly wanted Jareth to stop, speaking her full name would've settled the timeline causing Dee's frustrated waiting to become irrelevant, as Dee could have come straight to her. _Therefore_...subconsciously Sarah desired Jareth to push her, make their union compulsory. Why?

_'Sarah, Sarah, I'm so sorry things have become so complicated for you.' _She must hold a tremendous amount of guilt regarding Gerard, which conflicted with her very real physical attraction for Jareth. Not to mention her likely anger at Jareth for creating this convoluted, and ultimately tragic, situation. Had he shown more self-control in the beginning none of this need occur.

"Sarah," she said without pausing or looking away from the screen as it showed their last hateful words to each other. "I can't apologize enough for putting you in this position."

A bit calmer, Sarah replied, "You can start by dropping the freeze spell." Nodding, Dee started to free Sarah now that she sounded and looked less likely to attempt deicide; the crazed, hyena-ish look fled from her eyes. Then Dee stopped, noticing the screen playing passed the point of Jareth's departure; it fast-forwarded and displayed a very clear and specific scene.

"Zeus's salty balls..." she whispered before glancing up to stare at Sarah, dumbfounded. Slapping her hands together with a loud clap, Dee vanished the viewing screen then spoke in a rush before waving a hand to free Sarah.

"Sorry about that, hon, take care of yourself, gotta go, will get back with you later, bye!" And she was gone.

"Dee! Dee, you get back here!" Re-mobilized, Sarah stumbled the last few feet, spinning in place where Dee stood seconds ago, her dress and hair flinging about wildly. She kicked the back of her couch a few times shouting, "No fair, I can't zap out too! _Dee!_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

She found him terrorizing his goblins, at least the fully participatory, lesser-brained goblins. The slightly smarter than average goblins (not that many existed) already took to huddling in any convenient, shadowy corner, nook, or cranny most likely to be overlooked by their discontented king. Any half-wit goblin really worth bogging learned fast and learned early to skedaddle once Jareth's capricious temper snapped like Christmas peanut brittle. Sadly, things were back to normal in the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

Dee observed Jareth's junior high tirade from her safe, incorporeal state as he trounced and pounced his hapless goblins into a mass of quivering, chicken-feathered, monsters. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the little blobs of leathery, green flesh. Especially as one-by-one they sailed, boot assisted, through Jareth's throne room window towards the infamous Bog.

"Of all the selfish," kick-_whaahoooo_, "deliberately cruel," kick- _yippee_, "agonizing," kick-kick-_yaooooo_, "_**emasculating**__..." _he ranted quickly diminishing his punting selection.

"_Easily forgettable __**am I**__?_" Neck tendons taut, he shouted after the last goblin too stupid to hide arced gracefully in the air, his high-pitched squealing reminiscently ovine-ish to Jareth's ears. Too overcome by his anger to find comfort in his usual manner of stress relief, Jareth stalked a circuitous route hoping to discover more goblins before opening salvos on the currently law-abiding poultry. Not that he disapproved of poultry kicking whatsoever; he quite enjoyed it. The damned, bloody birds, however, had the tendency to fight and peck; the foul creatures ruining many a fine pair of boots over the years.

"I'll give that last one an eight point five," Dee deadpanned as she visibly incorporated, "but needs more spin."

"YOU!" Jareth whirled about, his platinum locks flying; his entire body coiled with tension from his gloved fists to his prominent glower. This was not a Goblin King in the midst of happiness.

"What...are you...doing here?" he managed to spit out between teeth clenched hard to give orthodontists nightmares, or delusions of grandeur if they were inclined to avarice.

"Don't you think I'm just as tired of this merry-go-round as the two of you?" She replied tartly, pointing an accusatory finger at him, her aggravation at their mule-headedness overcoming, for once, Jareth's naturally intimidating personality. "I mean, _really!_ What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wha—"Jareth's long-legged march towards her faltered upon her attack; unused to being addressed in this manner, he blinked in rapid succession, his complexion congesting to a ruddy coloration while the goddess ranted and paced in his throne room.

"I go to all the trouble of not only selecting the perfect," she paused, glaring at him, her purple eyes sparking, "THE PERFECT mortal, mind you!" Jareth's breath drew in harshly as if to speak, but Dee's increasingly louder tone overrode him; he could only stand, ineffectual in his own seat of power, as the goddess continued.

"And what do you do you? You go and wake up my sadist father with your wailing and sobbing. Then...THEN...you nearly muck up the whole thing with your selfish wish!" Watching the beautiful blond incense herself, not allowing him his own anger, Jareth considered banishing her with a crystal—his hand twisted circumspectly at his flank, her vision turned away. He certainly did _not _need someone's outranking fuming!

Dee's eyes pinned him, "I don't you even think about using magic on me, buster!"

"I would never..."

"'I would never...' "Dee parroted at him, mocking his voice, her head tilting back and forth as she spoke. "Oh I just bet you wouldn't! I see that devious look in your eyes. I can zap you into next Tuesday for a warm up, and you won't even remember what hit you, Goblin King." She threatened, and Jareth swore her eyes swirled different shades of violet iridescence; the unbridled nerve!

"Are you quite finished?" He said; his voice colder than the Forbidden Wastes, one brow arched regally.

"Have you any idea how much effort I've put into smoothing things out for you two?"

His impassive look withheld answers; undaunted, she persisted.

"And what do you do the first chance? The FIRST CHANCE! You push her 'til she nearly breaks."

"Nonsense," he said, suddenly blasé, "Sarah is nowhere near breaking, she possesses the fiber of a Goblin Queen." Dropping his voice an octave he added in a purr, "And don't allow her to lie to you, she enjoyed every minute of our interlude."

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you?" Dee huffed. "I _told_ you to be patient, I _told_ you to wait."

"No one _tells_ me my business!"

"And now look what's happened, look what you've created." Calling forth a small viewing screen, Dee showed him Sarah currently in her home, alternating crying then cursing his name then more crying. A shadow of tender emotion traveled across his face: his eyes melted, the lines of his lips softened, before he closed down, stoic.

"I am the injured party, she is right to feel regret." He shrugged, looking away to his circular window, perhaps wishing upon another flying goblin.

"Wow...you really are an ass." She waved the screen away. "Well..." Dee stepped back, disappointed. "You both deserve whatever pain you dish out for each other then. I'm done with you both. Hope you enjoy the death of your realm, Goblin King." And with that Aphrodite winked from the Goblin Kingdom, all too happy to be leaving behind the arrogant, self-centered monarch to his self-imposed heartache.

'_That's the thanks one gets for trying to save a world,' _she thought, watching Jareth's chilly demeanor observe her depart from his presence. _'Free will really is a bitch.'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Damn, Sarah, I can't believe he did that."

"I know, Kath."

Comfortably together again, they sat on Sarah's couch swapping man-bashing stories, which mainly circulated around Jareth-bashing stories, or really just the one Jareth-bashing story since Sarah didn't know any post-labyrinth others; yet she felt certain the near future ensured more such stories. He was, afterall, the Goblin King; and bound to create havoc of the Jareth-bashing sort. She did, however, leave out the more _personal _details of the experience. Kathy may be her best friend, but there were some things you didn't share with even the best-est of friends.

"Right after Gerard's funeral too." Kathy commiserated with a frowning head shake. "I mean, give a girl a chance to breathe."

"I know, right?" Sarah passed the Ben and Jerry's Heath Bar Crunch back after taking an extra-large scoop which she proceeded to lick like a Popsicle. "At least I haven't heard anything from him for over a week."

"Do you think he took you seriously?"

"You mean about the 'get out of my life' part?"

"Yeah."

Sarah shrugged as she indulged her grief and stress with sugar-creamy goodness, mumbling, "I donno know. He was persistent years ago."

"In the labyrinth?"

"Yeah, then..." Sarah gave her friend an odd look for a moment, "It's still so weird that I can talk to you guys about this now. Sort of makes it all...more real somehow."

Patting her leg, Kathy smiled, "I just wished you would've told me years earlier, Sarah. What a hard secret to keep and you were so young."

"At least I won Toby back."

"And how's that going?"

"I talked to my family yesterday. They're getting their heads around it. Toby is bouncing back quickly. At least he isn't mad at me anymore."

"Have you talked to Cassie yet?"

"A short phone call, breaking the ice; we're talking about meeting for coffee, all three of us."

"Wow, she really means it. And work?"

"Okay, I guess. Was never my dream job and now...well, I'm just taking one day at a time." She didn't mention the bizarre dreams which started the night after she kicked Jareth out, hoping Kathy wouldn't either. Every night either Gerard or Jareth visited, usually separate, sometimes together. They rarely spoke, but she saw blame in Gerard's eyes and hatred in Jareth's; yet it didn't interrupt the x-rated versions which were always as pleasant as one might hope. Guess hate sex really was hot.

"Speaking of dreams, anymore for you or Toby?"

'_Drat...so close...' _Sarah thought then answered casually, "A few for me...just run-of-the-mill dreams," Sarah lied, adding to herself, _not nightmares exactly, just really bizarro..._ "And none of us, even Dee, can figure out why they started randomly for him right before Gerard and I showed up."

"With everything I've learned the last two weeks, it makes me wonder who's up there pulling all of our strings."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, well, remember I met a few of them."

"I know that's what's so freaky. Hey...are you okay?" Kathy asked when she noticed her friend cringe slightly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Sarah pressed hand to her abdomen, grimacing, "just a cramp for second, it's gone."

"Ugh, I hate cramps. You need anything? I've got some pills in my purse."

"Just more Ben and Jerry's...quit hogging all the good stuff!" Sarah held out her hand, making a gimme motion, her spoon at the ready.

"Greedy, greedy, don't eat so much or you'll make yourself sick. This stuff is rich." Handing over the carton, Kathy watched, awestruck while Sarah demolished several more scoops complete with large hunks of heath bar then loudly burped.

"Girl, _puh-leeze_! You're talking to the pro of ice cream therapy. I can eat two pints myself!"

"That's right, I forgot. You're the sick-o. I don't know how you can eat that much and not puke."

"Told you, professional..." she said cleaning a large spoonful of coffee flavored, chocolate-covered toffee endued deliciousness while making a yummy sound and grinning.

* * *

><p>Later that night, hours after Kathy left, Sarah awoke to the roiling sensation of her stomach giving her less than 60 seconds warning: upchucking was imminent and inevitable. Scrambling from her tangled bed sheets, which reflected the snarling of her dreams starring Gerard and Jareth and all the sleep deprivation associated by grief, guilt, and out-of-control hormones; Sarah bee-lined for her bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to release her partly digested offering of machine-churned milk fats to the porcelain yakness god.<p>

Holy Mulroney! She'd never vomited like this before...she felt her stomach turning itself inside out; all her core muscles squeezing harder, tighter and _shoving_ upwards again and again and again until catching her breath between bouts became near impossible. Good God, could people suffocate doing this? Eyes bugging out, fluids spewing explosively from her innards; Sarah thought there couldn't possibly be another free, unabsorbed drop to be expelled.

Gasping raggedly, she laid her febrile cheek on the cool edge of the toilet, too exhausted to wipe her mouth or spit. The nausea remained but the vomiting seemed to have passed, yet she feared the merest of motions might trigger another attack. Maybe Kathy was right afterall, too much ice cream. So much for her title belt; she'd gladly relinquish it after this experience.

"I'll just...rest here...for a bit..." she mumbled to the implacable toilet standing at the ready for his next offering. Seriously, no more Ben and Jerry's...ever...ugh...

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Jareth aimlessly wandered the tunnels searching for an elusive bit of...something; he knew not what only that it would present itself recognizable when he located it. This troublesome niggling started after Sarah's heart-eradicating abuse, followed by Aphrodite's abrupt, insulting visit; its annoyance increasing every day over the fortnight, as if a dormouse gnawed inside his skull until it turned from irritation to mildly painful. No rest found him, no peace, no release but this insistence nibbling.

Avoiding touching the ancient stone walls when possible, keeping his freshly conjured leather jacket and tails clean; he swiftly wove his path deeper into the subterranean labyrinth, a glow crystal lighting his way. Like the bowels of an unseemly creature (and smelling near as bad) he felt it lure him passed the hedge maze above, a zip of familiar energy stringing him along. When would this peculiar feeling cease...Freeing him to...to...what?

A low growl rumbled in his chest, echoing in the close confines of the tunnel, calling forth images to his mind of a maimed animal; he would turn feral should he live forever with Sarah's rejection. What was he doing down here? When had he begun this irregular quest? He'd forgotten. Though he did remember he disliked the tunnels below his labyrinth, his disliked them immensely; yet he slogged through the detestable, damp passageways searching for that random bit he felt lost, and knew should be around the next murky corner. Much like whenever he misplaced his motor keys at his London flat...

'_London what...?' _Jareth drew up short; his long, rapid strides skidding in a puddle, splashing the upper calves of his boots. '_Where in the name of Danu did that thought come from?' _Swallowing thickly, he glanced around, realizing what area of tunnels he presently stood.

"Oh Danu, please not here," he whispered; the entrance to the false alarms. Where _she_ once confronted him, spoiled, conceited brat that she was; with a shuddering breath, Jareth slid his eyes to The Spot, the place she brazened up to him so long ago, and felt that missing piece click.

"No, not this." Hours of walking the tunnels only to discover this end; reluctantly he walked, stiff-legged, to rest his forehead on the wall, and closed his eyes. _He remembered._ Every second in the presence of her innocence looped in his mind: the brightness of her eyes, her glossy hair he so longed to weave his fingers through, the light scent of wildflowers constantly trailing in her wake—how it made him ache for her, yearn to press his lips to her unsullied rosebuds, and her bravery—standing up to him, daring him to push her.

"_Sarah_." He moaned, both hands pressed flat to the irregular stones, fingers clawed between the crevices, his breaths coming in pants. Stale mildew filled his nostrils at first, and then a sweeter, cleaner aroma...linens and lilies...he smiled. He remembered this too. Pictures of adult Sarah overlapped her younger version: Sarah leaning back against a door, Sarah eagerly looking upwards at him as she licked her lips, Sarah tilting her head to bare her neck to him, inviting him to ravish her, Sarah calling him Gerard. Remembered words floated:

_'Tell me, Sarah, how are you enjoying your evening?'_

"NO!" Pushing himself off the wall with both hands, Jareth stumbled back at an angle, smacking his shoulder into the opposite side; the pain sharpened him, brought him to the present.

"I'm not him! He's not me!" Baring his teeth, he shouted in the tunnels; he voice reverberating endlessly beneath the labyrinth proper. "Aphrodite, what have you done to me?"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> AS ALWAYS - I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY CHARACTERS OR STORIES OF FAN FICTION. THEY ARE WRITTEN FOR FREE AND I MAKE NO MONEY FROM ANY OF THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayjah: <strong>Yes, I agree but when you're used to getting what you want when you want it...well, things tend to get BANGED around. LOL! And he did one up Gerard easily didn't he?

**startraveller776: **LOL, Thanks! I was going to say "You can lead a GK to love, but you can't make him want it" but changed it to accept since love it about accepting and GK did want it anyhow. That was a total ad-lib line as I wrote. I love rewriting old adages when they fit. Cassie is coming around slowly. I want to make her believable. Sarah is very conflicted, and I'm not done with her yet. And when she's pissed, yeah, potty mouth. J really messed up, but he's sort conflicted right now too. Really should've waited.

**Peanut Butter Pretzles: **Sarah doesn't quite get her. She is a goddess afterall, even if she's a bungler too. Jareth and Gerard's memories haven't...mmm...coalesced yet. They both have some issues to work out.

**HachimansKitsune: **Awesome! Have you found your voice yet? Cause I think I heard it in your fic somewhere. LOL, thanks for the bow! I do try to keep everyone titillated. It's going to be hard to come back after that scene. Fantasy #53...that was another ad-lib as I wrote. Thought...hey these would be funny. Hope I don't get you in trouble with the hubby, lol!

**holmsie: **So #53 was a hit! Awesome! Privacy is always a good thing. Jareth is as Jareth does, sigh. I can't make him do a thing. The ring...we'll see. Thanks!

**insensitive: **No prob about reviews, just happy you're enjoying it! Jareth did have a major ego blow but he really should've waited. She is as cruel as him.

**littlenerd: **lol, thanks, here ya go!

**Bowie's Mistress: **It was a bit warm a little while ago, lol! Do you really want me to answer that question about Gerard?

**futrCSI1490: **Have you reclaimed your jaw yet? You do not approve, huh? Thought Sarah was too cruel? Interesting...there is drama on the horizon...

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **No, it's not wrong of you at all. In fact I wondered how many would remember that little sex/name twist. LOL! She can be so very cruel and so can he. As usual you have a way of paraphrasing my story so insightfully; are you sure you're not cheating? LOL! Interesting story about your previous husband...weird. Good luck with the red haired fellow someday. Now you understand my A/N in the chapter before, I wrote last chapter very careful to toe that line of aggressive sex but not rape. I did not want rape to be a part of this story but I wanted J to push S. Makes me wonder that no matter how long J might've waited he still would've had to push her due to her guilt. Now we'll never know. Thanks!

**Little Margarita: **LOL, yeah...I do shoot for mega response. People in love often do act crazy. There are some studies that show how their brain chemistry is freakishly altered. Seriously. Ms. Scott will be around again later on.

**rahnasmomma: **He is yummy isn't he? And often so easy to write! Yeah, it'll be nice to get the bad stuff done but then the story will be over. :o(

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL!

**serena221: **He did think about comforting her then skipped right to the sex-guy! I'm still not sure how GK will react when he meets Ms. Scott, it'll be interesting to find out! Ah, yes...you see a bit of the future...a bit.

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks! She had words with both and ditched...for now.

**CoffeeKris: **Thanks! I saw you on the Harem, you mentioned there how you'd been away for awhile. Welcome back! I joined up a year ago Oct, been writing like crazy. Thanks! Glad you caught up and are enjoying my story!

**Anne Oying: **LOL, sorry! I did spend a lot of time fleshing out Gerard with the intention to kill him off. What can I say, I'm evil. Flat characters are no fun to kill. No one cares about them! That's why writers kill off interesting ones, for the angst! The ring again...hehehe...Thanks for the review, short or otherwise. I get it about FP, no prob! Stop by when you can! Thanks!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, down girl! Down!

**naiad8: **Thanks! Well, I'm glad you found it now! I do love angst, tension, plot twists, smut, violence, and all variety of layered characters. Glad you're enjoying it!

**CassiMac: **LOL, well I have to stop somewhere...Thanks! Gray characters are often my fave too. They're the most interesting to write and discuss. They get so many mixed reviews because they are so real. People are rarely so good or evil and have many reasons (good and bad) for why they do things. I love writing about that.

**BuffyMyraRae: **You're welcome! And thank you for the typed out review...I feel extra special! Dee/cu-kid, she and I chat on occasion. I've been telling her to get her butt/fingers in gear and finish the next chapter of Prologue. She's been busy at a new job and a tough fight scene chapter...STILL! Goddess Dee, she didn't think he'd go off and do that! She hoped to reassure him but even when you can see the future that damn free will messes things up all the time. Yeah...getting it all together...yeah...it's a bit tough right now. It's a big reason why I'm not two chapters ahead. Usually I can just sit and write not stop but this has been tough. I know exactly how I want the story to arc and end but getting there is proving difficult. And RL has been busier than normal lately. Jareth is better, but Gerard...he's still important. Awww...don't hate the penis. LOL! It's friends with some of girls. Sarah is not a brat, bitch yes, brat no. She's mature and focused just very conflicted right now. Awesome that I can keep you so on edge. I love that! Afterall why bother writing fiction if you can freak out your readers. My muse is okay, probably just tired. After I got some good sleep this week I knew exactly how to start off this chapter. Thanks!

**LadyWAW: **Thanks! Glad you found it now. I've have several new people find it this week, that's awesome! Enjoy!

**xxyangxx2006: **Oh you didn't? well...surprise! Excellent! Enjoy 'Queen' and I'm glad Jareth is in character here and the difference between him and Gerard is obvious. I was very meticulous about how I wrote Gerard to get that hint of Jareth but keep Jer himself. Fine line to write.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took me several days to even get started on this, but after several good nights' of sleep things started to click. I can tell when I'm too tired I just stare at the blank screen. It doesn't help that this is the most difficult part of the story to write, very frustrating really. I know what I want and where I want to go but it's not flowing as easily as I'm used to. Not that I'm giving up! Oh no! But I was surprised that I got this chapter finished faster than I anticipated. My other stories are still waiting for me to visit them. I will. Plus I've been reading a new book I found. "Creative Writing for the Advanced College Course" written by George Guion Williams in 1935- Houston Rice Uni. English Professor. This man was freaking brilliant! Been distracting me this week.**


	26. In Search of New Dreams

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Search of New Dreams<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sitting in the coffee shop, the very one her brother first met Sarah, proved as emotionally uncomfortable as Cassie imagined; but she was doing this for her mother, she reminded herself, glancing over the rim of her coffee mug held two handed at the precipice of her lips...her mother who sat across nursing a Café Americano. Discreetly she observed how her mum's eyes darted to the front door every time the chime sounded; she barely enjoyed her coffee, but for the anxiousness for Sarah's arrival, not that Sarah was late rather they were early.

She worried for her mum's sanity. Surely obsessing over Gerard's girlfriend/almost fiancée combined with her lack of acceptation regarding her brother's death could come to no good, but always a dutiful daughter even when she wasn't a first-rate girl, Cassie capitulated to her mother's wishes and whims on the matter, for now. Besides, Cassie reflected, her mother was spot on about one thing; it _was_ something Gerard would have wanted, for the three ladies he loved best in his life to get along. After failing him so miserably she could at least do right by him where their mum was concerned.

_'Jer,' _she sent out to the ether, prayer-like, '_where ever you are,_ _please forgive me. I really cocked up and if I...' _Her throat tightened at the next thought, a difficult admission even in the privacy of her own mind, but no less valuable, '_if I could do things over...' _she audibly sighed, her mum glanced up giving her a tiny smile. Cassie smiled back over the coffee mug still partially masking her face.

_ 'Oh Jer, I miss you so much.' _Beginnings of tears prickled beneath her eyelids. _'And I promise to make a real go of this...whatever this is...with Sarah for you.' _

"Cassie, dear," her mum said, leaning forward in her leather club chair, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, Mum," she smiled, feeling her lips stretch in her first genuine smile in weeks, "I am."

"That's good, dear, because Sarah just walked in."

"Oh?" Cassie turned around in her chair; Sarah walked towards them looking wary, her steps mincing and hesitant. Well, no time like the present.

"Sarah," Cassie greeted her, standing and smiling with her mother. That Sarah's gait visibly faltered spoke volumes to Cassie, much work to be done on her end.

"Cassie, Ms. Scott," she replied, nodding to Cassie while returning Ms. Scott's heartfelt hug.

"It's good to see you in better circumstances, Sarah, and _please_, call me Georgia."

"Oh, okay..." Sarah answered taking a seat between them. '_At least she didn't ask me to call her mom, don't think I could handle that.' _

"How have you been, dear," Ms. Scott rested her hand on Sarah's forearm, "you look washed out." Sarah saw valid distress in her eyes, heard it in her voice, even Cassie seemed concerned beyond professional nursing interest...okay...that was just weird.

"Do I?" Nausea still taunted her stomach, less severe than last night but persistently low-level—mild case of stomach flu maybe? Ms. Scott placed the back of her hand to her forehead, her lips pursed.

"No fever, some tea perhaps?" Sarah nodded. "Ginger tea is excellent for stomach upset." Ms. Scott silently indicated to her daughter to gain the wait staffs' attention.

"May I help you?" A waiter asked.

"Ginger tea, please," Cassie ordered.

"Sorry, we only have ginger peach, would that be okay?" Cassie glanced at Sarah whose lips curled down slightly.

"I'm not very fond of peach," Sarah explained giving Cassie a pointed stare, thinking both of her labyrinth experience and Jeff's poisoning of her Fuzzy Navel a few weeks ago. Ms. Scott, unaware of the connection, went on to assure Sarah that ginger peach tea was very subtly favored and the ginger's benefit well worth the trouble. Order taken, the employee wandered off while Ms. Scott continued speaking, rambling.

"Jer dislikes peaches so, ever since he was a young boy, remember Cassie?"

"Not really, probably too young, Mum," Cassie said noticing Sarah's tenseness.

"Maybe so...but he does you know, disliked anything peach for the longest time, strangest thing." Ms. Scott murmured, eyes distancing with memories.

"One day, while at the summer lake house, some of the meaner neighborhood boys—I always believed them to be jealous of my exceptionally, sensitive boy— discovered his almost phobic revulsion of peaches and tormented him mercilessly, bullied him into stealing some from the market as some sort of initiation then held him down, force feeding him the fruit."

"That's terrible, Ms, I mean G-Georgia!"

"God, Mum! I never knew that!"

"Mmm...Not a thing he prefers to recollect I'm sure. Oh my, don't tell him I told you!" She exclaimed then continued, "Eventually he found his way home, bruised and bloodied, covered in peach juice and pulp," she fervently went on to the rapt younger women, "after that he made himself overcome his distaste of peaches, and anything else he perceived as a weakness." Ms. Scott ended with an odd half smile and glazed eyes, her coffee loosely held in her hands.

"Is that when Dad starting teaching him to fight?" Cassie asked; the skill he later passed on to his tomboy sister.

"I believe so, Cassie, I believe so." Her eyes still unfocused, Ms. Scott sipped her coffee, a wistful gaze to her countenance, "My Jer is such a graceful soul; I'm afraid this world is far too harsh for him."

Sarah and Cassie exchanged uneasy looks, each with differing thoughts on the matter. For Sarah, she wondered if and how she might ever disclose the truth of Gerard's existence to the two women; for Cassie, she worried that her mother's sanity hung by the merest fingernail, that the slightest release of tension and her fall would be sure and swift.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Perennially in season peach orchards lined the eastern shores of the Goblin Kingdom's primary lake, its vastness humbling even the arrogant Goblin King; it had long been his favored place for contemplation. Sitting on the stone bench placed by him decades ago for that very purpose, Jareth watched with distraction from his disquieting inner turmoil as various indigenous Underground waterfowl danced on the water's gemstone surface; their erratic honks and squawks surprisingly soothing. How easy to lose oneself in the unpredictability of nature...Above or Underground.

A sharp breeze carried the scent of ripening peaches; he inhaled, filling his lungs to capacity. It felt good to be alive, to be strong, to be...whatever it was he was becoming. After living a long life of few recriminations, he admitted that self-delusion was never his forte; resistance—yes, denial—no. This change within him, it was inevitable and without Dee's intervention, he deduced everlasting.

Peaches...the scent of peaches brought him to this conclusion because _he remembered_.

He remembered fearing the pale, orange-ish fruit in all its variations. Strange to panic before produce, but the boyhood remembrance of terror was acute. One might forget one's name in mortal old age, but fright remains as fresh as picked berries. Coming to his favorite place at this lake to ponder his frustrating circumstances with Sarah and his new immortal life, the vivid memories of his mortal childhood phobia submerged him at the first whiff of the enchanted peach orchards.

Being a scrawny young boy, gifted with gentle yet quick intelligence, the bullies delighted in learning of a new chink in his mental armor; they did not spare him any indignity their limited imaginations invented. He remembered his mother, how she lovingly wiped his face clean of the stickiness, the warm cloth scrubbing his skin; she hugged him, kissed his brow and told him she loved him. Her name was Georgia Scott, and from a yawning well within him, Jareth realized..._he missed her_...a mortal woman he should not know, yet missed terribly. _Because of the scent of peaches._

"Bloody hell," he muttered surprising himself again at his choice of words. "I mean...Great Danu!" He said louder, his voice floating out over the open water, dissipating to disturb no one, nothing. How long since he felt connection to another being other than Sarah? His people long dead, his fae parents subsumed into the mists during his childhood, their own magic failing. Left behind, alone, he understood little in the ways of love and caring.

Each day he slipped, bits and pieces of the man, Gerard, oozing into his mind until he caught fewer and fewer mistakes. He should feel angry, he wanted to be enraged at this perversion, this violation of his most private self, yet he could not. A blanket of prevailing calmness settled over him, its woolen spell buffering his passions from full and complete action. Like sitting at the lake: it composed him, made him serene, it made him...content.

"I thought I'd find you here." A rough voice spoke behind him, disrupting his peace.

"Hoggle," Jareth replied, refusing to turn around, leaving his view of the water. "Can't leave well enough alone, hmm?" He asked, trying for rancor, achieving diluted acid. Until now, he successfully avoided the one subject in his kingdom who knew him the longest, better than any other. The dwarf's shuffling gait drew closer until Jareth spied him in the corner of his vision, pesky old thing.

"I'd leave ya alone if I could, ya know that," he scolded, hands on hips. "But I've known you too long for that, ya rat."

Rolling his eyes, Jareth replied, "Your respect for your monarch is overwhelming. What do you what?"

"This ain't about what I want; this is about how you're acting, what ya want, and how you're going about getting it."

"And you're going to enlighten me, Todd?"

"See!" Hoggle pointed at him, stomping his foot, "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

"_What?_ What are you talking about?" He snapped, losing patience.

"Ya used to mess up my name a bit, but now ya either get it right or ya call me Todd. Who's Todd?" Head tilted inquisitively up at him, Jareth spied actual worry in Hoggle's bugged eyes.

"I...oh bloody hell...Danu, _Great Danu!_" With a growl, Jareth leapt to his feet and paced, hands clasped to the small of his back. Who the buggering hell was Todd? Buggering hell? Arggh! He felt as though his mind ran about without his permission, doing and thinking and saying things he didn't wholly understand.

"She's too good for ya," Hoggle announced bluntly, yet compassionately, bringing Jareth to a halt, "ya know that right?"

"All too well, old friend," Jareth replied, finally meeting Hoggle's intent look.

"So what'da gonna do, Jareth?"

The Goblin King broke off, looking out over the water once again breathing deeply, resolute, the scent of peaches filling his nostrils and lungs, bringing him contentment once again; a plan formulated.

"Whatever I must."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Sarah stared and stared and stared some more. This could not be happening; her brain refused to comprehend the information laid out simply before her. Instead it ran loop-da-loops rerunning the few weeks starting with Jareth's first and last visit the day of Gerard's funeral; how it unlocked a watershed of diverging emotions, and every day since she felt the rollercoaster, up days, down days, numb, intense and all those in between.

And don't forget being sick; cause depression just isn't depression without lack of appetite and daily nausea. Thinking that, Sarah trudged through her days feeling hints of her old anxiety sneaking back while her anger at Jareth simmered. He'd apparently taken her seriously, he'd stayed away, not even sending a goblin peeping. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, Jareth staying away, not the goblins. Parts decidedly south of her waist missed him, but her heart and mind...not so much; whenever she allowed herself to consciously think about him ire welled up, acrid and bitter. No wonder she stayed sick.

It wasn't until Kathy commented yesterday on how pale she'd looked since the funeral that Sarah realized it might be more than depression. She recalled sitting at lunch, the tuna salad giving her the evil eye, hard hitting queasiness taking root once again in her gut, while Kathy mentioned how ill she appeared. She passed it off as a 24 hour bug (lasting weeks) nothing serious, Kathy squinted at her suspiciously but refrained from arguing. Once the idea got planted, however, Sarah's fertile imagination joined forces with her logic and counted back.

The next commonsense step had Sarah stopping at the drug store then fidgeting throughout her afternoon at work, tossing and turning at night (more guilt dreams—this latest starred Gerard raising up from his coffin ala zombie, the lid popping open as they lowered it into his grave, wilted stargazer lilies scattering in the grass as he pointed at Sarah and screeched like a pod person, probably just too much late night movie watching—and yeah, lots of satisfying restfulness afterwards) and she woke, bleary-eyed and grumpy to commence her half-squat fumble over the toilet with the stupid kit which advertised -_results in less than five minutes! _Who knew five minutes could last a half an hour? The upshot being her gaping at the evil double blue lines on the stick sitting on her bathroom vanity; the little demons adding their share of mocking to her fucked up life.

"Unbelievable, the fairy bastard got me pregnant on the first try," she said dully, glaring at the dime store, plastic stick whence she peed on minutes ago because the first pee of the day was the best pee of the day according to the fold out instructions in four languages (and graphic visual directions...eww!)

"Unless, it's Gerard's...oh crap." The nausea welled up, not all hormones this time. And she knew, without doubt as she counted back the days (using her fingers before running to grab her fridge calendar for confirmation), her ovulation happened sometime THAT WEEK when she had unprotected, wild monkey sex with both Jer and Jareth, both times close enough that either one might be the father.

"Double crap, what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I ever stop taking the pill?" _Cause you weren't having sex for two years, remember? Why waste the money..._

"Triple crap!"

Leaning forward at the waist, she lightly pounded her head on the kitchen countertop; the precaution of using condoms never occurred to her or Gerard and definitely not Jareth, she released a short laugh. Yeah, have that conversation with the Goblin King—_'No glove no love!' _She barely remained sane during the one act, retaining the ability to consciously refuse without prophylactics..._right_.

"The darn goddess! She probably made me ovulate on purpose!" Throwing the offensive, lying stick across the kitchen, Sarah stomped into her bedroom, throwing herself on the edge of her bed to work up a world-class pout; been a good while since she indulged. Too early to call Kathy and Todd, she decided to wait a bit then head to their place for emotional support; could call home but talking to Karen would make her cry, and telling her dad...oh no, not yet. As for Jareth...

"Plot to get me preggers against my will; if she thinks that'll make me call him..." Arms tightly crossed over her chest, she yelled at the ceiling:

"Cold day in hell, Goblin King!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Kathy handed the glass of lemonade to Sarah while they waited for pizza delivery; Todd reached up from his position across from Sarah taking the other glass from his wife. About thirty minutes ago, Sarah showed up at their front door, Saturday lunchtime, raving on about manipulative goddesses and Goblin Kings. Todd sent their girls to their room to play, giving the adults a bit of privacy.

"Start over, Sarah, what happened?" Kathy asked, settling on the couch next to Sarah. Setting her glass on the coffee table, Sarah rummaged through her purse, and pulled out a small plastic baggie containing a white stick.

"This happened." She handed it to her friend whose eyes widened; two children and she effortlessly recognized a positive pregnancy test.  
>"Oh Sarah..."<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" Todd asked, brows arched up, lemonade raised mid-drink.

"If you think it means someone's rabbit died then, yeah, it's exactly what you think it is," Sarah deadpanned, her emotions in her voice tittering on out-of-control.

"Yeah...that's what I thought." Todd finished taking his drink more to give himself time to think and process than to quench any thirst. _Oh boy, pregnant and the father died..._

"Do you know who?" Kathy asked.

"No, I...uh...can't be sure just yet."

"Sure about what, wait," Todd glanced quickly between his wife and her best friend, "what did I miss?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"You asked me not to."

"Right...well, Todd," Sarah rubbed her temples, her eyes downcast, "I had sex with Jareth the day of Gerard's funeral."

"Oh...OH! Shit..." He gulped, cupped his hand over his mouth thoughtfully, eyes darting back and forth. They stared back at him, waiting for him to digest the information. That could only mean; if she knew her cycle as well as his wife knew hers and complained about the unfairness of nature, thereby forcing him to know things about women he swore to prompting forget as soon as humanly possible.

"Exactly," Sarah agreed. Seeing Todd comprehend her predicament.

"I wondered about this yesterday at lunch, but I didn't want to say anything." Kathy scooted closer, draping an arm around her back and pulling Sarah into an embrace. God, she needed this. A shivered ran through Sarah as her control weakened.

"I know; that's why I got the test."

"What are you going to do?"

Todd perked up, "What do you mean? Sarah? You're going to tell him, right?"

"I...I don't know, Todd."

"Don't know? You've got to tell him!"

"What if it isn't his? What if it's Jer's? Who knows what he'll do." She shuddered at the thought of a jealous, enraged Jareth faced with Gerard's child. Her bizarro love triangle with the same man's soul in different physical incarnations, damn...how did things get so messed up?

"But...you can't keep this from him," Todd insisted. Being a father was very important to him; if Kathy had kept knowledge of his daughter's birth from him, if they never married; well...the thought of being without his children frightened him beyond words. Yeah, he understood the weirdness of the Gerard-not-Gerard/Jareth-not-Jareth possibilities, still...the guy deserved to know the truth, be allowed to make his own mind up. Todd never met this Jareth guy, maybe he'd shock them all by doing the right thing.

"Maybe it won't matter," Sarah stated in a bland tone, depressed.

"Sarah, you wouldn't!" Kathy said, pulled back to look at her fully. "You can't!" Mouth open, Todd gaped at them both, processing their subtext conversation.

"I haven't decided anything yet! I only figured it out this morning!" Sarah snapped, tossing her hands up, "I don't know what to do!"

"Wait...You _are_ going to have it, right?" Todd asked, "_Right?_" When Sarah didn't answer he stood up and circled the living room, hands and arms frantically waving in the air. "Look...I know I don't know this Jareth and I didn't hit it off with Gerard, but if it's Gerard's child you can't do that, Sarah. You can't just get an abortion! Not now, not after what's happened!"

"I know..." she mumbled.

"Not after choosing his death!"

"I KNOW!" Angry tears slid over her cheeks as she faced Todd towering over her, his hands fisted at his sides, red faced.

"It's not _RIGHT!" _ Todd added. "No matter who's it is!"

"Baby, stop yelling," Kathy said, calmly, grasping his hand to ground him, her other arm still around Sarah.

"_I'm not yelling_!" He shouted then looked sheepish, adding in a soft, apologetic voice, "Much. Damn, sorry, it just freaks me out hearing you talk like this, Sarah." Grabbing at his control, Todd shoved his body back into his recliner, gulping the last of his lemonade to shut his mouth.

"I know, Todd, it's alright," she said, miserable, her shoulders and head drooping.

"No, it's not alright." Sliding back out of his seat, Todd joined the two adult women closest to him in his life on the couch and bear hugged them both. "I'm ass for yelling at you, I'm sorry," he said in a thick voice, kissing the top of Sarah's head. "It's just...fatherhood is a big deal to me."

"Thanks." Sniffing, she returned his hug.

"Yeah, just whatever you do we're here for you, ya know?"

"That's right, Sarah," Kathy added, "Anything you need, anything you decide, we love you always."

"I know," she whispered, barely able to speak. They sat for several minutes in companionable silence, huddled together, before Sarah spoke.

"Todd, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you...I mean...what do your vibes tell you?"

"Oh...uh...well," he pulled back from her, flustered for a moment then closed his eyes in concentration. "Sorry," he said opening his eyes, "I don't feel anything right now."

"Oh..."

"Hey," he patted her back, "It doesn't mean anything."

"That's right," Kathy added, "It's probably too early and he's never tried anything like this, right, baby?"

"Right, hon."

"Sure, yeah, that's it." Sarah shrugged, wiping the drying tears from her face. "Too early, no big." Definitely too early to know anything...so now what?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> AS ALWAYS - I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY CHARACTERS OR STORIES OF FAN FICTION. THEY ARE WRITTEN FOR FREE AND I MAKE NO MONEY FROM ANY OF THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>futrCSI1490: <strong>Sounds like my crazy weeks only with school, lol, glad I'm not dealing with that anymore! So this chapter answers part of that question...yes Sarah is preggers. And yeah the drama is going to 'get real' lol! Thanks!

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, yeah exactly! Shitstorm would describe it well. Well sometimes things happen whether we're ready for them or not. And sometimes the very thing we think we don't need is really exactly what we need. Besides this falls under the category of: babies and other hazards of unprotected sex.

**MarvelGoddess: **Thanks! Always love hearing from my readers!

**littlenerd: **So that would be a...yes!

**Startraveller776: **You said it! And yes she is! They've got a lot to work and but things are starting to come together, muhahahaha!

**Bowie'sMistress: **She is pregnant but you'll have to wait til next chap to find out who the baby's daddy! Your assumptions aren't too far fatched, you never know with my fics, lol!

**Canela: **Thanks! Glad to hear you're loving my fic! And as you now know, she's pregnant...you'll have to wait and found out the daddy though...

**Angelus Draco: **Thanks! Tada, she is! As for Jareth...he's working things out.

**insensitive: **Okay I won't tell you, but oops! You alread found out this chap! But who's is it?

**HachimansKitsune: **She is and no it wasn't part of the plan. Free will is a bitch! Along with author plot twists. (muhahahaha...oh man are ya'll gonna flip at the end) I agree with dads missing out on pregnancies so now I guess it just depands on who the dad is...hmmm...Thanks!

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **It sort of was a tye in yet lots of info and charac development. You get part of Todd's opinion in this chapter. I agree about Cassie. I set her up to be bitch for real but flaky reasons. She can't just turn that off. Ah...Dee...well...she's not exactly the smartest cookie in the pack. But she means well. It's funny that you talk about Sarah pushing for a change. Funny. Haha. Thanks! Always so insightful!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **I know right? Ugh, how frustrating! And yet you just can't make people do what you want, funny thing free will. Worry not...they're coming around, but strong emotions can be flipped like a light switch. Glad you're still hanging on, you'll get paid back, promise! (I hate fics that have all this emotional investment then some wimpy pay off. I want either a nice, happy with a strong climax or an amazing freaking twist ending)

**serena221: **You got that right! Your math is spot on! We learn who the daddy is next chapter and Sarah and Jareth are working out their issues, slowly.

**LittleMargarita: **It is complicated but I've got a plan and a few things have ad libed their way into these last few chapters too. Thanks! The master! *blushes* Sad, but I actually kinda needed that this week. *Sigh* Nothing like have a bit of confidence wavering, it sucks and no one is immune.

**Roronoa Emi: **LOL, yes he is a dumbass and yes that's one of the reasons we love him. Dang, thanks! All chaps in one day! I'm flattered it grabbed you so strongly! But then that's my goal, interesting, emotional writing that grabs you by the neck and won't let go. Hope I keep delivering.

**Solea: **Well I'm glad you've discovered it now and are enjoying it so much! We've all written and re-written the same premises over and over, so to be able to make it original is a challenge. I'm glad I've been able to do that. Hope you keep enjoying it!

**xxyangxx2006: **Jareth is majorly pissed about many things and he's fighting but...I wonder...is fighting his best option? Hmm...Not that I want him to change too much but it's an interesting problem. Thanks!

**Anne Oying: **and now you know, she is pregnant! Dee had to mediate for a bit but is done with them for now. Sarah's using her support system and everyone is dealing. Thanks! I'm typing as fast as I can as I weave this all back together.

**Ayjah: **LOL, his ego is extreme, deserved or not! I wonder how he'll deal with all this?

**jadedks: **Thanks! Soulmates seemed an easier concept since everything else was so complicated rather than talk about 'heart songs' in this fic. One thing about heart songs though- in that fic fae could still marry and reproduce outside of a heart song bond but a 'soulmate' was only found with the song shared. It was a one shot deal though. It's certainly not my intention to weakened or emasculate Jareth in any of my fics, but especially not this one. However, all my characters (main ones) are required to grow and mature through choices/actions. IMO extreme arrogance/haugtiness which does personsify GK does not make for a successful relationship with a modern woman (Sarah) therefore he must learn to adjust and soften (not eliminate) that characteristic. I do try to reflect real life. IMO There are few modern women who would stay with a man of extreme arrogance (date for awhile/sleep with/fawn over but marry and live with...ah no) Extreme arrogance begets extreme selfishness and does not make for a balanced relationship- IMO. That being said, I do like an extremely confident Jareth who knows his biz and how to treat a woman/be a man without being a massive, control freak jerk. So...there ya go. :o) Hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah...chap 26...we're almost to the end! I'm not sure maybe 3 or 4 more chapters, depends on how it paces out. I'm sort of sad to see it coming to an end and then I'm happy to be wrapping it up. It'll probably be right at 6 months when it's done, my longest running fic. I'm currently finishing chap 27 with an eye on 28. Things are coming together nicely after my bit of concern how I was going to write this. We all have confidence issues sometimes, argh, even when we know what we want to write, just not how. **

**For those interested, I posted chap 6 of my original fic "Dreams of the Queen" on fic press this week. The action is heating up! And the fun is really starting! I also posted ch 12 of "Concern" yesterday and I'm working on the next on for "King" Whew! **

**Thanks everybody for your awesome reviews and comments!**

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	27. Strangers 'til Now

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Strangers 'til Now<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Where've you been?" Sarah asked him.

They sat at the edge of a mystical lake: more beautiful than any Aboveground lake with its scintillating surface reflections, unusual water birds cavorting at the boundary of water and air, and the land limned with the richness of peach orchards—the air prosperous with the aroma of the fruits and serenity.

Turning, he met her curious gaze, gently he smiled. "Ah, luv, I've been away."

"I know, but where?" She asked again, insistent, "I _miss_ you, Jer."

She felt his fingers brush hers where they rested on the stone bench; their digits automatically weaving together without their gazes breaking, one of his fingers rubbed the ring his mother gave her—she still wore it on her left ring finger. His mismatched eyes sparkled in the softly reflected light from the water; his smile widened, making his goatee drop on his chin.

"I miss you too, Sarah. But I won't be gone forever."

"No?" She asked. His straightforward reassurance soothed her, but then she never felt anxious in his presence.

"No," he answered simply, no distortion, no complications.

"That's good. When will you be back?"

"I'm glad you're wearing my mother's ring. It suits you," he said, gently avoiding her question.

"She insisted."

He chuckled quietly, "She's like that, it means she taken to you, luv." Relaxed, they both looked to the lake, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere for a time. Friendly breezes wafted off the water, swirling around them before traveling on.

"How will I know, Jer?" Hearing the waver in her voice, he touched her chin and lightly turned her face towards him; the answer to her cryptic question so easy.

"You'll know, Sarah," he said tenderly, "You'll always know because I love you," he added once she fully encompassed his altered appearance; her eyes spreading open in alarm at the platinum-haired, black leather wrapped man touching her so lovingly.

"Jareth!" She exclaimed and jerked upright in her own bed, early morning light filtering through curtains; her racing heart brought on by surprise, other things best pushed aside. The scent of peaches still filled her nostrils; if she closed her eyes she knew the dream lake's splendor would break her heart, overwhelm her teetering emotions. Placing her hands protectively over her abdomen, she looked down..._God, what's happening to me? _

Little over a week since the dreaded home pregnancy test taunted her with its cheap, plastic chemical reaction; such an insignificant signpost to mark the fork in the road of one's life—left or right? Heaven or Hell? Above or Underground? She laughed; it did not sound amused.

Needing to get ready for work, Sarah turned off her alarm before it went off and got up; purposely trying to toss thoughts of Gerard, Jareth and their unplanned progeny out of her mind. She still hadn't told her family of her newest predicament, nor had she contacted Dee; for now only Todd and Kathy knew. She needed to figure out a way to determine paternity, then maybe a decision.

'_But will it matter?' _She asked herself. Gerard being gone, she couldn't choose to not have his child or be with him. Jareth was available and willing (if he didn't hate her now) but did she want him? How would he deal with Gerard's child? But what if it _was _Jareth's child? That solved things nicely, except her muddled feelings about Jareth; could she spend her life with a man just because he was her 'baby's daddy'?

"God, I'm such a mess." Sarah scrubbed her face with a hot washcloth, refreshing herself. So...first things first, time for a doctor's appointment to confirm the pregnancy and maybe, just maybe, the doctor could tell her something interesting about her baby to clarify the paternity.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Standing at the hill overlooking the entrance to his labyrinth, Jareth watched his kingdom live once again; these last few weeks showed immeasurable improvements since the static lifelessness due to his imprudent choice, not a moment he cared to recall overmuch. Never again would he place his subjects in reckless danger due to foolish pride, and careless emotions steering his decisions. They deserved better of him, even the ridiculous goblins.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. While he agreed with the spirit of these sentiments rushing in his breast; their new intensity confounded him. Well, perhaps not confounded as he knew their source: Gerard's memories newly imprinted upon his soul, entwining into his life, his mind, the very framework of his existence. He felt them softening his harsher edges, pulling him in directions never explored. He accepted, finally, things must change else all lying below him would be lost. And ironically, peaches showed him how.

"Sarah Williams, luv, I pray you are worth the sacrifice." Another sigh, resigned, his vernacular insidiously altered without his conscious attention. After weeks of fighting, his walls of resistance crumbled like poorly mixed mortar; words and thoughts not his own slipped into his mind and from his lips as naturally as a native New Yorker hailing a cab.

He sighed again. Damn and blast...Jareth rolled his eyes, pinching his nose harder; these intrusive thoughts slithered in unexpectedly, wouldn't allow him a proper blaspheme of the Great Danu anymore. Shaking out of his disheartening thoughts, he focused again on the brighter colors visible on every surface of his kingdom, felt the pulse of the labyrinth supported by the magic of his realm, its strength stabilized...for now.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Karen did not expect Sarah's phone call mid-week in the late afternoon, however, her stepdaughter's strained voice informed her of some additional stress in Sarah's life beyond the already supernatural events. Home alone, Karen immediately ceased her house cleaning and listened.  
>"Sarah, dear, whatever is the matter?"<p>

"Karen, Toby's not home yet, right?"

"No, just me." Karen sat at her dining room table, sensing the import underlying Sarah's words.

"Good, I've got some...crazy news to tell you."

"I see."

"You're sitting down, right?"

"Not one of those conversations!"

"'friad so, Karen."

"Oh my...go on."

"Okay...I'll just Band-aid it." Karen heard Sarah take a deep breath over the phone. "Karen, I'm pregnant."

"You...you're pregnant! Gerard..." she whispered, stunned, the receiver slipped in her grasp; she hurried to replace it to her ear.

"Um...that's where is gets complicated."

"Complicated? I don't understand."

"Oh boy, you see...it started right after Jer's funeral..." Sarah went on to chronicle her last few weeks to Karen, certain parts otherwise edited during their previous phone conversations, and her personal uncertainty regarding the situation. Once started, Sarah rushed through her explanation, barely pausing for breaths, better to get it all out.

"Oh Sarah...you and this, this Goblin King Dee arranged. So soon?"

"Um...sort of, but I haven't seen him since," she said by way of an excuse then mumbled, "Um...we fought."

"I see." Karen deliberately kept her tone neutral, not wanting Sarah to feel defensive. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Actually I just left her office before I called you."

"And?"

"Definitely pregnant, approximately four weeks give or take, but she can't tell me anything else." Karen heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Well, Sarah, it's too early to even know the sex yet let alone test for any paternity, if that's what you were hoping. Even the ultrasound is nothing but a little blob without a heartbeat."

A long sigh over the phone, "yeah...I was kinda hoping something..."

"No, it doesn't work that way, dear, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait awhile."

"Oh well..."

"Or..." Karen said, thinking.

"Or what?"

"You could contact Dee. I'm willing to bet she could tell you whatever you wish to know at this point."

"_Great_," Sarah replied to her stepmother's incredibly wise advice, but then she'd have to talk to Dee again. Come to think of it...it sort of explained why Dee raced away that day... "What a sec, Karen. I think you're on to something!"

"Yes?"

"I'll call you back, there's a goddess I need to track down!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Standing before the London townhouse with a banal, mortal glamour, Jareth marveled at the ease of which he located the address once he permitted his new memories to consciously percolate. A lovely home with an aged, stately exterior, Jareth saw shades of his castle in spirit if not actuality; ancient, hanging trees tunneled over the lengthy street, forming thick, dappling shade. He knew if he were mortal, he would shiver in the cool air.

Checking the immediate area for curious bystanders with a wide visual sweep, he proceeded up the narrow stoop to the front door—locked; but that was no concern for a determined Goblin King. With a deft twist of his hand accompanied by a surge of magic, the handle relinquished its duty without further battle and the thick, wooden door swung open.

He stepped inside quickly and secured the door behind him. He supposed teleporting inside would've been easier, definitely faster, but entering Gerard's flat the mundane fashion intrigued him, brought him one step closer to understanding the mortal man. And that's what his goal Aboveground focused on, digging through the detritus of these memories and piecing together a semblance of sanity. Maybe then he could make peace with the strange dreams and random things his mind bubbled forth.

The entryway was common enough, nothing to arouse particular suspicion or interest regarding the man, Gerard Scott, other than he enjoyed a good income and exquisite taste. Taking cautious steps forward, Jareth moved passed the dark wood, wall table capped by an antique, cut-glass mirror—to his left a small, open study draped in shadows. Few personal things appeared lying about...he would return to that room later. He wanted intimate items connected to Gerard's memories, not merely pointless knick-knacks.

The entryway emptied into cozy sitting room, not large but quite comfortable with leather furniture and tasteful, masculine décor. One chair especially jolted his recollections: An oversized armchair situated strategically near a wide screen television; it reminded him of his throne room except it came with an improved viewing entertainment theater sans goblins. Interested despite mental admonishments, Jareth moved closer and sat in the large, pillow-topped chair, then after several moments of being unable to locate the television remote; he tossed a conjured crystal at the screen which exploded on contact, turning it on in beautiful Technicolor.

_'Ahhh...I much prefer this...seems he had excellent taste!'_

Settling back, he flipped through the channel selections with sharp flicks of his pointer finger until he located a sardonic and witty comedy starring a much put upon man of spectacular intelligence who used it scathingly, but not always effectively against his lesser antagonists. Quite droll, and Jareth lost himself for the next half hour as it coaxed the first laughter from him since before Sarah overturned his world. Once ended, however, reality reasserted, he deactivated the television, and reluctantly pushed from the comfy chair telling himself to duplicate it for his castle's personal chambers...only in black leather. Yes...that would do nicely...

"What else have you stashed in your home, Gerard?" He mused aloud, eyes scanning over the various items in the sitting room before zeroing in on a picture held in a simple, yet expensive looking crystal picture frame. It rested on a wall mounted shelf next to gold colored trophy cup which read—Rugby Champions-1980. Rugby...he remembered that...he used to be an extremely talented fullback when he was a young man.

A chill spread through Jareth as that championship year trickled through his mind: The piercing pain to his lower flank from a spectacular hit from the opposing team, a later wrenching pull to his left ankle as it twisted, spraining it. Recalling that last game, his body took a beating which required weeks of recovery. But, he thought as his fingertip brushed the metal trophy cup and a half smile curled his lips, it was worth it.

Rugby days gone, the picture drew his eyes back; his hand shifting from gold to crystal, touching the frame edge warily as he lifted it. Gerard stood in the photo with a beautiful woman with long brown hair, his arm wrapped possessively around her shoulders as they posed in front of the Eiffel Tower's entrance. They looked...happy...yet Jareth saw something missing in Gerard's eyes, some bit of satisfaction or contentment. As Jareth closer examined the woman snuggled up to Gerard, a name filtered up—Melinda Worthington. The same finger previously touching the trophy now caressed the woman's two-dimensional face... his fiancée.

'_How peculiar,' _he thought, '_Melinda looks very similar to Sarah, but missing a vital spark...' _

_He remembered..._

_...'Gerard, I don't understand why you must be so difficult!' She said, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes crinkling within frustration at him._

'_It's not my intention to be difficult, luv.' He reached for her, but she pivoted, showed her back._

'_Yet you are!' She replied, her voice becoming shrill. Laying his hand on her shoulder, Melinda shrugged it off. He detested that, she knew. _

'_Mel...please don't be angry,' he pleaded in desperation, fearing the repeat of this performance._

'_Why shouldn't I be?' She spun about, 'you say you love me, you propose-twice, but you refuse to make any plans!'_

'_I just want us to be sure.'_

'_I'm sure! For __**five**__ years we've danced this reel.' She stepped into his personal space, a finger outstretched and jabbing into his chest, 'But I question your sincerity.' Her voice dipped low; he heard the deep emotion kept under tight reins, saw the moisture glimmering in her eyes._

'_My what?' Stunned, he dropped his beseeching arm, his tone blank. _

'_You heard me, Jer.' Crossing her arms over her chest, Melinda's lips tautened and her next words were clipped. 'I wonder at your stalling, your delays.'_

_He sputtered. 'I'm not stalling!' His ire rose with the heat in his face. 'You want to be married so badly, let's have it. Right now then!' He wretched a nearby door open for effect, too bad it was a coat closet. It slammed shut with his angry shove. _

'_No...' Head shaking, she wiggled the simple yellow gold band solitaire from her finger; he watched her actions, eyes agog...she couldn't be! Calmly, she handed it to him pinched between her thumb and first finger._

'_What are you doing, Melinda?' _

'_You know very well what I'm doing. You're waiting for something, Gerard.' She pushed the engagement ring into his lax hand, 'And I don't believe I'm a part of whatever you're waiting for.'_

'_Mel, please, I love you...' Even he wasn't sure he believed his declaration, his tone mildly disingenuous though he __**wanted **__to commit fully to Melinda, had tried for years. Backing from him, she held up both hands as a ward. _

'_If you can figure what you want then ring me, but please...don't propose again unless you've already made plans to marry me.' _

_Then she walked, more like stomped, from him, leaving him gawking after her swaying hips and hair. She sounded quite serious this time, not like the other times she broke up with him. Getting her back would take massive groveling. Looking at the gold diamond ring lying in his palm, he couldn't help but remember how his mum always insisted his future wife should wear a family ring. Why hadn't he ever told Melinda of his mother's wish? He never seemed to quite find the heart._

_He remembered this occurred a few weeks before his firm sent him to America for the 911 Memorial Contract..._

Yanking back from the swirl of memories, Jareth blinked several times to clear his vision, the couple in the photo stared back at him, evidently happy; but he knew what lie festering beneath the surface of Gerard's psyche—nebulous, unrequited love. With a scowl and a heavy sigh, he replaced the frame to its place of honor. Poor sod never stood a chance at true happiness, not with the unknown specter of Sarah Williams shadowing his soul. And now...where did this leave him?

Moving along the wall, he spied another photograph of a young blond woman and Gerard posing mid-fisticuffs, but wearing broad, toothy grins. A second later he recalled her name, Cassandra, his sister. A tumultuous, yet close relationship if his current, acute feelings were a true indicator. A desire to protect her welled up from his gut and something odd stuck in his throat.

_...'They did what, Cassie?' He remembered asking as a significantly younger version._

'_They called me a bitch and pushed me into my locker, made me drop all my books!' His little sister said, her lower lip pouting out, trembling. She started junior high this year and was having trouble adjusting. Their parents only just announced their intention to divorce and their futures' looked dreary._

'_Did you fight back like I showed you?' Gerard asked, throwing a comforting arm around her shoulders._

'_Of course I did! But there were too many!' She cried, sniffing, wiping her nose with her long sleeve. 'By the time I could get back up a teacher came out and we all got in trouble.' _

'_Well, I'll help you get them back.' He pulled Cassie into a bear hug._

'_But what if it's too late? What if Dad takes you to England by then?'_

'_Don't worry, Cassie, I'll always be here for you, always protect you, right?'_

'_Really, Jer?' He patted her back and rocked her._

'_That's my job, Cassie. I'm you're big brother and I always will be,' he said will great conviction, and she burrowed into his chest with sigh..._

Tears threatened his eyes; Jareth broke from the picture of Gerard and Cassie, the two siblings so close and fiercely protective of each other. He never experienced such devotion, never had a sibling or a near sibling willing to fight by his side for blood reasons. Pinching his nose, Jareth turned from the shelves fighting down his emotions.

In many ways Gerard knew connections with others that he would never and could never live; for the first time since Aphrodite's visit when he woke, starving and bewildered, Jareth discovered himself to be _envious_ of Gerard's life. And not because of Sarah's love. The man may not have lasted long in the mortal world because of Sarah, but he lived a full life when he could; while he, the Goblin King, existed eons yet lived hardly at all.

"Oh my! Pardon me!"

"What?" Jareth's head snapped up from his hand clenched to his nose. A well dressed woman stood at the entrance to the sitting room, a large bag slung over one shoulder, a stack of papers carried to her chest.

"I didn't mean to intrude but I was supposed to show the flat today. I'm Mrs. Smyth, the realtor."

"Pardon?"

"You look oddly familiar, are you family of the deceased?" She asked, leaning her head closer with a narrowed eyed gaze.

"Ah...yes," Jareth said quickly, adding a thin smile. "I am family."

"Oh, well," the woman glanced at the front door, fidgeting, "I don't mean to be rude, but a have a lovely, young married couple wishing to see the home and..."

"No, no it's quite alright," he said stepping into the entryway as she edged from his path. "I was just leaving, taking care of a few...personal things."

The woman brightened, "Excellent! Have you collected Mr. Scott's personal properties? Most of his family lives in the States and for some reason his father has yet to collect them."

"Well..."

"I've hidden several things away for propriety's sake, but a few things are still displayed to keep it homey..." she said with a careful smile, "you know...to stage it for sale."

"I understand, I..." Jareth started then caught himself; what was he doing? But bloody hell, he couldn't allow the man's intimate possessions to be thrown away like day old bread. "I'll take care of everything."

"Oh, thank goodness!" She visibly relaxed, shoulders dropping. "I can't tell you how worried I've been for Mr. Scott's things, not knowing what to do with them. His father calls me weeks ago to sell the property, tells me to sell it furnished, and that's all I hear from the man! Can you believe it?"

"Indeed..."

"Well, then, the couple isn't due for awhile." She extended a hand which Jareth realized she meant for him to take. "I'll just leave you alone to finish; could you be done by three o'clock?" She asked. Jareth accepted her hand, rotating it, bowing and brushing his lips over her knuckles lightly.

"Easily, luv."

"Oh...oh my," she stammered as he released her hand. Walking to the front door, she turned as she opened it. "Oh, I didn't get your name mister...sir? _Sir?_" The entryway and sitting room were empty, so were the kitchen and every other room in the home Mrs. Smyth discovered after several minutes of exploration. She also observed all the small, personal items of Mr. Scott's—photos, books, and such—were missing too.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Lounging in her private retreat, Dee was getting in some serious recovery time after all the Goblin King/Sarah Williams run-around; she hadn't even peeked in on them since their last disastrous conversations. Not that she hadn't been tempted, but uh-huh...No peeking, or snooping or nosing about where her advice was so obviously unwanted. Okay...maybe she might have, sort of, peeked the teeniest bit a couple of times...She felt confident, however, only a matter of days until one of the less obstinate of the two gave in and called her. Oh yes...any day now...

Dee reminded herself of this as she held a mini viewing screen in her hands; a blank screen which would alert ANY SECOND. Adjusting her reclined position on her sectional couch, she reached for her mildly alcoholic drink (yeah Dionysus...still going strong, if not stronger in the 21st century), sipped it then set it back down, eyes never leaving the screen...soon now...

"Aphrodite," the screen screeched with a burst of static, dashing Dee's hope at the sound of Lachesis's voice. Pushing down her disappointment, Dee answered.

"Yes?"

"How's the project going?" The hag's scratchy voice asked, her image swirling against the black void.

"Um...fine, things are going well, why?" _Hades!_ How much had they already figured out on that annoying loom?

"The weave is looking tangled."

"Oh...well there've been some complications but nothing that isn't getting sorted out."

"Good, as long as it works out, thank you, Dee," Lachesis stated bluntly.

"You're welcome, Lachesis." Dee whooshed out her breath once the screen blanked. So, apparently, Lachesis was checking up on her now...great, perfect. Since when did the Fates turn into micro-managers? She started walking to her koi pond, needing chill out time, when the screen alerted again; this time she heard Sarah's voice calling her name—finally! Dee transported directly to Sarah's location finding her lying in her bed, mid-cry.

"Sarah?"

"Oh Dee!" The young mortal turned puffy, mascara-smudged eyes towards her, a box of tissues death-clutched to her rumpled pajama covered chest.

"Hon, what happened?" The goddess rushed over, sitting on the edge of her bed, enclosing Sarah in a tight embrace, internally remarking that depressed Sarah was appreciably less dangerous that pissed off Sarah.

"Tell me you know who's it is," she sniffed, wiped, sniffed again, burying her face in Dee's shoulder, "You do, don't you? That's why you left so quickly, isn't it?" Patting her back, Dee cooed her support.

"Sarah, I didn't anticipate this." _Oh boy...she's found out, now how do I handle this?_

"But you know...Please, Dee," Sarah pulled back, unstoppable tears racing, Dee's hands on her shoulders, "please tell me, I have to know!"

"Will it matter right now? Knowing the father?" With her thumbs, she swept Sarah's face free of moisture, her hands cupping her cheeks.

"What? Of course it'll matter!" Sarah jerked from Dee's hands, scrambling back to her headboard, crouching, defensive. She saw how Sarah trembled. The goddess leaned forward, asking softly:

"What I mean is: Maybe you should wait and decide how you feel about Jareth."

"Oh...oh God..." Sarah's sobbing abruptly ceased, her breath hitching in gulps, eyes stabbing. "It's his, isn't it?"

"Sarah..."

"Just tell me, Dee!" The tissue box catapulted across the room, smacking the wall with a cardboard crunch, "_Please!_" Fearing what more information might create in this snarled mess, Dee vacillated another few seconds, but she never could refuse a wounded mortal—Sarah in particular—and she really did suck at lying anyhow.

Heaving a resigned sigh, the goddess frowned but nodded, acquiescing to Sarah's demand. "Jareth is the father."

"Shit, shit, shit." Dee observed how Sarah rocked back and forth, her knees drawn to her chest, chanting the expletive. Prudent, Dee touched Sarah's head gently; when she didn't flinch or pull away, Dee lightly caressed her hair.

"What am I going to do?" Sarah's voice cracked, still muffled by her upswept legs.

"Hon, you don't have to make any decisions right away." Eyes peering over her folded arms around her knees, Sarah barked a harsh laugh.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who...who..."

"I know. Sarah, do you _know_ how you feel about Jareth?" Still rocking in her balled huddle, face partially hidden, Sarah shrugged.

"Not sure...sometimes...I think..."

"What?" She pressed when her silence extended. A few more sniffs.

"I think...maybe...if things were different. If we'd met differently, if Gerard..."

"But Jareth, in a way, was Gerard, is Gerard."

"Don't," Sarah's head popped up, her eyes flashing with anger, her voice tight, "_Don't _say that."

"I know you don't like thinking about that."

"And neither does Jareth, he can't stand to even hear Jer's name!"

"Yes, I know. He's made it quite clear to me."

"To you? What did you do?" Sarah's voice finally contained more than dejection.

"It's not important, but what if I told you that Jareth is dealing with adapting to the realities of Gerard as well and it's difficult for him, but he's doing his best to become a better man."

"So?"

"So, perhaps, you might consider giving him another chance?"

"Because I'm having his baby, _right_?" She bit off sarcastically. "He gets an out?"

"No..._Be_-cause," Dee drew the word out, exasperated, "you just might find true love if you give yourself a chance to forgive and be forgiven."

"Just that simple?" She scoffed.

"No, not just that simple, but it's worth it if you try."

Sarah's whole demeanor slumped, "I—I don't know, Dee."

"Like I said," Dee pulled her back into a hug, Sarah didn't resist. "You don't have to make any decisions today. But think on it?"

"Yeah okay," she answered, nodding into Dee's shoulder. "I guess I can do that."

"Good girl, we'll figure out the rest together."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AS USUAL I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH LABYRINTH, DARN IT.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DragonRose4: <strong>Yes, I know I'm evil, but then what's the point of writing or reading if it's not engaging, right? Muhahahaha!

**littlenerd: **Thanks! Can't ever hear that enough!

**spartichic: **Thanks! LOL, exactly...although...*cough* it's not just for dramatic effect. Love the Maury snippet! A few others mentioned Maury but you're the first who did and really went more detailed! LOL!

**Shenlong Girl: **Well...not everybody is good at using birth control. It's a fact of life. I've always a very responsible adult and yet...there were a few times I was just freaking lucky. It happens, trust me. "There but for the grace of God go I." Besides, if no one ever screwed up (especially in fiction) then stories and life would be REALLY BORING. As for the train wreck...I'll leave any and all comments until the story is complete. I have my reasons why..."and ours is but to do and die." :o)

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, yeah...not obvious much huh? Jareth to fix? Well first he has to know about it. What will Sarah do...what will Sarah do? As for Todd and Hoggle...sometimes there is no explanation, but there's more fun it next chapter. Sometimes we have mirrors of ourselves perhaps?

**futrCSI1490: **Feeling better by now? It's been a few weeks so hopefully yes. The preggers was fairly obvious especially since nearly all the readers are woman, lol! No...she wouldn't have an abortion, she's just freaked. Don't we all just do that when we experience this type of situation? Dee shoved Gerard's memories into Jareth's head, permanently. I know...I'm sad too, but I've got more ideas in my head for other stories. 'Falling' which I also posted today. Thanks!

**Ayjah: **LOL, yeah Sarah's feeling stressed right now! But she'll muddle through.

**Bowie's Mistress: **LOL, yeah, it's a big mess which is getting sorted out and she found out who the father was this chapter! yeah! About Mrs. Scott...maybe...

**Princess of the Fae: **Thanks! This one got a bit delayed, been busy but not too delayed. :o)

**startraveller76: **LOL, well I wasn't trying to hid it much and you do have what 6 kids? So you'd know! LOL! Georgia was speaking of him in the present tense...I'm glad you noticed (and it wasn't just grammar error) and so far Cassie hasn't confronted her. No sure way to piss of a 'crazy' person than confront them about their delusion. These chapters are harder to write cause of the changes to each character via the effect of the other characters yet keeping them 'in character' argh! Interesting indeed! WTH did I get myself into? I did write Todd as being a stand up guy, yet others viewed it as being pushy/intrusive against Sarah. I'm always fascinated by differing perspectives of readers compared to what I personally intended. Fascinating!

**LittleMargarita: **I don't envy Sarah either. I didn't have fun being pregnant though I knew others that did. It's different for everyone. And every pregnancy differs too. I like your take on Mrs. Scott. My take is: A mother always knows. Yeah, as for Hoggle...I wavered at that. I did have Jareth scoff at him for being so 'stand uppy' but basically Hoggle senses that Jareth is changing and it's freaking him out too. Awwww...thanks again! *blushes*

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **Yep, preggers! Yep, no protection which is rarely used in fanfiction, yet how often do characters get pregnant? Ha! Wow...okay so in a nutshell...you're very much on the right track. Awww...thanks! Manageable angst...maybe that should be a category? LOL! I know I don't usually like overdone angst but prefer real life angst. Glad I'm keeping it high and real for ya!

**xxyangxx2006: **LOL, you're another who mentioned Maury...so funny! That show...omg...I know I took my fic there, lol! Oh well...but now we know who the father is, tada! I'll be sad when it's over, but happy too. Thanks so much!

**insensitive: **I know, I know...but all good things much come to an end. When you try to over do things it kills all the good. But thanks for the love!

**serena221: **Thanks so much! Yeah after you (wasn't it) phrased it like a love triangle, I had to put that in here. Things are coming together nicely!

**moira hawthorne: **LOL, Ben and Jerry was a big clue and the puking...you breezing through 13 chaps quick! Hope you're still loving this fic over here now rather than .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew...man these last chapters were a bugger bear at first but now I'm on the roll with how they need to come together. I had it in my head but every time I sat to write before...blank or rewriting. Complex because of the characters being rewritten in new perspectives yet needing to stay in character enough to be believable. Far more complex than I originally thought, lots of detail that I expected but damn...**

**And to weave it all back together...sigh...lets just say I took several days off before my muse coughed up the perfect solution that I liked. I'm well into ch 28 right now, more than halfway. I'm anticipating prob. 30 chap to finish this. So you'll have 3 more chap unless something really changes up on me. **

**And I'm thinking they way I'm ending it...it could be open for a sequel or one shots if I ever decided to revisit this version. No promises...just saying...**

**Love this story lots but it will be nice to have it wrapped up in a bow! I'm so glad everyone has enjoyed it so much from the very beginning!**

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	28. I'll Be There for You

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Be There for You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

This time the scent of peaches and fresh water immediately identified her location—the serene, Underground lake—and she again sat on the stone bench near the water. Someone settled next to her, and a warm hand engulfed hers, fingers caressing and curling. Turning to look...

"Gerard, you're back," Sarah said, her voice suffused with happiness, her eyes softened as she gazed upon her love.

"Yes, Sarah." He brought her hand up from the bench to his lips, kissing her palm then holding it to his cheek. He felt so warm, _alive_. A bolt of guilt shot through her.

"Are you staying this time?" She asked, keeping her voice even.

"Not yet, luv." Her eyes pleaded, "I'm sorry," he added sincerely. "It's not time."

"I don't understand."

"You will, soon." She pouted. "I promise, Sarah, soon." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close until she snuggled into his side.

"I just want to be happy again," she whispered.

"I know; I want that too." He kissed the crown of her head; the heat of his lips seeping through her thick hair; the contrast making her shiver lightly. "But I understand you have good news though," he asked, upbeat.

"Good news?"

Gerard shifted back and lifted her face by her chin, "You're pregnant."

"You know?"

"Of course, luv."

Burying her face in his chest, her fists balling his cotton shirt, she started to cry, "But it's not yours, Jer. I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Why?" His thumb caressed her chin, trying to console her.

"It's his! I shouldn't have...you know..."

"Sarah," he said her name patiently, which made her feel worse, "I understand why you did what you did and with whom."

Raising her face from his shirt, bewildered, she asked, "You do?" _ How could he?_

"Of course, luv."

"But what about," she gulped, her throat constricting, unable to get the next words passed her lips.

"When you chose him over me?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, eyes dropping to the bench, her fingers dropping to trace random designs on the bench. She felt his other hand comb her hair, softly threading through the strands.

"Sarah, look at me." Grudgingly, she did, her face drooping miserably. "Jareth is the best and the worst of me. You _had_ to choose him; it was my destiny, my fate."

"But what about free will? Dee said it was up to me."

"It was, luv, you just helped fate along."

"By killing you," she said, groaning in pain at the memories made fresh. As she started to drop her head again, Gerard trapped her face with both of his hands, wedging her to look at him.

"And I forgive you," he said seriously, deliberately, gazing directly into her eyes. "It's time to forgive yourself, Sarah." At his direct, heartfelt words, Sarah collapsed into his arms, sobbing, clawing at his clothes as he held her snug to him.

"I'm so sorry, Jer!"

"I know, it's over and I promise everything will be okay once you let go of your pain."

"I want to," she wailed, "I don't know how!"

Brushing her hair from her moistened face, he kissed her forehead, "Trust yourself, my love." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "and trust in love: our love, my love for you."

"Jer!" She cried out, awakening to the late evening sunlight streaming into her living room, her arms stretching upwards for her dead lover as she rolled to her side. Dazed, it took several moments to remember that she fell asleep on her couch after work, exhausted from the combined physical and emotional stresses in her life. As she lowered her arms through the stripes of late light through her window blinds, something glistened in her vision. Intrigued, she raised her arms, her hands passing through the soft light; there it was again, the curious shimmering, like fine glitter powdered over her skin.

'_Strange...did I get into something at work?' _She wondered, sitting up and pushing her sleeves passed her elbows. It was there too, on her forearms and her stomach when she checked. She raced to the bathroom to study her face in the mirror, but the fluorescent lighting made her dull and lifeless, not glistening. Her purse compact! Sarah ran back to the living room, dug through her large bag for her compact mirror and brought it back to the slats of sunlight, aiming the mirror while she positioned her face perfectly in the light.

'_Oh my God...' _more shimmering on her face, nothing obvious in regular lighting, subtle, but...oh my God...

"What the hell is happening to me?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

He decided to watch her, covertly, materializing without her knowledge, glamoured, but not in a stalker-ish, morally questionable manner because that would be reprehensible, and not at all becoming for a king to indulge. He needed to understand, however, about Sarah, their former relationship and therefore himself. All the confusing thoughts and emotions within him twisted about, making things difficult to comprehend. So he started tonight, immediately after his discoveries in London, while she went out with her friends.

Currently he sat at the bar of an Aboveground restaurant, disguised as a prosaic mortal man sitting alone. (A thing he possessed little experience as either Jareth or Gerard, yet he did his best to remain inconspicuous). Watching her for the first time since the funeral, she made his heart skip like a clichéd schoolboy in university. Jareth pinched his nose, frustrated—mostly weary.

The memories of university no longer vague, he now understood the reference and if he concentrated he recalled details, albeit occasionally fuzzy. Things were becoming...easier? Clearer? Perhaps less muddled was a better term. Knowing certain memories from a different, foreign life were, for a lack of a better word, _integrating _with his mind was odd and disconcerting. While he accepted the unsought change, he did not approve of Dee's methods. But, as he desired comprehension, he no longer denied his previous existence, realizing he needed to find some manner of peace between his lives.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sarah fiddled with the swizzle stick of her tonic water and lime—no alcohol for her—while out to dinner with Kathy and Todd. They felt the need to treat her to dinner after Dee's visit a few days earlier, and subsequent life changing news. All of five minutes passed once Dee left before Sarah called Kathy, sobbing. Best friend mode activated, Kathy arranged another babysitter and she and Todd made plans to take Sarah out for a stress relieving dinner; hence now all three sat at a nice, American grill style restaurant with a full bar which she was temporarily restricted accessed.

"This sucks; I could really use a drink." Sarah pouted, thrusting the plastic stick from her so that it rattled the ice in her tumbler.

"But you're going to have a nutritious meal instead, right?" said Kathy, nodding towards her partially mauled burger and sweet potato fries.

"Sure, it'll go great with my persistent nausea."

Kathy laughed lightly, "I remember being miserable for months, trust me, eating a little can help."

"Uh-huh, whatever..." Sarah rolled her eyes, gripping the burger in both hands to nibble at the side; every bite made her stomach lurch, but then every non-bite did the same so it didn't really matter whether she ate or not. At least she wasn't vomiting as often, just every other day.

"But you _are_ feeling better, emotionally?" Todd asked, leaning forward with both elbows on the table, "Now that you know?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "A bit. I still don't know what I want to do or how I really feel about Jareth, but at least it's one less unknown to worry about."

"True..."

"I can't believe Dee knew all this time and she didn't tell you before," Kathy said, shaking her head as she dug through her Cobb salad.

"I was mad at first, but she explained that she was trying not to screw up our fates even more. Free will and all," Sarah said, casually waving her hand about.

"Still..." Kathy replied, frowning.

"I know, but the more I get to know her the more I realize she's not all powerful either." Sarah rested her chin in her cupped hand. "I mean, for a goddess, she's not much better at figuring things out than we are."

"Definitely not!" Todd agreed.

While he gulped his drink a spike of cold shot through his gut to his heart. He barely hid his reaction to his vibe alerting him to the presence of something powerful and familiar. Only half listening to his wife and Sarah chatting, Todd nonchalantly glanced around the restaurant for the source of his sensation—at the bar, one of the patrons but which one? Sarah continued complaining of her nausea; Kathy repeatedly coaxed her to eat until Todd suggested Kathy walk Sarah home while he close their bill and collect the food in take-out containers.

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Kath, I'll meet you at Sarah's." He smiled. "You make sure she's doing okay then we'll head home."

"Thanks, Todd," Sarah replied with obvious relief, almost as if he released her from imprisonment, "I just can't eat another bite."

"I know, Sarah." He hugged her after they stood from the table. "Kathy likes to forget how much she didn't eat while she was pregnant."

"I did so eat!"

"If you like to think so, Kath."

"Oh, you..." She lightly swapped her husband's bicep while he ducked and grinned.

"You girls head out, I'll take care of everything and see you soon."

"Well, okay..." His wife reluctantly agreed, hugging him goodbye before walking out with Sarah.

"Bye, Todd, thanks again."

"No problem, bye, Sarah, by hon." He waved ... _'Good ... girls are safe ... take care of the bill then deal with whomever this is lurking.' _

Todd waved to a waiter who sped over; Todd instructed him to box everything to go as he pulled out enough cash to cover the bill and tip. Once the waiter cleared the plates, Todd indifferently sauntered towards the restrooms, passing the long way from one end of the bar to the other. Approximately two-thirds of the way down his vibe peaked then sharply decreased; the thin dark haired man sitting alone, nursing a drink.

And the feeling ... it was the same he caught the day of Gerard's funeral which, he was certain now, was an amplified Gerard as it felt vaguely like the man he once knew and disliked. The sharp, icy stab grew every inch he closed and decreased as he distanced himself, like a reverse game of hot, hot, cold. Completely certain in his plan of action, Todd quickly pivoted and returned—before the man left—approached his back and spoke in a soft, menacing voice near the average looking man's ear.

"They prosecute stalkers in New York, Jareth." Caught mid-sip, the ice jangled faintly in the man's glass before he continued sipping then smoothly reset his drink on the bar. Sidling up beside him, Todd slipped onto the adjacent, open barstool, his head never leaving the man's position. Meanwhile, the man's eyes slid guardedly towards this new threat to his flank, his body steadfastly facing the bar.

"You must be Todd, now I ascertain the resemblance," Jareth said calmly with a heavy implication of derision which Todd missed utterly.

"Good to know my vibes are working correctly, even though you must be using some strong magic to disguise your appearance; which is giving me a headache, by the way," Todd said in a whispered hiss, his body leaning toward Jareth. Both men attempted to look occupied by anything other than conversing with one another.

"I would apologize for the glamour you so easily disregard," Jareth turned to face him for a second, cocking his head, and saying in an icy tone, "But I rather don't care."

"Wow, and I thought Gerard was an ass, but you're ... professional level," Todd replied, his face jerking towards Jareth, shocked at Jareth's casual dismissal of his discomfort.

Raising his glass in a restrained salute in his direction, Jareth continued staring at the bar mirror, smirked and said, "I do try to excel in all things." He faintly caught Todd's dagger-eyed glared reflected to him in the silvered glass.

"Unbelievable," Todd muttered, head shaking while Jareth tossed back a hearty swig of amber alcohol.

"I've been given more dire insults by far worse than you." Jareth sneered. "You needn't bother, then."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that." Exasperated, Todd scrubbed his face for a moment then looked over at Jareth's boring appearance again. "Look, just tell me one thing."

"Yes?" One brow arched, Jareth waited several beats for the question; his demeanor a study in royal impatience.

"What are your intentions?"

"My intentions?" Jareth said snidely, adding the next at Todd's unspoken, male threat, "Towards the lovely Sarah?" His tone was unpleasant, spiteful even, but Todd saw a brief flash of conflicting emotions in Jareth's eyes, a spark of depths Jareth obviously stretched to great lengths to hide. It wasn't much considering he knew nothing of this version of the man, and he wore glamour, but it might just be what he needed to understand him ... and help Sarah.

"Yes, of course Sarah," Todd snapped, tired of his games, seeing why Sarah fought so effortlessly with him. Leisurely, Jareth raised his glass again, sipping slowing, his eyes staring straight ahead, gazing upon the pedestrian face in the public, bar mirror. His face blended with the other plebian mortals seated at the bar.

"Would you believe me if I told you I haven't decided?" As Jareth asked, he gradually turned back to stare at Todd, dropping his glamour for a split second to reveal his true self to one of the few mortals who could see with true Sight. A gift, or curse, as it may be but Jareth chose to trust this Todd with a snippet of his essence. What would the mortal do? It would be an absorbing discovery.

What Todd saw defied all his previous boundaries of reality; a man encompassing significant, ominous power, a swirling vortex of magic balancing on the precipice of good and evil centered by piercing, mismatched eyes. Todd's world shifted and spun. Then the common man sitting beside him at the bar returned, and Todd nearly fall backwards in shock, his equilibrium gone. A strong hand gripping his upper arm steadied him, and Todd regained his balance before meeting Jareth's eyes; they remained the odd, mismatched eyes of his vision not his fake, glamoured ones of before. There were Gerard's, Todd recognized, only infused with immeasurable power.

"Are you quite alight, Todd?" He asked and Todd couldn't decide if he was being sarcastic or not, "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Yanking his arm free, he replied sharply, "I'm fine, thanks." Then he remembered that minute flash of softer emotion in Jareth's eyes when he spoke of Sarah and reconsidered.

"If you're telling the truth..." Jareth nodded once, "when you do decide what you're intentions are towards Sarah..." Jareth continued to stare at Todd, impassive, waiting. Todd leaned in close to keep his words private.

"Two things: one-you don't fucking hurt her again or I'll figure out a way to hunt you down." He watched Jareth's eyes narrow and his jaw clench, the muscles next to his ear jumping; but Jareth kept silent. "And two-you talk to her, rationally, calmly, like a real fucking adult. You both have a lot to discuss."

"Are these your only conditions, _Todd_?" Jareth replied in a clipped voice, his tone acerbic, and his hand clutching his glass hard enough to blanch his normally pale fingers.

"I'm sure I can think of a few more if you give her trouble, _Jareth_." He swore he heard a faint growl emanating from the Goblin King, but the man didn't flinch, cold as an iceberg.

"I will take your words under advisement." Todd could tell how difficult it was for Jareth to say that, even mockingly.

"You do that," said Todd, standing. "Gotta say, never thought I'd prefer Gerard, but he was definitely nicer than you." He added as he walked away, ignoring Jareth's sharp inhale behind him. Probably not the smartest thing he ever did, offending a powerful, mystical being, but damn...if it didn't feel good! Would likely pay for it later, but if it gave Jareth second thoughts about screwing with Sarah's mind again, it would be worth it.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Materializing within her bedroom was simple enough, forcing himself to approach her, to risk rejection ... that proved extremely difficult, hence the late hour. After his unfortunate communication with the detestable _Todd_, who reminded him of a Hoggle with a champion-sized pair of brass balls (where in the name of Danu had that phrase filtered from he wondered, though it seemed apt) insulting him in all manners Hoggle likely fantasized, Jareth decided further stealthy research of Sarah might not be wise with Todd's hovering interference. Best to keep Todd and Hoggle far, far apart was his second decision of the evening.

Even so, hours later, Todd's words still burrowed into Jareth's heart and mind. What were his intentions? How long did he wish to investigate his previous life before chancing anew? As a fae he was used to delaying decisions, being immortal he had no urgent reason to rush ... yet something in the conduct of Todd's speech lead Jareth to believe he should not wait. That Todd, as much as he disliked him as well, _wanted_ him to approach Sarah but in a more cautious, wiser manner; and in retrospect with his new memories as perspective, Jareth could privately agree that perhaps his first contact with Sarah should've been handled ... better. Not that he'd ever admit such a realization to Todd!

As he appeared in the shadows of her bedroom, he saw her resting peacefully, the blankets tucked around her torso, her long hair tousled over her pillow. A clenching pain weighed in his chest; she looked so vulnerable laying such a short distance away; how easily he could reach for her now, take her, claim her again, and repeat his mistake.

The creaking of his leather gloves alerted him to the tightening of his fists; he hadn't realized how his entire body tensed or how long he stood staring at Sarah from the gloom dissolving from her walls. Even now, in repose, her presence strongly affected him. Blowing out a measured breath through his nostrils, Jareth forced relaxation throughout his frame; he mentally prepared for his next step. How many weeks since he last saw her, heard her voice other than the fragments of stolen words at dinner tonight? Could his limited new understand bring them both the resolution they craved?

He stepped forward, his boots and long cape whispering on the carpet. He dressed for the occasion this time, took special care with his appearance rather than rushing off as some moon-faced youth half-dressed in trousers and shirt. As a Goblin King coming to collect his Queen, however, he dare not wait a moment longer; the tides of magic, fate, and desire whirl-winded about him and he suspected she felt their vicious tugging as well.

Arriving at the edge of her bed, Sarah moaned and shifted in her sleep; she was dreaming; he sensed it, the magic thickly coating her. Tempted to peek, he quickly quashed the thought as foolhardy at so delicate at moment. Instead he outstretched one arm to touch her shoulder, to wake her gently, when she rolled to her back and spoke...

"Jer..."

... His hand poised, frozen, inches from her, Jareth's heart seized—_still she dreamed of him_. Though he knew, rationally, his connection to Gerard was real. Though he accepted, finally, that Gerard was irrevocably a part of him as he chose to become mortal; and he wanted to believe part of Sarah truly loved him, Jareth, yet ... Subconscious though it may be, hearing her speak Gerard's name at this moment, this minute, this very precise second which he attempted to strip himself before her emotionally—it could not be borne.

She mumbled something else; he heard none of it as the din of blood pounded in his ears, but not from anger. Though part of him wanted to be angered, he felt so little rage it surprised him. Rather a chasm yawned within his heart, which apparently still beat within his numb chest, and he leaned forward, twisting to place both hands to either side of her head, his cloak draping them. An awkward angle, yet highly intimate when his nose nearly brushed hers; a strange and unexpected bit of peace engulfed Jareth as he inhaled Sarah's scent; it reminded him of his lake retreat. He smelled peaches, fresh water, and new magic.

'_How odd_,' he wondered, '_that I never noticed it before._' Her aroma made him dizzy, and he almost lost his balance to collapse upon her unconscious form; his arms quivered as the muscles spasmed. Aghast, Jareth regained control of his functions and concentrated on his altered task.

"Sarah," he murmured, watching her eyes flutter, her dark lashes tickling his cheeks.

"Sarah, I love you more than I dare say or comprehend."

Her face tilted upwards, her lips opening as a flower tilting towards the sun. He shifted to accommodate her movement, bare millimeters separated their faces.

"Before I would've forced you to my will, made you my own as I know you desire me as much as I you..."

Sarah sighed; their lips teasing their edges.

"But I understand better now, I ... _appreciate_ this small glimpse which I have been gifted ..."

Sarah shifted again, her back arching until their chests titillated each other. Through his leather breast plate, Jareth felt her feminine warmth. Gods, could he do this? He must...

"And I'm setting you free, luv." Jareth said thickly, his voice waning, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her lightly, savoring the feel of her softness for a moment before vanishing.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sarah burrowed further into Gerard's chest, his arms tightening around her; she felt so safe and content in his embrace as they watched the water birds dance over the lake's glittering surface.

"I could stay here forever," she said.

"Me too, luv," he replied, murmuring in her hair, his breath warm on her scalp. "But I'm afraid I have to go soon."

"Go?" She pulled away, leaning back to search his face. "What do you mean?" He smiled, but a twinge of sadness remained in his eyes. One of his hands slid up her back, and tangled in her hair at the base of her neck.

"Oh, luv, I was never meant to stay with you like this."

"But ..."

"Sarah," he caressed her face with his other hand, his fingertips weightless against her skin, "You need to move on. You need to let me go."

"Jer!" Flinging herself at him, Sarah wrapped her arms around his torso, her face smushed to his chest. "Please don't go!"

"I have to. I'm setting you free ... it's time, luv," he said, holding her snug. She heard the tears in his voice, felt the withheld sobs in the tenseness of his muscles.

"Time for what? I don't understand!"

"It's time," his voice deepened minutely, and she looked up suddenly to see Jareth holding her instead of Gerard; the Goblin King wrapped in his midnight cloak and black leather, his eyes oddly wistful and soft, "for me."

"Jer!" Sarah woke with a gasp, a tingling sensation upon her lips and the strange feeling of someone watching her.

"Jareth?" She whispered into the dark of her bedroom which smelled sharply of ozone, yet more caustic and astringent. Dread flooded her, her lower gut first and rapidly rising to constrict her heart. Had he been here? In her bedroom? Strangely, the thought that should inspire anger made her curious. Where had her ire fled? ... Dissolving like sugar candy in the noon sun.  
>"Jareth?" She said again, louder but he neither spoke nor materialized; her dread worsened. She hadn't noticed or cared at his lack of response when she carelessly spoke his name aloud the last weeks, until now.<p>

"_Jareth?_" Why didn't he answer her? For that matter, why hadn't he answered her before? Sliding her legs over the side of her bed, the adrenaline coursed in her veins causing her heart to race and a cold sweat to coat her skin. A sense of finality beset her; he wasn't coming. And this was bad?

"Oh God ..." She moaned, clutching the comforter to her chest and biting her lower lip.

_He wasn't coming! _And it _was _bad! Jer was right; it was time for her to let go, to move on, to confront Jareth with the truth of their mutual circumstances. She needed to talk to him, see him, touch him again. The desire swamped her unexpectedly; she felt as if she might choke as her throat contracted. Waves of severe anxiety hit her.

"Jareth ..." she managed to gasp his name between her still buzzing lips, a feeling she belated recalled only experiencing when Jareth kissed her. He _had_ been here, in her bedroom, kissing her in her sleep!

"OhGodohGodohGod..." she chanted.

Why? Why would he stalk her, yet leave before she woke? Had he done so before? Did he not wish to speak with her? The implications dogged her anxious mind; he remained steadfastly absent. Something fundamental between them changed this very night; she felt it as if comprehending her own state of hunger or sleeplessness, and it wasn't all due to her dreams. A taut, stretching awareness tugged at her viscera, not wholly unpleasant yet not good either. She felt ... _brittle_.

"Jareth, what've you done?" If she felt this way what did he, with his magic, feel? Abruptly, she worried he suffered, wondered at his current state of health, and she tentatively focused internally and reached out to him, instinctively knowing she could find him thusly. A hint, the tiniest allusion of his grip upon her, then the taste was cut off, severed before her next full inhalation completed.

"Wh—?" Gripping the sides of her head, Sarah fell backwards to her bed, dizzy and nauseated; the feeling of being shut out and off incredibly distinct.

"The bastard kicked me out!" She slammed her hands to the mattress. "_He_ kicked _me_ out!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Jareth felt her tendril of consciousness snap back at his rejection, and gritted his teeth, agitated as he stood at his balcony overlooking midnight covering his labyrinth. So close ... so close to his heart's desire yet to be exposed to Sarah's continued true feelings. She did not love him. She would not, could not ever love the Goblin King. Head bowed and platinum hair sheering about his face, Jareth bend forward, his hands bracing his weight on the railing while his body, engulfed by his caliginous cloak, merged with the Underground's night.

_She did not love him._

Why could he not be angry? Why, in his anguished realization, did he feel emptiness when before his alteration wrath would rule his heart? Was _this_ the reality of love, rejected, unrequited? To know that which he merely sampled and lost; to live out his remainder in loneliness and despair; the purity of rage stolen from him by true love?

Tremors suffused his arms at supporting the majority of his weight for his legs were leaden, no longer belonging to him. Surely his heart stop beating before he left Sarah's home for he felt no rhythm in his chest, yet he lived on. When she quested for his consciousness ... how she accomplished such a task, unknown to him ... he soundly rebuffed her, unwilling to subject himself to further humiliations for her pleasure. No more ... no more ... She must have woken as he departed; her ire ruffled and wished to engage in battle, always willing to aggravate and snub him.

"You win, Sarah," he said quietly to the night air, despondent. "I have set you free of my intentions. Call upon me no longer."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything of Labyrinth.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>serena221: <strong>LOL, most everyone believed it was Jareth but a few thought maybe Gerard. Honestly, I had really decided until I got to that chapter who was going to be the father. Cassie will freak, still waiting on that one myself. Thanks!

**Bowie's Mistress: **LOL, fastest sperm huh? Well in many stories it was always the female fae who were infertile for some reason and that really worked for my fic ... so. Mrs. Smyth, huh? Maybe you can be her cameo in the file someday, LOL!

**jadedks: **Thanks! I've been having fun with the characters' growth too. yeah, Sarah's hormones are all over the place, pregnancy and such. They're all gradually figuring things out.

**futrCSI1490: **Good to hear you're feeling better! GK is handling things fairly well. I wanted to show that it was reluctant but he's at least pragmatic in the end. Better than being miserable. It does help Sarah and Dee's not out of the picture yet. thanks!

**insensitive: **You're welcome! I did consider writing it the other way which would've been interesting too but after everything that happened to them I decided this was the better path.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **LOL, I know, but she was really in love with Gerard. It's hard to 'just get over that'. But this chapter changes everything for her. Happy now?

**Little Margarita: **Thanks! I liked writing Jareth in Gerard's home, so much I expanded farther than I originally planned. I wanted to show how far Jareth has come in trying to understand who is was and who Gerard was. About his father ... I might expand on that next chapter. I did drop a hint that Gerard didn't look anything like his father (because of Dee's manipulation) and Sarah's speculation that perhaps it was one of the reasons why they divorced, thinking maybe Mrs. Scott cheated. Mr. Scott isn't really fleshed out as a character so I don't know that I'll do anything with him. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks!

**littlenerd: **Awesome, thanks! I'm trying to keep it intense as it winds down. I'm sad to see it over but also ready to have it done. LOL

**xxyangxx2006: **Awww... thanks! *blushes* I do try to keep it engaging, realistic and fun with the angst. Glad you're enjoying them! I wouldn't want someone else's mind in mine either but it's key to the story and Jareth's growth. At least he's trying to figure everything out rather than just pout at home playing victim. Jareth finding out about fatherhood is next chapter, muhahahaha! I'm sad too but glad I've been able to wrap this up 'nice and interesting' as you put it. Believe me it was a lot harder than I thought it would be, lol! I'm so glad I got passed the worse chapters to write.

**Shenlong Girl: **True, IRL I'd feel the same way. Thank goodness this isn't real life, lol! Way more fun! yeah, Sarah totally manipulated Dee and Jareth is sort of a victim yet he sort of set himself up.

**DragonRose4: **LOL, thanks! Engaging, addicting, whatever! And another thanks! I'm sure I have my share of minor typos and such. I do try to keep that to a minimum with good editing but they sneak through sometimes. Still, there's a difference between good writing with a few minor typos and writing that needs serious work. I'm so happy that I fall into the category that you can take a mental vacation from editing as you read. I know exactly what you mean! Glad to give you another snippet of vacation :o) She does have to tell Jareth ... when?

**startraveller76: **No, you're not bad. I wasn't sure whose it was until I got there. Glad you're enjoying the transition, it coming to a closure soon. I was hoping to make it interesting without dragging it out too long. But it was necessary. I am planning a met up between the family just not sure how to do it lol! Dee's your fave character? Really? Awesome, cause that means my OC beat out J/S and that's awesome! Hope you liked this last chapter.

**Wolfe's Princess: **Yes, Jareth's a daddy! Thanks so much! That's wonderful to hear! What a great compliment! *blushes*

**moira hawthorne: **LoL, I guess that means it readable and engaging to an avid reader such as yourself! Glad you're liking how J/S are developing, things are coming to a closure soon. As for the comedy: BlackAdder! The lady gets a cupie doll! Glad my description was clear enough. I miss BlackAdder. It used to play here but our cable doesn't get BBC anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end ya'll on a cliffy ... what not I'm not, muhahahaha! I'm well, well into chap 29, nearly finished it today and am starting the editing process. I'll be starting ch 30 later and so far I'm thinking that should be enough. However, if it's not then I may add either another chapter or an epilogue. I'll tell you that ch 29 is long, over 6000 words! Wow! I think that's the longest one yet but it really paced better like that rather than moving it to 30. And it's a faster paced chapter as things are tying up. **

**I'm really trying to work on chap of my other fics but 'Dreams' has really taken over my life as it nears completion. I'm working on ch 7 of my original work, "Dreams of the Queen" and I'm hoping to have it out soon. A few friends of mine are coaxing me into doing NaNo this year which starts Nov 1 and if I do I'll write the rest of, "Falling", for it. Still debating as I'm very busy in Nov with my biz which has starting nicely this fall. So, if I do NaNo I'll let ya'll know and my others stories will be put on hold until Dec cause I'll have 50,000 words to write in one month for one story. Oh boy...**

**Hope ya'll are still enjoying "Within Dreams" I know it seems unlikely that they'll ever figure things out, but next chapter is more of a whirlwind. **

**Enjoy and I always love hearing any questions, comments, etc! **

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	29. A Love That Will Last

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Love that Will Last<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Days then weeks passed and Sarah's annoyance at Jareth's rejection grew first into anger as he resolutely continued to refuse her calls then gradually mellowed, before transforming into frantic anxiety as she realized he truly meant to ignore her regardless of her feelings on the matter. Moving into her eighth week of pregnancy didn't help her fretfulness or her nausea; her swollen, tender breasts and torso and rising hormones made her feel funky and out-of-whack. And what was with the constant peeing? She practically lived in the bathroom, everything she drank raced straight through her.

Sarah also noticed her skin's new shimmer stabilized: not getting brighter but not fading. She avoided direct sunlight when possible otherwise—massively weird staring from people. Kathy and Todd noticed as well, and after a serious discussion, they all asserted 'glow of pregnancy' to any who asked; though they still had no rational explanation. Sarah had her private suspicions which she hesitated to share, uncertain what the lasting results may be.

That was the other thing. She was dying to talk to Jareth about (and here she usually mentally gulped) their child quickening within her and the bizarre side effects. There ... she admitted it. She wanted to talk to Jareth about ... their child. So where the hell was he? Did he already know? How? Having figured it out, did he want nothing to do with her now?

_'Don't think about that,' _she told herself for the millionth time. Jareth probably loved kids. Tike-napping Goblin King—duh, sort of came with the job description ... didn't it? And on that track she still hadn't mentioned her pregnancy to Cassie or Georgia. Which she wasn't sure if or when she should; she tried imagining that conversation.

'_You remember your son? That's right, the one I didn't choose to live and you probably still hate me just a little bit for that which you're right to do so because I'm just getting over hating myself even though you both don't technically know that entire part yet. Yeah, so, anyhow, his soul is back in its former, rightful body and he knocked me up on the day of Gerard's funeral of all days, so you sort of have non-blood related family on the way. How awesome is that?' _

"Oh this is impossible..." Sarah moaned, wanting Jareth by her side to take all the problems away with a poof of glitter, among other reasons.

"Jareth, where are you?" Her next doctor's appointment was at the end of the week and an ultrasound was scheduled. Her doctor said they should be able to hear the baby's heart beating by then; it concurrently elated and freaked the shit out of her. Her baby ... their child...

"Jareth, you ass," she yelled to her apartment ceiling. "Why won't you answer me?" Desperate enough to overcome her embarrassment, it was time to call in the big guns, "Aphrodite!"

"Sarah?" The goddess appeared without delay, "What's wrong?"

"It's Jareth, he won't answer me."

"What?" Dee sat next to her on the couch, her face clearly surprised. Since their last conversation, Dee kept in regular contact with Sarah but not Jareth. She peeked in on him occasionally since then, but saw him either investigating Gerard's life or sulking—and good riddance! Enough with his arrogance and ingratitude! Her time was put to better use than convincing the obstinate fae of the direction of his heart. But this was news ... she thought he wanted Sarah's attention, why then ignore her?

"How long have you been calling him?"

"For weeks, everyday and nothing, not even a speckle of stupid glitter!"

"And you're just now telling me?" Dee scolded, her face puckered distastefully.

Looking suitably sheepish, Sarah ducked her head, "Sorry, I didn't want you to ... you know..."

"What? Help?"

"It's not like that, Dee. I was embarrassed." Sarah went on to explain the night she felt Jareth's presence, and how different she felt since then.

Dee pursed her lips, tapping a finger to her mouth, considering Sarah's information. "Sarah, may I try something?"

"What?" She asked, wary as she faced the goddess.

"A simple look into your soul, hon, won't hurt a bit."

"_Okay_..." Sarah sat vey still as Dee placed a hand flat over her rapidly thrumming heart and closed her eyes. A look of extreme focus drifted over Dee's face then she frowned, eyes snapping open to meet Sarah's apprehensive ones.

"Oh Hades, it's worse than I thought."

"The baby?" Sarah panicked, _'Oh_ _God, not when I've just gotten attached to him!' _

"No, not the baby, Jareth, what he's done," Dee replied quickly, soothing Sarah's fears while shaking her head at the Goblin King's rash behavior _yet again_. "He's ... well," she took Sarah's hands in her own, "he's set you free, hon."

"Set me free?" Sarah's brow furrowed, "What does that mean?"

"While I'm the only one who can create or destroy a soul mate bond, Jareth is an incredibly powerful fae and since he's your soul mate he was able to ... somehow with his magic ... thin your bond."

"Thin it? Not break?" She should be happy, shouldn't she? Shouldn't being set free make her happy? It's what she wanted, wasn't it? Why wasn't she deliriously ecstatic with joy at this news? Why, instead, did it make her stomach clench and her heart flop over like a dog playing dead?

"No, not broken, but he's quite a bit more ingenious than I imagined, and foolish. This will only bring you both heartache."

"Dee," she cried out, her fingernails digging into the goddess's palm, "You've got to help me! It can't end like this!"

"Why, Sarah?" She asked, her tone and eyes serious.

"Because..." _ 'I can't do this alone. I'm scared. I was wrong. He needs to know...'_

"Yes?" Dee waited, watched conflicting emotions scroll through Sarah's fragile eyes.

"Because..." _'Because I miss him, because I can still feel the kiss he left behind weeks ago...'_

"_Why?_" Dee squeezed her hands, physically urging Sarah to confess the truth clawing up from her soul.

"Because I love him, Dee," she whispered, the words barely audible but enough.

"Oh Sarah..." She pulled the stunned mortal into her arms. "I know and I'm glad you finally know too."

"I do, I really do," Sarah repeated, pulling back to face Dee at arm's length.

"I love Jareth, the Goblin King!" She said louder, smiling when the words lightened her heart for the first time in weeks. "I love him, Dee, and you've got to find him for me, tell him!"

"Of course I will hon! How could I not finish my work?" Dee stood up with a grin, cupping Sarah's chin, "You sit tight and I'll find him in a jiff."

"Thanks, Dee, for everything." After so much angst, she really meant it and Dee nodded.

"You're welcome, be right back!" She said, cheerful before zapping away, leaving Sarah to wait anxiously for word.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Unfortunately for Dee, a Goblin King determined not to be found by anyone was just that—impossible to find. No amount of searching with her personal resources or those of others she knew, even the Fates, proved successful and she returned to Sarah hours later with disappointing news.

"What do you mean you can't find him? You're a freaking goddess!"

"Remember the point where I mentioned he's a powerful fae?" Dee shot back, "Well, he's _very_ powerful and often rivals many gods' abilities, and he's sneaky."

"You've got to be kidding!" Sarah gaped, hands on her hips.

"Well if I were I'd be yanking a Goblin King out of my ass right about now, so ... hmm ... No, I'm not kidding, Sarah!" Dee shouted back, more irritated at the situation than the mortal. Could this get any more complicated?

"Excuse me?" she said, stunned at Dee's response.

"You heard me!" Dee crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "I've done all I can think of right now. I'm sorry I can't find him, but unless you can think of a solution, it's up to Jareth to reveal himself."

"Oh no..." She slumped to her couch, dejected, her head dipping low. This was all her fault. If she hadn't taken so long to figure things out; hadn't rejected him so soundly the first time, had called him sooner. "He'll never know I love him, never now about..." She rubbed her slightly protruding belly which no longer allowed her to wear her skinny jeans or anything remotely tight around her waist.

"Look," Dee plopped next to her, "We'll think of something. You're still early, he'll find out in plenty of time."

"But what if he already knows and doesn't what to ... you know..." God, she couldn't even say it. How much did this suck?

"Be a father?"

"Yeah..."

"Sarah, that can't be it." Patting her thigh, Dee tried to comfort her. "I've seen Jareth's soul, he wants children, trust me."

"Oh..." she said in a small voice, having no other reply.

"Hang in there, hon. We'll find him. I'll keep working on this and you keep calling him."

"I will, promise." Really, what else could she do?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

And call for Jareth she did, every day, nearly every hour without answer for another week; her heart flagging with each implied rejection. Her hope deflated further until the day of her OBG-YN appointment; actually it was the ultrasound that diverged her path of despondency. As Sarah lie awkwardly on the exam table with her legs spread in the metal stir-ups, all and sundry of her nether area exposed to professional vision, and the ultrasound wand inserted into a place where such things should never, ever travel (really, who invented such things ... definitely not a woman); she observed her doctor staring intently at the ultrasound screen before smiling in triumph.

The doctor swiveled the miniature television in Sarah's direction and turned up the volume; and there was her future ... on the screen was a little, kind of kidney-shaped, black, gray and white blob with a pulsing flutter timed with the whooshing sound the doctor said was the heartbeat. It was her child.

_No, it was their child._

She couldn't speak, good thing her doctor was experienced because she nodded at Sarah's watery, goofy expression as she kept professionally saying things like: everything looks good, on schedule, heartbeat is healthy though slightly faster than normal, good sized, approximately nine weeks, something about additional blood work cause she was anemic, and she was going to write her a prescription for high potency iron...

"But he's healthy, right?" Sarah asked, not really listening, all senses pinned on the monochrome screen holding her world.

"_He?_" Her doctor repeated with a little smile completely overlooked by Sarah. "He's doing wonderfully, Sarah. I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm fine," she replied, distracted, her head resting on its side as she watched and listened to her baby's heartbeat, "I'm perfect." And that's when hope revisited her. Calling for Jareth wasn't enough; he was missing it, missing his child's life and it was unfair, wrong. She could never forgive herself this if she did nothing to correct it.

New determination invigorated her, and she intolerantly finished playing obedient patient as a bold plan unfurled within her mind. If the spoiled brat wasn't going to answer her, was going to 'set her free' without asking her opinion on the matter (her newest opinion that is) then she'd just have to drag his glittery, leather-clad ass back whether he like it or not!

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Research was Sarah's constant friend for the next few days. She didn't mind; she was on a mission, had a clear direction. The proverbial bringing the mountain to Mohammad mindset and damn if she wasn't resolute to win. She beat the Goblin King at his own game the first time, she'd beat him again. Set her free would he? Stupid fae ... since when did he going around being all, give-up-ish? She'd show him; she'd hunt him down, compel him if she must, but he was going to hear what she had to say. Good thing she was financially savvy and a saver cause this plan was going to hurt her wallet a bit. That and Kathy practically fainted at details.

"Are you insane?"

"Aren't you supposed to be supportive? Best friends are supportive not insulting." She was suddenly relieved she decided to call Kathy rather than drop by her apartment after work.

"You are insane!"

"Kath, I've got to do this. Dee hasn't been able to find him and I can't wait around talking to air anymore." Sarah scowled. "I've got to _do_ something!"

"I know, but flying to Ireland? By yourself? I'll come with you-"

"NO!" Sarah shouted then soften at Kathy's hurt gasp over the line, "Sorry but I've got to do this on my own."

"What about being pregnant?"

"I can fly, there aren't any complications. I've already cleared it with my doctor."

'_Sort of,'_ she added to herself, the flying, not the 'to Ireland' part. But it's not like she was traveling to a third-world country rampant with malaria or mutated avian flu. Just drunken, surly Irishmen, no big; she'd get a nice hotel, avoid the public, wasn't going there for sight-seeing anyhow.

"But why can't you wait? Just a few months 'til the baby's born?"

"I can't, he'll miss it all and Samhain is in a couple of weeks. I need to be there before then."

"Samhain?"

"November eight, a week after Halloween the veil to the Underground is thinner for 24 hours. If Jareth won't respond to my calls then I'll force him to cross over to me," she said vehemently. (see a/n for Samhain info)

"Oh, Sarah, he'll be pissed."

"Maybe, maybe not, once he hears what I've got to say."

"And I can't talk you out of this?" Sarah sighed dramatically. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Why can't you have Dee zap you there instead? It'd be less dangerous and faster."

"It's hard to explain, Kath, but..." Sarah paused, "I have to do this myself. I guess you could say I need to do this the hard way."

"Why?"

"He can see the past in his crystals. I need him to know that, well, that I did this on my own, understand?"

"Yeah," Sarah practically heard her friend nodding, "I get that. Just promise to call me before you fly out."

"Okay."

"And when you get to Ireland, first thing!"

"Okay."

"And when you get to your hotel."

"Okay!"

"And when—"

"Kathy, stop! Please, I promise I'll keep you fully informed, but you've got to promise not to tell my family I'm away. My dad will have a heart attack!"

"Well, yeah!"

"Promise!"

"Alright, alright, I promise, you just get your butt back here a.s.a.p. I'm not going to be able to lie for long if they call."

"No more than a week tops."

"God, sometimes I really hate being your best friend, you know that?"

"I know; thanks though. You know I love you."

"Love you too."

Sarah hung up with a twinge of regret. She disliked putting Kathy in this position, but she trusted her to keep her secret for the time agreed. Now she just needed to make last minute arrangements with work, purchase her tickets, gather her supplies, pack her bags, and she'd be en route to Ireland ... alone. This had better work or she'd figure out a way to curse him for eternity.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Sarah didn't bother to inform Dee of her plans; afraid the goddess would agree with Kathy and having the ability to stop her, would. That didn't stop Dee from figuring them out, however, as Sarah sneaked around the next week. Sometimes it was good to be a nearly all powerful goddess; once a mortal decided upon a direction it was simple for Dee to see the results. This time she opted to permit the secrecy, keeping her nose and opinions to herself; though she did closely watch over Sarah as she began her overseas journey. Wouldn't do having her currently favorite mortal get in over her head somewhere over the Atlantic or the green Isle of Erin...

No ... Dee smiled as she spied Sarah hustling through the early morning crowd at JFK International Airport, two middle sized bags slung over her shoulders. Looked like she packed light, just a quick hop to Ireland to lure her soul mate; Dee decided even though she didn't care for Sarah's rash decision, she did very much like her fervor in regards to Jareth. Whatever it took, Dee was going to make sure Sarah's scheme worked, behind the scenes as it were since Sarah needed this new romantic confidence. They might just get this right afterall.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah did her best to ignore the crush of airport travelers clustered with her at the boarding gate. She loved traveling when she could afford it (not this time) but hated the over-packed, cattle car attitude of the airplane industry. Glancing at her standing elbow neighbors, she saw identical glazed looks of weary, strained patience; the expression she long ago dubbed 'traveler's tolerance', a particular brand of fortitude known only to the public when dealing with airports, airlines and their various delays and frustrations. Likely she sported the same look, certainly felt like it.

_'Just get on the plane, zone out for eight hours or so then you'll be in Dublin. Don't think about anything else until,' _she chanted to herself as she shuffled forward in line, showed her passport again and boarding ticket, having already passing through security an hour ago. Finding her assigned coach seat, Sarah stowed her carry on bags and settled in for a long flight, her anxiety edging close to frantic whenever her thoughts spun off to Jareth.

'_This'll work ... it has to. God I wish I could have a drink.'_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

The international flight was everything she feared: crying babies, cramped legs, crappy food, nausea with numerous runs to the miniature bathroom (her seatmates loved her no doubt-she ignored the corner-eyed glares), no alcohol (but that was her personal issue plane or no plane), and jet lag extraordinaire. At least she didn't have to wait in baggage claim since she packed light, not exactly a vacation get-away. If her planned worked she'd know right off and the return ticket would be unnecessary; if not ... well ... who cared if she had clean underwear and room to pack souvenirs.

_'Don't think like that!' _She admonished herself for the thousandth time while squeezing through Dublin Airport working her way to the rental car section. Then her bladder protested, reminding her of her new shorter holding limits. Right, quick stop then rent an econo-box, and locate her inexpensive, reserved hotel room, and squat for the next couple of days until Samhain.

"God, Jareth, you're such a jerk for making me go to all this trouble," she muttered under her breath, spying an international sign for a women's restroom and adjusting her bags as she head in that direction. "You'd better fucking answer me this time."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Two hours later, she checked into the West County Hotel just outside downtown Dublin and south of the airport. Her researched turned up this decent, affordable hotel with a location pointed in the correct direction since she'd be doing a lot of driving back and forth while she scouted out the territory before Samhain. Sarah realized she needed a few days to prepare, make sure the site was logistically feasible, but the thought of spending the next few days waiting for the right day to perform her rituals even with the preparations ... she didn't know how she'd keep occupied without going stir-crazy.

As it turned out her timetable almost ran out as she struggled with the final details. How to either stay in the rural area without anyone reporting her missing, or creep back after dark risking injury as she parked and hiked to the Hill of Tara, the ancient seat of the Irish High Kings and said to be an entrance to the Underground. After much internal debate, she decided driving back after sunset on Samhain presented her best way to insure no interruptions.

So she spent the next few days driving from her hotel to Tara and exploring the area in daylight until she felt comfortable enough to attempt a night sojourn. And hoped no one she'd chatted to while acting the part of an enthusiastic tourist happened to notice her rental car hidden on the side of the narrow road in a perfect pull-off she located for her nighttime excursion.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Later the night of Samhain, several hours after the sun settled passed the horizon, a small green car zipped into that special hiding place off the N3 road which led onto a smaller dirt road. She followed it as far as possible knowing it meant less walking, which with her back hurting, her stomach complaining and her breasts still sore, any amount of reduced physical exertion was fine by her.

Grabbing her backpack which she liberated from one of her larger carry-on bags, Sarah triple checked her supplies, making sure nothing fell out or spilled before hiking the rest of the way using a small flashlight. Eager to start, she trudged through the underbrush at the edge of the road, knowing a broad clearing lie ahead; then she belated hoped no locals celebrated Samhain in the traditional manner at this ancient location.

"Cause that'll put a crimp in my plan..." she whispered to the night, adjusting her one-handed grip on the shoulder strap of her pack. So far only familiar night sounds of animals and insects greeted her; the thicket released its hold, abruptly revealing the clear swathe of manicured meadow leading up to the surprisingly unassuming low Hill of Tara cloaked in night.

Having already decided the Mound of Hostages presented the oldest and best possible location for her, Sarah snuck in that direction, thanking the Irish for suppressing modern expansion as it kept natural darkness heavy except for a few distant lights from near homes and buildings. No Samhain celebrators? Or perhaps she was too early ... midnight was a few hours away, did they wait until then? Not like she had any idea how modern Wiccans celebrated.

A low patch of grass near the simple stone entry way to the Mound of Hostages looked perfect; Sarah squatted, opened her pack and dug out her supplies. Unsure which ritual might work best, she chose a few to try and needed different supplies for each. The items in easy reach, Sarah set her pack a short distance from her, sat Indian-style, and picked up the large baggie of dried St. John's Wort. In the dark it reminded her of pot and she stifled a giggle. She must be desperate if she was sprinkling dried herbs in a circle around her in the dark half away around the world.

The circle of protection completed, the Wort an herbal dam against fairy mischief. The next two items were a small bottle of milk and a roll from a Dublin bakery, baked fresh this morning. Her stomach rumbled, the day old bread smelled good and she remembered she'd been too nervous and nauseated to eat dinner. Shaking off the acute hunger, she took a deep breath, sat up straight within the Wort circle, closed her eyes, and forced relaxation throughout her muscles. The short incantation she memorized days ago— didn't have anything better to do besides worry.

"Goddess Dana, in whose name I sing,

People of the hill and fairy ring-may your world be open to me.

I come in peace; so mote it be."

Her voice started weak but finished strong as she gained confidence feeling an energy zinging inside of her, not unlike getting zapped by static electricity. Tingling sang in her muscles, and she resisted the urge to fidget. Was this a bit how Jareth felt using his magic? Keeping her eyes closed for a few minutes, more from fear of being disappointed, Sarah eventually cracked a lid and saw ... the same Mound of Hostages protected by the mundane night.

"What? Oh come on." Resettling her position she spoke the incantation again, waited and ... still nothing.

"Fine, you wanna play hard ball, Jareth?" She said aloud, her voice bouncing back slightly from the walls of the ancient mound. Stretching for her backpack, she withdrew supplies for her second spell: a small silver bell, a white candle, and vial of rose oil. Working quickly and staying inside the Wort circle, she anointed the candle with the oil, lit it, announced her intentions to ask for a blessing from the fairies, rang the bell three times and said clearly into the night:

"When the bell rings, my spirit sings,

I call to the helpful fairies of light,

To bless me with their magic tonight."

She repeated this process twice more and waited as patiently as possible, refusing to check her watch; surely enough time passed. He must have heard her. Craning her head around, she used the flashlight to check the immediate area for any changes, even a glint of glitter to bolster her spirits.

"Jareth, where are you? I know you can hear me. Dammit!" She said, barely holding back her desire to shout; didn't want to alert any locals, get kicked off the property. This time she did check the time; she's been here two hours already; it was after ten o'clock.

"Time for the third one I guess." Trying for nonchalant, Sarah didn't believe her own ears. If this didn't work she had no other ideas. Her last incantation required no supplies; only the wish in her heart and by now she felt deeply a desire to call Jareth to her; whether to hug him or throttle him she hadn't decided.

"Okay, you can do this, Sarah," she said, popping her neck, shifting into a comfortable position cause her butt was numb from sitting on the cold ground so long, and put every iota of feeling in her words. If he didn't answer this last one...

Ancestors hear my voice, know my heart,

I think of you at the season's start,

Descendant from your honorable tree,

I am a proud member of your human family,

Come to me from beyond the veil. © Cat High

Time passed, she waited, recited it again, and only the wind responded to her prayer. Stunned, Sarah tried to comprehend what her watch kept reporting: eleven o'clock. How could this be? These were good spells! She'd researched for days, even talked with a Wiccan before she left New York. She'd preformed them correctly, could feel the magic coursing through her from the ground. Squinting in the dark, Sarah scanned the edge of the clearing for any sign of his presence. If her spells weren't the problem that only left...

"He's not coming. He's really not coming," she mumbled, astonished and collapsed to the ground, scattering herbs and offerings haphazardly. She lay on her side, sobbing into the sacred earth, uncaring who might find her. He didn't want her anymore. She really was too late.

"_Jareth!_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Her plaintive cries echoing from in front of the Mound of Hostages, Jareth watched as Sarah collapsed among the grass and offerings, her sobs reaching the copse of trees hiding him a short distance away. His fractured heart bled anew at the sting in her voice as she shouted his name to the night sky. The cool breeze shifted his white feather cloak, making his hair drift about his gaunt, pale face. Fervency burned in his mismatched eyes, never leaving Sarah's curled, moonlit form lying less than fifty feet from him. Jareth placed one hand to a nearby tree and leaning around as he stepped closer, tempted forward to Sarah but hesitating. Could he trust her outpouring of emotion? Doubt twisted him.

Hearing and feeling her first incantation wrought on such sacred grounds, the ancient magic drew him almost as strongly as Sarah's own need. Having ignored her previous, insistent calls these many days as he struggled to heal, Jareth felt the power she tapped into on Samhain woven with a new taste of magic. The same flavors he detected the night he released her. It attracted him so strongly it took every bit of his self-control not to rush to her side, gather her in his arms, and kiss their past away.

"Will you not go to her, Goblin King?" A feminine voice asked beside him. Recognizing it, Jareth didn't bother facing the speaker, scowling instead; he dug his fingers into the bark of the tree, dry flakes peeling free.

"I dare not, goddess."

"She calls for you," Dee said as she walked closer, standing next to him.

"She loves another," he replied bluntly, "She loves Gerard, not I." He glanced to her then; saw the concern and understanding in her eyes, the night's concealing giving way to both of their eyes without artificial assistance.

"So sure of this are you, Jareth? The Goblin King of before showed no hesitation, I wonder at it now?" She said, teasing.

"Because of your gift of remembrance I know all of his life, all which transpired between Sarah and Gerard. She feared me before, said as much to him. She avoided any mention of me most of her life."

"Hmm, true but she didn't know you as she knows you now. She has always loved you, even before she understood what it meant to love the Goblin King." Touching his shoulder gently, Dee leaned closer. "She chose you over Gerard and now has sought you out of her own will, refusing even my aid."

"I know. She is quite stubborn." Jareth's lips curled up at one corner.

"Go to her," she urged.

"As what? The Goblin King? Jareth? I released her because she wants neither, and I have learned lessons enough for one immortal life, Aphrodite. Allow me this." The defeat in his voice upset her as much as his reluctance to join Sarah.

"This what? Brooding? Denial? Depression? She is your _match_, Jareth. If you give her up now there will never be another."

"I don't deserve another, or want one," he snapped, yanking his hand from the tree as he spun to face Dee, pushing her hand from his arm. "Sarah is all I have ever wanted, all that I have truly loved! I understand that now. We cannot continue living this half life. That's why I set her free."

"Stop this ridiculous pouting and go to her Jareth!" Dee shouted, her arm outstretched and pointing in Sarah's direction. "She has important things to tell you, things you need to hear before you resign both of your fates." A moment passed of their intense staring then Jareth's head wilted and sank, his voice sounding exhausted.

"I don't know how," he said pitifully, "How do I go to her after what's happen, what I've done?"

"Go to her in forgiveness as a man in love," she answered in a gentle voice as she took his face in her hands. "Perhaps a bit more of Gerard survived than you like to think because the Jareth of old would've never hesitated. Use that to your advantage." Rising on her tiptoes, Dee kissed his brow, "For luck." Releasing him, she walked a few feet away then stopped, looking over her shoulder.

"Since I _am_ the goddess of love, if I were you I'd accept that as good advice, Goblin King."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Her sobbing muffled the swishing of his cape over the grass as he approached. She didn't sense the change in the atmosphere, the ionic charge as he neared her foetal position on the ground. And she certainly didn't hear the creak of his leather boots as he crouched next her, cloak billowing out around him. So when he spoke, his deep, baritone softly washing over her, Sarah first thought she imagined it, forcing him to repeat her name.

"Sarah, please, luv, look at me." Her sobbing abruptly ceased into a hitching breath, then slowly, she pivoted her head from the ground to meet his eyes. Grass and dirt clung to her dark hair and tear tracks marked her face and makeup. Jareth thought she never look so beautiful and took a deep breath to steady his thumping heart. To his vision she glimmered in the dark, full of life; the scent of peaches, fresh water and new magic inundated him, making him lightheaded.

"Jareth? You're really here?" She looked up to his white clad body, practically glowing in the night; so beautiful he shimmered.

"Yes, Sarah." Gods, he wanted to move, pull her to him but feared her rejection.

"I'm not dreaming again?" Slowly she sat up, wiping her eyes dry.

"Not unless I am as well, luv." Seeing her distraught tore at him, dare he believe she really did cry for him?

"Where were you? I've been calling you for weeks. Why wouldn't you answer me?"

"Sarah, I..." He bowed his head, ashamed, "I was afraid to answer."

"Why?" Brows furrowed, she leaned closer to him needing to be near. With his head down he didn't see her shift.

"Even Goblin Kings have hearts that can be broken," he whispered. She couldn't see his eyes, but his were lips a thin, blanched line.

"Oh God!" Unerringly, she propelled her body into his, embracing him with all she owned, knocking him to his back with a stunned, whooshing 'oof', her face buried in his chest she blurted:

"I'm so sorry, Jareth! I'vebeenanidiot. I'vemissedyou. I'msosoosorry! Iloveyou!"

"What did you say?" He asked in a deliberate voice having heard only two-thirds of her frantic speech, but the part he most wanted repeated was the last bit.

Raising her head from his chest, his arms securely banded around her torso, Sarah met his furrowed, confused eyes, "I said I'm sorry."

"Yes and the other part?"

"That I'm an idiot?" She asked halfheartedly.

"Most assuredly..." he smirked at her frown, "But I'm rather more interested in another part of your rant."

"I miss you?" She teased, knowing full well what he wanted her to repeat, but he wasn't getting it out of her so easily a second time.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you, luv," he replied, his hands drawing caresses on her lower back over her clothes. The sincerity in his eyes burned her, made her ashamed at withholding as she watched his Adam's apple bob. He was scared, she realized, probably at least as freaked as she, and had fewer loving assurances from her heaped upon her declaration of hate weeks ago. She really was cruel.

"I love you, Jareth," she said quietly, firmly, leaning forward from her position lying on his chest to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. From where their chests touched, she felt his heart rate speed up from that simple affirmation alone.

"Bloody hell, Sarah, I love you!" Impassioned, he rolled them over, pinning her safely beneath him. Wasn't about to let her get away ever again. She squeaked in protest and he pulled back, perplexed.

"Careful!" she cried out.

"Did I hurt you, precious?" Jareth scanned over her body, checking for injuries, and her heart thumped painfully at the alarmed look in his eyes.

_'He called me precious ... I ... think I like that,' _she thought as warmth spread from her groin at his very own pet name for her, and other things lightly grinding into her as he shifted his weight.

"No, you didn't hurt me," she said in a reassuring tone, "but I need to tell you something before anything else happens."

"Alright..." He sounded suspicious, guarding his emotions. Reaching up she cupped his cheek, smiling as his eyes fluttered shut at the loving caress. God, had she been so terrible to him that such a simple gesture brought him joy?

"Don't worry; it's good news." Taking a deep breath, she jumped in, "You're ... you're going to be a father, Jareth." His lids snapped open, his eyes keen. Had he heard her correctly? Staring down at her face less than a foot apart, he saw the truth reflected in her eyes, but stuttered mentally and verbally.

"I ... what?"

Smiling, she said, "You, Jareth, the Goblin King, are going to be a daddy." Then she pushed her torso up with her hands and kissed him again. "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"Pregnant? _Pregnant?" _

"Yep!" She adored this vulnerable, bewildered expression on his face and decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life trying to coax this same look out whenever possible, even if it meant having two dozen children.

"B-but how...?"

"You don't really need me to give you a birds and the bees talk, do you?"

"Wh-? No, of course not but we only ... the one time ... and I'm fae ... so it should take years," he looked at her, "shouldn't it?"

"How should I know? I've never been pregnant before let alone by a fae."

"Well I should bloody well hope not!" He said with a growl, pouncing her back down to the ground, covering her exposed neck with licks and kisses as he worked his way to her mouth, his hips grinding into hers. "I'll be the only fae or man with that job description from now on."

"That's right, Jer... ath," she finished off to a strained look from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say—"

"It's fine, Sarah." Expression relaxed, he kissed her gently, "I've come to terms with all that I am, who I am."

"Really?" One brow cocked, she watched him.

"Yes, and though I doubted you before, your actions tonight prove how much you want me, _only me_," he murmured into her ear, his body pressed fully to hers.

"I do want you, so much, Jareth. I'm sorry it took me so long, but now I understand that everything I've felt, from the beginning, was originally because of you. I love you in whatever form you take." Kissing his temple, she added, "Always."

"My love," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers again as they clung to one another, hands recklessly pulling at clothing searching for bare skin as their passion ignited.

She was stunning in the moonlight; her naked flesh rendered before his eyes as his was to hers. Her scent, which so affected him, compounded as he dragged her sleeves from her shoulders, her pants from her legs. Comprehension dawned—Sarah was transforming, becoming fae with her own magic, likely due to the pregnancy, though he only guessed presently. The glow of her skin suffused with his as he assisted her nimble fingers in stripping him bare. To be one with her on the soil of his ancestors; he could not have schemed this better himself; this act would be tantamount to mortal marriage.

"Sarah, wait," He moaned, slowing his body's momentum towards the inevitable, intending to clarify the oncoming ramifications. Somehow his hands continued seeking out her nude flesh: her ripened breasts—she groaned when he brushed them, her beautiful widened hips filling his palms perfectly, her silken hair threading through his fingers. His perfect love, gorgeous! One of his knees slid between her legs without his command, and she spread open for him, her back arching.

"This place..."

"I know," she said between pants, "That's why I chose it." Her eyes, endless depths of black, met his; he felt her legs coil around his legs, slip up his buttocks and tighten, drawing him closer until the tip of his erection nudged her slick entrance.

"Great Danu ... Sarah!" he cried, hardly able to support his weight over her as his elbows started to buckle from the sensation of her welcoming him. She knew! She understood the seriousness of this act, here, and wanted him.

_She really did love him._

"Please, Jareth, make love to me," she begged, her voice thick with lust, she grabbed his hips and pulled him toward her, making no secret of her intentions. "I love you!"

"I love you, Sarah!" He shouted as he willingly sheathed himself within her causing both to bodily shudder and sigh in relief. Then his arms did fail and he caught himself just before he crushed her; she embraced him with both arms and legs, holding him snug to her while he began a leisurely pace of thrusting.

Both knew they couldn't last long as their magics swirled together, combining and escalating their sensations rapidly. Clinging to him as Jareth's speed quickly increased, Sarah screamed as he groaned into her neck; both achieving climax as one as the Hill of Tara's ancient magic seeped into them healing their hearts and their soul mate bond.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT MINE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>littlenerd: <strong>I know...sorry! But thanks! This should make up for it :o)

**startraveller776: **LOL, I'm glad you enjoyed that! I really, really wanted to have fun wit that conversation while making Jareth more of an ass to Todd the Gerard. He's still GK. And Sarah's dreams...serious stuff but important and something I'll get more into soon. Hehe. About Jareth setting her free, that's exactly what I was going for. He needed to learn generosity and selflessness (from Gerard)

**sucker4villians: **Muhahaha, well things aren't always what they seem...

**PhoenixBlade: **I'm so glad you're still loving it! We'll see what I do with it later ... maybe ... My mind is always clicking over. As for smut ... I already had this smut written at the time of your review so I'm happy to be able to make you happy. :o) I agree...a bit more smut was necessary!

**Solea: **Awwww...sorry...does the update in two days help?

**Shenlong Girl: **LOL, he's just trying to do the right thing. Everything does actually have a purpose which will be brought together soon. No problemo! :o)

**Bowie's Mistress: **Glad you enjoyed it! I know, evil cliffhangers! Argh! But I trying to make up for it here.

**serena221: **:o) I know, shocking right? How'd you like Sarah's solution? Glad you loved the chapter as for Jareth's mother ... soon ...soon...

**insensitive: **Awww...I'd apologize for making you cry but that's my job as a writer to yank your emotions. So...I'm pleased that I've been able to draw them out so effectively. This chapter is the start of your reward! Hope you found a good excuse for work.

**Doddlebuggy: **Thanks so much! Wonderful compliments, both to my writing and that it brightens your day. I do try to keep everything balanced and plotted out, glad you're enjoying it! :o)

**HachimansKitsune: **Told you it would be a tearjerker! I know...he's trying to do the right thing and yet...argh! Funny that you referenced "Gift of the Magi" and I hadn't thought of that but you're kind of right. Hadn't thought of that story in years. Did I write this one fast enough? LOL!

**LittleMargarita: **I know, Jareth complicating things even though he's trying to do the right thing. The J&T face off was fun to write, couldn't wait to get those to together. Thanks for the wonderful compliment! I love wordsmithing.

**moira hawthorne: **LOL, I know he's being all self-sacrificing, how unlike GK like. Sarah's shine is a side effect of her pregnancy and then some. Sure...I'll see if I can get you a plushie instead. :o)

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf:**Not stupid...scared...he's already been rejected by Sarah-twice! Can you blame him? He should've talked to her but he panicked and thought he was doing the right thing. You're welcome, enjoy!

**Angelus Draco: **I know, I'm evil, sorry...hope this helps make up for it. :o) Enjoy!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Now I know you'll be really happy now! :o)

**futrCSI1490: **He did cut her off, but as you just read she figured out a way around it. You know me and the surprise twists and this chap had another small twisting way about it. Enjoy!

**xxyangxx2006: **So close! Glad you enjoyed T&J, they were fun to write! Thanks so much and this chapter should make up for the long build up.

* * *

><p><strong>FYI: <strong>As for Samhain...*sigh* there was much debate on my part for this. I researched a lot and everything I knew previously always said Halloween = Samhain Oct 31- Nov 1. (so I might go back and change it just because of that) however... during my research into Hill of Tara I came across a very interesting section relating to the astrological positioning of the Mound of Hostages...

...Previous scholarly disputes over Tara's initial importance advanced as archaeologists identified pre-Celtic monuments and buildings dating back to the Neolithic period around 5,000 years ago. One of these structures, the Mound of the Hostages, has a short passage which is aligned with sunset on the true astronomical cross-quarter days of November 8 and February 4, the ancient Celtic festivals of Samhain and Imbolc.[3] The mound's passage is shorter than the long entryways of monuments like Newgrange, which makes it less precise in providing alignments with the Sun; still, Martin Brennan, in The Stones of Time, states that the daily changes in the position of a 13-foot (4-m) long sunbeam are more than adequate to determine specific dates...

I seriously debated using the Nov 8 date due to commonly held beliefs and years of celebration on Oct 31. And yet I love using obscure but accurate data. The church set Oct 31 as the date years back, yet research is asking if the actual date was later due to the position of the physical structures to the sun, like Stonehenge, rather than the church's desire to obscure pagan holidays with new religious ones. An interesting debate and one we'll likely never have the answer to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I got this chapter done faster than I thought and since I left everybody on such an evil cliffy this week I decided to reward us all but posting this early. I haven't started ch 30 yet but it should go quickly since the hardest parts are passed. I've vaguely considering an epilogue, depends on how 30 paces out. I probably will ... **

**I'm currently working on ch 7 of 'Dreams of the Queen' and ch 5 '...Future King', I know what I want to do for 'Concern' and 'Falling' but have yet to start them. I really want to finish out "Within Dreams" since I'm so close to finishing. **

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this story so much and I've enjoying writing. There's more to come in the next chap and probably epilogue. I have another little twist up my sleeve...muhahahaha!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	30. It's Only Forever

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Only Forever<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

She was beautiful, his every heart's desire. A look of utter trust suffusing her face as she lie nestled to his side, in his bed no less, peacefully resting. Would wonders never cease? Where Sarah Williams was concerned, he doubted it. And after the myriad stresses and heartache, Jareth realized he wanted it no other way, as long as she always chose him in the end, always loved him.

After they made love on the Hill of Tara, the magic sealing their bond for eternity, he transported them to his castle for privacy's sake, and they spent the remainder of Samhain getting reacquainted in his luxurious bed. As dawn approached, he knew must wake her, but for now he preferred adoring her at his leisure. Lying on his side, he counted her every secret, hoarding them for own pleasure: the upturn of her nose, the growing sheen of her skin, the scent of her new magic, and the pulse of the life inside her.

_Their child_ ... he smiled. Never in his long life did he hope to be a father, accepting his lonely existence until she crashed into his world. _Father, _a tiny smile of genuine contentment cracked his usually sarcastic face, the word held new meaning now as he gazed at her sleeping form. Leaning closer, he inhaled Sarah's alluring scent; it went to his head, made him dizzy, and after her confession last night, he finally understood why. The pheromones of her transformation combined with their growing child's magic in her womb—the most potent fragrance in the world to him. Since his people were long dead, Jareth was unfamiliar with the process, and wondered if her change was permanent. He hoped so. They needed to discuss it after researching his immense library. There must be historical equivalents.

Admiring her love tousled tresses, her flushed and glimmering skin, Jareth lightly grazed his fingertips over her hair, down her shoulder, continuing over her arm where her hand curled under her chin. The blanket barely covered her chest, her lovely breasts distracting him again until he almost overlooked the sparkling ring on her left hand. They'd been so busy the last few hours he hadn't noticed it with anything more than passing interest. But now ... brow furrowed and mouth downturned, his fingers brushed the elegant band and thought of... _peaches_...

"I should've taken it off." Sarah's gentle voice broke his trance; he jerked his fingers back a few inches, his eyes snapping up to meet hers. Part of him felt as though he'd been caught snooping in private matters. _But that's ridiculous! _He chided himself.

"Pardon?"

"The ring ... Georgia gave it to me." Glancing down with watery eyes, she shifted her hand from beneath her chin and spread her fingers, displaying the ring to advantage between them, the facets catching the early morning light seeping in through the balcony curtains. "I sort of forgot I was wearing it."

"Why would you remove it, luv?"

"Because ... well." She pursed her lips in thought. Why did he ask her? Testing her? Trick question?

"It was my mother's." He took her hand in his and rubbed the metal with his thumb, warming it. "I'm sure she meant for you to keep it."

"Wha—?" _He couldn't be serious. He sounded serious. He looked serious. _Sarah gaped at him, speechless.

"And what better manner to demonstrate our new status than for you to wear such a beautiful family heirloom, hmm?" he replied.

"Your mother's..."she said, incredulous. "Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Jareth."

"Still me," he said with a hint of sarcasm, leaning closer, he placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you well?"

"I am I well?" She sputtered and shoved his hand away. "_You_! You said _your _mother's ring!"

"Yes, and this troubles you?" His calm voice and demeanor shocked her, made her sit upright clutching the blanket to her chest, her eyes as wild as her bed hair.

"Me? _You_!" She pointed one accusatory finger. "What about you?" Sarah's hands shook, especially the one bearing Georgia's ring, which glinted balefully in the corner of her eyes, her personal albatross.

"No, it doesn't trouble me." With head tilted to one shoulder, he shrugged before reaching out, grasping that hand and kissing her fingers next to the ring before kissing the ring directly. "I'm proud you wear my mother's ring. I would want no other to do so."

The absolute confidence and acceptance he exuded like personal oxygen rocked Sarah to her core. He smiled, pulling and snuggling her limp body into his embrace after withdrawing the doubled blanket from between them. The security of his bare skin pressed intimately against her spread tingles throughout her body. Fiery passion flared again within her, molten and liquid at her core—she desire him at the merest look or touch; but also, the warmth of contentment, which she loathed to shatter by moving her cheek from his smooth chest. However, she needed to test something, needed to know.

"J-Jer?" She asked timidly, looking up to his face from their intimate position.

"Yes, Sarah?" Baritone, so close to her ear, reverberated in her skull.

_Oh my God, __**oh my God**__! _She thought before quashing her runaway mind, and watched his reaction closely. "Would you like to meet ... I mean ... see your family again?" Cocking his head, he grimaced for several seconds, as though painfully in thought, his eyes glazed, far away.

"They're still in New York," she added, considered telling more in regards to how they were dealing with his/Gerard's death, but decided to hold off for a bit.

"Mother..." he murmured, his mind a world away, his hands lax at her back, "...mum..." Shifting, Sarah touched his bare chest with her fingers, lightly, cautious to avoid startling him. He appeared lost within his memories, and she wondered what special brand of hell that must be.

"Jareth?" His name fell from her lips softly; he blinked drunkenly, blinked again, faster.

"New York you said?" His voice returned strong and sure, his eyes clear as he met her worried ones. She nodded, felt his hands caressing her back, long, firm strokes.

"Your mom's staying with Cassie for now."

"Cassie ... my sister." He smiled. "I remember her."

"That's right." She returned the smile, stretched her arm and caressed his cheek. "They miss you, everyday."

"I never had a family before, Sarah," he said, his face blanking and sounding oddly insecure; her heart overflowed for him, pounding furiously. "What would I do? How would I act?"

"Oh, well," she replied casually as she ducked beneath the blanket, working her way over him until he rolled with her lying on top, their bodies molded together, his arms banding around her. "I think you'll find your way into the part well enough."

"Indeed?" She heard, rather than saw, one of his brow arch and grinned against his chest.

"You seemed to have done well enough with me ... in the end."

"Is that your final opinion on the matter?" He asked sarcastically and she barked out a short laugh. Ah ... whoever or whatever he was, she decided, he would never be boring, in or out of bed.

"Yes, my love," she kissed his chest, working her way towards one of his sensitive nipples as he groaned, his hands lowering passed her buttocks, "my final opinion."

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sarah stood at the balcony railing of his private chambers ... _now ours I suppose ..._ while she waited for Jareth to conclude his preparations before teleporting them back Aboveground. It amused her how a masculine creature of powerful magic took longer than a mortal female at primping and preening, his vanity rooted deeper than any woman's. Ready nearly a half an hour ago, Sarah decided she did have less to be nervous about than he, and busied herself by exploring his chambers and its glorious view of the labyrinth. A breeze stirred her loose shift, manifested earlier by Jareth since they had yet to collect her belongings from the Dublin hotel. That would be their first stop.

Having missed her connection to the Underground, she inhaled deeply, the crisp, ozone scent of magic thick in the air. Finally she was home, could feel her soul resonate with the Underground's welcome, ripples of its happiness bouncing back to her, over and over. How could she ever have doubted belonging here, with Jareth? Everywhere she looked the labyrinth glittered as if made from gold leaf and spun silver. Her memories paled at the vista extending below her, and she swore she felt her child kick (though her doctor told her it was too soon), she felt his elation swell with hers, her half-fae child. Placing her hands on her abdomen, she sighed.

_They were both home. _

"Sarah?" Jareth called from the privy.

"Yes?" She answered, turning to greet him as he stepped into the main room dressed in simple Aboveground dress slacks, shoes, and long sleeved silk shirt.

"You're sure this is appropriate?" Hair falling in waves to his shoulder, his eyes questioning, he plucked at the polished wool trousers draping his slim frame to great effect, especially his taut buttocks. With a devious grin, Sarah motion for him to spin in place a few times.

"Oh yeah..." Drool collected at the corner of her mouth. _God, it has to been the pregnancy hormones, cause I cannot be this horny all the time._

"Why are you looking at me like ... Sarah?" Jareth stumbled back as Sarah lunged at him, locking her lips on his and swiftly un-tucking his meticulously put together outfit. "_Sarah_..." he said between passionate kisses, his hands working the straps of her light dress off her shoulders. Running her hands through his long hair, she tugged at the strands until he growled, picked her up and carried her back to bed. Flipping them about, Sarah straddled his thighs, grinding herself to his quickly hardening manhood.

"Luv, we'll never get to New York if you keep this up." He managed to say, his hips thrusting in counterpoint to hers.

"Question is, Goblin King," she asked in a husky voice, pushing his shirt off to expose his alabaster skin, "can you keep it up?"

"Oh." Sitting up, he nipped her ultra-sensitive breasts through the thin material. "What's the Aboveground saying? Be careful what you wish for?"

"I'm wishing for it." She grabbed his belt, quickly unfastening it, "I'm wishing right now!"

"Your wish ... _is _my command," he said, words strangling in his throat as her hand grasp his erection. Jareth felt his will bend to Sarah's desire, his own passion flaring white-hot. Even if he wanted he could never refuse her, and now, with her willingly loving him in all meanings of the word...

"Oh gods, luv!" he cried out as her mouth engulfed him, loosing muscle strength, he fell backwards to the bed, powerless against her wiles.

Clothes partially askew, Jareth lay diagonally on his (their bed, he vaguely reminded himself) as Sarah, his soul mate and wife by the laws of Danu, exerted her physical strength upon him. _And bloody hell was she strong. _Her lips and tongue possess their own magic as they laved him without reservation. Her hands sought more contact: one cupped his testicles as the other gripped and stroked the base of his shaft. And then she relaxed her throat and hummed; out of his control, his hips thrust upwards seeking more, and she moved with him. Weaving his hands through her hair draping them, he held her head gently, gazing up to admire her working on him.

_Bloody hell, I'm so close already! The sight of her mouth on me..._

"Sa-rah ..." He panted, hips moving with her, "close..." Instead of stopping she sped up, and Jareth allowed his head to fall back, shutting his eyes at the tightening, zapping sensations coursing through him rapid fire. Then her hand dipped lower between his legs, caressed that sensitive area behind his testicles before pressing firmly, and the electricity traveling from his groin to his head suddenly tripled. Shouting in exhalant joy, he gripped her hair so hard he feared harming her as he exploded; she accepted it all, cleaning him with her tongue and lips as he floated down. Looking over his torso at her triumphant, shining eyes as she rested her chin on his hip, Jareth tugged her upwards by her shoulders and kissed her, hard.

"I love you," he told her, "Always."

"I love you," she said, resting her face on his chest. "You looked nervous, thought you could use some relaxation before we go."

Laughing, he combed her hair with his fingers, "Thank you, I feel very relaxed." He kissed the crown of her head, "And I give you carte blanche future permission to relax me anytime you think I need it."

Laughing with him, Sarah burrowed into his arms, "You can return the favor whenever you want."

"Oh I will, you can be sure of that! Just as soon as my body starts working again."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Eventually they made it from the bed and back Aboveground, appearing in Sarah's apartment after reclaiming Sarah's property in Dublin and checking her out of the hotel. She didn't need that return ticket afterall. First order of business in New York: calling Kathy, assuring her of Sarah's safe return and the plan's success. Her best friend's enthusiastic screaming over the phone caused both Sarah and Jareth to flinch, and Sarah promised Kathy they would meet up soon for introductions—official introductions. Jareth debated how much to tell Sarah about he and Todd's little tête-à-tête.

_Will Todd mention it? _ He wondered, and though he remembered incidents of dislike between Todd and Gerard, he was uncertain what the man might do now. _But he did encourage me to talk to Sarah. That bodes well, does it not? And what of my mortal family? _While he mused on the Sarah's mortal, male friend, Sarah called Georgia and Cassie. So entwined with his thoughts, he heard nothing of her phone call, or its ending.

"Jareth?" Sarah called; he didn't stir from his position sitting on her couch, fully reclined, head back and eyes glued to her boring ceiling. "Jareth?" She said a bit louder, touching his knee and causing him to jerk bodily.

"Pardon?" Blinking rapidly, he sat up.

"You home?"

"Home?" He glanced around, confused. "No of course not, luv, we're in your home."

Chuckling, she sat next to him and held his hand. "I meant you looked like you were in your own world. You okay?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm quite alright."

"Good, 'cause I got a hold of your family and we can stop by Cassie's anytime today." _Just throw it out there Sarah, no warm up, see how he takes it._

"Ah ... I see..."Jareth fiddled with the crease of his wool pants, studying the weave. "Did you tell them?"

"I told Cassie that I had something important to tell her and her mom, and that I was bringing a friend with me," she said clearly, deliberately, squeezing his hand throughout. He looked up, met her intent eyes.

"You think that's wise? Surprising them?"

Shrugging, she said, "I really don't know any other way to explain everything to them otherwise." Biting her lower lip, she added, "Can you imagine that phone call? For sure Cassie will never believe me."

"Hmm ... yes, I see your point. She must see me."

"Exactly."

"Well," he slapped his thigh with his free hand, "best be off then."

"Right, we'll Band-aid it," she said, standing and helping him to his feet.

"Band-aid it?"

"It's a saying of mine; I'll explain it on the way," she answered as she steered him towards the door, grabbing her purse en route.

_This should be very interesting! _She thought._  
><em>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Approximately thirty, nerve-wracking minutes later, Jareth and Sarah stood at Cassie's front door, having walked the entire way in hopes of dissipating stress—it didn't help. Jareth's general twitchiness and Sarah's lip-biting worsened the closer they got; even his physical presence doing nothing to lessen her anxiety, but this situation was far from ordinary.

_How the hell am I going to explain Jareth and the baby? _She asked herself for the hundredth time. _Cassie will strangle me! _Hovering over the door, Sarah's fist froze prior to the actual knocking. _Just one little rap then it'll be all over ... they already know you're in the building ... just fucking hit the door..._

"Would you prefer I announce our arrival, Sarah?" Jareth asked. Turning to look at him, she couldn't detect any mocking or sarcasm; he looked serious. Hell, he really was as nervous. His Adam's apple shifted up and down as he swallowed hard.

"No, I got it." Confident at last, Sarah rapped on the door—three sharp knocks. Maybe they left between her call and now, maybe they went out for pizza, maybe they ... crap ... she heard the locks being disengaged inside, the door swung open and...

"Sarah, hey," Cassie spoke lightly, a lop-sided half smile curling her lips as she opened the door wider. "What's so important that you're bringing a fri..." She cut off once the door revealed Jareth standing by her side, her mouth dropping open, eyes agog.

"Cassie," Sarah said, keeping her expression open and friendly.

"What the _fuck_ kind of game are you playing?" Cassie responded, her fingers gripping the wood tight enough to blanch her skin, the door shimmying faintly from the tension. Sarah saw how Cassie's eyes flicked rapidly back and forth between her and Jareth.

"It's not what you think, just let me explain..." Sarah stepped forward, her hand stretched forward, beseeching. Cassie lunged forward partway, blocking Sarah, slamming her hand on the jamb.

"_Not what I think_?" Her voice wanted to yell, but Sarah knew she didn't want to alarm her mother, hence the vicious, hissing whisper she spat. "What the hell else could I think?" Cassie arrowed her chin in Jareth's direction, saying, "You bring a look-a-like of my brother to my door? You're one sick fucker, Sarah!"

"I'm not a look-a-like to your brother," Jareth stated in a quiet, non-confrontational voice, silent until that moment, stunned at the sight of his mortal sister so close, her pain etched so obviously in every line of her face. Then she faced him.

"And I don't give a shit who you bloody well are!"

"Cassie," he said, moving closer. _If I can touch her, she'll understand. _

"But you can take your sorry arse from my sight, and give back whatever money this bitch is paying you!"

"Cassie?" Georgia's voice filtered from the rear of the apartment. "Who's at the door?"

"No one, Mum, I've got it." She called back, burning eyes never leaving Jareth.

"Mother..." Jareth whispered, a smile lighting his face. Sarah watched him press a hand upon the door as he crossed the threshold of Cassie's apartment.

"What the hell? Get out!" Cassie cried, trying to keep her voice low, fighting him off while avoiding touching him as if she instinctively knew. Standing nearly nose-to-nose, Jareth looked down at her and spoke in a gentle voice:

"Cassie, luv, please let me say hello to mum. I've missed her."

"_W-what_?" She gasped, her breath hitching, expression melting as Jareth touched his fingers to her face. "Jer?" Eyes fluttering shut, Cassie missed the peaceful look overcoming him as he connected with her then glanced over her head at his mother's entrance at the end of the entry hall.

"Gerard?" Georgia Scott said, her voice pulling Cassie from her reverie. "You're finally home!"

"Mum!" Jareth's voice went from peaceful to joyous, his hand pushing the door free of Cassie's grip to bang against the wall. Watching from the hall, Sarah saw Cassie finally step aside, eyes gazing up at Jareth, awed, as he rushed the short distance to his mortal mother and encased her in a breath-stopping embrace.

"I knew you'd return," Georgia said into his shoulder, her voice thick with emotion, "I told her so many times, but she never believed me, Gerard."

"I know, Mum, I know." His own voice cracking, Jareth barely loosed her enough to see her face. Tears tracked both of their cheeks, and she reached up, cupping his face.

"Cassie, dear, come say hello to your brother." Called to join them, Cassie willingly walked into their embrace.

"It's really you, Jer?" She asked face twisted in confusion.

"After a fashion, luv. Sarah can explain better than I, Sarah?" He looked to the still open front door where she stood in the entry way, hesitant to intrude further during such an intimate family moment.

"What does Sarah have to do with this?" Cassie asked, pulling back from Jareth's hug.

"Quite a bit," he answered, reaching a hand out for his de facto wife. Shutting the door, Sarah approached the three slowly, taking Jareth's hand, and allowing him to tuck her to his side.

Georgia smiled and nodded, a smug expression leaking out. "I suspect you have a lot to tell us, don't you dear?" The charged atmosphere between the couple screamed true love and family to Georgia, too bad her daughter was dense to it.

"Uh ... yes, I do." She glanced at Jareth. "We both do."

"Well!" Clapping her hands once, Georgia grinned. "Can't talk on an empty stomach, Cassie, how about we make some coffee and put out those cookies you made?"

"Yeah ... okay." Perplexed at the entire situation, Cassie followed her mother's lead and escorted their guests to the living room.

_He feels like Jer, looks like Jer, but something's different about him, _Cassie thought, _besides the fact he's supposed to be dead. What the hell is going on?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Several cups of coffee and a plate of cookies later...

"I have no words to describe what I'm feeling..." Cassie said, slumping back into her recliner.

"I know it sounds fantastical," Sarah replied.

"You think?"

"Nevertheless, it's true," Jareth said, taking Sarah's hand. They sat together on the couch, Cassie and Georgia directly opposite.

"So you're technically not my brother, but his soul is really your soul?"

"Correct."

"And Gerard is really dead, but his soul, which is yours, never passed on but returned to your body?"

"Yes."

"And you're not human, you're fae and also the magical Goblin King Sarah talked about before?"

"Again, yes." Jareth slowly nodded to each of Cassie's questions while carefully watching his mother's reactions. She appeared to be handling the news well, sipping her coffee with a serene countenance. Surprised, he wondered what she already knew.

"And now Sarah's expecting? Already?"

"Uh ... some things were fast forwarded a bit because of the soul mate destiny," Sarah quickly said, "But it's definitely Jareth's."

"So not really family..."

"Now, Cassie." Her mother scolded, setting her coffee cup down with a thunk. "Don't you dare say that, of course, the little one's family."

"Mum..."

"Not another word, Cassandra Scott," Georgia said with an iron voice; Jareth felt a sudden urge to sit up straight and check his clothes for cleanliness. With slumped shoulders and a heavy sigh, Cassie gave up. When her mother wanted something, there was no fighting her. Her eyes slyly sliding to Jareth, Cass observed him: his mannerism, his quirks, even his speech was so much like Gerard it was uncanny. How else to explain his presence than believe their outrageous story? And would it be so terrible?

_I could have Jer back, in a way. And a niece or nephew ... that would be nice. And Mum, she looks so happy, like a hen surrounded by her chicks. _

"Cassie," Sarah spoke, touched her forearm, bringing her back, "I understand if you can't be okay with this. It's a lot and it's ... well ... crazy."

"Actually," Cassie said, leaning forward, grasping Sarah's hand in hers, smiling. "I think I can be okay with it, in time."

"Really?" Sarah and Jareth exchanged shocked looks.

"Oh Cassie, I'm so proud of you, dear!" Her mother exclaimed, beaming.

"Just one question..."

"Yes?"

"If Gerard is officially dead, what are you going to do about Jareth's identity, and where will you live?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, that," Jareth replied, hand waving indifferently in the air. "I'll just manipulate certain mortal memories to erase Gerard's death, allowing me to slip into his life as if nothing untoward ever happened. That will allow us to live both Above and Underground at our convenience."

Gulping, Cassie looked back and forth at the two, suddenly noticing how the setting sun made their skin shimmer. "You can do that?"

"Easily, luv." As punctuation, he twisted his hand manifesting a crystal which he tossed to Cassie. Half shimmied backward into her recliner, she caught a peach with a high-pitched 'eep'.

"Jer! Don't frighten your sister. Your magic is too impressive for pranks."

"Sorry, Mum," he ducked his head, hair partially hiding his face; and Sarah stared, aghast, at a chastened Goblin King. Well, would wonders never cease?

"Gosh, look at the time." Sarah feigned checking her watch; Jareth's brows rose, curious. "We've got to get going."

"Oh, so soon?"

"Sorry, Georgia, but we've got so much to do getting Jareth re-introduce."

"Of course you do," Georgia agreed, standing to see them out. "You must return soon though."

Hearing the wistful, eagerness in Georgia's voice, Sarah hugged her tight. "We will, and you'll visit often too. We're family."

"Yes, Mum, we're family," Jareth said pulling both women into a hug, then reaching out to add his sister. "And I'm not inclined to leave again or lose any of you." Walking them to the door, Georgia kept her arm around her son's waist, her head tucked into his side.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," she murmured, and Jareth could wait no longer.

"About that, Mum, you didn't seemed surprised to see me or hear my story." He looked down at her, head cocked. "Why is that then?"

"You're not the only one with secrets, Jer."

"Yes?" They stopped at the threshold, Sarah waiting in the hall, Cassie in the living room.

"The night after you were born, I had a dream, a very detailed, realistic dream."

"Go on." He held her upper arms, his thumbs caressing her shoulders.

"It showed me certain things about you, true things, things you confessed today. I knew then that you were never meant for our world, that my claim to you was temporary." Reaching up, she touched his face. "But I always knew you'd return to me, someday."

Embracing her, he buried his face in her hair to hide the tears filling his eyes. "Oh Mum, I love you."

"I love you, whether your name is Gerard or Jareth. You'll always be my son," she said, patting his back and sniffing hard.

* * *

><p>Walking back to Sarah's apartment, they held hands in silence, digesting all that occurred at Cassie's. Having overhead a bit of Georgia's answer to Jareth's question just before they left, Sarah wondered at her dreams of Gerard and Jareth leading to her epiphany.<p>

"Jareth?"

"Hmm?"

"Before I searched you out in Ireland..."

Turning from the examining the sidewalk, he faced her. "Yes?"

"I was confused, guilty, didn't know how I felt or what I wanted."

"A difficult time for both of us, luv," he replied, pulling her hand upwards to kiss it.

Smiling at him, she dragged him to a stop, their hands clasped between them. "I had several dreams which helped me figure things out."

"And?" He prompted when she paused, staring up at him, her eyes boring into his.

"Did you send me those dreams? Force me to face my emotions?"

"Pardon?" He stepping back, head cocked slightly, his tone-pained.

"Dee denied doing it and you're the only other capable."

"I don't care for your accusation, Sarah."

Taking a deep breath, she made herself relax. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry; I just want to know."

Still holding her hand, Jareth kept his distance. "You say hearing my mother's answer made you want to question me?" She nodded. "Well, consider this—she dreamt after my mortal birth, while I was powerless to send her dreams. I cannot be responsible for hers, yet you automatically assume me responsible for yours?"

"Oh God ... I didn't mean..."

"You think I was attempting to manipulate your emotions? I've been nothing but honest with you, Sarah, whilst you've berated and insulted me."

"No, I just wanted to understand where they came from! I'm sorry, Jareth!" Tugging him back to her, she smashed her face into his chest. "Don't be angry!"

Shaking of his ire and frustration, he settled his arms around her, holding her tight, and said in a softer tone, "I have no idea where your dreams came from, luv." Kissing her ear, he added, "I swear I did nothing to manipulate your emotions, other than what we engaged in that first day."

"Yeah ... that..." She shivered and wave of fresh pheromones struck his nose.

"Great Danu, Sarah," he murmured into her hair. "What you do to me!" Already he felt himself hardening in response to her arousal, and pressed his lower torso firmer to her, making her moan into his neck, kissing it.

"Let's get back to my place fast."

"As my lady commands," he said, manifesting a crystal which dropped on the sidewalk beside them, uncaring who might witness their vanishing act.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>jsjsjsjsjsjsj<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Sitting at her Great Loom, Lachesis fastened the last thread in place with knot; finally the great design spanning generations was complete. With a relieved sigh, she sat back in her padded chair, her moment of respite earned. Mortal dreams were the most difficult to effect, since fates had little purview in the dream world, but it was occasionally worth the trouble.

"Is it finished, Sister?" Clothos asked, looking up from her portion of the Loom.

"Yes, their fates are secured, as is the fate of the Underground."

"At last!" Atropos cried, "Their obstinacy nearly ruined everything."

"As well as Aphrodite's interference," Lachesis added, "but I took care of that." _Oh yes ... the gods and goddesses like to forget they are at the Loom's will as much as the mortals. _

"Ach ... don't remind us, Sister," Clothos said, slamming her Loom on a small table near her. "She's such a busy body!"

"At least all are now properly in their places," Atropos said, smiling.

"The Goblin King now has his Queen..."

"Soon to be fae..."

"And an heir will be born..."

"A son!"

"A very good century's work," Lachesis stated proudly, before picking up her Loom, resuming her work.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Labyrinth is so not mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shenlong Girl: <strong>Awesome, glad to make you idiotically happy.

**holmsie: **LOL, well, she'll do anything to get him back. Well, he was too stubborn at first. Dee had to give him a little push. But it was necessary for Sarah to really want him, and to show that.

**LittleMargarita: **Awesome, thanks! I'm glad it satisfied. This was a lot of build up and a lot of pressure for me to get just right, especially many different opinions of what should happen, though I knew what I wanted from the start. Sarah's little reveal to Jareth was an ad lib from her. As I wrote her she told me she wanted to say that. It was perfect, wasn't it? It was a lot of build up, ugh! Glad you really enjoyed it!

**Bowie's Mistress: **Thanks, that's great to hear. I was nervous about these wrap up chapters. Meh ... don't worry about the iron supplements, that was my hint that Sarah was becoming fae, anemic, low iron=fae.

**DragonRose4: **LOL, well you can always go back and review anyway. :o) Seriously though, I didn't want to wait too long since I had that last chapter ready. Glad you're happy, hope you slept well!

**Canela: **Awesome! Thanks! Glad you enjoyed!

**startraveler776: **Me too! It was about time she snapped to and chased him down.

**serena221: **LOL, thanks! Glad it lived up. She's anemic because she's becoming fae.

**HachimansKitsune: **Haha! Made you cry, made you cry! Awesome! Glad it hit the mark. Thanks!

**Angelus Draco: **Awesome! Always worry that I set my bar too high and people will be ... meh .. about the endings. Thanks!

**littlenerd: **Thanks! Glad you liked!

**PhoenixBlade: **Of course, and even more smut! Haha!

**moira hawthorne: **LOL, well you certainly enjoyed the chapter, awesome! Thanks so much! Huge compliment! I did throw in more smexyness and we'll see what I feel like for the epilogue. Thanks again!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **No problem, a review at any time is a good review, I always love hearing from you! Glad you enjoyed their reunion, it worked out nicely, I think.

**xxyangxx2006: **Yes, things are finally settling down, a bit, for these two. But they're both still them, so... How could he not want to be a daddy? As for my twist, it was just a little one at the very end. Teehee, makes you rethink some of the entire story. Who's really doing what to whom. Thanks so much!

**futrCSI1490: **She did take control, which she needed to do to make this story work perfectly. I'm glad you liked Jareth's portrayal. It was difficult to balance bad-ass GK with broken hearted fae/mortal man. He's both and he and Sarah needed to accept that. Thanks so much! Glad you loved the ending to that chapter. It just flowed easily as I wrote it. I know, the ending... sigh ... but it's got to end sometime and better on a high note then dragging on too long.

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **As I said previously, yes, it was time she made a move. I happy you understand how/why Jareth panicked in her bedroom. He's been burned by her twice, of course he'd be nervous about a third time. As for him and Todd becoming friends ... that might be a story for the future. Hope I answered the Gerard/Jareth/Cassie/Georgia questions this chapter. There's probably a few things not completely finished, but I like to leave some things open for possible sequels. I know the smut was short, but as I was writing it (it write itself) that's what come out and it felt right. Given the circumstances, I didn't think details worked. It was more ... sacred ... rather than sexy. That's probably why it works.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I'm so neglecting my other fics right now. The last two weeks I've been majorly busy with my jewelry biz (first two craft shows were AWESOME this month) and then I've had horrible back pain from an old injury. It's better now the last two days, but really cut into my creative thought process. I'm also really getting into Fiction press this month and submitted my story "Dreams of the Queen" to Project Fiction. I should know in a month if it's accepted. *fingers crossed* I've also started another original fic on fic press. But worry not, I have every intention of finishing my fanfics, I've just piled too much on my plate lately. I've also got my bi-annual paramedic testing this week, so more time away from creative time. But since it's my paycheck...**

** Hope everyone is enjoying the wrap up so far and I'm working on the epilogue for this massive fic!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


	31. Epilogue  A Land Serene

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Land Serene<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Epilogue - Approx. Ten Months Later<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

The deckled vellum edges of the large postcard sized invitation tickled her fingers as she plucked at it. The gold embossed lettering glinted, glaring at her from its position at her coffee table. Next to it sat a clear crystal orb with accompanying instructions for its use. Seated, palms flat to the table, chin resting on her chest, Cassie stared at both objects. They arrived over week ago, materializing exactly in the spot where they currently rested; and she remained undecided, though she should've already used the crystal over an hour ago.

Chewing her first finger's nail and picking up the expensive paper, she considered–_again_–the pros and cons of this particular invitation. If she didn't go her relationship with her quasi–brother would be further strained. The past few months doing little to improve her easiness around him, though she tried as promised, while her mother now lived with Sarah and Jareth full-time. Since her move at her grandson's birth, Cassie heard nothing from her mother other than messages from Jareth or Sarah. She missed her, terribly. She laid the invitation flat to the table with a thick, papery snap, thinking of her mother. Months since she last saw her, a pang of odd homesickness hit her, made her vaguely nauseated. Should she go? Mum would surely be there ... and she had yet to see Jacen since his birth, made her a horrible aunt, assuming she called herself aunt.

"You're late." Jareth spoke from her left, sitting on her recliner. Months ago she jumped when he teleported unannounced, but grown used to it, Cassie merely turned her head and smiled wanly feeling her melancholy leak through.

"Hey, I was wondering if you might show up."

"When you neglected to arrive and I didn't sense my crystal used," Jareth said, nudging the orb with one gloved finger. "Naturally I wondered."

She shrugged, unwilling to meet his penetrating stare.

"Hmm, I see." He watched her count the wood grain in her table. "You never intended on coming, did you, Cassie?" Head hanging, she wrung her hands and frowned. Jareth's hand slipped over her forearm, into her line of sight. "Why wouldn't you attend?"

She looked up, felt heat and moisture fill her eyes. "I don't fit in there, Jer. I don't belong."

"_What_?" Brows furrowed, he squeezed her wrist. "Of course you do, you're family."

She laughed harshly, shook her head, and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Family—how can _**you**_ say that?"

"Easily," he said shifting to sit next to her on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulders. "I have all these memories of you, of us, in my mind." He leaned his forehead to her temple, tightened his fingers into her opposite shoulder, holding her tight. "It doesn't matter to me we're not blood related."

"What about-" She paused, swallowed. "Do you remember what happened at the club? What Jeff did, you going to the hospital?"

"Being angry with you?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"I remember, luv. I remember everything."

"Oh."

"You're my sister. You will always be my sister, and I'm grateful." He kissed her temple, pressed his cheek to her hair. "I love you, Cassie, and I forgive you." Her sharp intake of breath surprised him, and he jerked back to see her crying.

"Cassie?"

"I'm so sorry!" Flinging herself into his arms, she clung to him, burying her face in his silken clad chest. "I never meant for anything like this to happen, Jer. I did suspect he was up to something, but I swear, I really didn't know what until it was too late."

"I know, I know," he murmured, combing her hair, cradling her, rocking her.

"But I should've said something, _done_ something."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay! I should've never involved Jeff; he's always been such a loser..."

"Cassie, listen to me." He gently guided her face upwards, his expression firm. "I was never meant to live as a mortal. My time as Gerard was temporary, should've never occurred, and now I've returned to my original life, I understand so much more."

"But-"

"Everything is as it should be; please stop carrying this burden."

With a hard sniff, she said, "I'll try."

"Well... why don't you start by coming to Sarah's birthday party?"

"I doubt she'd want me there."

"Nonsense," he said, trying to reassure her morose mood. "She's the one who sent me."

"_What_?" With of twist of his wrist, he handed her a cloth hanky and she promptly dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"That's right, luv. I lost track of time playing with our son; Sarah informed me you hadn't arrived yet, asked me to fetch you."

"She did?"

"Yes, she also informed me I wasn't to return to the castle without you." He grinned, twisted his wrist again, and produced a crystal, perching on his fingertips. "So if you don't mind making my life simpler..."

"I'm not even dressed!" Cassie tugged on her lazy day t-shirt.

"Not to worry, luv." Another crystal materialized next to the first and he tossed; soon as it touched her, the lounging t-shirt and shorts transformed into a lovely, casual dress, make-up and hair-do appropriate for a family party.

"Wha—"

Grinning, he inclined his head in silence acknowledgement of her thanks. "I can't have you meeting your nephew again dressed so informally, he's nearing five months already. And this is a big day!"

"Right, the queen's birthday, I read the invitation," she replied, dead–pan.

"Precisely." Brushing the hair from her face, Jareth cupped her cheek. "Don't be so glum. You'll love the Underground. I promise, luv."

"You've been saying that for months."

"And you've been refusing to visit for months." Standing, he pulled her upright by her hand. "Now come along then, no more delays."

"Alright, guess I can't avoid this any longer," she said, standing near him, making him chuckle as he held her hand, fingers intertwining.

"Close your eyes, luv, it helps with the dizziness." The next moment the world tilted, and spun. Cassie gripped his hand harder, her eyes shut tight as vertigo swirled inside her head.

"It's okay, we're here," he whispered in her ear. "You can open your eyes."

"That was quick," she said, cracking her lids cautiously, unsure what to expect.

"Teleportation always is."

"Jareth!" Sarah said from a short distance, and they both turned left to face her. Rows of peach trees protected the area, their scent permeating the air, their branches shading the small clearing they stood within. Sarah walked from a table set with food and gifts, her arms welcoming towards them. Cassie recognized Sarah's friends Cathy and Todd sitting at the table; they waved, smiling, the piles of party goodness threatening to inundate them.

"Cassie, you came!"

"Jer convinced me I was being silly." She gave him a grateful look; he smiled, squeezing her hand before releasing it.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come. We couldn't start the party without everyone present." Sarah returned her smile, and Cassie felt its genuine emotion strike her while noticing Sarah's breathtaking beauty. Her features appeared sharper, more delicate, with a sheen dusting her skin. "Your mother is walking in the orchard with Jacen, Hoggle, and Dee. They'll be back soon."

"And your family?" Jareth asked, stepping forward to kiss her. Sarah tilted her head back, returning it, and a twinge of envy flared in Cassie. Not for Sarah's capturing of Jareth's attention, but for the easy affection between them. Would she ever find a comparable love to theirs?

"Exploring by the lake with Cathy and Todd's girls," she answered then faced Cassie, said gently. "Your mother misses you. We hoped you would've visited sooner."

"I'm sorry. I just—"

"Why don't we announce the party's commencement?" Jareth said, steering them away from further emotional conversations. Both ladies readily agreed and together they strolled towards the brightly decorated table brimming with gaily colored boxes and rich foods. Cathy and Todd shifted over, clearing a space on the long bench.

"Hey Cassie," they said in unison, their eyes a bit glazed with the look only alcohol granted. They seemed mega relaxed and Cassie wanted to snigger. A crashing sound came to them beyond the nearest trees and a moment later Cassie saw a gigantic, shaggy, orange monster lumber into the clearing with an extremely chatty fox–like dog in Shakespearean dress holding a staff.

"What the –?" Cassie started, pulled back from their little group, but Jareth held her arm lightly, slipping his hand up to lie flat on her shoulder blade.

"It's alright; they're friends."

Okay ..." she replied, drawing the word out in disbelief.

"Ludo! Sir Didymus! I want you to meet someone." They both pivoted at Sarah's voice, moving in their direction, the dichotomy of their strides amusing Cassie: one lumbering and lazy, the other spritely and short. Who were these creatures? Better yet ... _what_ were these creatures?

"My lady, you honor us." Sir Didymus bowed, the long feather in his cap sweeping the lush grass while Cassie pressed her back against Jareth's reassuring hand.

"Sawah."

"Ludo, Sir Didymus," Sarah said formally, her hands moving from one to the other in presentation, "I would like you to meet Jareth's mortal sister, Cassandra Scott."

"It is my pleasure to be of thine acquaintance at last." The gallant old knight bowed again, deeper, until Cassie feared he might topple forward under the weight of his fawning. Neither Sarah or Jareth appeared phased by his archaic behavior, so after a moment's delay absorbing the ... fox's/dog's/creature's? ...greeting Cassie bowed her head, feeling awkward.

"Um ... thank you, Sir ..." She looked to Sarah who mouthed out the knight's name, "Didymus." Cassie finished in a more confident voice. "It's good to finally visit the Underground."

"And my brother, Sir Ludo," he said, snout pointing upwards to the great, orange, furry _thing_, "He has been most anxious to meet you, Lady Cassandra. We have heard much of your exploits."

"Cassandwra, fwiend," Ludo bellowed, his beady yet kind eyes focused on her, made it difficult to remain fearful of him. Smiling, Cassie nodded at Ludo, finding his speech impediment surprisingly endearing. What sort of scary monster spoke like this while looking at you with sweet, brown eyes? Jareth's hand rubbed small circles on her back and he whispered in her ear.

"Feeling more welcome, luv?"

"Uh – huh..." She did actually. Who knew the Underground could be so ... nice? And that's when everything fell into place. The peach trees-too beautiful to be cultivated normally with their symmetrical shapes and shimmering leaves–separated with a shivering whoosh, revealing her mother walking slow and easy with what must be her nephew in her arms, nose-to-nose. She cooed to him and he giggled, reaching for her face. She'd never seen her mother glow before, but as she drew closer, Cassie saw years dissolve; her mother obviously relished being a grandmother. So enamored of the sight, Cassie nearly overlooked the short man waddling next to her mother–he must be Hoggle. And she immediately recognized Dee sauntering a bit behind the two of them, her rich blue sari swirling with every step. An air of self-satisfaction surrounded the goddess, floating to Cassie like perfume.

"Georgia, look who's finally arrived!" Sarah announced, breaking Georgia's keen attention from her grandchild, and Cassie felt her mother's boundless love spill over to include her, gaze shifting from Jacen to her daughter.

"_Mum_," she said. Months since they last saw each other, after Georgia's decision to accept Jareth and Sarah's invitation to live with them, Cassie and her mother blossomed at the sight of one another.

"Cassie!" Her mother's brilliant smile told her everything, all the words missed since Cassie tried talking her mother out of moving to the Underground. _Selfish, how selfish of me to try and deny her this, _Cassie realized, once again humbled before the splendor of familial acceptance. One arm reached for her daughter while the other clung tightly to her grandson, tears springing to her eyes.

"Oh my dear girl," she said, voice thick, "come here."

"Mum!" Not wasting another second on doubts or fears, Cassie ran to her mother, wrapped her arms around both her and Jacen, who protested with a wiggling squeak. Laughing, Cassie pulled back to free her nephew, seeing him for the first time since his birth.

"Cassie," her mother said, a contented look on her face as she bounced Jacen once, earning another giggle from the boy. "Meet your nephew, Jacen."

"Hello, Jacen." Grasping one chubby hand in her first finger and thumb, she solemnly shook his hand while admiring his angelic face of spiky, ice blond hair, pale skin, and living emeralds for eyes which studied her keenly. No ordinary child: Jacen tilted his head, blinked once, and withdrew his hand from hers lying it on her cheek. It felt hot, almost excessively so.

"Caa–" he said then laughed, and Cassie felt her heart explode with love and hope, warmth filling her chest.

"_My God_..."

"I know..." said her mother, adoration pouring off of her in waves, spinning and weaving its spell over Cassie. "He's quite the heart–breaker, isn't he?"

Whispering to herself, unheard by any, Dee said, "You have no idea." Then hid her smile behind her hand, little did Jacen's family know what his future held.

"Mum, he's so..." She shook her head. "I don't have the words."

"I have the words," Sarah said behind her and Cassie pivoted, surprised, forgetting they were there. "Try dealing with the little terror in the middle of the night."

"Bloody hell, yes." Jareth agreed, a wry smile twisting his mouth. "You have our permission to baby–sit whenever you like."

"And he hasn't begun walking yet."

"Though his magic started peeking through last week."

"Do _not_ get me going on that!"

"He's a devious little trickster."

"Just like his father!"

"I was never that bad." Jareth groused, crossing his arms with a pout.

"He was worse!" Hoggle said, jumping into the conversation, making everyone laugh.

"And how would you know, Hog's brain?"

"Don't forget how long I've know you," Hoggle bravely replied.

"This is the respect you show your monarch?" Jareth said, imperious, towering over Hoggle until he quailed and backed away while everyone silently watched.

"Oh, leave him be, Jareth." Sarah pulled at his arm; he relented-reluctantly. Fortunately for Hoggle, Sarah's family wandered back a moment later, voices loud and boisterous, defusing Jareth and Hoggle's tiff until the next.

"Look, Robert, Cassie's here," Karen said, smiling and waving as they approached, herding Todd and Cathy's daughters ahead of them.

"Thank God, we can finally eat. I'm starving!"

"Toby!" Karen swatted his arm gently. "Don't be rude."

"But I am, Mom, and we've been waiting for hours."

"Don't be melodramatic," his father said, "it hasn't been hours."

"Ignore him, Cassie," Karen said, hugging her. "We've only been here a little while, but we are glad you're here."

Blushing, Cassie returned Karen's hug then nodded to Robert, Toby, and the two girls. "It's good to be here. I'm sorry I took so long." A moment of awkward silence reigned.

"Well!" Jareth clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "Shall we start the party then?" He looked to Sarah. "Luv?"

"Absolutely!" Her gaze lingered on the pile of elaborately decorated gifts amid the dishes of food and drink on the large table. Cathy and Todd, still sitting at the table, raised mugs of ale brewed specially for the occasion, adding enthusiastic 'here, here's'.

"About time, I say." Dee said, kissing Jacen on his head as she passed by and nodded to Sarah and Jareth.

Karen held out her arms for her turn at cuddling Jacen, who leaned into his other grandmother's embrace with reaching arms and a bright smile. Robert stood next to his wife, a look of awe overspreading his face, hand resting on Jacen's small back as the boy snuggled his head into Karen's neck, nuzzling.

Even Toby rubbed his nephew's head tenderly. "Hey kiddo." Jacen gurgled, giving his uncle a bright, toothless smile.

Sarah sidled up to Jareth, slipped her arm around his waist while his draped over her shoulders as they watched her family and friends gather around the table, chatting and laughing. This was life. This was living. This was perfection. A flood of gratitude and love washed through her; she squeezed Jareth tighter.

"Happy, luv?" he asked, kissing the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of her maturing fae magic. It still effected strongly, made him light-headed with desire.

"Oh yeah, the happiest."

"Good. I always want you to be happy."

Craning her neck, she looked into the eyes of her soul mate; the imperfect man who was perfect for her. "I want us all to always be happy, for as long as possible."

"And thank the gods for that," he said kissing her, pulling her snug to his flank, running his fingers through her hair.

"Amen," she murmured against his lips. "Amen."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>serena221: <strong>Thank you! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it and what a wonderful compliment! I hope I can continued to meet such high standards.

**Bowie's Mistress: **Thank you! The last few chapters were challenging to tie up the way I wanted but I'm so glad I got them they way I wanted. And thanks for asking about my business. It's doing well, though with Congress stalling with the debt decision, I can tell it's making people hold on to their money tighter then usual right now. And my back is doing much better! Spasms all gone after a week of pain and a mega painful deep sports massage. But it works. I will be avoiding the activity which brought it on. I can appreciate a fractured tailbone, ugh! Can't sit on anything but the softest things. And OMG, thank you so much! One of your top 5 writers! And you crowned me queen of smut and lemons? Erk! That's...hell...thanks thanks thanks! I certainly did not take that as offensive! Someone else also titled mistress of all things twisting, lol!

**littlenerd: **LOL, thanks! Hope you enjoyed the epilogue!

**alorindanya: **That's okay that you haven't reviewed before now. I started out a lurker way back too. Though I do love reviews, I can see how much my stats jump on this story. Glad you enjoyed the Greek Myth. tie in. It was a fine line to walk to keep it interesting but realistic. Crossovers can be odd sometimes. As for Cassie, as you can see I spent more time on here in the epilogue, which I had intended. I didn't want the last chapter to drag, and preferred to spend more time on her 'future sense' in the epilogue. Cause I agree, and she did say she could be okay with, maybe, eventually. Thanks about Project Fiction. I should hear something at the end of Nov, but I'm getting awesome reviews on Fiction press, so that's good.

**ladalum1167: **Thanks! It's always great to hear how eager people are to read my new posts. Just as good as the review itself, honest! That's what a writer shoots for, getting readers scrambling to read their work before they do anything else. Hope you enjoy my other fanfic as well and I have a few things posted on fiction press too if you're curious. Thanks, I'll check out her story!

**Shenlong Girl: **Thanks! It is important to tie up lose ends, :o) And a nice little epi to finish it off.

**startraveller776: **LOL, glad S/J nervousness came through, and I really wanted a nice way to explain Georgia's premonition without being to creepy about it or info dumpy. This seemed the best place. But it's been a fun rollercoaster, right? I do love writing rollercoasters, muhhahahaha!

**BuffyMyraRae: **Yeah *sniff* it's done. I feel bittersweet about it. I happy to have this out of my head but sad that's it's over cause this has been amazing to write. So much more than I first envisioned. Thanks! I was a bit anxious about 2/3 of the way through that I wasn't going to be about to wrap it up just right, but I pushed through and got the scene I wanted to work. and you never have to apologize for not reviewing! You've been such a loyal reader since my beginning and I love all your support! Good luck with your new job!

**Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: **Awesome! Glad you loved it! This story was such a build up I was a bit nervous I'd blow the ending, lol. As for Cassie, she did say she could accept things, 'eventually' As you can see by the epi it was all hearts and flowers. Still, I think she's starting to learn her lessons of being selfish. Glad the sacred worked better. Sometimes too smutty is too smutty, but I had to toss in some more smut, teehee. Glad you enjoyed and yes...that dance floor scene is one of my faves too. I had that in my head for weeks, couldn't wait to write it and it got me all worked up for days...whew!

**moira hawthorne: **Thanks! Here's a bit of baby Jacen...awww...

**rahnaesmomma: **Thanks! Glad you liked! A sequel? Well...I have no current plans since I have 4 or 5 other stories I'm currently working on. However, I have deliberately ended this in a way that leaves it open for one. So...maybe...

**Hachimanskitsune: **LOL, you are very welcome! And thank you for the awesome compliment!

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks! I do try and this one was harder than usual to tie together. Very ambitious this one...ugh. Sorry I didn't give you more Williams or Todd but it just wouldn't come in the epi...maybe more later.

**futrCSI1490: **Thanks! Not too nerve-wrecking but just enough right? heehee! I know right? Calming down GK would be great. Hope you enjoyed the Epilogue.

**xxyangxx2006: **Yep! The Loom and the Fates were behind everything the entire time, even Dee's actions. Makes you question how much free will we really have. LOL, well , I couldn't have them not have a little tiff at the end. The are J and S after all, you know. Thanks, and the twist was fun, just a little, wha-huh? to make you rethink the whole story. Thanks!

**mynagoldenwings: **Thanks! Hope your story is going well! Hope to read the next part soon.

**Proxy-messenger: **Wow! That's totally bad-ass :o) Glad you enjoyed and hope the epilogue was fun too. I might write a sequel later or one shots if my muse gives me an idea. Never say never right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic has been amazing to write, and amazing to see the responses from everyone. It's been my longest running fanfic - seven months. Whew! And I swear, I haven't deliberately drawn it out. At one point I was stumped at how to get from one scene to the next to make it all work, how to bring it all together at the end. That's because I write on the fly, from my head to computer, no outline. While I know the entire story it still has details I work out as I go along. I write all my stories like this. I find it brings me surprises along the way that I would've never thought of otherwise.**

**I am so appreciative of everyone who's followed, favorited, alerted, and especially reviewed this story. It's been my fastest growing favorite since my first story I posted "Last Resort" and I suspect it will soon pass it. ****This grew larger than I first envisioned, far more ambitious than I believed I could write, it really made me push my boundaries which I'm so grateful for. In fact, writing this fic made me brave enough to start writing and posting original work again this summer. I can say enough of what that means to me. And everyone who's followed me to fiction press also has my undying thanks. To know anyone is willing read one's work (and likes it) is the best compliment any writer can receive. **

**As I've said in a few answers above, I might write more to this story in the future. I have no current ideas or time frame. But I have 5 other works in progress and am a slave to my muse so who knows. But I can also see myself revisiting this versions so never say never, right?**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the epilogue and more importantly the story. As always, I love hearing comments or receiving messages to chat. **

**Thanks! and Enjoy!**

**Jinx**

**:o)**


End file.
